Battle For Her Heart
by The Atlantean
Summary: Sir Jackson Frost has been appointed Captain of Queen Elsa's guards. Jack tries to earn Elsa's affections but learns it is going to be an uphill battle. What will end up happening between them? Jelsa and Kristanna.
1. Captain, Oh My Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians. **

**Quick note before I begin; all the Guardians are in this but they are not Guardians. They are humans and none of them have powers.**

**C****hapter 1: Captain, Oh My Captain**

Elsa was sitting on her throne. Her hands grazed the wooden edges of her armrests. She was dressed in her ice dress and she had her legs crossed. In front of her dressed in shining silver armour with a light blue cape which was attached to his breastplate, was a man about her own age with silvery blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was kneeling down in front of her with his head bowed low.

Elsa leaned forward with her elbow rest on her knee and her hand resting on her open palm. She stared at the man with great interest. There did seem to be something alluring about him which was something Elsa couldn't put her finger on. Was it his bright eyes which made her loose herself in them? Was it the way he smiled which made her feel all tingly inside? Elsa soon snapped herself out of these thoughts. She sat up straight.

"So your name is Sir Jackson Frost?" she asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Jackson answered.

"And you wish to be my captain of my personal guard?"

"Yes, my Queen."

Elsa leaned back in her throne. She examined Sir Jackson even further. He did seem interesting and well qualified. Her advisors had advised her on his potential and abilities.

"Alright," Elsa said after a moment of silence.

She could practically feel the grin that was forming on his face. She could tell that he was resisting the urge to let out a cheer.

"Thank you, your majesty," Jackson said bowing his head even lower.

Jackson stood up and he smiled at Elsa. Jackson gave a small bow to Elsa before he turned on his knee and marched out of the room. Elsa gazed after him. She figured that life would be quite interesting with him around.

* * *

><p>Jack waited until he was out of sight before he let out a small cheer. He only stopped when one of the servants, Kai, he believed it was, passed him and who gave him an odd look. Jack set off at a fast pace out of the castle and into the courtyard. He bumped into Sir Astor Bunnymund who works as a guard for Arendelle. He was currently tending to the horses which Jack recognised as Princess Anna's and Prince Kristoff's horse. Bunnymund grinned as Jack approached.<p>

"Hey man," Bunnymund said. "I guess by that grin you got the job."

"You got it," Jack said matching Bunnymund's grin.

Jack and Bunnymund were old friends. Bunnymund was the son of a local Lord and Jack was looking for a friend to play with and he found Bunnymund. They hit it off straight away and became fast friends. Bunnymund soon applied to be a guard and Jack soon followed.

Bunnymund gave Jack a weird look before a sneaking smile came over his face. He turned back to the horses with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"What?" Jack said.

"You like her," Bunnymund said stroking Princess Anna's beautiful white horse.

"I do not," a blush started to creep into Jack's cheeks.

"Oh come on," Bunnymund teased. "I know you've had this thing for Queen Elsa since like forever."

"Shut up," Jack snapped.

"Relax, take it easy. I'm only teasing."

"Well don't," Jack snapped.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my head off."

* * *

><p>The next day Elsa was relaxing in the library. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed while she held a book in one hand. She always enjoyed these moments when she could just lose herself in a book and tune out the world around her. She turned the page and continued reading. She paused about half way down the page. She heard something behind her. Elsa put down her book and looked up.<p>

"If you want to spy on me please do it a lot quieter," Elsa said.

Jack came into view. He was now wearing the official Arendelle guard uniform but without the hat. The hat instead was being gripped by both of his hands.

"Only doing my job milady," Jack said giving a short bow. "I have to protect you encase anyone tried to harm you."

"Well if you insist on being there then please don't be loud. This is one of my favourite book."

"Yes, your majesty."

Elsa returned to her book, The Bride of Lammermoor by Sir Walter Scott. However the peace and quiet that Elsa craved for didn't last very long. Elsa barely got two sentences into paragraph she was reading when she heard a bang and a crash that came from outside. Elsa rose from her chair.

"What the-?" Elsa said staring at the door to the library.

She turned to Jack who had one hand on the sword at his side which was still sheathed in its holder. The door then burst opened and a little boy who looked no older than five burst into the room. He had short blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He skidded into the room and froze when he saw Elsa who was standing there with her hands on her hips with a disproving stare on her face.

"Josef Kristoff Bjorgman what on Earth are you up on?" Elsa asked her five year old nephew in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry Aunt Elsa," Josef stared at his feet rather than his glowering Aunt. "Well you see, Sven and I were playing together-"

"What?" Elsa said sharply interrupting Josef. "Did you just say that Sven was playing with you in the castle?"

"Maybe," Josef shuffled his feet a little bit while he held his arms behind his back.

"Josef Bjorgman you know that we cannot have reindeers inside the castle!"

"Yes Aunt Elsa," Josef still looked rather nervous.

"I shall leave your punishment in the hands of your Mother," Elsa said. "Now instead of playing why don't you go do something productive? Surely you have lessons you need to attend to."

"Yes Aunt Elsa," Josef gave a small little bow to his Aunt before he quickly scurried from the room.

Elsa sat back down in her chair rubbing her temples. Sometimes that boy had too much energy which would be explained by the fact that his mother was her younger sister. She was just glad that Anna's other children weren't little maniacs like their older brother. Well at least not yet.

"That was your sister, Princess Anna's, son, is that correct?" Jack asked.

"Yes, that is Josef," Elsa said. "He is the oldest of three. Helena is two while Heidi is only two months old."

"How adorable," Jack smiled.

"Yes they can be when they are really in trouble," Elsa muttered getting back to her book.

"She married the ice harvester correct? Kristoff, I believe that's his name."

"Yes," Elsa nodded. "They married six years ago which was about a year after the, um, well, the little incident that happened around then."

"What about you?" Jack took a seat next to Elsa. Elsa could feel his eyes on her as she tried to concentrate on her book.

"What about me?" Elsa turned to look at him.

"Well is there someone you love?"

"That is not what we are discussing here," Elsa spluttered. "That is not something you ask your Queen."

"Well it's just hard for me to imagine a beautiful Queen such as yourself without a horde of suitors banging down her door."

"This is not a conversation I care to have with my Captain of my guards," Elsa said her cheeks turning red. "I would care if you would leave and let me read in peace."

"As her majesty wishes," Jack got up and gave a bow to her before he left the room.

Elsa returned to her book but she couldn't concentrate on the book now. Her thoughts were consumed by Jackson Frost. How dare he talk to her about personal matters, Elsa kept thinking wildly. That is not something you ask your Queen. Elsa never finished the book she was reading. She couldn't stop thinking about Sir Jackson Frost.

* * *

><p>Jack left the library, carefully shutting the door behind him as he went. He soon came to quite a commotion outside. He found two servants, who he believed were called Kai and Gerda, cleaning up quite a mess. It looked as if something, and in this situation he could guess what, had crashed into quite a few things. He found Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff telling off their son for making a mess and disturbing the peace that Elsa likes to have around the castle. A reindeer, who Jack could only suppose was the reindeer that young Prince Josef was playing, was also present sitting next to Kristoff. If Jack remembered correctly the reindeer was called Sven. He remembered being told something about Sven moving in when Prince Kristoff moved into the castle about seven years ago.<p>

"Ah Sir Frost," Prince Kristoff said. "I hope that the little accident that Josef caused didn't disturb the Queen."

"By the scared look on our son," Princess Anna said to her husband, "I'd say that she did."

"The Queen just wishes for quiet your royal highness," Jack said.

Anna gave her son the same glowering look that Elsa had given him. Jack was suddenly struck by how similar the two sisters were in that moment. Jack gave a little bow to the royal family before he headed off to the barracks.

When Jack pushed open the door to the barracks he found the other guards having a raging good time. They were all drinking, laughing and it looked like they were making bets on something or another. Jack cleared his throat and everyone went quiet. Jack felt all eyes on him.

"Don't you all have somewhere you need to be?" Jack asked.

There was scraping of chairs as the men grabbed their uniforms and headed out the door. Jack passed the remaining men and headed up to his bedroom. His bedroom that he had been given was pretty modest. He had a small bed, dresser and desk. He also had a room with a view. His window overlooked the sea so Jack could see the ships coming and going from Arendelle. He took off his uniform and hung it up in his wardrobe. He unclipped his sword holster and swung it over his hat stand. Jack then threw himself onto his bed. He had a feeling he would like it here in the castle.

His family lived just outside the main town of Arendelle. He lived with his Mother and his sister, Pippa who was more than ten years his junior. His own Father had gone to fight a war and never came back. Jack remembered his Mother crying about it on end for days. However that was more than eleven years ago. Jack had to remember that the past was in the past. He mustn't let it hurt him.

He remembered first coming to the main town. He felt so dwarfed by it all. Eventually he managed to work his way up through the main town guards before deciding to apply for the Queen's Captain. He remembered being so nervous at that meeting. He couldn't concentrate on anything but the Queen. He was captivated by her that he pretty much fumbled everything he wanted to say. It was a miracle that he had gotten the job. He was glad he did. This was going to be quite the adventure.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in a bit of a huff. Her thoughts were still on that pompous, new captain of hers. Why couldn't she just get rid of the thoughts? He was just another one of her guards. But there was something about him that made her quite fascinated by him.<p>

Elsa had to mentally shake these thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking? Was she thinking what she thought she thinking? She couldn't be. He was just another guard, she kept telling herself, he's just another guard. But for some reason that wasn't working for her. There was a knock on the door. Elsa jumped pretty bad that her book went flying. She calmed herself down before telling the person behind to come in. One of the servants came in carrying a letter from one of the neighbouring kingdoms. The servant gave a low bow to Elsa before exciting the room. Elsa sighed as she looked at the seal on the letter. It was another letter from the Southern Isles. Surely they would have gotten the point by now. Clearly King Viktor was anxious to make up for his brother's mistake.

The door flew open again and in walked Anna who always walked as if there was a spring in her step. Elsa smiled at her and Anna smiled back. Anna took a seat next to Elsa and stared at the letter clutched in her sister's hands.

"Who's the letter from?" Anna asked.

"King Viktor," Elsa said reading it.

"He's not offering another one of his brothers to you is he?"

"According to this he is," Elsa read.

"What's this? Like the fourth brother you have rejected?"

"The sixth," Elsa corrected. "You would think he would have gotten the message around the fourth but no I guess not."

"Is the Southern Isles coming to the tournament?"

"According to this they are," Elsa continued to read, "and they've chosen their champion."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Lord Pitch Black."

**A/N: So this is an idea I had for a Jelsa fanfic. I have a lot planned for this story, some drama, some romance, a bit of everything (I hope). So hate it? Love it? Continue? Don't continue? Let me know! Please review =)**


	2. Arendelle's Champion

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm happy about the interest so here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Arendelle's Champion**

Elsa was in the Council Room alongside her advisors. She was currently sitting at the head of the table while the advisors were standing around her. Their arms were laden with documents that seemed to go on for pages and pages. They all wanted Elsa to sign the documents and so Elsa found herself buried in paperwork. Every single document was about the upcoming tournament that Arendelle was hosting.

Every so often, a chosen kingdom would host a massive tournament which involved three events that the kingdom who was hosting would choose. Elsa had chosen the following events; an archery competition, a sword fighting event and the tournament shall end on the joust. Elsa thought that these specific events would challenge the competitors to their limits. Each kingdom also had to choose their Champion who would represent them in the tournament. At the moment Elsa was having trouble choosing hers; the Champion to represent Arendelle. There were plenty of good candidates. In the last tournament that was hosted by Corona which happened five years ago, Sir Astor Bunnymund had taken up the reins of being Champion for Arendelle. He did quite well. He came fourth overall and had beaten some fine competition. He returned home as an honoured man.

Elsa was considering sending Sir Bunnymund again. She knew he was good on a horse and can certainly hold his own with a sword. However the advisors had someone else in mind. Someone who could most certainly do Arendelle some justice.

"So who is this person?" Elsa asked her advisors.

"Sir Jackson Frost, milady."

* * *

><p>Jack was in the courtyard going over some drills with the other guards. He was currently doing some on-on-one battles with each of the guards. At the present moment Jack was winning after defeating seven guards in a row. The eighth attacker came out of nowhere but that didn't stumble Jack. He threw his sword to block the onslaught attack before striking twice with his own sword which were both blocked by the other sword. However Jack kneed his opponent in the stomach which temporarily distracted him. Jack used the hilt of his sword to attack his opponent sending him collapsing on the ground. Jack put his sword to the man's throat and declared himself the winner.<p>

"Good job sir," the guard said as Jack helped him to his feet.

"I think we should all take a break," Jack suggested which was met with great enthusiasm from the other guards.

Jack took some water from one of the squires and sat down next to Bunnymund and drank the water deeply. He looked up at the castle and his eyes somehow found themselves going to the council room. He could Elsa standing in front of the window staring down at them all. He wondered what she was doing.

"Looks like they're trying to decide who to be Champion," Bunnymund said as if he could read Jack's mind.

"What?" Jack turned sharply to his friend.

"You know, the Champion to represent Arendelle in the upcoming tournament that Arenelle is hosting," Bunnymund explained.

"Oh right," Jack said his eyes returning to the window of Elsa's council room. Elsa had disappeared from it.

"I think I will be chosen again as I did quite well in the previous tournament," Bunnymund continued sounding proud. "But you never know who might be chosen."

"Indeed," Jack said not really paying attention to what Bunnymund was saying. His thoughts were too busy on what it would be like to be chosen as Champion. It would be fantastic to bring honour and glory to Arendelle and to his Queen. He sighed. His eyes never left the council window hoping that Elsa would reappear at it.

* * *

><p>Elsa was at the window of her council room staring down at her guards who were currently practicing some drills. She saw Sir Jackson beat four of the guards in a row and it didn't look as if he was breaking a single sweat. He soon called what looked like a break and they all started getting food and water. Her advisors were hovering behind her, all of them anxious to hear what she had to say.<p>

"Hmm, he is good," Elsa said out loud.

"Indeed your majesty," one of her advisors, Anton, said.

"He is one of our best men," another advisor, Magnus, said.

Elsa thought about it for a few moments. There would be no doubt that Jackson would make a fine Champion but would he win? That was the question that Elsa had to ask herself. Would he do well enough to win? Elsa turned to her waiting advisors.

"Very well," she smiled. "Send for him."

Jack told his men that the break was over and it was time to resume practicing. Jack picked one of the men out a random and started a round with him. Jack got ready to strike his opponent when he heard his name being yelled. Jack lowered his sword and saw one of the servants, Kai, coming towards him.

"Sir Jackson Frost," Kai said. "Her majesty urgently requires your presence. Her majesty is in her study."

"Thank you," Jack said.

Jack sheathed his sword before following Kai back into the castle. He wondered what Queen Elsa wished to see him about. It could be anything. He was in charge of her personal security, it could have something to do with that. Jack's heart started beating faster as he got more nervous. He had never been summoned before, well maybe except about the job but that didn't really count, not to Jack anyway. Kai led him up where Elsa's study was situated which was near her bedroom. Kai pushed opened the door and both he and Jack bowed.

"Sir Jackson Frost to see you ma'am," Kai said.

"Thank you Kai, that will be all," Elsa said with a wave of her hand.

Kai gave another short bow before leaving the room. Jack walked into the room. Elsa was situated at her desk writing with a quill on some parchment. Jack took off his hat and held it behind his back before he watched her write for several moments. The only sound that could be heard was the quill scratching against the parchment as it wrote. Elsa put her quill back into its inkpot and then sealed the document using wax and her royal seal ring which she sometimes wore on her right hand. She then rolled the document up and then sealed the document with the seal of Arendelle this time. All this time Elsa neither looked nor spoke at him. Elsa then placed the roll of parchment very gently on her desk before finally looking up at Jack. Jack tensed up as he felt her bright blue eyes on him which made him feel more nervous.

"So," she began entwining her fingers together, "you may be wondering why I have summoned you."

"Yes my Queen," Jack said.

Elsa shuffled some things around on her desk before drawing out some more official looking documents. She laid them in a pile before her and carefully placed her quill next to them.

"Are you aware of what is happening in just a few months Sir Jackson?" she asked him.

Elsa could only be referring to one thing.

"The tournament, milady," Jack said.

"Indeed that is correct," Elsa took out one piece of parchment and held it up to herself. "This document is the official document of all the Champions that is to participate in the tournament. Some kingdoms haven't yet entered theirs so it is just a draft at the moment."

Elsa then handed him the document. "Take a look for yourself."

Jack took the document with trembling fingers. He scanned the document and ran his finger down the list. Some of the names jumped out at him as he recognised them while others didn't ring a bell at all. There were some big names on the list and whoever Arendelle was putting up as Champion better be good. Those people were going to be seriously competition. Jack should know. He had seen them compete in a few tournaments himself.

"Take a look at who I have chosen to be Arendelle's champion," Elsa continued.

Jack looked back up at the 'A's. He had briefly looked over them before and didn't register that Arendelle had chosen one. He had previously thought that Elsa hadn't yet chosen one. He managed to find Arendelle and then trace across to the Champion column. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was named as Champion.

It was himself.

Jack looked back at Elsa who was smiling.

"Me?" Jack breathed.

"Yes you," Elsa tugged the document out of Jack's hands before placing it on top of the others. "You clearly have the necessary skills and experience to handle something like this. Be sure to do well and if you can, please win."

"Your majesty," Jack dropped down on his knee and bowed his head. "This is a great honour. I swear to you that I will do my utmost best to win and bring honour and glory Arendelle."

"I would hope so," Elsa said with a smile.

Jack bowed once more before being allowed to leave. Jack left the room with his head buzzing. He had been chosen as Arenelle's Champion. Him! He had pretty much thought that Bunnymund would have been chosen again but apparently not. This was pretty intense and amazing. He grinned to himself as he walked down the corridors.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Elsa was walking aimlessly around her castle. She eventually wandered into the barracks area of the castle. She didn't know why she had wandered there. She guessed she hadn't been really paying too much attention on where she was going. Inside she found Jackson and her nephew Josef inside one of the training areas. Jack was kneeling down behind Josef and was showing him how to use a sword by guiding Josef's hands in the movements to use a sword. Elsa watched as Jack helped Josef swing the sword which was obviously a training sword and not a real one.

"See?" Jack said with a smile and Josef beamed up at him.

"Aunt Elsa," Josef yelled when he spotted Elsa standing in the doorway and Jack looked up and smiled at Elsa.

"Sorry I didn't mean interrupt the lesson," Elsa smiled as she walked in.

"No, no it's fine," Jack stood up and gave a small bow to Elsa. "The young Prince here had come in and found me training for the tournament and so naturally he wanted a go as well."

"And how is my little nephew?"

"I would say he would be defeating giant armies in no time at all," Jack gave Josef a small wink.

"Excellent," Elsa said. "I'm glad to know we have him on our side in case we go to war."

"Aunt Elsa, watch!" Josef gave a few swings of the sword and Elsa clapped and put a big smile on her face.

"Well done," she said.

"Now your turn," Josef said handing Elsa the sword.

"I'm afraid I'm not as accomplished in the art of sword fighting as you or Sir Jackson here," Elsa said.

"I could show you," Jack offered.

"Oh, I'm sure your way too busy," Elsa said nervously.

"Not for you, my beautiful Queen," Jack smiled which made Elsa's cheeks redden slightly.

Josef handed Elsa the sword and Jack placed his hands on Elsa's which made Elsa's stomach fill with butterflies. For a while Elsa could only feel Jack's hands on top of hers and his body pressed against her back. Jack then tightened his grip on Elsa's hands and then guided them threw the motion of drawing the sword back and then swinging it.

"Very good," Jack said.

Elsa turned around to stare at him. Their eyes met and for a few moments when they seemed to be lost in each other's gaze. They came to their senses when they heard a voice shout out.

"There you are Josef!" Elsa and Jack quickly snapped out of their trance and quickly broke apart from each other in time to see Anna walk into the room. She quickly stopped when she saw Elsa and Jack standing a distance apart and not avidly avoiding each other's gaze. Anna decided to focus on her son instead of her sister.

"Come on Josef," Anna held out her hand to her son and her son raced to her and swung on her hand. "You can bother Sir Jackson later. Lesson time."

"Yes mama," Josef said.

Anna left the room with Josef following her. Elsa looked back at Jack who caught her gaze. There was a moment as they both nervously stood there. Elsa stroked her arm nervously while Jack rocked back on his feet. There was a moment of silence.

"So anyway," Elsa said. "Thanks for the lesson."

"No problem," Jack replied.

More silence fell between them.

"So, um, I have some work I need to do so I'm going to go," Elsa thumbed at the door.

"And I have training to do anyway," Jack gestured towards the practice dummies.

"So, um bye," Elsa paused for a moment before she left the room.

"Bye," she heard Jack say in a small voice and she also saw him give her a small wave.

Elsa waited until she was well out of earshot before she collapsed against a random wall. She let out a deep sigh. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly and the butterflies swooping about in her stomach. What was that all about?

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	3. A Ball

**Wicked Magic: More Jack and Elsa moments? Request granted. **

**C****hapter 3: A Ball**

_A Few Months Later_

Jack was in his bedroom in the barracks. He gazed into the mirror that was hung next to his bed. He could see his nervous self, gazing back at him. It wasn't as if he was scared or anything like that. He just wanted to do his kingdom proud and he wanted to do Elsa proud. She picked him. He had to do her justice. So for the last few months, whenever Jack could, he trained for the tournament. He had to make sure he was on form and at the moment he thought he could very well be. Jack clipped his sword to his belt and then placed his uniform's hat on the top of his head. He straightened himself up and headed out the door and into the Great Hall.

Today was the day before the tournament and at the moment a ball was being held in honour of all the invited guests. When Jack entered the Great Hall, he could see many different people representing so many different kingdoms. He headed up the side of the hall and took a stand next to the throne where Queen Elsa was sitting. Next to her were Princess Anna and her husband, Prince Kristoff. No doubt their three children were all upstairs fast asleep. Elsa didn't move when Jack took up position next to her. She just leaned back in her chair and slightly tilted her head in his direction.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes your majesty," Jack said.

"Good," Elsa smiled at her guests. "Are you fully prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Good," Elsa repeated and the smile on her face got larger.

"We have to win this year Elsie," Anna said leaning over to be a part of their conversation.

"We do indeed," Elsa responded to her younger sister.

"If we don't I don't think I could ever look Lady Toothiana in the eye again."

Elsa turned to look at Anna and gave her an exasperated look.

"Did you make another bet with her? You know you always loose."

"This year, I just have this feeling, you know?"

"Last time you had the same feeling about Heidi being a boy."

"Oh hush, this year I know it's our year."

"Well maybe it's because we have a real winner," Elsa smiled up at Jack which made him even more nervous which had nothing to do with the tournament tomorrow.

"Your majesty," Jack saw Kai say to Elsa which interrupted their conversation, "may I introduce Lord Pitch Black of The Southern Isles."

A man with dark pale skin step forwarded. He was wearing a black suit with seemed to go with his black eyes and his black hair. He was very tall and very skinny. Jack instantly got shivers from the man and had the feeling that he shouldn't be trusted at all. Jack gave Elsa a sideways glance and saw that she was forcing a smile to appear on her face. By the look of things, she was feeling the same way towards Lord Pitch Black as he was.

"Your majesty," Lord Black said stepping forward to give Elsa a kiss on the hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the famous Snow Queen."

Even his voice sounded silky and smooth which gave the impression he was not all that he seemed. Jack started to hate him more and more. Pitch gave Elsa's companions a smile before he returned his grin to her.

"Such an honour indeed," He continued and gave another bow.

"Your Lordship is too kind," Elsa said. "I hear you are competing in the tournament."

"Yes I am," Pitch said. "Last time The Southern Isles did not do too well against your Champion, Sir Astor Bunnymund, I believe is his name."

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

"But this time, we may have more luck on our side," Pitch continued.

"I don't know about that," Elsa said, "as we have a real Champion on our side."

"We shall see your majesty," Pitch then slid away into the shadows bowing gracefully as he went.

Once he was out of earshot, Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate that guy," she said.

"So do I," Anna agreed and she shivered. "Just being near him was enough to send shivers up my spine."

"Ah now here comes someone more agreeable," Elsa smiled at whoever was approaching.

"Queen Elsa," boomed a loud Russian voice.

A man so vast, Jack had to take a step back to get a full view, came towards them. He was wearing a large red coat underneath a red suit. He had a scruffy and long white beard to match his long white hair. He spread his arms wide and instead of bowing and giving Elsa a kiss on the hand like Pitch had done, the man picked Elsa up in both hands and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Pleasure to see you again Lord North," Elsa said gasping for breath as North put her back down.

"And to you too," North boomed. It seemed he was incapable of saying anything a decimal less that a shout.

"Who is your Champion this year Lord North?" Anna asked.

"Oh it's one of my favourites," North grinned at them all. "He's my go to guy, Sir Sandman, very quick and people underestimate him a lot based on his size."

"They do indeed," Kristoff said. "I remember seeing him at the last games when he was up against Lord Brun. He didn't stand a chance against Sandy."

"That was quite an interesting bout no doubt about that," North agreed. "Ah here he comes now."

A small man with hair the colour of the sun came into view. He was wearing long yellow robes that went splendidly with his hair. He bowed to the three royals and gave Elsa a kiss on her hand.

"Your majesty," was all that Sir Sandman said before he went quiet.

"I'm sorry, he doesn't like to talk much," North said giving Sandy a whack on the shoulder.

"Unlike my sister here," Elsa muttered which earned her a glowering look from Anna and a snigger from Kristoff.

"And who is this charming young man standing next to you Queen Elsa?" North said when he spotted Jack.

"Oh this is Sir Jackson Frost," Elsa introduced. "He is my Captain of my Guard. He will be fighting for Arendelle tomorrow."

"Ah, very good, very good," boomed North. "Well I hope to see a find ballet between the pair of them. Something worthy to see no doubt about that."

"Indeed," Elsa smiled.

North soon spotted someone he knew and he walked away to greet that person.

"Who was that?" Jack asked. He almost shouted as his eardrums had been so damaged by North's loud voice.

"Lord Nikolas North," Elsa said. "A fine man but who needs to learn that other people like their eardrums."

"Once again, I agree with you dear sister," Anna said.

"How about a dance with your fine husband?" Kristoff said extending his hand to Anna.

"Well that is an offer that I can't refuse," Anna smiled.

Kristoff led Anna down onto the dance floor and a waltz started playing. Both Elsa and Jack watched the happy couple dance and dance around the floor. Elsa sighed and saw that she had a rather big grin on her face. Jack knew that Elsa was glad that her little sister had found someone so great to spend her life with.

"So um, who are you going to dance with?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'm all danced out," Elsa said.

"What a shame," Jack smiled. "I was going to offer you one."

He could see Elsa turning a little red at his words.

"Well one more dance won't kill me," she said.

Jack bowed and held out his hand to her. Elsa took it. Her touch seemed ice cold but to Jack it was the most pleasant thing about it. The cold had never bothered him anyway. Jack led Elsa onto the dance floor where they got into position. Jack placed one hand on her hip while the other firmly grasping her other hand. The music started up and Elsa and Jack danced around the dance floor. Jack's eyes never left Elsa as they swayed around in time with the music. When the music stopped, Jack bowed to Elsa.

"Thank you for the lovely dance," he said.

"I didn't know you could dance," Elsa said.

"Well two bored children have to do something to amuse themselves," Jack smiled. "I learnt with my little sister. We practiced while listening to the musicians in the town square."

"Sounds nice."

Jack escorted Elsa back to her throne where she sat down. It wasn't long before Anna and Kristoff joined them. As soon as they all sat down, Lord Pitch Black returned. He bowed low and offered his hand to Elsa's for a dance.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?" he asked her.

"Er," Jack saw Elsa slightly hesitate. "Alright then."

Pitch took Elsa's hand and led her back onto the dance floor. The three of them watched as they danced together. Jack waited until the dance was over. He could see Pitch trying to persuade Elsa into another one but Elsa feigned tiredness which Pitch seemed to accept. Elsa quickly walked back to her seat and fell into it. Anna and Kristoff headed back onto the dance floor for one last dance. Jack decided to wander around the hall to check that everything was up to scratch. He didn't like the look that Lord Black was giving Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Jack walked around the Great Hall, checking to see if everything was going smoothly. She was glad she had someone like him keeping an eye on things. Elsa could always relax knowing he was on guard. Elsa's eyes fell back on Pitch who was talking to Prince Mathias, who was brother to King Viktor and in turn was also a brother of the infamous Prince Hans. Elsa couldn't make out what they were saying but it appeared to be quite important. Elsa hoped that they weren't discussing her but of course they would be. If she didn't know any better, King Viktor had sent Prince Mathias and Lord Black to get some kind of deal out of her. They had been trying for years but the memory of Hans was too painful. Elsa wanted nothing more to do with the Southern Isles. It wasn't as if she wanted to go to war with them or something like that. She just didn't want to have to deal with that family. A view which was shared by her sister and her brother-in-law. Anna collapsed in the seat next to her and told Kristoff to go get them some drinks. Kristoff soon scurried off leaving the two sisters alone. Elsa could practically feel Anna's smirk on her. Elsa tried to ignore it as long as possible but she couldn't.<p>

"What?" Elsa said.

"Oh nothing," Anna said with the air that it was of no real importance.

Elsa swivelled her head around to see her sister. Elsa knew that Anna was up to something which was something that didn't amuse Elsa.

"Anna," Elsa warned. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Anna repeated in a bright tone.

"Anna I know that look. If you're trying to help me find my 'true love'…."

"Oh come on Elsa! I found mine!"

"I seemed to recall you saying the same thing about Hans."

"Oh hush, he doesn't count."

Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't actually say anything. She was sure that Anna had concocted some half brain scheme to set her up with some member of the ball. Besides, she wasn't interested in any of them anyway.

"So come on Elsa, there must be _someone _here who you like," Anna continued.

"Yeah, I don't know who to pick," Elsa said sarcastically. "The Earl from Corona who cannot stop talking about pasta, the Duke from Sweden who could be my grandfather or the creepy Lord Pitch from The Southern Isles."

"Oh come on," Anna said. "There is a lot more choice than that. What about the Duke from Jeparth? He's nice, your age and actually has conversation beyond Italian cuisine."

"I suppose," Elsa said but as she said it her eyes landed on Jack who was still walking around the hall. She quickly changed her tact. "But I hear he's intended for someone else, if I recall correctly."

"Oh man," Anna looked disappointed. "He would have been perfect for you."

Somehow Elsa wouldn't have thought so.

The night slowly wound down and came to an end. Elsa was glad of it. She was tired and wanted to go to bed. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy herself, oh no. She had thoroughly enjoyed herself but it was quite energy draining smiling all the time and being introduced to endless people. Elsa was glad to see her bed. She quickly got changed and slid into the warmness of her bed. It felt so comfy and satisfying. She snuggled into her pillow and drew the sheets closer into her.

Her mind drifted into what Anna was saying about someone at the ball being of interested to her. Elsa had initially thought no but what if her brain was lying to her? What if she was in fact interested in a certain silvery blonde boy? Nah, she couldn't be. It was absurd to think the way she was thinking or to think of him in that way. She hardly knew him, well not really but still a few months wasn't a long period of time. But what if there was some kind of deep connection or something along those lines that Anna would always go one about whenever she talked about her relationship with Kristoff. Elsa couldn't help but think that something was keeping her back pursuing other potential relationships. Was it him?

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	4. The Shooting Arrow

**Autumn Eve: Oh it's not just you. Oh and yes, Pitch is always up to something.**

**Chapter 4: The Shooting Arrow**

The first day of the tournament arrived and Jack was nervous but felt ready. He knew it was going to be a challenge trying to win as he was against some steep competition but that wasn't going to stop him. Jack pulled himself out of bed and quickly got ready. He got dressed in some special archery gear that had been arranged for him which was designed in Arendelle's colours of green and purple. He swung his bow and his arrows over his back and headed out the door. The first event was an archery event where the Champions are divided into groups and then the best of those groups face off until the final round which are the two best compete to win the first event. Jack's archery skills were not bad. He certainly could hit a bulls-eye over and over again. He just hoped there wasn't some kind of Robin Hood hidden in the other competitors.

Jack entered the courtyard where the other Champions were lined up. Jack mounted his white horse and waited. Elsa soon came out on the balcony and Jack beamed up at her. He could see her looking at him and she gave a small smile in his direction. In the background, Jack could hear the hundreds of people making their way towards the newly erected stadium where the tournament was being held.

"Welcome Champions," Elsa said with her arms held wide.

Jack could see Anna, Kristoff and their three children hovering behind Elsa. All of them looked excited.

"Today we start our first event; the archery event," Elsa continued. "I can see that each one of you are already prepared for this. So I encourage you to do all your best and do your kingdom and yourselves proud."

Jack's eyes fell on a familiar face. Not too far away from him, on a black horse that went with his black armour, was Lord Pitch Black. He could see Pitch fixing his gloves and scowling at his squire who had obviously screwed up in Pitch's eyes. Jack looked away and his eyes this time fell on Sir Sandman who was wearing yellow armour with his kingdom's crest on the front. He smiled at gave a small wave to Jack who gave him a nod in acknowledgement. Jack did think that Sandy would be some good competition however he was looking forward to wiping that smirk off Lord Black's face. He certainly wanted to be the one who did it but as long as it was done, Jack would be happy. Jack's eyes soon resumed their focus on Elsa who had resumed speaking.

"Now a few rules before we begin," Elsa cleared her throat and then spoke again. "If any cheating, blackmailing or anything against the rules that have been handed out to each of you happens during my tournament, I would be very displeased. Not only will the rule breaker be disqualified but I also have some pretty icy punishments up my sleeve. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they all said.

"Good," Elsa's smile returned. "That of course doesn't mean that you all should do your best. So good luck. I look forward to seeing all of you in action."

Elsa disappeared back into the castle accompanied by her sister and her sister's family. Jack tightened his grip on his horse's rein. He was ready for action. Two guards opened the gates and one by one, each Champion rode out into Arendelle. When Jack entered Arendelle, there was a massive upheaval of people. Everyone was looking for some way to meet their favourite Champions. Since most of the people were from Arendelle, that would be Jack for them. They waved and cheered as Jack passed. Jack nodded at the crowed.

"Good luck Jack!" came a voice.

Jack looked around and saw his sister standing on a balcony of one of the houses who was waving and cheering for him. Jack waved back at her and grinned. Jack led his horse into the stadium and dismounted. His squire took the horse away. Jack could see Elsa taking her seat in the royal box with the other Arendelle royals. She seemed to be consumed by conversation that was being led by her sister. Jack didn't keep his eyes off her until he heard the trumpets sounded and Elsa stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to this year's Champion's Tournament," Elsa said to a great roar from the crowd. "I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, declare this tournament to begin!"

Another great roar. Soon the champions were being divided into their groups. Jack was glad to see that neither Pitch nor Sandy were going to be in his group. He would be hopefully going against them later. Jack was also in the first group. He lined up with the other Champions and waited for his turn. The rest of his group took their turn. They each got three shots and each shot was scored out of ten depending on where the arrow landed. So far none of them got over twenty. Jack's name was soon called and Jack stood up. Jack placed the arrow into his bow and fired.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched the arrow that fired from Jack's bow collide with the target. Elsa leaned forward in her seat and grinned as she saw it was a bulls-eye, an instant ten points for Jack. Jack lined up another shot. He fired and then fired his third. Both of them were bulls-eyes which mean he got a perfect score and a guaranteed place in the next round. Elsa clapped with the rest of the crowd and Jack gave a little bow.<p>

"Well, looks like your Champion has done Arendelle proud," came a voice.

Both sisters looked up and saw that Lady Toothiana (or Tooth for short) was standing next to them. Both Anna and Elsa smiled when they saw her. Tooth took a seat next to Anna and looked down at the new group of Champions who were coming onto the field.

"Of course," Elsa said. "Sir Jackson is quite a Champion."

"However he is no match for my kingdom's Champion," Tooth continued.

"You think that Sir Schroder has a chance against Sir Jackson?" Elsa asked sounding thoroughly amused. "Maybe if this was a limbo competition but it's not. It is an archery, sword fighting and joust tournament."

Tooth glared at the Snow Queen which made her let out a small giggle.

"Oh here he comes now," Tooth said.

Sir Schroder took up position and took his three shots. He wasn't too bad. He scored a twenty four out of thirty.

"Well that's not too bad but Sir Jackson is still beating him," Elsa smirked.

"He's in another group!" Tooth said. "Plus this is only the first round, who knows what will happen in the next?"

"This is assuming that Sir Schroder makes it to the second," Elsa commented.

Anna gave her sister a look. "You're in an odd mood today."

"I just want Sir Jackson to win," Elsa explained.

"Okay," Anna said slowly.

* * *

><p>The first day of the archery event came to a close. Jack made it through to the next round along with Sir Sandman and Lord Pitch Black. Jack headed out into the main square and came into contact with his family when he felt something run at him and give him a huge hug. Jack looked down and saw his younger sister grinning at him.<p>

"Hello Pippa," he said.

"You did fantastically," she said. "You got a perfect score!"

"Well it's all in the wrist," Jack grinned.

"Well done sweetie," Jack's Mum came into view and pulled him in for a hug.

"Now I just have to get through the next round and I may be able to win," Jack said.

"You will do it," Pippa beamed up at her older brother.

"Thanks for the support you guys," Jack pulled his family in for one last hug.

"How about a home cooked meal?" his Mum suggested.

"Sounds great!"

The next day of the tournament dawned and Jack woke up in his own bed. Jack smiled when he woke up and quickly got out of bed. He was ready for the next day. Jack made his way, with his family, back to stadium ready for round two. He headed up to his special changing room where his squire helped him get ready. Jack got back into his green and purple archery gear before he headed back out with the other Champions who had made it to the next round. He was hoping that this round he would be able to defeat Lord Black and send him crawling back into the shadows where he obviously came from. However his wish was not to come to pass. Pitch was put in the other group but Jack had Sir Sandman in his group. Sandy gave him a good luck handshake which Jack returned.

Jack watched as Sandy went first. He did pretty well. He managed two hit two bulls-eyes with his first two arrows however he missed the centre and managed to score five points. This gave him a grand total of twenty five. When Jack was called up, he managed to edge out all the other competition and score a grand total of twenty eight which meant he was going to be in the finale. Jack and Sandy both watched the last group and sure enough, it was Lord Pitch Black who won from his group. Jack smirked at this. Now it was his turn to win against Pitch and show the smarmy guy up. He looked up at Elsa who was applauding politely when Pitch took his bow to the crowd.

A few hours later the last round took place. Jack and Pitch were the last two men standing having defeated all the other competition. Jack and Pitch both lined up on the field with their bows ready. Jack could see the targets in the distance. With each round that passes, the targets are moved further back thus making it harder. Pitch went first. He bowed to the crowed before placing an arrow in his bow. He fired. A bulls-eye. Jack groaned. Pitch was off to a good start. Jack could see Elsa frowning at the result of the shot. Pitch fired twice more and both times got a bulls-eye. Jack clenched his fist. One wrong move by him and Pitch wins. That was not something that Jack wanted to think about. Pitch grinned at Jack who didn't like the look of it. Something about it said that he was going to win and there was nothing that Jack could do about it.

Jack gritted his teeth as he took his position to take his first shot. He could feel the pressure on him. Jack took a deep breath and fired. Somehow, when the arrow landed, he had managed to get a bulls-eye. Jack breathed a sigh of relief but he knew it was far from over. Jack lined up his second shot. The arrow flew straight into the bulls-eye. Jack breathed again. He had one last shot and if he managed to get a bulls-eye with this shot then he will force a tie and then he might just be able to win. Jack felt the audience's eyes all on him as he drew back the arrow. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Elsa leaning forward to get a better view of the shot. He could feel her desire for him to make the shot as much as Jack wanted it. Jack lined up the shot and released it. The arrow flew forward and landed in the target with a loud thunk. When Jack looked at the target, he saw that the arrow was a little off centre. His final score was declared as twenty nine out of thirty. He had lost by one point. He groaned as he saw the file scores being read out. He had failed by one point. He couldn't believe it. In the distance he could practically hear Pitch smirking on the other side of the stadium. Just you wait, Jack thought, I'll get you in the next two events mark my words.

* * *

><p>Elsa groaned when she saw the final scores being read out. At least Sir Jackson was still in the running to win. She stood up and grinned at the crowd before her. When she stood, silence fell over the people.<p>

"Well that concludes the first event," Elsa said. Her voice seemed to radiate throughout the stadium without any difficulty. "Next week we shall resumed the tournament with the second event; the sword fighting event."

Cheering broke out at Elsa's words. Elsa waited until they had died down before she continued.

"First I would like to congratulate Lord Pitch Black on his excellent victory," Pitch bowed when his name was mentioned. "I would also like to commend my Champion Sir Jackson Frost for doing an equally fine job," Jack gave a low bow and a grin to Elsa at her words. "So that concludes today. Good luck to the rest of the Champions. You still have far to go if you wish to win that prize."

* * *

><p>Jack was walking around the Arendelle castle late at night due to the fact it was his turn to be on guard. He passed Elsa's bedroom and as he passed, Elsa opened the door and he got a bit of a fright when he saw her.<p>

"Your majesty," Jack said bowing.

"I was wondering what the noise was," Elsa smiled. "I couldn't sleep."

"Sorry about that milady if I was causing too much noise."

"Oh it wasn't you," Elsa smiled widely. There was a pause. "Sorry about today."

"It's alright," Jack smiled. "I came second and there is still a chance for me to win the tournament."

"That's the spirit," Elsa grinned.

After a few moments of silence, Jack gave one last bow.

"Goodnight milady," he gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Goodnight Sir Jackson."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	5. Sword On Sword

**olimacproductions: I know that feeling...**

**Wicked Magic: Oh in this story, Pitch isn't Pitch from Rise of The Guardians Pitch. So he's not immortal or the bogeyman. He's just a really creepy and scary dude.**

**TPATFan16: Wait for it, wait for it...**

**Chapter 5: Sword On Sword**

Pitch was in his room at one of local hotels that had been built in preparation for the tournament. He was polishing his helmet for the sword fighting competition. He liked to look presentable. He could see his grinning face in his reflection in the helmet. He heard a set of knuckles rapping themselves against his door. Pitch placed his helmet on his dresser before telling the person behind the door to enter. Prince Mathias entered and he looked as happy as Pitch. Pitch gave a small bow to his Prince.

"What can I do for you your, royal highness?" Pitch asked.

"You can keep wining for starters," Mathias said. "You did a fine job today but you need to watch your back. That Sir Jackson is pretty good. He may end up defeating you if you don't watch it."

"Trust me my Prince, Sir Jackson is nothing. He just got lucky today. His skill is not skill but luck compared to me who actually relies on skill to win rather than luck. I will defeat all those who oppose me."

"Good and keep it up with her majesty. We need to get back into Arendelle's good books after my idiot brother messed up that relationship. An alliance with the Snow Queen will do our kingdom wonders."

"Of course," Pitch bowed again.

"Good," Mathias smiled. "This is exactly what I wanted to hear. You just keep your wits about you and keep practicing. We need that tournament cup."

"Of course, your majesty," Pitch said with an evil smile lurking around his mouth.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as her sister was reading her children a bedtime story. They were all in the library and it was late in the evening. The sun in the background was beginning its descent. Kristoff was sitting behind Anna carrying little baby Heidi while Anna had Helena on her lap in front of the fire with Josef leaning on her knee. Elsa was sitting on a couch reading a book of her own but she wasn't really reading it. She did have it in her hand which was holding it up to her eyes but her eyes wasn't on the book. She was looking in the direction of Anna. Both Josef and Helena were laughing as Anna acted out the book. Kai and Gerda soon entered the room and gave Anna a look.<p>

"That I believe is our cue for bedtime," Anna said shutting the book.

"Oh no Mama," Josef whined.

"One more," Helena said.

"You've already had three," Kristoff said. "Listen to your Mother. Bedtime."

The two older children scurried out the door with Kai and Gerda racing after them. Kristoff handed Heidi to Anna who followed her children out the door. Kristoff paused on the door with one hand on the doorknob.

"You coming?" he said to Elsa.

"In a minute," Elsa guested the book to him and Kristoff smiled before he left the room.

Elsa heard the door snap shut behind her brother-in-law. She sighed as she turned the page of her book. Eventually time started to wind away and Elsa started feeling her eyelids droop. Elsa could feel sleep wafting over her and soon consume her.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking around the castle. Once again he was on the nightshift. He didn't like being on the nightshift but it was quite nice to explore the castle with no one around. He soon saw a flickering light in one of the rooms and determined it to be the library. That's odd, he thought. He had been sure that everyone had gone to bed. He checked the grandfather clock that was near him. It showed him that it was quite late for anyone to be up. He pushed open the door and found Queen Elsa lying on the couch with a book in her hand. She was fast asleep and snoring softly. Jack smiled at the sight. He quickly put out the fire that was slowly starting to burn out in the grate before moving to Elsa. He gently picked her up and walked with her out of the library. As they walked, Elsa started to stir slightly.<p>

"What's going on?" she mumbled.

"You fell asleep in the library," Jack whispered. "Go back to sleep. I got you."

"Okay," Elsa mumbled before she snuggled into Jack's chest and went back to sleep.

Jack smiled down at her peaceful face. Jack carried her back to her room. He carefully opened her door and walked in. He placed her on her bed and covered her with the sheets. Jack turned to leave but he hesitated. He softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my Queen," he said before he shut her bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Jack walked into the stadium, dressed in his shining silver armour set. Next to him was his squire, Jakob who was carrying his helmet. Jack held his hand out for his helmet and Jakob placed it in his hand. Jack placed it on and shut the visor. He could see his opponent in the distance.

"Good luck sir," Jakob said.

"Thanks," Jack replied.

Jack walked into the middle of the stadium and looked up at the royal box where Elsa was sitting. She had her full attention on him as so did the rest of the Arendelle royals but not as attentively as Elsa. Jack turned to his opponent, a Champion from some kingdom that Jack had never heard of. Jack readied himself for the beginning of the match. A bell went that signalled the start of the match. Jack raised his sword and swung it at his opponent. His opponent didn't block in time. Jack's sword smashed into him. His opponent fell down which earned a few 'ouches' from some people while others cheered. His opponent tried to attack from the ground but Jack blocked him and gave him a kick which sent him tumbling over. Jack managed to score a few more blows with his sword before the bell went again which signalled the end of the round. Each round was three minutes and whoever scored the most points in that three minutes was declared the winner and moved onto the next round while the loser was eliminated from the event. Jack, obviously, had won. Jack gave a bow to Elsa who was clapping for his victory. He saw Anna lean in and whisper something in Elsa's ear which she grinned and nodded at. Jack hoped it was something good about him.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna applauded as Sir Jackson walked off the field after his victory. Elsa just hoped there were a lot more of those kinds of victories. The next match was between two kingdoms and one of those was the kingdom of Corona.<p>

"Oh yes, we're up," came the Princess of Corona's voice.

"Rapunzel, calm down," Elsa said to her.

"Oh don't mind her, she's just excited," said her husband Eugene.

Rapunzel grinned at her husband just as the bell sounded which signalled the start of the match. Elsa watched with the royals as the Champion from Corona defeated his opponent in a few easy blows. He bowed to the audience before giving Rapunzel and Eugene a low bow. He smiled as he walked off. Rapunzel clapped the loudest as he walked off and out of sight. The rest of the first round ended pretty quickly. Elsa was glad to see that Sir Jackson was up once again in the first round. This time he was against an opponent who was twice his size but knowing him, Sir Jackson would win.

"Bit unfair in the size department," commented Kristoff.

"A bit yes," Anna agreed. "He's opponent is like double his size!"

"He'll be alright," Elsa reassured them.

They watched as the match started. Jack's opponent, a man who had been announced as Sir Kennet, swung his large heavy sword. Jack ducked and rolled to one side. Elsa had to admit that Jack was more nimble which should give him a huge advantage against the slow and stumbling Sir Kennet. Sir Kennet seemed confused on where Jack had gone as Jack had disappeared behind him. Elsa smirked as Jack swung his sword which Kennet managed to block but then Jack swung his leg which smashed into Kennet's knees. He went toppling over and landed on the ground with a thud.

"You were right," Anna said to her sister.

"Didn't I say so?" Elsa grinned.

Jack swung his sword several times which each blow colliding with Sir Kennet. The bell went which meant that Sir Jackson had won again.

"Another win for Sir Jackson," Rapunzel said clapping alongside everyone. "He's quite a fighter."

"Indeed," Elsa grinned.

"And very handsome," continued Rapunzel.

"Indeed," Elsa said with a dreamy look on her face before she realised what she had said. She suddenly looked horrified. "What I mean is," she spluttered which earned her the smirks of her sister and her friend. "Oh shut up," she finished to their giggling.

"I think Elsa likes someone," Rapunzel said.

"Oh shut up," Elsa said turning a little red. "I do not."

"Is there something you're not telling me dear sister?" Anna asked.

"We are not discussing this ridiculous topic anymore," Elsa said going bright red with both embarrassment and anger. "So shut it before I ice it shut."

"Fine, fine," Anna said. "There's no reason to be so…_icy._"

"Yeah we're just kidding," Rapunzel said. "There's no reason to be so…_cold_."

Both Rapunzel and Anna burst into laughter. Elsa shook her head. What was she going to do with them?

* * *

><p>The number of Champions started to dwindle down. Sir Sandman eventually lost to Lord Pitch Black which placed the latter in the finals. Jack had already won his semi-finale match so he knew it was between him and Pitch again. He knew it was going to be like this probably for the remaining event as well because Jack knew they were probably the two best fighters in the tournament. Well there were a few others such as Sir Sandman and that Champion from Corona. Pitch took up his position up at the other end of the field while Jack took up his. Jack's insides were burning his hatred at this man but he forced himself to calm down and take a deep breath. He mustn't let his hatred overtake him. He must think straight. He needed to win and wipe that smirk that Jack hated so much off his no good rotten face. Jack pulled out sword and handed the holster to Jakob. He placed his helmet on his head and shut the visor. He was ready.<p>

He and Pitch walked towards each other. Jack had three minutes to show this smarmy, stuck up Lord what he is made of. Jack gripped his sword and held it up, he was ready for anything. Pitch took up his own position. He was giving Jack a look that screamed 'you're not going to win'. Jack would just have to prove him wrong then. The next few seconds that passed seemed like hours had gone by instead. They just both stood there, ready to strike. Then that's when Jack heard the bell go off. It sounded faint, as if it was coming from a great distance away.

Both Jack and Pitch swung their swords against each other and their swords collided. They tried it again but with the same result. Pitch was grinning about something. Jack didn't have time to work out what it was when he felt a great pain in his legs and he fell down. Pitch had used the same tricks that Jack, himself, had used before. Pitch swung his sword but Jack blocked it. Jack kicked Pitch in the chest and he stumbled backwards a few steps which gave Jack the necessary time to get back up. A lot of cheering took place when Jack got to his feet. Pitch wasn't looking as happy as he was before. Jack hoped that he had been taken by surprise. That was good. That meant that Pitch had underestimated him which gave Jack the edge that he needed.

Pitch swung his sword but Jack dodged. Jack returned the favour but this time his sword smashed into Pitch. Pitch was able to recover but that didn't matter. Jack had gotten one up on Pitch. Jack started an onslaught of attacks which all found their mark on Pitch. Pitch was hit blow by blow. Jack didn't understand how he was somehow winning but he didn't question it. All he had to do was to keep Pitch on the defensive until the bell rang. Pitch then tried an onslaught of his own in retaliation but Jack managed to defend himself in every attack which infuriated Pitch even more. It was Jack's turn to grin but he didn't want to get too cocky. That was what happened to Pitch. He got cocky and now he was losing. Jack could see Pitch losing energy fast. It seemed that the onslaught that he had taken from Jack had drained him on energy. Jack liked the look of this.

Jack was about to raise his sword for one final blow when he heard the bell sounded. Jack put down his sword and glanced at the score tally which was written on a blackboard by chalk. Jack could see that Pitch had earned some points but Jack had earned the most which made him the victor. Jack raised his arms in celebration and let all the cheering people sink in. He had won.

"Enjoy your victory Jackson Frost," Pitch snarled from the ground. "There is still a long way to go before the tournament victor is chosen."

Jack didn't dignify that statement with a response. He just ignored him. Pitch wasn't even worth his time. He saw Elsa getting to feet. There was the biggest grin on her face which matched the grin on Jack's face.

"Congratulations to Arendelle's Champion Sir Jackson Frost," Elsa said to the crowd which all the Arendelle citizens roared in delight. "Sir Jackson, I commend you on your victory and say well done. You fought incredibly well."

"Thank you my Queen," Jack responded.

"Well now that is two rounds down," Elsa said. "Only one more event to go. I look forward to the joust."

Jack gave one last bow to his Queen before he left the stadium.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	6. The Joust

**WickedMagic: You're welcome.**

**olimacproductions: A Lord is a just a noble who owns land (Lord is also a title which is either inherited or bestowed upon) whereas a Prince is the son of the monarch and is therefore royal.**

**Chapter 6: The Joust**

Mathias was outside the council room. He knocked on the door and received a come in from the people behind the door. Inside were only a few of Queen Elsa's advisors. The rest had obviously already left while the remainder were busy packing up their things. It looked like they had just had a meeting. They looked up when Mathias entered and all bowed to him.

"Greetings gentlemen," Mathias said.

"Greetings, your royal highness," one advisor, Pieter, said. "What can we do for you?"

"Well," Mathias took a seat at the head of the table in what was obviously Elsa's chair. "I have a proposition for you gentlemen."

"A proposition?" another advisor, Gregor, said.

"Yes," Mathias said placing his feet up on the table. "You see, I have an answer to a problem you all have."

"Problem?" Dierk, the last advisor in the room, said.

"Yes," Mathias repeated. "I'm sure you are all aware of the issue regarding Queen Elsa's future husband."

"Ah yes," Gregor said. "We are indeed aware of this."

"We have suggested countless suitors to her," Dierk said, "but none have interested her majesty."

"How about my suitor?" Mathias suggested.

"Who is?" Pieter prompted.

"Lord Pitch Black," Mathias answered.

There was a silence as the three advisors considered Mathias proposal.

"Let's state the facts," Mathias said taking his feet off the table. "Black is a Lord, a title holder, he comes from good family, an old family, he is also has everything that one would want in a husband. He would certainly make a good husband and a good suitor."

"That is true," Gregor said.

"What about Queen Elsa's little vendetta against The Southern Isles?" Pieter asked.

"Oh that's no vendetta," Mathias brushed away Pieter's question as if it was of no real importance. "She just hates my brother and rightly so," he added.

"Still, we can't ignore the fact that she has turned down every single offer of a suitor from King Viktor," Dierk said.

"True," Mathias said. "However all those have been brothers of mine. Lord Black is not related to my family at all. Queen Elsa just doesn't want a husband that will remind her of my stupid brother Prince Hans."

Gregor scratched his chin. "Well it is an interesting proposal."

"Certainly is," Pieter agreed.

"Lord Black would indeed be a good suitor," Dierk said. "He would be well suited indeed."

"See gentlemen?" Mathias said. "We are on the right page."

Gregor looked at his fellow advisors who both nodded.

"Alright," he said. "We will suggest Lord Black as a suitor at the next council meeting after the tournament."

"Excellent," Mathias clapped his hands together. "A fine choice gentlemen."

"Let's meet him and size him up," Gregor said.

"Excellent, I'll go fetch him," Mathias said.

Mathias shook the advisors' hands before exciting the room. He grinned to himself. If Queen Elsa accepted Lord Black as her future husband then everything was going according to plan. The Snow Queen as an ally would certainly do things for his kingdom plus his brother will think he did a fine job as Mathias did what Viktor couldn't.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her study and, once again, she was poring over endless documents that her advisors just love to send her. It seemed with the tournament going on at the moment, it increased her workload tenfold. Elsa let out a sigh as she turned over yet another page of a very long document. Her eyes darted from left to right as she read what was written. She took out her quill and signed her name at the bottom. She then placed the document to one side before starting on the next one. A faint knocking could be heard. Elsa called for the person to come in and she got a little surprised when she saw Sir Jackson walking in. Elsa finished what she was doing before she stood up and walked over to him.<p>

"Your majesty," Jack bowed to her. "I just came to make sure everything was going alright."

"Yes it is," Elsa smiled at him.

"Oh good," Jack said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"So far, everything is going according to plan."

Jack smiled at her. "Well then your majesty, I'll leave you to it."

"Elsa," Elsa corrected him.

"What?"

"You don't have to do all this formal stuff," Elsa said. "My name is Elsa."

"Elsa," Jack whispered. He then gained some confidence. "Then you may call me Jack."

"Alright then…Jack," Elsa said.

Jack's lips brushed against her knuckles. "I'll leave you to it then, Elsa."

Jack left the room leaving Elsa's insides feeling all squirmy.

* * *

><p>The day of the final event of the tournament soon arrived. Jack was standing at one end of the stadium watching the events. He saw one Champion smash his lance into his opponent and this win the match.<p>

"Final event sir," Jakob, his squire, said. "Feeling nervous?"

"A little," Jack admitted. "This is the final event. I _have _win today if I want a shot of winning that cup. Well, I have to stop Lord Black from winning."

"You will sir," Jakob said with confidence.

"Thanks," Jack gave his squire a smile. "Oh they're calling for me."

Jack, with some help from Jakob, got onto his horse. Jakob handed him his lance and Jack shut his visor. It was time.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the royal box of the stadium alongside her family. So far, the tournament was going very well. The first few matches of the first round had gone very well but Jack hadn't yet come up.<p>

"Oh look," Rapunzel said pointing to a random corner of the stadium. "Looks like your champion is up."

Elsa looked down at where Rapunzel was pointing and sure enough, Jack was there. He looked ready to go and there was a look of solid determination on his face.

"Looks like he is indeed," Elsa said.

The flag that signalled the start of the match was waved and both champions rode their horses at each other. They lowered their lances as they went. They drew closer and closer and then, smash. Jack's lance smashed into his opponent, almost knocking him off the horse.

"Papa," Josef said to his Dad.

"Yes son?" Kristoff answered.

"I don't understand the rules."

"Well," Kristoff picked up Josef and placed him on the railings. "You see, one point is rewarded when the lance is broken like how Sir Jackson did before. Two points are given when the lance collides with the visor. This is difficult as the jouster usually swings his head back. You lose visibility of your opponent but you protect your face. Three points are given if you knock your opponent off their horse. You also win the horse if you manage to accomplish this. There are three rounds per match and whoever got the most points in those rounds wins."

Josef smiled at his father. "Thanks Papa."

"Don't you dare drop our son Kristoff," Anna said sharply.

"Of course I won't!" Kristoff said tightening his grip on his boy.

Elsa gave a small laugh at her sister and brother-in-law. She decided to return to the joust and she did so with a bit of a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Jack watched as Champion after Champion was eliminated from the competition. He was just glad that he wasn't one of them. Soon it came back down to him and Pitch. Jack wasn't surprised. In fact he was glad. He wanted to steal the victory right underneath Pitch's nose. He wanted to show him that he was made of something. Jack looked up at where Elsa was sitting. He was going to win for her.<p>

"Good luck Sir Jackson," Pitch said as he strapped on his armoured glove.

"Thanks," Jack said trying not to sound too cold. "You too."

Pitch noticed that Jack was looking up at Elsa.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Pitch said. "I've entered into negotiations with the advisors over claiming her hand in marriage."

"What?" Jack said sharply.

"I'm going to make the beautiful and powerful Queen Elsa my bride," Pitch smirked. "She certainly not going to marry some peasant boy who has no aspirations."

"You speak of Elsa as she is some target," Jack sneered at Pitch. He had been sure that Pitch's comment was directed towards him.

"Isn't she?"

"No," Jack said firmly. "She is the arrow."

Jack gave Pitch a darkened look before he walked over to his squire. He felt disgusted at Pitch's words. Elsa would never marry a creep like that. She should marry for love and marry someone who she wants to marry. Well it wasn't like he was going to have any chance with her. She had to marry someone like Pitch anyway. Jack mounted his horse and watched Pitch do the same. Jack took his lance and the first match started. He rode his horse closer and closer into Pitch. He felt Pitch's lance smash into his chest and watched his lance miss. Jack grimaced as he rode back to his corner. He felt disappointed in himself. He couldn't let Pitch win. The next round started and Jack Pitch rode towards each other. The same result happened again. Jack felt Pitch's lance collide with him and saw his miss. Jack felt a stinging in his shoulder. He looked down and saw a metal pointed thing sticking into his chest. He managed to ride back to Jakob who instantly looked concerned.

"Lances are supposed to be blunted," he said. "Looks like Lord Black changed the rules over there."

Jack pulled the metal thing out of his chest. He felt a great pain as he did so. He could see Elsa almost standing up and looking over at him with concern all over her features.

"You can't go back out," Jakob was saying.

"I must," Jack groaned. Every word was painful. "I got to get him off his horse if I want to win."

"But Lord Black has never been unhorsed by any other rider."

"Well there's a first for everything."

Jack took the lance that Jakob was holding. He nearly dropped it. Holding it made his shoulder feel like it was on fire. Jack gripped it tighter. He had to endure the pain and make it through the next few minutes. He had to win. He gave the signal that he was ready and the last round happened. Jack and Pitch continued to ride towards each other. Jack was determinably keeping his eyes on Pitch. He was not going to win. Jack's lance went straight into Pitch knocking him cleanly off his horse and he went slamming into the ground. Jack did a loop back to his corner and raised his broken lance in celebration. He then remembered the pain that was coursing through him. He quickly dropped the lance as medics came towards Jack. They quickly fixed his shoulder by strapping it up good and tight and Jakob and Sir Bunnymund came racing towards him screaming that he had won.

Jack looked up at Elsa. She was grinning and clapping at him. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she grinned at him. Jack grinned back. He had done it. He had won. He had won for Arendelle.

* * *

><p>A while later Elsa was standing on a podium while the three best Champions stood before her. Pitch had came in second while some random other Champion came in third. Elsa presented them both with some prize before she presented Jack with his own prize, a small golden statue of a horse with jewels imbedded into it. She then raised the tournament cup, a large golden cup also imbedded into it, to him as well. Jack raised the cup with his one good hand to the roar of the crowd.<p>

Elsa was walking around the gardens later that night. She felt elated at the prospect of Sir Jackson – no wait – Jack winning the tournament. Arendelle hadn't won in ages. She grinned as her hand brushed the flowers in the garden while the moon and stars twinkled down at her. She walked a little further until she came to one of the many fountains that lived in the garden. She found a figure sitting on it. Closer inspection revealed that the figure was Jack who was just absentmindedly sitting on the edge of the fountain while his fingers traced the prize he had won. He looked up as Elsa approached.

"Your majesty," Jack said instantly jumping to his feet and bowing.

"Oh please don't," Elsa said.

Jack grinned sheepishly before he sat back down where he had been before and Elsa joined him. She dipped her hands in the water and swished it around. Little pieces of ice formed and floated around the pool of water.

"Beautiful," Jack breathed.

"What?" Elsa asked looking up.

"Oh nothing," Jack said quickly. "I mean I think your powers are beautiful."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled at Jack's nerviness.

Elsa soon realised that they were both really close together. Elsa looked down and discovered that their hands were touching. Elsa looked back at Jack and found their faces had somehow grown closer together. The moonlight illuminated his features and Elsa could see the light somehow enhancing the brightness of his eyes.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered.

"Yes Jack?" she breathed back.

Elsa could feel herself being lost in Jack's eyes. He seemed almost intoxicating. Staring at him made Elsa lose all sense. Almost instinctively, they both leaned in. Their lips met and Elsa could feel a warmness flowing through her. Jack placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer while they continued to kiss. Elsa could feel herself getting more and more lost in the kiss. They broke apart after a few long moments. There was a pause as they both registered what had just happened between them. Jack leaned in to kiss her again but Elsa placed a finger to his lips to stop him.

"I'm sorry," she said with tears almost coming to her eyes. "We can't."

"I understand," Jack said but he looked deeply saddened by it.

Elsa stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry but we have to pretend this never happened."

"I understand."

Elsa then left Jack. She felt a deep feeling of sadness as she left Jack alone. She felt a great pain in leaving Jack like that. She didn't know what had come over her, over them. She figured that it had been building up for so long that it was bound to happen. Now that it had, Elsa had to pretend it didn't. She hated that fact but she couldn't have a relationship with Jack. She was a Queen, he was her Captain of the Guards. Elsa almost let out a tear when she raced up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She wished it didn't have to be like this but it did. Elsa headed out onto her balcony and she could see Jack sitting where he was still sitting. She sighed. She did wish that she could be free to love him but she can't be. She was the Queen and unfortunately that was the way it had to be. Elsa sighed again and headed to bed.

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. I was at the production of The Sound of Music (amazing - highly recommended). I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	7. My Hand Cannot Be Claimed

**GeeklygirlJeslalover: Which sad song?**

**olimacproductions: No a landlord is something completely different. A landlord is someone who owns a house or an apartment and then leases it out. A Lord is someone of nobility who has power or control over people.**

**AutumnEve: Not actually what I was going for but thanks anyway =)**

**Livia Toric: Ah that quote, I like it too, it is taken from the movie A Knight's Tale and really? Awesome =)**

**Chapter 7: My Hand Cannot Be Claimed**

When Elsa awoke the next morning, she was determined to put on a brave face. Her kingdom had just won the tournament after all. She had to look happy when in fact she wasn't. She had a feeling of mixed dread and sadness. She was dreading in running into and facing Jack. Gerda soon knocked on Elsa's door and started helping Elsa get ready. Elsa was walking down to her council room. She wasn't thinking on what she was doing. She was too busy thinking about the kiss. Elsa tried to shake these thoughts out of her head. She mustn't think of it. If she did, it would just make everything a lot worst. She cannot fall in love with man who she can never marry. On the way, she bumped, literally, into Jack who was coming from the opposite direction. Elsa's mind was so topsy-turvy that she hadn't been paying attention on what she had been doing or going.

"Your majesty," Jack said bowing.

"Sir Jackson," Elsa gave him a nod of her head. "I don't think I've personally congratulated on your excellent work in winning the tournament."

"Thank you," Jack seemed confused about something. He seemed confused about the way Elsa was acting, about the way she spoke. There was a long awkward pause between them. "So we aren't even going to discuss last night?"

"Last night never happened," Elsa said sharply. "Now if you would excuse me."

Elsa turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm. Elsa looked down at his grip and Jack instantly let go when he realised what he had done.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just think we need to discuss this."

"There is nothing to be discussed," Elsa said firmly. "I'm sorry but that's my final word on the matter."

"Well then don't pretend that it didn't mean anything."

"It has to be. That's the way it is."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Yes it does!" Elsa snapped at him, her voice growing louder and louder.

"Your majesty?" Elsa turned around and saw Anton, one of her most trusted advisors, standing a short distance away. He seemed confused about why Elsa was yelling at the man who had just won Arendelle the tournament.

"Anton," Elsa smiled at him.

"My Queen, the council has assembled," he said.

"I'm coming," Elsa said. She turned to Jack. "Once again, excellent job on yesterday."

"Thank you my Queen," Jack gave Elsa another bow.

Elsa then followed Anton towards the council chambers. He seemed to be giving her looks as if he didn't understand what had just happened. He didn't say anything or push the subject to which Elsa was glad. She didn't exactly what to have to explain things. It would be quite an interesting topic for him which Elsa did not want discussed. Elsa followed Anton when he pushed open the council room door. All the other advisors were standing around, just chatting to each other. They immediately stopped whatever they were doing when Elsa came into the room. They gave her a bow and then Elsa took her seat at the head of the table. She gestured for them to do the same which they did.

"So gentlemen," Elsa said. "I think we can start. Item one on the agenda is do with the tournament which I believed was a ginormous success. People have thoroughly enjoyed it and I can say that I am very happy with the result."

"Here, here," Erik, another one of Elsa's trusted advisors said to which heartened Elsa.

"The ball of course will take place tonight in which we will celebrate our victory and the tournament," Elsa continued. "Is everything arranged for that?"

"Indeed it is," Dierk said.

"Excellent," Elsa smiled. "Then let's proceed onto item two which I believe is something to with the taxes."

They continued with the meeting. Elsa seemed happy with what they were discussing. They managed to sort out all the current issues in Arendelle before they wrapped up the meeting. Elsa shuffled her papers around into the correct order and tidied them before she spoke again.

"I believe that's everything," she said. "So I think we can adjourn early today."

"Actually there is something," Gregor said interrupting Elsa.

"Go ahead Gregor," prompted Elsa.

"Now that the tournament has finished, I believe we can turn to another matter," Gregor said.

"Which is?" Elsa asked.

"The matter of who is going to be your future husband."

Elsa was a little shocked and taken aback at Gregor's statement. She felt like she shouldn't have been surprised though. This was a topic that her advisors loved to discuss with her and it wasn't as if Elsa hadn't complied with it. She had met countless suitors that her advisors had set up for her. Elsa didn't like a single one of them. They all seemed rather fake to her in the way they acted and spoke to her. She found each of them to be very annoying.

"I believe that matter is a matter for my concern and not my advisors," Elsa said.

"Unfortunately in some sense it is," Magnus said giving Elsa a look which told her he sympathised with her. "Who you choose to be your husband could impact the kingdom which is our area of concern."

"Even though that is true," Elsa said. "I do not wish to be forced into marriage. I want to marry who I want to marry. I do not wish to marry someone who I barely know and just met. I will not budge on this issue."

"Well in that case, would you just _consider_ our proposed suitor," Dierk suggested.

"Well, alright," Elsa said finally. "Who is your latest suitor?"

"Lord Pitch Black," Pieter said.

"No," Elsa said at once.

"But your majesty-" Gregor started.

"No," Elsa cut him off. "No, just no."

"You haven't even considered it," Pieter said.

"I did and the answer is still no," Elsa said. "I refuse to marry Lord Black."

"But your majesty-" Gregor started again.

"I think her majesty has the matter quite clear," Anton said interrupting him.

Gregor gave Anton a look of pure shock at his comment. Elsa had a suspicion that they all had rallied over this matter and now that Anton was breaking it, it threw them off.

"I believe Anton is correct," Elsa said. "I think that concludes our meeting."

Elsa stood up. Pieter looked like he was going to say something but he decided against it. Elsa then swept out of the room. She heard a pattering of footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw that Anton running towards her. She stopped and smiled.

"Yes?" she said to him.

"May we walk and talk?" he asked.

"Certainly."

They set off down the corridor together. Elsa waited for Anton to say something. He seemed like he was struggling to find the right words.

"You don't like Lord Black, do you?" he asked her.

"Not one bit," answered Elsa.

"He is a good match," Anton said reasonably. "He is a Lord, close to the royal family of The Southern Isles, a good suitor all round."

"I know all that. It's just that he's….._creepy_."

"I know what you mean." Anton heaved a deep sigh and stopped in his tracks. Elsa stopped too and looked at him. "I knew your Father for a long time," Anton continued. "I was his advisor for many years and now I get the honour of being his daughter's advisor. If there was one thing I learned from him it was that to carve out your own pathway, do what feels right to you not to someone else. If you do not wish to be forced into marriage, then don't be. Marry who _you_ want to marry, not who the rest of us do. Follow your sister's example. She married the right man for her and not for the kingdom."

"Thank you Anton," Elsa smiled at him. "It means a lot that you are in my corner."

"I will always be in your corner milady," Anton gave her a bow. "If there is anything you need, feel free to ask."

Elsa opened her mouth to ask him about her problem but then she shut it.

"Thank you," she finally said.

Anton gave her a smile before he departed her presence. Elsa walked back to her room thinking about what Anton had said. He might think that and Elsa wished it was that simple. Anton's view weren't exactly going to be shared by the rest of her advisors and potentially the rest of Arendelle. Why must it be like this? Elsa groaned into her hands. This was too hard.

"Elsa?" came a voice.

Elsa looked up and saw her sister standing a few feet away from her. She was looking at Elsa with a look of concern on her face.

"You okay?"

"Sure," Elsa forced a smile. "Just can't decide on what to wear tonight."

"Oh me too," Anna clapped her hands together.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what is up with you?" Bunnymund asked Jack with his arms folded.<p>

"What do you mean?" Jack responded.

They were at the stables. Jack had randomly followed Bunnymund around the castle and they somehow came to the stables. Jack was now affectingly patting Elsa's horse Snødekt **(1)** while feeding her carrots.

"You won the tournament but you're acting weird," Bunnymund explained. "It's like you're not even happy that you won."

"I'm not acting weird," Jack said. "This is how I celebrate when I win tournaments."

Bunnymund gave a look of disbelief. "Did something happen and now you're not telling me about it?"

"Bunny, nothing happened."

"Sure," Bunny said sarcastically. "I totally believe you Frosty."

"Seriously, nothing is going on, I'm happy," as to illustrate his point, Jack smiled at Bunnymund.

"Okay then," Bunnymund threw up his hands as to signal his defeat. "Just so you know, you can tell me anything because I _know_ something is up."

Jack hesitated for a moment. "Okay I'll tell you but you cannot ask for specifics or tell anyone what I'm about to say."

"Okay, I can play by those rules."

"There's this girl," Jack said not looking at Bunnymund but instead continuing his grooming of Elsa's horse.

"Who's the girl?" Bunnymund asked with a bit of a grin.

"No specifics remember?"

"Okay, okay, so, um, what's the matter then?"

"Well she's saying that we can't be together," Jack mumbled.

"Why not?" Bunnymund asked but Jack shot him a look. "Okay, okay, specifics, gotcha. Well, um, does she like you?"

"I think so," Jack said. "When we kissed it certainly felt like it."

"So did she initiate the kiss?"

"We both kind of did."

"Ah," Bunnymund paused as he thought. "Well without knowing any of the circumstances I can only give you broad advice."

"I welcome any advice."

"I suggest you go after this girl," Bunnymund said. "It sounds as if you really like her. Keep trying. Who knows? It might end with happily ever after, it might not but at least you would have tried and would know what would have happened if you had gone for it."

"That does make sense."

"Of course it makes sense, it's from me," Bunnymund then gave Jack a smirk. "So Jacky Frost is just lovesick. Oh this is so amazing."

"Oh shut up."

Bunnymund checked his watch and realised he had to be on duty ten minutes ago. He raced off, leaving Jack alone at the stables. Jack continued to stroke Elsa's horse.

"What do you think Snødekt?" Jack asked the horse. "You think I have a shot with your Master?"

The horse gave an affectingly grunt in response to Jack's question.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jack grinned.

Jack then thought about what Bunnymund had said. He did make sense with what he said. The problem was that Bunnymund didn't know that the woman that he had fallen for was the Queen herself and that he thought that she had fallen for him as well. The other major problem was that there was no way he could ever marry her. She may fall in love with him but she could never marry him. She could only marry someone either of noble or royal blood, not some peasant boy like him. Jack gave a sigh. He wished the rules weren't those. He wished he was free to love and marry her.

* * *

><p>That night at the ball, Elsa was standing in front of the crowd of people in a magnificent blue ball gown. The night was growing longer and longer. Elsa was starting to feel the effects of it. The night had started out like any other ball, bowing to her guests, meeting endless people, dancing with practically every one. Elsa was starting to feel like it was almost time for her to slip away to bed. She smiled as she looked out at the people before her and her eyes fell on Jack who was dancing with Rapunzel. Jack had a smile on his face as he was chatting to Rapunzel. Elsa couldn't take her eyes off him. He seemed to be hypnotising her and drawing her in. Elsa had to shake herself out it and stare at Anna and Kristoff instead. Elsa's eyes did flicker every now and then back to Jack but Elsa would force her gaze away. She had to think straight which was something that she couldn't do when she looked into Jack's deep blue eyes. When Anna had finished her dance with Kristoff, she came up to start a conversation with Elsa.<p>

"Sir Jackson seems to be enjoying his night," Anna said nodding in the direction of Jack who was now dancing with Lady Tooth.

"Yeah, I guess," Elsa shrugged.

Anna peered into Elsa's eyes. "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Oh no," Elsa lied and she forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"Okay then," Anna said brightly.

**A/N (1) Means Snowy in Norwegian. I felt like naming Elsa's horse something to do with winter and that came to me. I felt like naming it after Tintin's dog. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	8. A Visit From A Nightmare

**olimacproductions: Anton could be young as the story takes place ten years after the King and Queen's passing but I always imagined him to be in his thirties or forties. But based on that he could be twenty eight but he would have to be eighteen when started as an advisor though which I feel isn't too likely. **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Thanks, I may have to check it out.**

**WickedMagic: Hopefully this has a little bit of what you wanted.**

**Chapter 8: A Visit From A Nightmare**

King Viktor was in his bedroom in the castle of the Southern Isles. He was waiting for his wife, Queen Astrid, to come up to bed. Viktor placed a red satin dressing gown over his night gown and headed over to his bookcase. He thumbed along the spines of the books as he debated which book he should choose. A knock at the door could be heard.

"Come," Viktor barked at the door.

One of Viktor's servants came into the room and bowed to Viktor.

"His royal highness, Prince Mathias," he said.

Viktor's younger brother came into the room behind the servant and gave his brother a bow. Viktor dismissed the servant and examined his brother.

"So, just got back from Arendelle I see," Viktor said.

"Indeed," Mathias replied.

"I hear that Arendelle's Champion Sir Jackson Frost won."

"He did, our Champion, Lord Pitch Black, came in second."

"Excellent, so speaking of Lord Black, did your wild goose chase of a plan succeed?"

"No," Mathias said curtly.

"Ah, well," Viktor whacked his brother on the back. "I actually wasn't expecting you to succeed anyway but you did do your best. Queen Elsa is very determined on whom she wants her future husband to be. She wants a marriage like her younger sister's."

"Well she shouldn't," Mathias snapped. "She is the Queen. She needs to marry someone like a Prince, a Duke or a Lord."

Viktor bent down and started stroking the fire. "You can't make someone marry someone. Trust me, you're better off leaving this alone. We have done all we can."

"Maybe…" Mathias got a look in his eye, "or maybe not."

Mathias swept from the room before Viktor had a chance to protest. Viktor just hoped that Mathias wasn't up to anything bad. Viktor desperately wanted to earn Queen Elsa's forgiveness and he wasn't sure if that would be possible if his younger brother went on some crazy scheme to marry one of The Southern Isles' Lords to her. Astrid soon came into the room only a few seconds later after Mathias had left. She had a bemused etched on her features.

"Goodness," she said. "What's up with Prince Mathias?"

"Heaven knows," Viktor shrugged. "But I believe he's come up with some crazy scheme to wed Lord Black to Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Like Queen Elsa would go for Lord Black," Astrid said with a bit of a laugh.

"You don't think Queen Elsa would go for Lord Black?"

"Oh, goodness, no," Astrid shook her head. "She's got a good head on her shoulders. No I think she will end up marrying someone who is right for her."

"Hmm," Viktor scratched his chin. "Well maybe, maybe not."

"Trust me, call it woman's intuition if you like, but mark my words, Queen Elsa will not marry Lord Black. Besides Lord Black is creepy."

"He is rather," Viktor said agreeing with his wife. "But he is a loyal man and is a fine addition to the kingdom."

"Doesn't stop him being creepy," Astrid muttered.

* * *

><p>Mathias headed out of the castle and to Lord Black's manor despite it being quite late. He wanted his plan to work as soon as possible. He was announced when he entered the estate. Lord Black met him in his study. He hadn't yet changed so he was still wearing the black suit he had been wearing on his trip back home.<p>

"My Prince," Pitch looked a little confused on why Mathias had come around. "What can I do for you?"

"I think it's time for you to pay Queen Elsa another little visit," Mathias grinned.

Pitch matched Mathias grin. "It's time?"

"I believe it is," Mathias said. "Go to Arendelle, make her smile, do whatever you need to do. We need this to work."

"Queen Elsa sure would be a fine prize to have."

"Indeed she would."

* * *

><p>Pitch headed upstairs. It was lucky that he hadn't yet unpacked his things. He would wait a while before going back to let her breathe a little as the tournament had indeed been quite consuming. Pitch had to stop and consider what would happen if Elsa said yes to him. He did think she was a very powerful and beautiful woman. Having someone like her on his arm would certainly look good. Pitch didn't know if he loved her but he did have some kind of lust for her which potentially could grow into love. However, when he married her, he would be a Prince. He would be royal and have a beautiful bride as well. Pitch gave an evil grin to the room. If his planned worked, he could have everything he could ever want.<p>

Pitch started getting things together. If he was going to win Queen Elsa's heart, it had to be done right and the timing would have to be perfect. He knew that he already had competition in that peasant boy, Sir Jackson Frost, who was head of Elsa's guard but Pitch wasn't nervous about that. Sure, Sir Jackson may have feelings, it may even be love, for Queen Elsa but that didn't mean that Queen Elsa would return them. She would never go for someone like that. She would rather go for someone who was of noble birth and decent upbringing, someone like him. So no, Pitch wasn't concerned at all about Sir Jackson Frost. He was nothing and soon Queen Elsa would be his.

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later<em>

Elsa was in her study doing her Queenly business. She sighed as she turned over another piece of parchment. The door opened and Kai walked in. He bowed to Elsa.

"Lord Black is here to see you, your majesty," Kai said.

Lord Black? Elsa thought. Why on Earth was he here in Arendelle? He was only just here. What made him come back? A nasty thought crossed her mind as a memory of a particular council meeting came to mind. She hoped that it was nothing to do with that. If so, she would have some pretty icy words to say to the advisor who organised this.

"Thank you Kai," Elsa said. "Tell him, I'll be with him shortly."

Kai bowed again and left the room. Elsa paused at her desk. She breathed in deeply. She tried to think of a way to tell Pitch to leave in a polite manner. She guessed she would just have to improvise. She stood up and left her study. She passed Jack in the corridor and he gave her a bow before he continued on his way. Elsa felt a little guilty as she passed him. She guessed that their awkwardness they had felt after the kiss hadn't yet gone away. That wasn't the only feeling she felt. She felt a familiar swooping in her stomach which made her brain go all fuzzy. She had to steady herself to get back to reality.

Elsa soon found herself on her throne in the Great Hall with Kai announcing the arrival of Lord Pitch Black. Pitch approached Elsa and gave her a low bow. Elsa could feel herself shuddering and a familiar shiver up her spine when she lad her eyes on him.

"Lord Black, how…lovely it is to see you again," Elsa said concealing a shudder.

"Not as lovely to see you again, your majesty," Pitch said in a silky smooth voice.

"Why thank you."

"Kai," Elsa changed her focus from Lord Black to Kai, "please show Lord Black his room." She wanted the conversation to be over as soon as possible. She didn't like speaking or being in the same room as him. He made her feel very uncomfortable and awkward.

"Of course your majesty," Kai said.

Kai escorted Pitch from the room and when they had left, Elsa let out a small sigh of relief. She was glad that was over. She just hoped she wouldn't have to spend too much time with him but she did feel like that was part of Pitch's plan.

"Why is he here?" came Jack's voice from behind her.

By the look on Jack's face, he was feeling the same distain towards Pitch as Elsa was. It made Elsa feel a little better knowing that someone else felt the same way she did towards Lord Pitch Black.

"I have absolutely no idea," Elsa said. "I just hope he's not going to cause trouble."

"Hmm, I have a feeling that is why he is here."

Elsa felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She just hoped that Jack was wrong but that sinking feeling was telling her something else. She decided to go back to her Queen duties which should hopefully take her mind off whatever Lord Black was up to. When she started her work, her mind wasn't on Pitch Black, it was on someone else. It was on the same person that it had been on for the last four months. Elsa let out a groan. She had found that she had been unable to think of anything but Sir Jackson and the kiss. Elsa tried her hardest to get Jack out of her mind but somehow he managed to stay in there. At least she wasn't thinking about that creepy Lord Pitch Black.

That night Elsa was out in her gardens. She always loved the gardens as they made her feel more at peace with herself and she needed that. She stopped at the garden of roses that Gerda loved to keep fresh and neat. Gerda loved to plant roses and she had planted dozens of different types of roses that always seem to sparkle. Elsa had no idea how she did it but she was glad she was able to do it. Elsa brushed her finger against one of the red roses. A small snowflake appeared on the flower which made Elsa smile. The snowflake seemed to glisten underneath the moonlight which shone upon them. She continued this one a few of the other red roses which all made her grin and let out a small laugh. All the snowflakes sparkled under the moonlight which seemed to increase their beauty.

"Your majesty," Elsa turned around and saw Pitch Black not standing more than a metre away from her. Elsa gave a small start when she saw him.

"Lord Black," Elsa said in a small voice.

"Queen Elsa, I was wondering if you might show me the gardens, if you have the time."

"Oh," Elsa said. "Alright then. This way."

Elsa led Pitch around the gardens. Elsa had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't remotely interested the gardens. She wondered what his motive was. She hoped it had nothing to do with her but the way he was looking at her, told her otherwise.

"Amazing," Pitch breathed over an array of Syringas or Lilacs. Pitch then looked up to Elsa. 'You've surely heard of what your advisors wish for us to do."

"Oh, yes," Elsa was silently groaning. She had been hoping for something other than that. "I have indeed."

"What do you think?" Pitch was now awfully close to her. Elsa had to take a step back just to make it feel less uncomfortable for her.

"Well, um, it's a great offer," Elsa lied trying to sound polite.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Well, um," Pitch was drawing closer and closer to her which made Elsa feel very uncomfortable. She didn't like the look he was giving her. "Yes it is," she stammered out.

"So when do you think we should set the date?"

"Date for one?" stuttered Elsa.

"Our wedding of course."

"You misunderstand me, Lord Black. You seem to be confused on the matter. I have not agreed to the wedding nor do I plan to."

Pitch started to get angry. "Well, why not? This is what everyone wants."

"Well it's not what I want," Elsa, herself, was getting angry as well. She forced herself to calm down when she saw frost starting to appear on the ground around her feet. "Now, if you would excuse me."

Elsa turned to leave but Pitch's long fingers closed themselves on Elsa's arm, gripping her tightly.

"Let me go," snarled Elsa.

"We will get married," Pitch snarled back.

"Says who?" more ice was starting to form around them but Elsa wasn't even bothered trying to stop it. She was getting a lot angrier now and she didn't have the patience or the energy to try and keep her powers under control.

"Says me," Pitch sneered. "I am good match for you. I am a Lord with power at my fingertips. I am better than some peasant who has no prospects."

Pitch attempted to force himself on Elsa and if it wasn't for her powers, he probably would have. Right when he leaned in, a huge icicle appeared in the middle of them causing Pitch to leap back in shock and let go of Elsa's arm. Pitch looked up at Elsa. His faced showed a mix of fear and hatred.

"Monster," he whispered as more ice sprung up around them, blocking Pitch from Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said sharply advancing on Pitch.

"You're a monster," he said.

"I am no such thing," Elsa said in a dangerous voice. "You will leave my presence, you will leave my kingdom and never return this instant!"

"As her majesty wishes," Pitch said in a mock noble voice. "Who could love a monster anyway?"

Elsa almost screamed at Pitch but she regained herself and the ice started to disappear. Elsa then tore away from the gardens and headed back up to the castle trying not to let her tears show.

* * *

><p>Jack was walking along a corridor in the castle. When he passed Elsa's bedroom, he thought he heard something that sounded like crying. He lightly knocked on the door.<p>

"Queen Elsa?" he said softly. "Are you alright?"

He didn't receive an answer. Jack started to get a little worried. Was Elsa upset about something and if so, what was it?

"I'm coming in," Jack said before he pushed open the door.

He found Elsa lying on her bed with tears streaming down her face. When Jack walked in, she instantly sat up and wiped the tears from her face.

"Oh Sir Jackson," she said. "I'm sorry about this."

Jack sat down on her bed. "You don't have to apologise for crying."

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"May I ask what's wrong?"

"Oh it was Lord Black," Elsa said her eyes flashing when she mentioned his name.

"What did that low-life creep do this time?"

"He called me a monster."

"What?!" Jack almost shouted the word. "How dare he! You are the furthest thing away from a monster. You are kind and sweet and caring and beautiful," Jack quickly stopped when he realised what he was saying and he blushed a deep scarlet.

Elsa just giggled at Jack's words. "Really?"

"Yes," Jack said. "If he calls you a monster then he, himself, is the monster. You mustn't believe a word he says."

"Thanks," Elsa said with a small smile. "I guess it just brings up memories of my coronation when everyone was calling me a monster then and judging me."

"People had made a snap decision about you, they don't see what I or Princess Anna or Prince Kristoff see. We see the real you."

"That's really sweet, thanks Jack. I needed this."

"Anytime," Jack said bringing Elsa in for a hug.

They just sat on Elsa's bed for a long time, embracing each other. They then realised what they were doing but they didn't let go of each other. It felt so right to Jack just to hold Elsa, to feel her in his arms.

"I can hear your heart beating," Elsa whispered.

"Good, that means I'm alive and not a vampire."

Elsa giggled at Jack's comment. Jack gazed down at Elsa and Elsa looked back at him. Jack leaned in and Elsa met him half way. Their lips met. Jack pulled Elsa in closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Elsa didn't stop him. She placed his arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop," Jack breathed.

"Please don't stop," Elsa whispered.

Elsa pulled Jack on top of her and Jack started to kiss her neck. Elsa let out a moan of pleasure as Jack continued what he was doing. Jack's hand grazed her thigh as the other started to undo her dress. Elsa didn't stop him so Jack continued what he was doing. He had wanted this for so long that he just let his feelings speak for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her when he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Keep going," she said.

So Jack did. Jack slowly started undoing Elsa's dress as she let out more moans of pleasure which Jack matched. Jack's lips were making their way over her neck and lips. Elsa started to take off Jack's uniform. Jack's hands grazed Elsa's soft bare skin while hers found his bare chest. Jack passionately returned Elsa's kisses with his own. Jack threw off his jacket before his hands found themselves sliding off Elsa's dress. Jack could feel the moment getting hotter and hotter as they allowed their passion take control over them.

That night both Jack and Elsa let their emotions consume themselves and make their decisions for them. That night they committed themselves to each other. It didn't matter what had been said before, all that mattered was right in front of them. They passionately returned each other's love that night. Each had wanted to do this for so long, it had been building so much but they had been afraid, they had been afraid of breaking the rules and what other people might think. However, they had put that all aside and allowed their growing passion for each other finally take over and best of all, it finally felt right.

**A/N: I think that this is what everyone has been waiting for. Heads up, there may or may not be a chapter out tomorrow as tomorrow is Armageddon (for those who don't know it's like a smaller and less impressive version of Comic Con, it's really fun but we don't get many awesome celebrities). Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	9. To Be Or Not To Be?

**BlackIris: Don't worry about that. Elsa is not pregnant and I agree with you about that. On Pitch, he's kind of gone, well for now.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Oh cool, you're Asian! I'm a Kiwi.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Wish granted. **

**AutumnEve: The title actually refers to a few different things. Not really Pitch. So far it has really referred to Jack's attempts at winning Elsa's heart and it will refer to other things. There isn't going to be a Pitch vs Jack battle over Elsa. I think the last chapter kind of said that.**

**WickedMagic & Guest: Pitch isn't going to do anything else. Well for the moment. I haven't really decided.**

**Chapter 9: To Be Or Not To Be?**

Jack woke up the next morning feeling in between a daze and an incredibly good mood. He looked down and saw Elsa sleeping soundly. She was sleeping peacefully on his bare chest with his hands wrapped around her. His heart filled with love when his eyes fell on her. Jack could feel the morning sun starting to make its way all over the room and onto him and Elsa warming them slowly. Judging by the light outside, Jack would say it was still quite early in the morning.

Jack didn't know how long he lay there with Elsa in his arms. All he knew was that he didn't want this moment to end. He had wanted this for a while now and now that it had happened, it had been so much more. It had been everything he wanted and more, much, much more. It had felt like a dream. Jack hadn't been sure it was real until he had woken up. Jack could hear the clock outside in the hallway started to chime and it filled the room with the sound.

Jack felt Elsa start to fidget and Jack saw Elsa's eyes flickering open. Blue met blue. Elsa smiled at Jack and then she started to snuggle into him. Then suddenly, a horrified look came over her face.

"You can't be found in my bed!" Elsa said leaping up. "You have got to leave! If someone found out…"

Jack had a confused expression on his face. Elsa quickly leapt from the bed and started getting dressed and then threw Jack's clothes at him.

"You have to leave before someone finds you in here," Elsa said.

"Okay," Jack said slowly but he got dressed anyway.

"I can't believe this happened," Elsa said. "How could we have been so careless?"

Jack felt his heart sink. Was Elsa saying what he was thinking she was saying? Did she regret what had happened between them? Did she not have wanted it to happen?

"Are you saying you regret last night?" Jack's words almost caught in this throat but he forced himself to say them.

"Not exactly," replied Elsa.

"'Not exactly'," Jack repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Well last night was fun and it felt so good and right," Elsa explained. "But somehow I felt like we shouldn't have done it. We let our emotions take over. We didn't think about the consequences."

"What do you mean?" Jack stopped in the middle of buttoning him his jacket.

"I'm the Queen," Elsa said. "We just can't do this sort of thing."

Jack didn't say anything. They were back to this. He didn't have anything to say to that, so he just continued getting ready. As soon as Jack was ready, Elsa was ushering him out of her door after checking the coast was clear. The happy feeling that Jack had felt before had completely gone. He had thought that Elsa had wanted what he had wanted but he knew where she was coming from. She couldn't be with him. They were of two different worlds, two different classes. She was royalty and he wasn't, he wasn't even close. Sighing, Jack headed back to the barracks. He just hoped that this wasn't the end.

* * *

><p>Elsa was freaking out. How could they have been so careless? What if someone had walked in at the wrong moment and discovered them in bed together? What would have happened then? Elsa didn't know. She couldn't be discovered with Jack in that way no matter how much she felt or desired it. She wished she didn't have to worry about this. She wished that she could just commit herself in more than one way to him but she couldn't. She was the Queen. She couldn't be with someone like that. She was expected to marry someone of royalty or nobility, well someone like Lord Pitch Black. Maybe she should have reconsidered his proposal. After all marrying Lord Black would solve a lot of issues. It would solve the current bitterness between Arendelle and The Southern Isles, Lord Black was a Lord so he would be quite suitable and he would be someone who Elsa was supposed to marry. However Elsa couldn't see herself marrying Lord Pitch Black. Yes, he was all those things but he was also a creep, he gave off bad vibes and he called her a monster. That was unforgivable. Jack didn't call her a monster though. He called her sweet, caring and beautiful. Elsa shook her head. She can't think of Jack. She forced herself to think of something else, something other than Sir Jackson Frost.<p>

Maybe Elsa should reconsider another one of the suitors that her advisors had suggested. Although, all those suitors had been idiots and were very annoying. All they had wanted to do was boost about themselves. It had been very tiring listening to them harp on about themselves for countless hours with a pretend look of interest on her face while wishing on the inside that she could be anywhere else but there. Thankfully she had begged Kristoff to bail her out whenever she looked quite bored. He would come to her with a fake emergency about something to do with the kingdom or the servants. Elsa was grateful for her brother-in-law but Anna wasn't too impressed. Anna had wanted Elsa to find true love somewhere, whatever that is, and she was sure it was with every guy that Elsa came across.

Elsa heard a knocking on the door. She guessed it must be Gerda coming to wake her. Elsa had gotten up a little earlier than she normally did. She was glad for that. If Gerda had walked in and found Jack in her bed, she would have screamed which would have woken the entire castle and have Anna and Kristoff running into her room. Elsa's little, well maybe not so little, secret would have been revealed. Gerda came into the room when Elsa called her in. She looked a little surprised to see Elsa already dressed.

"Oh your majesty, I'm sorry I didn't know you were already awake," Gerda said.

"Oh it's fine," Elsa said brushing it away. "What's on my agenda today?"

"Oh just the usual ma'am."

"Well," Elsa clapped her hands together. "I better get started then."

Half an hour later, Elsa found herself in her study going over endless documents once again. She sometimes thought that her advisors were trying to drown her in the sea of documents they sent her every day. Elsa wished they wouldn't make everything sound so important and urgent. Luckily Elsa had a method to work her way through her work which Elsa was doing at the moment.

About a couple of hours later, a bit before lunch, Anna bounded into the room looking as energised as ever. Elsa put a smile on her face when she saw her. Anna bounced over to where Elsa was sitting and sat down next to her. Anna didn't say anything for several minutes.

"Something is bothering you," she said at last.

"The endless documents are," Elsa held one up to emphasise her point.

"No, it's not that. They're always bothering you. Something different is bothering you this time."

"I honestly can't think of anything that is," Elsa lied.

The truth be told, it was Jack who was bothering her. He had charmed his way to her heart and somehow along the way, Elsa had fallen for someone that she could never be with. That frustrated her so much as Jack could be the right guy for her. He certainly made her feel warm and happy whenever he was around and there wasn't a mean bone in his body. Jack was sweet and kind to her. He made he feel special. He made her feel as if there wasn't a care in the world for her.

"Well apart from Lord Black," Elsa said darkly. Elsa decided to tell Anna the truth, well part of the truth. She was still very upset about what had occurred between her and Pitch Black.

"Ah, Lord Pitch Black," Anna nodded her head. It seemed like she was familiar with what Elsa was referring to. "He left this morning, something about you banishing him from Arendelle?"

"Well he sort of called me a monster last night," Elsa mumbled.

"What?!" shouted Anna as she jumped out of her seat. "That slimy, no good, good for nothing-"

"Anna relax," Elsa said. "I've taken care of it."

"You better have otherwise I'll show that piece of work who he's messing with!"

Elsa let out a small giggle. She loved how much Anna looked out for her. Elsa considered telling her about what had happened between Jack and her but in the end Elsa didn't. She didn't want some speech about finding her true love from Anna. Besides Anna would push Elsa towards Jack when Elsa knew that she couldn't be with him no matter how she felt towards him.

* * *

><p>"Okay out with it," Pippa said to Jack.<p>

"Out with what?"

"Whatever it is bothering you."

Jack was currently back home. It was his day off and he had decided to spend it with his family who lived just out of Arendelle's main town. They lived by a large lake where Jack use to fish with his Father. Now he was out there with his younger Pippa skimming rocks. Their mother had just finished making them eat double servings of lunch justifying it by the fact that Jack looked malnourished to her. "What on Earth do they serve you over there?" she had said. After lunch, Pippa had asked for Jack to have some time with her as she never saw him anymore as he was so busy back in Arendelle. Jack had happily agreed and that's how they ended up skimming rocks together. However Pippa had an agenda. She had really asked him out there to get the truth out of him as she saw that something was different the minute that Jack had walked through the door.

"Okay, okay," Jack took a deep breath before he spoke. "There is something bothering me."

"Which is?" prompted Pippa.

Jack hesitated. He knew he could tell his sister everything but should he tell her that he was in love with their Queen? Jack debated with himself for a little bit. He knew he should tell _someone_ about it. It was eating him alive keeping all this to himself.

"There's this girl," he said skimming a rock.

"I knew it!" Pippa punched the air. "Jack's in love!"

"Well yeah," Jack mumbled as he skimmed another rock.

"Who is the lucky girl?" Pippa asked clapping her hands together. "Is it the Merchant's daughter? No, is it that girl who waitress at the local pup? Oh! I know! It's that girl who always winks at you whenever you go to the meat shop?"

"No it isn't."

"Then who is it?"

"Promise you won't like freak out when I tell you, okay? Or tell anyone what I'm about to say."

"I promise," agreed Pippa.

"It's well," Jack fiddled with the ends of his shirt. "It's sort of the Queen."

Pippa's jaw dropped. "The Q-Queen?" she stammered out.

"Well yeah," Jack admitted.

"You're in love with Queen Elsa?" Pippa stammered out which Jack nodded to. Pippa ran her fingers through her hair. She had this shocked expression on her face for a while before she looked at him straight in the eye. "Well?" she demanded. "When? How?"

"I don't know the how part, that kind of just happened and I think maybe when I first went to work for her."

"Wow," Pippa said looking a little impressed. "So what happened?" she asked eagerly. "I'm hoping that something has happened between you and her."

"Why?"

"Because you guys look cute together!" she almost screamed. "Besides it feels like you two would be nice for each other."

"Well, your wish is true, something did happen."

"Did you guys kiss?" Pippa asked sounding very excited.

"Yeah, about four months ago."

"Four months! Please tell me that's not the end of this tale."

"It's not," Jack muttered. "Last night we kind of spent night together."

By the look on Pippa's face, she knew what Jack meant.

"You have _got _to tell Queen Elsa how you feel," Pippa insisted.

"Why? She has made it quite clear that doesn't want to be with me."

"So?" Pippa said. "She is probably thinking that she can't be you, not that she doesn't want to be. They're two very different things. Somehow I can tell that she feels the same as you. She is probably scared of taking this step. That's all which would explain why she is rejecting you. You have got to talk to her about this."

"But we can't be together."

"Says who? Her sister married an ice harvester for crying out loud! If she did that, why can't the Queen marry one of her guards?"

"I suppose when you put it like that, you could be right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right."

"Okay, fine, I'll go talk to her."

"Yay!" Pippa jumped up and down while clapping her hands excitably. "Just think when you marry her, you will be a Prince!"

"Woah, hold on," Jack said. "Marry? Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet."

"Fine," Pippa said deflating slightly.

* * *

><p><em>One Month Later<em>

It took Jack a whole month to work up the courage to go and talk to Elsa. He had been extremely nervous on what she could say. She could shatter his heart with a single word. Jack finally decided to go for it one Monday morning. The month had been torture. Just being in the same room with her made it feel quite awkward between them. They had hidden their feelings quite well though. So far, Jack didn't think that anyone knew about them. The only person that knew was Pippa and Jack knew she wouldn't say anything until it was official.

Jack hung around Elsa's room for at least an hour thinking about what to say to her. He had no idea what to say to her. He guessed he would just wing it. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard Elsa's sweet, soft voice calling for whoever was behind her door to come in and so Jack did. Elsa looked surprised to see Jack but she quickly put on a smile, the one that Jack loved so much.

"What can I do for you Sir Jackson?" she asked.

"I, um, I well, I need to talk to you," Jack stuttered.

Jack quickly shut the door behind him so they wouldn't be disturbed and no one could hear their private conversation.

"About?" Elsa asked.

"About what happened between us a month ago," Jack mumbled to the floor.

"Ah," a shadow of guilt flickered across Elsa's face. "I was actually wondering when we were going to have this conversation."

"May we have it?"

Elsa stood up and faced Jack. "I wish we could be together Jack but we can't. We just can't."

"Why not? Your sister, the _Princess_ of Arendelle, married an ice harvester. If she can do that, why can't we do it too?"

Elsa paused as she thought this through.

"I know I'm not supposed to but I'm in love with you, Queen Elsa, and I so desperately wish we could be together. If you do not return my love, then I will leave and never bother you with this again but if you do, by God, I will not stop because I know we are meant to be together. I will never stop fighting."

"I do love you Jackson Frost," Elsa whispered. "I do but I can't be with you because of everything that is going on. I'm the Queen, you're not royalty or nobility."

"Well make a decision that's right for you, not right for everyone else. Be with someone who makes you happy. We love each other. That should be all that matters."

Elsa was silent for a few moments. Jack just hoped that she was thinking it over.

"Okay," Elsa said after a few more moments.

"O-Okay?" Jack stammered.

Elsa smiled at him.

"Yes," she said.

Jack then pulled Elsa in for a kiss which she returned just as passionately as she did that night.

"I love you Elsa," Jack said.

"I love you too Jack," Elsa said.

Jack then leaned in again but this time Elsa met him half way. Their lips met and Jack felt like all was finally right with the world.

**A/N: So I have no idea how I got this written as I was exhausted from Armageddon today (which was awesome, I got Jenna Colemen's autograph - yay! - along with some others. It was so totally worth the intense walking around). So anyway. I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =) **


	10. Falling Into Place

**WickedMagic: Hopefully this is what you want, more to come.**

**GeekygirlJelsalover: Hopefully this is the start of a twist you will enjoy.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Thanks =) Oh and I wish, I need rest but stupid study getting in the way.**

**olimacproductions: Nope.**

**sykim423rose: Yep and yes I am lucky =) and thanks =)**

**Chapter 10: Falling Into Place**

Pitch returned back to his manor after his disastrous visit to Arendelle. Pitch clenched his fists together. He wanted some form of revenge against Queen Elsa. She had spurned him and could have killed him. Pitch was really only going to marry her as he had wanted his own kingdom to rule. He would have charmed Queen Elsa into doing whatever he desired and when they had a child together, he would take Elsa out of the picture. She was dangerous and could potentially see through him. Pitch would rule as regent until his child was old enough to rule then manipulate the child into doing whatever he wanted. Hopefully the child would be born with ice magic. Having an Ice Prince or Princess at his side would be quite useful is getting what he wanted. Having a Snow Queen would be too but after a while, that could turn dangerous when Queen Elsa discovered his plot. Pitch wouldn't be able to afford that.

Pitch paced around his room. There was no other way he could marry into the throne at Arendelle. Elsa's only other sibling was already married. Hans had already tried to marry Princess Anna and then stage a little accident for Elsa. Pitch knew that they would see that coming but this was if Anna wasn't already married. Pitch knew that getting Anna to do what he wanted would be useless. She would have Elsa's back no matter what the cost was. It could be a problem knowing how close the sisters were.

He supposed he could do what he did best, he supposed he could spread fear through rumours and lies about how Queen Elsa was a monster and planned to plummet them all into a magical eternal winter. However he knew that would never work. Even if the citizens of Arendelle hated Queen Elsa, they absolutely adored Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff. They would be able to quell any lie or rumour Pitch might use. Besides, the public loves Queen Elsa. She has never been more popular and with the recent winning of the tournament, only favoured her more. No, an overthrow of the monarch would simply not work.

There was only one other way that Pitch knew to take a kingdom.

War.

To wage war against Arendelle, he needed help, he needed troops. He knew neither King Viktor nor any other his family would help him. They all adored Elsa and so desperately wanted to get back in her good books. The only other person would be Prince Hans but he had been disowned and dishonoured. He wouldn't be of any use at all. That left no one in the Southern Isles to aid him. He had debated whether or not Mathias would help him. He had been helping him with the marriage between him and Queen Elsa but war? That would be a different issue all together and besides, only the reigning monarch could declare war and that was King Viktor. King Viktor would never wage war against Arendelle even if Pitch somehow wormed his way into bringing Viktor's thoughts around it. Pitch had a feeling that deep down, King Viktor, may be a little afraid of Queen Elsa and what she could do. Queen Elsa could control and create ice and snow. She could use her powers usefully or dangerously and in a war scenario, the latter would do. Pitch did wonder what would happen if he somehow altered what had happened in Arendelle to make him look more favourable, make Queen Elsa really look a monster that Pitch knew she was. But Pitch knew that King Viktor would never go for it. He had met Queen Elsa after the whole ordeal with Prince Hans. He had gone over there to personally apologise to her and her family. He had raved about his time in Arendelle and so did his wife and their four children.

Although, still, people can hide who they truly are on the inside while putting on a persona on the outside. Pitch knew all about that. On the outside, Pitch pretended to be a fine gentlemen, one who knows his proper place and will act with curiosity and be a gentlemen. However, on the inside, Pitch is far more than he lets on.

Pitch stopped pacing. Since no one could help him in The Southern Isles, he guessed he would have to go elsewhere. Pitch headed to his study and pulled out a map. He traced his finger over the kingdoms that could potentially help. The Northern Isles wouldn't help, they depended on Arendelle's ice to help them with their heating issues in summer. The kingdom Jeparth wouldn't help, Prince Mathias was married to Princess Helga, King Harkon's younger sister. Mathias wouldn't dare go to his brother-in-law for help behind his brother's back. Besides, Mathias didn't like all out bloodshed, he preferred a more political war which was something he was good at. Corona would definitely not help, the royal family there were practically family to the Arendelle's royal family. The late Queen Idun was old friends with the Queen of Corona and their daughters were too. The same could be said about other kingdoms. Queen Elsa was just far too well liked.

However…Pitch's long white finger traced over one kingdom's name. There was one kingdom that might help him out, if he asked nicely enough. Pitch rolled up the map and slotted it away. They might just help him out if Pitch phased everything correctly. Yes, they would help him.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Elsa woke up one morning with the sun shining on her face. Next to her, was Jack who was wide away and smiling at her. Elsa let out a giggle.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You," Jack said his finger stroking her cheek which Elsa let out another giggle at.

"I think it's best for you to leave soon," Elsa said sounding a little disappointed. "They'll be wondering where you are over at the barracks and Gerda will be here soon."

"But I want to stay here with you," Jack said pulling her close to him and kissing her.

"And I want you to stay here too but we have things to do," Elsa sighed again.

"I know," Jack threw the convers off himself and started getting dressed.

There was a knock at the door. Elsa sat up straight. If that was Gerda, she was early.

"Er, don't come in," Elsa called giving Jack a horrified look. "I'm getting dressed."

"Oh sorry Elsa," came the voice of her younger sister. "Gerda said you wouldn't be up just yet."

"Where is Gerda?" Elsa said throwing on a dressing gown and shoving Jack into her closet just in case Anna decided to bound into the room like she usually did.

"Oh she's not feeling well. I told her that since I was awake I would go wake you and get you ready for the day!"

"Filling in for Gerda, I see," Elsa started hurriedly throwing on things.

"Indeed but if you're already awake…"

"I am, tell Gerda that everything is fine. I know what I have to do today anyway."

"Okay then," Anna said. "I'll leave you too it!"

Elsa could hear Anna's footsteps bounding away. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. She opened her closet and Jack climbed out of it looking quite relieved to be let out.

"Please don't do that without a warning first," he said.

"Sorry, I thought she would come tearing into my room," Elsa explained. "She likes to do that sometimes."

"Ah, of course."

"Anyway, I think you should leave before she comes back."

"Agreed," Jack nodded. "I'm starting to think that Bunnymund might catch me out of my bed this early. He knows I'm not an early riser."

"Unlike my sister."

"Indeed," Jack agreed.

Jack may to head to the door but Elsa pulled him back shaking her head.

"Why not?" Jack looked a little puzzled.

"Anna could catch you coming out of my room," Elsa explained. "You know how that would look to her?"

"Ah yes," Jack said biting his lip. "She wouldn't get the wrong idea, she would get the right idea. That is something we do not want."

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Then how do I escape?"

For an answer, Elsa nodded over to her window.

"Really? The window?" Jack gave her a look.

"What? You've climbed it before."

"Yeah, okay," Jack said admitting defeat.

* * *

><p>Jack positioned himself on Elsa's window sill. He had one leg swung over and was about to do the same with his other leg. Elsa leaned over and gave Jack a goodbye kiss. When they broke apart Elsa told him he should go which Jack unwillingly did. Jack started making his way down Elsa's window. He was lucky that he could grab onto the ivy which snaked its way up to Elsa's window. Somehow he was light enough so it held his weight. When he reached a certain height, he dropped down onto the ground below with a thud. He looked back up to the window where Elsa was waving him goodbye. Jack raised his hand in goodbye as well before Elsa shut the window and Jack raced off back to the barracks.<p>

Jack quickly and silently, Jack journeyed up to his bedroom hoping not to wake up anyone else. Jack quickly pushed open his door, ready to fling himself onto his bed but that was not to be. When Jack entered his room, he found Bunnymund lying on his bed while examining his own fingernails.

"Where have you been?" he asked not even looking up.

"I, uh, was taking a walk," Jack stammered.

"At this early?" Bunnymund said in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep so I figured a nice walk would do me good."

Bunnymund gave Jack a look. "You spend the night with someone. I can tell."

"How?"

"Well for one, the bed isn't slept in, your hair is a mess and your jacket is inside out," Bunnymund explained. "Plus you smell like perfume which isn't your scent."

"Well so what if I did?"

"Well I don't care where you spend your night. It matters to me that you lied about it which makes me think that you shouldn't be spending your nights with this girl." Bunnymund gave Jack a long look. "Is she married? Is that why you don't want people to know? In case it gets back to her husband."

"She isn't married."

"Well then, why lie?"

"It's…complicated," Jack said at last.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I shouldn't have to discuss this with you."

"Okay, okay, fine, fine," Bunnymund said. "I don't want to intrude on your personal life, I'm not your keeper but if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Bunny."

* * *

><p>"For the thousandth time, I do not wished to be forced into marriage," Elsa said clearly both exasperated and frustrated her advisors."<p>

Elsa was sitting down in her chair with one hand covering her face in frustration while her advisors looked at her.

"Just consider our proposal your majesty," Dierk suggested.

"I have," Elsa said. "I do wish to marry right now."

"But your majesty, you need to marry and produce an heir to the throne."

"My sister has married and has produced three heirs," Elsa said. "I am more than happy to pass the crown to my sister or her son Prince Josef."

"Look your majesty," Anton said. "We do accept that. We really do. Prince Nathanial of Sweden is a fine choice of a husband. You do not have to marry him. All we are asking for you to do is to meet him. Hold a ball for him. You do not even need to invite him on that pretext. His father King Klaus of Sweden is an old ally of your father, King Adgar. Invite him over on that context. If it all goes well and you like the young Prince then think about our proposition."

Elsa thought about it. She didn't want to marry the Prince. She was in love with Jack but she could never marry him. Maybe it would be best to meet the Prince and see what he's like. By all accounts, it seems that he is a most agreeable man. She could always claim that she didn't like him and not marry him if it came to that.

"Alright," Elsa sighed. "We will arrange a visit."

"Excellent," Pieter said.

* * *

><p>Pitch was preparing to leave The Southern Isles again. It was time to put his plan into action. Once he secured an alliance with this kingdom and secured a war declaration then Pitch would then take over Arendelle and rule it. Afterwards, he would force the then-Queen Elsa to marry him and have his children. He would control her by locking up her sister and her family and if she did anything against the rules, then they would pay the consequences. Elsa would be so frightened into doing anything else, she would be like a puppet on a string with Pitch as the master puppeteer. It was all going to fall right into place.<p>

Pitch gave himself an evil grin as he boarded his ship. It was all going to work for him.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	11. Something Is Afoot In Arendelle

**AutumnEve: Plot twists, you ask? I have some in mind. I hope you enjoy them as I unveil them.**

**BlackIris: Actually so far, I haven't planned anymore Pitch/Elsa bits as this is not that kind of story as it will focus more on Jack and Elsa's relationship.**

**Whisper: I was going to but I have something else in mind now.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Managed to get a nice sleep in this morning, it was lush =) but studying took that all from me =( I hate studying. Stupid exams.**

**WickedMagic: Hope this is more of what you wanted! Glad you have enjoyed what I have put in so far.**

**olimacproductions: I know what you mean. **

**Chapter 11: Something Is Afoot In Arendelle**

Elsa was in the library. She was currently on a break from her work and she had decided to spend it in the best way she knew how. Nothing, in her mind beat a decent book. She loved imagining new worlds and new people. She turned to the last page in her book and read the last few paragraphs. She closed the book softly. That was it? She thought. She felt a little cheated with the way it ended. It didn't answer any of her questions or any of the missing plot holes. Elsa wondered if maybe there was a sequel out. She placed it gently back where she had found it earlier that day and then thumbed along the rest of the spines looking for the next one. Elsa bit her lip as she continued along the row. It didn't look as if it was here. Maybe it was just one of those books where the reader wants you to come up with your own answers. Well if that was the case then the reader was just kidding themselves.

"What are you looking for so intensively?" came a voice from beside her.

Elsa jumped a little in fright. Clutching her heart, she saw that it was Jack who had spoken. Jack had one hand leaning against the bookcase and he was giving Elsa a very flirtatious look.

"I am looking for the next book in a series," Elsa explained, "but somehow I don't think there is."

"So what's the book about?"

"A woman is forced into marriage by her heartless Father and she ends up having affairs with countless men and in the end she gets pregnant and we don't know who the Father is."

"Sounds very Jane Austin."

"It is nothing like Jane Austin!" Elsa flared up. "She actually gives a good read and when do you know about her?"

"My Mum likes to read her," Jack mumbled.

"I think I will give Pride and Prejudice another read," Elsa said curtly taking the book off the shelf. "Since we're talking about Jane Austin."

Jack gave a groan. "I can't stand all those Bennetts and Darcys and Bingleys."

Elsa shot him a look but she didn't say anything. She took a step backwards from the bookcase but she didn't notice the chair that was right behind her.

"Look out!" Jack shouted.

Jack's warning came too late. Elsa tripped over the chair and almost landed in a heap on the floor if Jack's hand didn't shoot out and grab hers.

"Nice catch," Elsa said.

"Indeed," Jack pulled her up in one flourish and Elsa was suddenly in his arms.

Jack leaned in and brushed his lips against Elsa's. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck while Jack wrapped his around her waist. Jack kissed her jawline and her neck while Elsa let out a moan of pleasure. Suddenly they heard footsteps and Jack and Elsa quickly broke apart. Jack just had enough time to sit at the table and pick up a random book while Elsa resumed her looking at the bookcase. Only a few seconds later did Kristoff come into the room. He stopped when he saw the scene. Elsa then noticed that Jack was reading a book that he wouldn't normally be reading. Elsa hoped that Kristoff wouldn't put two and two together and come up with the fact that Elsa and Jack had been fooling around.

"Kristoff, hello," Elsa said in a cherry voice to her brother-in-law. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, hello Elsa," he said. "Anna is looking for you."

"Did she say why?"

"She wants to see you about something," Kristoff explained. "I don't know. She didn't exactly tell me."

"Ok, okay," Elsa then swept out of the room.

Elsa found Anna in the nursery bouncing baby Heidi up and down. Anna was giving Heidi a cuddle when Elsa walked in.

"Hey," Elsa said.

"Hey big sis," Anna said picking up her daughter and walking over to Elsa.

"Kristoff said you wanted to see me about something."

"Yeah, listen," Anna took a seat in the rocking chair that was in the room. Heidi curled up on Anna's chest and went to straight to sleep. "Are you okay? I feel as if you've been a little distracted these last few weeks."

"Yeah, everything is fine," Elsa said. This was actually the truth. Everything that had been bothering Elsa was no longer there. However Anna may have a point about her being distracted. She kind of has with Jack recently.

"Okay," Anna said brightly stroking Heidi's head. "But if something is preying on your mind-"

"Nothing is Anna," Elsa said. "You don't need to worry about me. All you need to worry about is those three terrors you have unleashed onto the world."

"That is true," Anna said grinning.

* * *

><p>Kristoff watched as Elsa left the room. He turned his attention back to Jack who was reading a book at the nearby table. Kristoff had a feeling that Jack wasn't really reading the book at all, that he was only pretending he was to make it look like he was doing something and not something he shouldn't.<p>

"Um, Sir Jackson?" Kristoff said.

"Yeah?" Jack looked up.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really?"

Jack checked the cover of the book he was reading. A small look of horror, so brief that Kristoff barely caught it in time, crossed his face.

"Yes," Jack said firmly. "I like the strong female characters."

"Okay," Kristoff said, not believing a word that Jack was saying. "I'll leave you to it then."

Kristoff walked off back to his room. He sat down on the large double bed which he shared with his wife. He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. He had definitely walked in on something but the thing is what did he walk in on? There was something suspicious in the way that Jack was eyeing Elsa, also Kristoff thought there had been something very odd in the way that Jack was covering up. He was clearly not reading the book. That book was something that Elsa liked to read, it wasn't something that Sir Jackson Frost would read or at least something that Kristoff thought that he wouldn't want to read. There was something not right about the whole thing which he couldn't place his finger on. Something had happened right before he came in, was it an argument perhaps? No, Kristoff shook his head. If there had been an argument, Kristoff saw no trace of it. Neither one of them looked upset or angry. Some kind of secret conversation then? But what would be so secret that Elsa would hide from her sister and her brother-in-law? Surely Elsa wouldn't hide anything from them or would she? Would she really hide something important? Kristoff was sure that since the whole eternal winter incident, Elsa shared everything with Anna. Maybe Kristoff didn't know as Elsa had sworn Anna to privacy but Kristoff and Anna shared everything. Surely Elsa didn't want Anna to be keeping things from her own husband, a man who Anna trusted beyond everyone else. Elsa did know that she could trust Kristoff with anything. That took Kristoff right back to his original problem; what could be so secretive that Elsa would hide it from her own sister? Did have to do with Arendelle and Elsa didn't want Anna to worry? Kristoff didn't think so. There was some kind of look that Elsa and Sir Jackson had shared. Something that didn't say national security, something that had been along the lines of some little secret that they alone shared. Kristoff was pretty intrigued with it all. What could be so secretive? He kept wondering. He didn't know.

Kristoff had been so intrigued in his own thoughts that he didn't realise that Anna had come into the room. He didn't realise until he felt her warm soft hands wrap themselves around his chest and felt her lips against his cheek. Kristoff gave a small start and smiled when he turned around to face Anna. He gave her a small kiss on the lips and took Anna's hand in his own.

"So Heidi is down for her nap," Anna said.

"Oh good," Kristoff gave Anna's hand a small kiss.

"You seem awfully quiet," Anna observed.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Carefully, Kristoff explained what he had witness earlier. Anna bit her lip as she thought.

"Could be anything," Anna said. "I've talked to Elsa, to see if everything is fine and she said it is so I think it could just be nothing. I mean I've had similar suspicions about Elsa hiding something but she has reassured me that nothing is wrong and I have no reason to doubt her word."

"Hmm okay," Kristoff said.

Anna gave Kristoff one final kiss on the cheek before she raced off. Kristoff couldn't help but think that Elsa was holding something back from her sister which concerned Kristoff quite deeply. He thought that there was nothing between them, he guessed he had just been proven wrong.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was walking through the castle looking for Queen Elsa. He was on her personal security today. Elsa liked a modest personal security as she hated that feeling of being watched all the time and she felt like the soldiers had better things to do than to watch her sign document after document but the advisors had insisted that someone keep an eye on her at all times. They kept pushing that something was going to happen to her majesty and despite Elsa saying that she can take care of herself (which Bunnymund actually agreed on as Elsa had her own icy powers that could freeze any intruder) the advisors had kept pushing. They always used the line 'Not everyone wishes her majesty safe like we do'. She had finally agreed on a small private security that would just keep their distance and one eye on her just to satisfy the advisors. Although nothing had ever happened, Bunnymund could tell that Elsa liked the company. Sometimes Bunnymund would talk to Elsa about what was going on the kingdom. Bunnymund got the feeling that Elsa felt quite alone despite having a warm family by her side. He always looked forward to their conversations, although today, something different happened.<p>

Bunnymund eventually found Queen Elsa in her study doing important Queen documents. He had been looking for her for several minutes. Kai had told him that she was in her room which obviously had been untrue. He had looked in the nursery to see if she was with her niece, looked to see if she was in council before finally finding her in the study where she was working. She looked up when Bunnymund entered the room and the guard who had previous been on duty left the room after giving Elsa a bow and Bunnymund a small salute. Bunnymund walked over to Elsa and took off his hat that went with his uniform.  
>"So you're stuck with me today are you?" she asked Bunnymund in almost a joking manner.<p>

"I wouldn't call it 'being stuck' milady," replied Bunnymund. He rather enjoyed Queen Elsa's company. She could be quite fun and adventurous when she wanted to. Besides, he loved learning about the kingdom and what was going on with her.

"Well whatever you call it, you are," Elsa said shuffling her documents together and checking if they were in the right order.

"So what are you working on today, your majesty?"

"The visit from Sweden," Elsa was checking through the documents now making sure everything was there. "They have accepted and will be here in a month."

"A month is not a very long time for preparation."

"No it isn't," sighed Elsa.

"The boy, Prince Nathanial, are people hoping you will marry him to forge an alliance between Arendelle and Sweden?"

"Not that it's any of your business but the answer is indeed yes."

Bunnymund hesitated on his next question. "May I ask her majesty a personal question?"

"You may but whether or not I answer is an entirely different matter."

"Are you in love with someone else? Is that why you constantly turn down suitors?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, probably to dismiss Bunnymund right then and there for asking such a question but the door opened and Kai came into the room. He bowed to his Queen. Bunnymund felt quite relieved at the interruption.

"Ah Kai," Elsa said suddenly recovering from the shock that was Bunnymund's question. She then held out some of the documents she had been working on. "Take these to Anton please."

"Very good milady," Kai took the documents before exiting the room.

There was a small awkward of silence that engulfed the room since Kai's leaving. Bunnymund stared at the floor while Elsa pretended to read her next document. Bunnymund decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it is not right for me to ask such a-"

"Yes," Elsa said interrupting Bunnymund.

Bunnymund quickly changed his shocked expression to something a bit more presentable. Did Queen Elsa just admit that she was in love with someone? Did she really just do that? Bunnymund quickly recovered.

"May I ask why you are not together?" Bunnymund asked treading carefully around her.

"He is not royal or nobility."

"So?" Bunnymund said very simply.

"I will not further discuss things that are not your concern Sir Bunnymund," Elsa snapped quite suddenly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry your majesty," Bunnymund apologised. "It's just hard for me to accept when to people who are obviously in love not to be together."

Elsa didn't say anything to this. She looked down at her work and continued working. She didn't say anything further to Bunnymund and for the next several moments there was an unbearable silence that filled the air. Bunnymund knew he had overstepped and crossed some line. He decided it would be best to leave Elsa alone; she was clearly absorbed in her thoughts.

"I'll leave you to it then," Bunnymund said finally breaking the silence.

Elsa gave him a small smile. She seemed grateful for Bunnymund for not pressing the subject as it was clearly a sensitive subject to her.

"I do have a lot of work to do."

Bunnymund gave her a kiss on the hand and as he did he smelled a familiar smell. There was something about the perfume on Queen Elsa's hand, something very familiar indeed but Bunnymund couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why was Queen Elsa's perfume familiar too him? Bunnymund didn't know.

"My Queen," Bunnymund said before he departed the room.

He knew he shouldn't be leaving Queen Elsa as it was his job to stay with her but he had crossed some line. Queen Elsa had just admitted to him that she was in love with someone and that Bunnymund knew that pushing it caused her some distress. However there was the other matter. That perfume, he still couldn't place it. Bunnymund figured that he would be thinking about it for a while now. Maybe he was just overthinking things, maybe he was smelling the same perfume she was always wearing but Bunnymund had a sneaking suspicion that he hadn't smelled it on Elsa. Did he smell it on someone else? Is that what he was trying to remember?

A memory was slowly coming back to him but Bunnymund had a pretty useless memory at times and this was one of those times. Bunnymund let out an exasperated groan. This was going to annoy him for ages now.

* * *

><p>Pitch was in his cabin. He was going over some final plans of his proposal. If all goes well, he will have the army he needed. Pitch looked out his cabin window. He had never been to this place. He didn't know anyone who had. It was a place that wasn't really talked about anymore. Nobody really even went there either. Well not since the glorious victory of King Klaus VI who just happened to be Queen Elsa's grandfather. Pitch didn't have the details of what went on but apparently King Klaus VI did quite a bit of damage, damage enough to send the King of the time, King Diederik XI, real in horror and was forced to remain in his crumbling empire which King Klaus VI had been responsible for.<p>

Pitch just hoped they were in a position to give him what he wanted. He could see the sun starting to set. Pitch could see darkness starting to take over the daytime. Pitch decided he would put his proposal to rest for now. He would continue with it in the morning. Pitch rolled up all his documents and he put them in his trunk before getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund crawled into bed that night. He had been quite tired. Jack had put them through their paces that day. He had put them through several drills that had been quite long and painful. He welcomed his bed when he saw it. He slowly got changed and then he climbed into bed. He had weird dreams of some random things that kept popping in and out. He was sure that there was something to do with Jack and perfume but Bunnymund didn't know what his brain was trying to tell him. His brain was telling him random, unconnected things. Bunnymund was getting confused by what was going on in his head. He decided to let it all go and just go with it.<p>

That was when Bunnymund sat straight up in bed. He didn't care if he was so exhausted, he couldn't move. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night. He had just realised what his brain had been trying to tell him. He had figured out why the perfume he had smelled on Elsa smelled familiar. He had finally remembered where he had smelled it before. He had finally realised who he had smelled it on.

It had been Jack.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	12. The Not So Little Secret

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Well Pitch was going to but I had a better idea.**

**BlackIris: I don't think there will be any more Pitch/Elsa moments as I don't like them as a couple.**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Ah, school, I remember that did suck a lot. However University sucks even more, it simply hates everyone.**

**Chapter 12: The Not So Little Secret**

Bunnymund stared at the darkness in his room. Why would Jack smell of Queen Elsa's perfume? His first thought was that Jack and Queen Elsa had been involved in some kind of secret, hidden relationship. But that couldn't be it, Jack wouldn't be stupid enough to go after the Queen and the Queen wouldn't be stupid enough to get into a relationship with someone like Jack, a relationship that had no future. However…Bunnymund's mind was telling him something else now. Two things in fact. The first one was that Jack had told him about a girl but refused to mention any specifics. Could that be because Jack had been referring to the Queen of Arendelle? Had he fallen head first in love with Queen Elsa? Well that did sound like Jack but just because Jack had fallen for her majesty, doesn't mean she did the same to Jack. But now Bunnymund's mind was telling him the second thing now, it was reminding him of what had been said the time that Jack came back smelling like perfume. Bunnymund had figured out that Jack had spent a night with a girl and Jack didn't deny it.

The clogs in Bunnymund's brain were turning at a rapid pace. Jack and Queen Elsa? _Jack and Queen Elsa_? It almost seemed so…so ridiculous. They can't be together. They just can't be. If they did, well Queen Elsa could get into trouble pursuing a man she can't marry and for someone of a lower class to her and Jack would get into trouble for seducing the Queen. What should he do? Well he could go and talk to them and straighten this whole thing out. But Bunnymund could be overreacting. Maybe Jack had just hugged the Queen or somehow got her perfume on him and then spent the night at some girl's place in the village. Maybe that girl simply wore the same perfume as the Queen. Bunnymund liked this idea so much better but he had a funny feeling that his former idea was true and that the latter, was just Bunnymund trying to calm his pounding head. Something was telling him that the perfume that Queen Elsa wore was both very expensive and unique, something only a royal would wear and not some village girl.

Bunnymund never really went back to sleep that night. He kept thinking about Jack and Queen Elsa. He awoke the next morning not feeling as refreshed as he would have liked. Bunnymund pulled himself out of bed and straightened himself out in front of the mirror. Today he would put his theory to the test. He was going to find out if what he really was thinking was the truth. He quickly got changed and headed out throughout the castle. If his theory was correct then he would find Jack somewhere near Queen Elsa's bedroom. However he was wrong. He found Jack in the kitchens scoring an extra meal from them. Jack put his finger to his lips as if to say to Bunnymund 'not a sound'. Bunnymund nodded and started stealing food as well.

The morning went by with nothing interesting happening. Bunnymund had kept his eye on Jack and Queen Elsa but nothing had really happened between them all morning. Jack had been stationed at the front gates in the morning and Queen Elsa had been in meetings. Bunnymund thought that maybe he was imagining things. They passed each other in the corridors before and Jack had given Elsa a bow while she gave him a smile in return. Nothing to suggest a hidden relationship with the pair. Everything seemed proper and in its place. However Bunnymund's first break happened in the mid afternoon that very day.

It was half past two in the afternoon. Bunnymund had been asked by Lord Anton, one of the Queen's advisors (and probably her favourite one too as he always had a way of fixing things and was always on Queen Elsa's side), to deliver some documents as he had just been passing by. Bunnymund had obliged and had set off at a fast pace to where Queen Elsa was located. He stopped to ask Kai if he had seen Queen Elsa and he informed Bunnymund that she was in her study. Bunnymund thanked Kai before heading off in the right direction. He was about to knock on the door to ask permission to enter when he heard some noises coming from inside. The noises didn't sound like Queen Elsa talking to someone about something important. Bunnymund pressed his ear against the door and paused to listen quite intensively.

"Stop it Jack," the voice belonged to Queen Elsa and it sounded like she was playfully teasing Jack about something. Bunnymund's heart started to race. Was this what he suspected all along?

"You know I can't," Bunnymund recognised Jack's voice. It sounded as he and Queen Elsa were involved in some playful flirtation. Bunnymund could just open the door and expose them right then and there. Bunnymund's hand was on the door handle, ready to turn it but then one of the advisors, Dierk came to the door right at the last second. He smiled at Bunnymund who returned the smile. Bunnymund had no choice, he knocked on the door. He didn't want Dierk to know about Queen Elsa and Jack. He would have a field day. He would rant about how improper and unworthy Jack is of Queen Elsa's affections. He wouldn't stop going on and on about how unsuitable the relationship was. He would spread gossip and rumours as far wide as he could before doing his best to put the relationship to a stop. He was quite caught up in the past and simply refused to move on with the rest of the World. He had also even been against Princess Anna marrying Prince Kristoff despite everyone else simply fawning over the idea. He was still against it and would often speak down to Kristoff despite Kristoff being now above him thanks to his royal title. Both Anna and Elsa hated this and would often force him to apologise and to stop doing it. Despite their efforts, Dierk still did. If Bunnymund was correct, Dierk was the one leading the charge on getting Queen Elsa married to someone he deemed suitable as quick as possible.

"Come in," Elsa said after a few moments which Bunnymund had been sure had been used to make sure that she and Jack were presentable.

Bunnymund pressed open the door and entered with Dierk on his heels. Queen Elsa looked as if she was working on some document or another while Jack stood in the background. It certainly did look as if nothing was out of the ordinary between the two. Bunnymund was sure that they had just been in a very compromising position not ten seconds earlier.

"Your majesty," Bunnymund gave a low bow. "Lord Anton wished for me to deliver these to you."

Queen Elsa cringed at the sight of more documents. Bunnymund could already see her desk heaving with a lot more documents.

"I swear they are trying to kill me with these," she said but she took the documents regardless. "Would you mind being the delivery boy today and give these to Lord Anton?" Queen Elsa gestured to some of the documents before her.

"Not at all ma'am," Bunnymund said taking them. When Bunnymund looked at them briefy when he took them, they all had to do with the Swedish visit. It must be important if Queen Elsa was doing all this preparation for them. Bunnymund did remember Queen Elsa confirming that she was expected to marry Prince Nathanial of Sweden. Could it be that she had made up her mind about that? If so and the answer was yes, then what would be of Jack? The man she seemed to be in a relationship with. Even if they weren't together, Bunnymund had a feeling that they cared a lot about each other. Jack would be crushed if Queen Elsa got married. Bunnymund then realised what he was thinking about and pushed these thoughts from his mind. Bunnymund was sure that all this preparation and these important documents had nothing to do with the potential marriage, rather it had to do with the trip. After all, they were royal and Queen Elsa liked to show off what Arendelle had to offer to all her visitors.

"Dierk, what can I do for you?" Queen Elsa turned her attention to the second man who had come into the room.

"Milady, I come bearing word that the royals from Sweden arrive very shortly," Dierk said. "I received a message from the docks at Oslo which inform me that our guests will be here within the week."

"Excellent," Queen Elsa said although to Bunnymund she seemed a little down about something. "Is everything ready for them?"

"Indeed it is, milady."

"Good, go make sure the final preparations for their arrival are in order."

Dierk bowed and left the room. Bunnymund quickly realised that he too should leave. He was starting to feel like he was over staying his welcome and he had been given a task to do. He gave Queen Elsa one last bow and left the room. She still had that sadden expression on her face. Bunnymund didn't know why she would be upset. The Swedish royals and the Arendelle royals are old friends. Surely Queen Elsa would be delighted to see them again. But then something else was forming in Bunnymund's mind. Queen Elsa had told him that she was expected to marry Prince Nathanial. He was a young boy, perhaps around the age of twenty five. From what Bunnymund knew about him, he was athletic, a champion rider and swordsmen. He was well mannered and knew his place. He had been brought up right. He was also what Queen Elsa's advisors loved the most about him, he was a Prince. He was royal. Bunnymund was sure he would make a fine Prince Consort of Arendelle if he ever married the Queen.

However, something else was bothering Bunnymund. Queen Elsa had also admitted she was in love with someone else. Based on what Bunnymund had found out, that person was Jack. She had also stated that she couldn't marry him which seemed to upset her greatly. Queen Elsa was sadden by the arrival of the Swedish royals as everyone, her advisors, maybe Princess Anna, and potentially the other Swedish royals would be pushing their youngest son onto her when all Queen Elsa wanted to do was to run in the direction of the man she really loved and not to a man who she didn't. She was quite a pickle.

Bunnymund didn't know quite what to think to all of this. It was quite a predicament that Queen Elsa was in. Maybe she should just admit her feelings towards Jack openly and see what happens? Surely the same thing which happened with Prince Kristoff would happen. When people found out that Prince Kristoff, well he wasn't a Prince then, was to be married to Princess Anna, people raved about it for days on end. They continued to rave about it even after the wedding. Everyone loved Kristoff and a lot of Arendelle knew him. They were so glad to see him marrying someone he loved which was so obvious. Surely people would be glad to see the Queen in a relationship that meant love rather than one that was built on the desire to merge two kingdoms together? Bunnymund shook his head. He didn't understand royalty at all. Why couldn't they be like commoners at times? If Bunnymund fell in love with anyone from the town, he was sure he could marry her without any trouble. The same, unfortunately, couldn't be said for Queen Elsa and Sir Jackson Frost. The advisors would forbid the relationship and maybe even force Queen Elsa to wed someone more suitable, like Prince Nathanial.

That night Bunnymund woke up to go to go use the bathroom. He saw Jack, very slyly, leave his room and sneak out of the barracks. Bunnymund forgot about needing to go to the bathroom and, very subtlety, follow Jack. He had a sneaking suspicion where Jack was heading too. He followed him out of the barracks and into the gardens outside. Jack turned around and Bunnymund quickly hid in the shadows of the castle. Bunnymund hoped that Jack didn't see or hear him. Jack looked around for several minutes before deciding to move on. Bunnymund followed him until they right under an open window. Bunnymund quickly hid again and watched the scene before him take place.

"Elsa," Bunnymund heard Jack whispered loudly.

Bunnymund saw Queen Elsa's head pop out of her window and she smiled down to Jack. Jack grinned right back at her. Bunnymund, himself, let a small smile consume his features. Jack started to climb the ivy up to her window. Elsa pulled Jack into a kiss when he was near enough. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him. Elsa then pulled Jack into her room, closing the window behind Jack Bunnymund smiled up at the window. Bunnymund then walked away from the window with a bit of a spring in his step. He loved to see a little more love in the world and he would never dream of shattering that love. Why would he? Two souls had found each other in the darkness. Bunnymund, decided that for the moment now, he wouldn't confront them. He would just let them be together and in love. He would also do whatever he could to stop anyone interfering with that kind of love. Bunnymund grinned again as he saw the barracks were back in sight. He climbed back into his bed when he entered his room and snuggled into bed. He was a bit of a softy when it came to romance. He couldn't help it. He loved seeing two people so in love and he looked like he found two more people.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Elsa sat on her throne with her advisors and guards surrounding the room. Also in the room were Anna's family, Olaf and some citizens of Arendelle. Soon trumpets could be heard and five people came in who Elsa recognised as the royal family of Sweden.

"Queen Elsa," the eldest man came up to her and bowed before giving her hand a kiss. "Always a pleasure to see you."

"King Mikael, the pleasure is mine," Elsa said.

"You remember my wife Queen Eva and my sons Prince Valentin and Prince Nathanial? Oh and let's not forget my beautiful daughter Princess Vera."

When their names were called, children and wife bowed or curtsied to Elsa and Elsa gave them a bow of her head in return. When Prince Nathanial was called, Elsa's eyes remained on him for much longer than it did on his brother, sister or mother. Elsa couldn't help but feel that the man was quite attractive. She heard a small cough from behind her and knew that was Jack. He had obviously spotted her staring for an extended period of time Elsa quickly recovered herself. Nathanial may be handsome but she was in love with someone else.

"It is such an honour," Elsa said. "I'm sure you guys are tired from your journey. Please rest and relax. The ball celebrating your arrival is scheduled for tomorrow."

"Oh excellent," Mikael said.

"Kai will show you to your rooms," Elsa gestured at Kai who bowed.

Elsa watched as the five royals followed Kai through a door which led to the upstairs rooms. As soon as they were gone, all the advisors turned to her.

"Alright," Elsa said. "Despite on seeing him for a fraction of a second, my first impression is that he's okay, I guess."

"You guess?" Gregor said.

"I haven't met him yet," Elsa snapped. "I haven't even talked to him. Ask me again, when I have gotten a chance to know him."

"That is fair," Anton said. "Well we have work to do, come on men."

All the advisors bowed and exited the room. Elsa felt a little relieved when they left.

"So that was my competition," Jack muttered in Elsa's ear.

"I would hardly say competition," Elsa whispered back. "If I was to marry him it wouldn't be for love. It would be because he would be the most agreeable suitor I have come across and that he so far has been the most suitable one. But I do dream of marrying for love rather than for convenience."

"Then marry me," Jack said quite suddenly.

"Is that a proposal?" Elsa asked sounding a little gobsmacked.

"If you want it to be."

"Jack we have been over this, as much I as wish, I can't marry you."

"We'll see," Jack tapped his nose. "We'll see."

"Oh Elsa," Anna suddenly came up to her older sister. "Isn't he dreamy?" she gushed.

"I am standing right here you know!" came the irritated voice of her husband.

"Oh hush you," Anna said playfully giving her husband a small slap. She turned back to Elsa. "You know what, I think he may be the one!"

"Anna I haven't even met the guy yet so don't go planning my wedding just yet," Elsa said.

"You never know," Anna sang before she walked off with her family in tow.

I _do_ know, Elsa thought to herself, at least I think I do.

* * *

><p>Anna bounced away from her sister. She was excited, extremely excited. She had found her true love and now it could be that her sister had potentially may have found hers. She saw the way Elsa looked at Prince Nathanial. She was sure that her sister looked at him with keen interest in her eyes. Anna just hoped that soon there would be another royal wedding in Arendelle soon.<p>

"Don't get your hopes up," Kristoff leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna lowered her voice so their children wouldn't overhear them.

"I means that Elsa may not wish to marry him."

"And why not?"

"Well, she may not like him in that way."

"That is true."

"Also remember what we discussed."

Anna gave Kristoff a long stare. He was of course referring to his concerns that Elsa was hiding something from her. Anna didn't think that anything was wrong. She just thought that Elsa stressed about her work, the tournament and now the Swedish visitors. She was sure it was all the pressure of that getting to her. There wasn't anything more….or was there? Anna had personally spoken to Elsa about this very matter. Now that Anna thought about there was something about the conversation. Elsa had hesitated on something. Could that have been a hidden secret?

"I'm sure nothing is wrong," Anna said finally. "Elsa and Prince Nathanial will meet and if they fall in love and get married, then I'm sure whatever worries we had before will melt away."

"I hope you're right."

"Mama," Josef was pulling on Anna's dress.

"What is it dear?" Anna bent down to give her son a warm smile.

"You promised there would be ice-cream."

"I remember also Mama," Helena said. "You did promise."

"I did, didn't I?" Anna said. "Why don't you run along with your sister and find Gerda and see what she can find for you?"

"Okay," both Helena and Josef said together.

Anna and Kristoff watched their two eldest children run off in search of Gerda who was currently also taking care of Heidi. Anna knew they had wanted that ice cream for a while now.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Anna said firmly.

Kristoff gave her a warm, bright smile.

"Me too."

Anna gave one last look at her sister. She was still sitting on her throne with her head leaning against her open palm. She was chatting to Sir Jackson with a bit of a grin on her face. Anna just hoped that smile meant that everything was alright.

* * *

><p>When Prince Nathanial entered his room, his parents followed him. They watched him with a bit of a grin on their faces as he unpacked his things.<p>

"What?" he said to them.

"Oh nothing," his Dad said.

Nathanial raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything further. He put his clothes that he had brought with him in the dresser while hanging up his coat and his other coats and dressing gown in the closest. He placed his glasses on his bedside table and placed his books on a shelf.

"So what did you think of Queen Elsa?" his mother suddenly gushed.

Nathanial had been waiting for that.

"Well she seems nice and quite beautiful," Nathianal answered very truthfully. "I just hope she is agreeable as her looks."

"She could be your future wife son," his Dad said. "So be careful and put on your best behaviour."

"I know Papa, you don't need to keep telling me all the time," Nathanial said.

"Oh and do be her first dance tomorrow," his Dad continued.

"Got it."

His parents then left Nathanial alone in his room. His thoughts then returned to what they had been discussing. Imagined if he married Queen Elsa, this entire castle could be his. He could be a future ruler of Arendelle. That would quite an achievement. He just hoped that Queen Elsa found him as agreeable as Nathanial was finding her. Nathanial then got to his feet and resumed packing, he hummed as he went. He was in quite a good mood.

* * *

><p>"Land ahoy!" came the voice of the man in the crow's nest.<p>

Pitch looked up from the book he had been reading in his cabin. He looked out the window. Sure enough, he could see a stretch of land in the distance. Suddenly the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard on deck as the men started preparing the ship to land. More could be heard coming closer to him. A man quickly opened Pitch's door.

"Lord Black, sir, we are about to arrive," the man said.

"I am aware of that now go do your job," Pitch snapped at the man.

The man instantly fled from Pitch's room with a bit of fear in him. Pitch started getting things together before changing his clothes. He wanted to look presentable when he met King Diederik XIII for the first time. He wondered if he would be impressed by fine clothes. Potentially not, although it wouldn't hurt for Pitch to look his best. He was, after all, meeting a King. He wanted to give the right impression when he met him. He didn't want to get off to a bad start before he had even begun. He was sure that when he mentions Arendelle, King Diederik XIII would listen to anything he would have to say.

Pitch headed out onto deck and saw them coming closer and closer to the strip of land in a distance. Pitch leaned against the deck and stared into the distance. He was so close now, he could almost taste it. He grinned into the blackness that had suddenly crept up on them even though it was still daytime. Pitch had a feeling that he was going to enjoy it here and maybe even enjoy the King's company. He grinned again. Pitch then walked up to his Captain who was heading up the ship.

"How much longer now Captain?" Pitch asked his Captain.

"Not long now Lord Black," the Captain responded. "I would say an hour tops."

"Good, the faster we get there, the happier I'll be," Pitch said. "So try and half that time, won't you Captain?"

"Of course, your Lordship."

"Good."

Pitch looked back over at the stretch of distance that separated him from the land. Soon, he kept telling himself, soon he will almost be there. He just hoped that he didn't come all this way for nothing.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	13. Arrival

**Nico Di Angelo101: Sorry about that, may I ask which parts? No offence it is boring and tiring as hell. It is also so, very exhausting and time consuming. **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: I have done what you have requested in this chapter. **

**WickedMagic: Don't worry about Nathanial, he's not a Hans.**

**olimacproductions: It's tradition, its what royals do. It's how they are raised.**

**Chapter 13: Arrival**

The ship that Pitch was on soon landed at the broken down docks. There were gaping holes and splinters everywhere. It looked like someone hadn't been too careful with their repair of the dock, almost as if they had given up on it. Pitch wasn't sure where he should step for fear of plummeting below. He carefully managed to step around the gaping holes in the dock and manage to get onto dry land. He could see a miserable town before him, one that had long since given up on ever making a recovery. Well Pitch was here to tell them that it was time to come out of the shadows and show everyone who they were. Pitch made his way forward into the town. He could see eyes following him as he went. Clearly, the inhabitants of this town were not used to strangers. Pitch continued to walk with his head held high. He wanted to look impressive, intimidating to these people. He passed the town square which had a well that Pitch thought hadn't been used in years. In front of him was a large manor, much larger than his own. Pitch knew that this belonged to the King; it was the biggest building in sight. Pitch walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Go away," he heard in response.

Well what a friendly bunch, Pitch thought. He wondered if this is how they treat all visitors but then Pitch had to remind himself that they probably didn't have any more visitors. Pitch was probably the first they had in a very long time.

"I need to see the King," Pitch said. "It's _very_ important."

"Didn't you hear me? I said to go away!"

"I wish to see the King!" Pitch demanded forcibly.

"Go away!"

"I won't go away until I have seen his majesty."

The doors open and a meek little man wearing rags opened the door. Pitch wasn't exactly too impressed with what he saw. How could the King let someone like him work for him? Was the King's standards lacking in some regard?

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" he said.

Pitch swept passed him and headed into the house. Pitch could see that this house was once a grand building and held many treasures. Now that grand building was fading and those treasures were collecting dust and spider webs. The old meek man told Pitch to follow him which Pitch did. He led Pitch through the castle until Pitch entered a grand hall which led up to a golden throne which a man was sitting wearing a crown that was too big for his head. He gave Pitch a bored look as Pitch walked up to him. When Pitch got closer, he could see that the man wasn't really a man after all, he looked quite young, more a boy's age. He didn't look any older than twenty, maybe twenty one. He had long auburn hair that fell around his eyes and down his neck. He had dry and pale skin as if the King hadn't seen the light of day. Pitch was sure that if he stood up, Pitch would simply tower over the boy. There was something about the boy as if he didn't care about anything in the world. Pitch had never seen such a pathetic person. He just hoped that would all change very soon.

"Lord Pitch Black," the King said in an equally bored voice.

"How do you know my name?" Pitch asked. He had been quite taken aback that the King would know who he was especially since he was so far away from home.

"I know many things," the boy droned to Pitch. "But what I don't know is why you are here in Fellen? Surely you belong in your own kingdom, The Southern Isles?"

"The Southern Isles would not help me with what I desire your majesty," Pitch explained.

"What is it you desire Lord Black?" the King said clearly not interested at all with Pitch.

"I wish to take a kingdom for myself," Pitch said. "I am not royalty but I would like to be."

"Well surely The Southern Isles would make you Governor of the kingdom you wish to seek. Surely they would help you expand their empire. They could even get a fine Princess or Queen for you to marry and thus make you a Prince. That would surely give you what you desire, a chance to be royalty."

"They have tried that with a particular Queen."

"Why not marry her then?"

"Because I wish for her to be my Queen instead of her being my Queen," Pitch said.

"So this is the kingdom you seek?"

"Yes my Lord."

"My previous statement still holds then; why not get The Southern Isles to aid you in this…quest?"

"You see they do not wish to annoy the kingdom's Queen. The King's brother tried to take over it some years ago and did some pretty nasty things to the Queen and the Princess. Ever since then, my King, King Viktor, has tried to make it up to the Queen."

"Who is this Queen?" the King was now examining his own fingernails.

"Uh," Pitch didn't know whether or not the King was listening to him but nonetheless, he decided to continue. "Queen Elsa, milord."

"Queen Elsa," the King said. "Queen Elsa of where? Surely a Queen needs a kingdom."

"Oh of course, Queen Elsa of…of Arendelle."

The King suddenly sat up straight. The other members in the room had forgotten what they were doing originally and now were giving Pitch their full undivided attention. Pitch knew that now, he held all the cards. He had them right where he wanted them. He felt like a spider luring the fly into his web and had now caught it.

"Arendelle?" the King whispered.

"Yes," Pitch nodded.

"The same kingdom that sent my kingdom into a spiralling mess and sent my grandfather into despair and depression? That kingdom?"

"The very same."

The King looked at everyone around him. They all nodded at him as if to tell him to hear our Pitch which was exactly what Pitch wanted.

"Very well, Lord Black, let's hear what you have to say."

"I wish to become King of Arendelle and I believe that you could aid me in that quest."

"What's in it for us?" the King asked. "Why should _we_ help _you_?"

"Because I know that for a _very_ long time, your family has wanted to get back at Arendelle and this is your chance."

"My chance eh?" the King leaned his head towards Pitch. "My chance to get back at Arendelle? What makes you think that I want to get back at them eh?"

"Because King Klaus VI of Arendelle has turned your kingdom into a crumbling pile of dust and for so long now, I know you have wanted revenge. Join me and together we will take Arendelle and inflict the pain on Queen Elsa and her family just like how her family inflicted pain on yours."

King Diederik XII gave a man, who looked like one of his advisors, a look. He then nodded at the King.

"Alright," King Diederik XII said. "I think we have a deal here Lord Black."

* * *

><p>"Her majesty dances very well," Prince Nathanial said.<p>

"You are very kind," Elsa replied.

Elsa was at the ball to celebrate the arrival of Prince Nathanial and his family. The ball had just begun and it hadn't taken Prince Nathanial to ask to be Elsa's dance partner. Elsa, who had been flattered, had agreed. They were dancing a waltz, a dance that happened to be Elsa's forte. She loved a good waltz which Prince Nathanial seemed to pick up on rather quickly. Nathanial spun Elsa around and as she did, Elsa passed Anna and Kristoff on the dance floor who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Elsa always was surprised at how well Kristoff could change from being an ice harvester to a Prince of Arendelle. He would wear his usual garb around the castle but he would change into an elegant Prince at times like this. Elsa had a sneaking suspicion that Anna was somehow responsible. Elsa did admit that she did a good job. Elsa quickly looked back at Prince Nathanial and his chocolate coloured eyes met her bright shining blue ones. He seemed to be entranced by her.

"Your castle is a lovely home, your majesty," Prince Nathanial remarked.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "It's been my family's home for generations. I have enjoyed living here very much."

"I can relate," Prince Nathanial said. "My family have lived in the same place for many, many years. I love my home but it's nice to get out and visit other places."

"I know how you feel. I remember when I first went to Sweden with my father. I was young, only four I believe. I remember being overwhelmed by the royal palace. It was simply remarkable."

Prince Nathanial smiled. "Of course being very little at the time, I don't remember your visit."

"I remember you though," Elsa giggled. "You were barely one year old, a tiny little thing you were. It's hard to imagine that such a tiny thing has grown into the man before me."

Prince Nathanial matched Elsa's laugh. Elsa hated to say but she found it very easy to talk to Prince Nathanial but when she looked at him, she didn't feel the same way she felt about Jack. When she first met Jack, she could feel something along the lines of attractiveness, the very beginning of what was to be a romantic relationship. Sure, Prince Nathanial was very handsome, Elsa had been attracted to him and there would be no doubt he would make a good husband and a good father. Everything about him screamed perfect but somehow Elsa didn't think so. He wasn't Jack which meant he wasn't perfect.

"Is her majesty tired?" Prince Nathanial asked. "You haven't spoken for a while."

"Oh what?" Elsa realised she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to realise what was going on. "Oh, yes, a little, maybe."

"If you want, we can stop."

"No it's fine," Elsa smiled.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund watched the crowd dancing before him. In one hand was a plate full of food and in the other hand was a chicken wing he was eating. If Bunnymund had to pick his favourite thing about the balls, it was the food. Of course being a guard, he wasn't actually invited to the ball, he was just told to watch out for any suspicious or reckless behaviour. He was supposed to be watching the guests but he instead was enjoying himself as he ate the food that was intended for the guests.<p>

"Do you ever stop eating?" Jack asked watching Bunnymund.

"I'm hungry," Bunnymund said.

"Yeah so am I but that doesn't mean I'm going to go and stuff my face with chicken wings."

"You should, they're delicious."

Bunnymund and Jack looked back at the dancers. Bunnymund traced Jack's gaze and saw that his eyes were pinned firmly on Queen Elsa and Prince Nathanial. Bunnymund suppressed a smirk which was quite a difficult thing to do. He quickly regained himself and went back to eating his food.

"Who is this…Prince Nathanial guy?" Jack gestured towards the guy and Bunnymund could see that Jack was trying his best not to sound jealous.

"I don't know, some Prince from Sweden," Bunnymund answered. "He's the youngest son so he won't be King of Sweden but I hear he quite popular over there."

"So that's all he has going for himself? The fact that he's a good chap?"

"The looks department certainly helps," Bunnymund said. "All the ladies seem interested in him. He who stands tall with his perfect brunette hair that just seems to sit just right without the need for a comb. I can't even get my hair right and that's _with_ a brush."

"Well looks aren't everything," Jack scoffed.

"Somebody sounds jealous," Bunnymund sang in a very low voice.

"What?" Jack said turning to face him.

"Oh nothing," Bunnymund said. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh okay."

Bunnymund smirked as Jack turned away. He was giving Prince Nathanial a small look of disgust.

"You think she is going to marry him?" Jack asked Bunnymund trying to sound if the question was of no real importance but failing to do so.

"I don't know," Bunnymund shrugged. "He is the best match we've seen; he's certainly ticks all the boxes plus he is royal."

"Don't remind me," Jack muttered darkly.

Bunnymund couldn't help himself. He patted Jack affectingly on the back. Jack gave Bunnymund a funny look and Bunymund instantly realised what he was doing. He awkwardly took his hand back and quickly used it to resume eating. Jack seemed to shrug it off as he resumed his sadden look in the direction of Queen Elsa. Bunnymund wanted to say something encouraging but he didn't know how to start. Should he just come right out and say it or should he warm his way up to it?

"So how's it going with this girl of yours?" Bunnymund asked.

"What?" Jack looked confused for a moment before realising what Bunnymund was talking about. "Oh, okay I guess."

"Did you talk to her?" Bunnymund asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we talked.

"And?" prompted Bunnymund.

"She and I, well, I don't really know how to define our relationship but we're getting there."

"So when's the wedding?"

"I don't think there will be one, her…uh…father wants her to marry someone else."

'What a pity," Bunnymund said. "You know if it was me I wouldn't let anyone come between me and a girl I cared and loved very much."

"So you would go for it?"

"Absolutely!"

Jack seemed to think about Bunnymund's advice. Bunnymund just hoped that Jack would take it and do the right thing.

* * *

><p>Lord Anton was watching the ball from the balcony outside with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was chatting to his beautiful wife about the current affairs of the palace. Anton pretended not to know that she would then instantly gossip about what they had discussed to all her friends.<p>

"Anton," came a voice that belonged to his fellow advisor Dierk.

"Excuse me my love," Anton said to his wife.

Dierk and Anton set off at a pace. Anton knew that Dierk wanted to discuss something privately with him. They didn't speak for several minutes. They just wandered around the garden. Anton wondered if Dierk was deciding on what to say. The matter must be quite delicate if Dierk was having trouble getting words out. Usually he would say anything that was on his mind. It was one of his many, er, talents.

"What can I do for Dierk?" Anton asked him.

"Lord Anton, I need your help regarding a very delicate matter," Dierk responded.

"And what matter would this? It wouldn't so happen involve a certain marriage between our sovereign and a visiting Prince from Sweden would it by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact it does," Dierk stopped in his tracks. "Lord Anton, Queen Elsa trusts you beyond everyone else, well apart from her own sister and brother-in-law, I need your help on this."

"I see," Anton twirled around the champagne in his glass. "You want me to speak to her majesty about marrying the Prince?"

"Indeed I do."

"You want me to convince her to marry Prince Nathanial?"

"Yes," Dierk was nodding furiously.

"I am flattered that you think I possess some magical convincing skills. The truth of the matter is that Queen Elsa will either marry him because she wants to or she won't marry him because she wants to. Either way, will be her decision."

"But she trusts you, she listens to you. Please just promise me you will talk to her about this?"

"Alright," Anton sighed. "I promise."

"Thank you," Dierk said.

* * *

><p>The end of the ball soon came to a close. Elsa had enjoyed herself. She had enjoyed dancing and talking to Prince Nathanial. He seemed like a fine young man and so far was the best suitor that her advisors had put him for her. Elsa managed to catch Jack's eye before she went to bed. He bowed to her before she left. Elsa felt a little guilty. She felt like she was being some sort of mistress, cheating on her husband but Elsa had to remind herself that she and Jack weren't married, no matter how much she wanted it.<p>

Prince Nathanial escorted Elsa up to her room at the end of the night. They paused outside her room.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," Prince Nathanial said bowing and giving Elsa a kiss on the hand.

"No, thank you," Elsa said smiling.

"Goodnight, your majesty."

"Goodnight, Prince Nathanial."

* * *

><p>As he promised, Anton was making his way to Queen Elsa to talk to her about Prince Nathanial. He had missed her at the ball and he figured she had retired for the night. So that's how Anton found himself walking along the corridor that led to her room. He found her talking to Prince Nathanial who seemed to be saying goodnight. Anton watched them both, looking for any clues. He certainly didn't see any. Queen Elsa just seemed to be polite to Prince Nathanial and nothing more. When Prince Nathanial left, Anton approached Elsa. She gave a little start when she heard his footsteps but smiled at him all the same.<p>

"Queen Elsa," Anton said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry to disturb you especially at this time but may I have a small word?"

"Certainly," Elsa smiled.

"It's about this marriage business," he said, "between you and Prince Nathanial."

Elsa's face briefly darkened but she allowed Anton to continue.

"Are you serious about Prince Nathanial?" Anton asked.

"Not in the way you wish me to be," Elsa said.

"I never said that I wished you to be serious about someone that you are not interested in," Anton said.

"Well then the rest of the advisors then," Elsa shrugged.

"Don't listen to that useless bunch; they don't know the first thing about love."

Elsa laughed at Anton's words.

"Listen to what your heart tells you rather than a bunch of men," Anton continued. "Don't be pushed into marriage. Do what your sister did. Marry the man you want to and not what everyone else wants."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled at him.

Anton wished Elsa goodnight before walking away with a bit of grin on his face. He may not have done exactly what Dierk had wanted him to do but he had done what he had promised to do. Dierk had wanted Anton to convince Queen Elsa to marry Prince Nathanial but he had done what he promised. All he had promised was that he would talk to him. Anton hid a cheeky smile from Kai who was walking past. He just hoped that Dierk didn't get too upset with him but Anton didn't care. If he helped Elsa choose a man to marry which was someone who she wanted and loved and not someone who the advisors, especially Dierk that little sleazebag who didn't care about Elsa's feelings. All he cared about was marrying Queen Elsa off to someone who could bring Arendelle some great big alliance. Anton wouldn't say that he hated Dierk, he certainly didn't like him very much.

Anton kind of hoped that Queen Elsa would do what Princess Anna did and fall in love with some commoner, preferably one who didn't have a cent to his name. Anton would love to see the little veins in Dierk's head pop in anger. It would certainly be fun to watch Dierk self-destruct. That would quite a sight to watch. Anton grinned again. That would be quite fun to see. Anton continued to walk away with a bit of a spring in his step as he thought about what would happen. Other advisors such as Erik and Magnus would be on his side but people like Pieter and Gregor wouldn't. Well it doesn't matter what they think or how they felt, it mattered what Queen Elsa thought and how she felt about this.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened her bedroom door and closed the door sharply behind her. She was thinking quite hard about Anton had said. She was so confused. She had thought that she was supposed to marry someone like Lord Black or Prince Nathanial. She had never thought for a second she would be allowed to marry someone of her preference, someone like Jack. She bit her lip. What would happen if she announced to her family and Arendelle that she was to wed Jackson Frost? A commoner, who just happened to be her Captain of her Guards. Well she knew that Anna would be behind her no matter what she chose but what would be the repercussions of her actions? What would it do to Arendelle? Elsa didn't know. Would it go so far to make Sweden hate Arendelle? Would it go so far as Sweden punishing Arendelle for its Queen's actions? No, that ridiculous. Sweden and Arendelle were old friends. They would only want what was right for Arendelle. They wouldn't do anything rash like that. Elsa's brain was just trying to make her panicked and frightened when she needed to be calm and collected. Elsa collapsed on her bed. What was she supposed to do?<p>

King Mikael and her fellow advisors were all counting on her marrying and falling in love with Prince Nathanial. They wanted the union so badly whereas Elsa wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was like Jack had come into her world and shaken it up so much that Elsa wasn't sure of what was up and what was down. It wasn't a bad thing. It was just a confusing thing.

Anton had told her to follow her heart. Her heart was leading her down the path of love, down the road that led to Jack. Elsa groaned into her hands. Marrying Jack instead of Prince Nathanial? It did sound kind of appealing. She would do anything to be with Jack. She had somehow and somewhere fallen in love with the guy. She wished her life didn't have to be this complicated. It wasn't as if Anton was giving her bad advice. He always gave her incredibly good advice and seemed to care a lot about her. Well, he had sort of seen her grow up. He was working as her father's advisor when she saw born but that didn't go as far as him knowing about her powers until the entirely of Arendelle knew. Should Elsa follow Anton's advice? She did trust him beyond anyone other than her own family. Anton certainly knew what he was doing.

A knock echoed throughout her thoughts bringing her back to reality. Elsa sat up on her bed. Jack came into the room after Elsa told him to. He grinned at Elsa. Elsa stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I just want you to know that whatever happens, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Jack whispered.

Jack leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

"Are you going to marry that Prince Nathanial?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know if I am going to or not. He is the best suitor I have seen so far but he's not you. I so wish it could be you."

"We will be together, I promise," Jack said. "One way or another, I promise that somehow we will end up together."

"I hope that's true," Elsa breathed. "I really do."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Jack again. She decided to let all her fears and worries all go. She just let herself melt into Jack and let her feelings control her in this moment. She didn't care that she may not be allowed to be with Jack. She just let that all go. She wanted to be with him and even if it was for one night she was going to let it count.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	14. A Question and An Answer

**Chapter 14: A Question and An Answer**

Pitch was given a room for that night along with the servants he had brought with him. Pitch lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. King Diederik XII had agreed to his plans, now all he had to do was to start planning and soon Arendelle would be his. Pitch rolled over and grinned into the night.

He woke up early the next morning. He was excited to start his planning with King Diederik XII. However that was not to be. When Pitch went down to have breakfast, he found the King absent and was told that he rarely makes appearances. Pitch had to force himself to calm down. Surely one day wouldn't matter? One day wouldn't make a lot of difference for him. Pitch then proceeded to eat his breakfast in peace. The extra day would allow him to double check that everything was in place for him, that he had all his soldiers in a line. Pitch was sure that he would be granted a meeting with King Diederik XII soon. However that wasn't to come to pass. The next day was the same, so was the day after that and the day after that. A week went by and Pitch hadn't heard a single thing from King Diederik XII. Not one single word. It was starting to frustrate him very much so. He needed to see the King and he needed to see him right now. Whenever he would talk to any of servants or his advisors the answer would always be the same, "the King is busy your lordship," they would always say to him. An answer which frustrated him very much so.

It wasn't until the fourteenth day of his arrival did something finally happen. A man who called himself Edvard came forward and introduced himself to Pitch. He was the King's first cousin and one his advisors. Edvard told Pitch that he was to help Pitch with what he wanted. Pitch felt insulted. He had come to see the King and all he got was his cousin. However, Pitch decided to take what he could get and he accepted Edvard's help. Pitch would need all the allies he could get. Edvard showed him outside to where the soldiers were busy training. Pitch could see they were all in a greyish uniform with swords equipped to their backs and knives at their sides. What looked like the commander of the troops gave an ordered salute to the Prince and Lord Pitch.

"Why bother training if you have nothing to fight?" Pitch asked.

"We should always be on our toes," Edvard replied. "Besides if we are too unprepared anyone could come up and take us."

"That is true," Pitch agreed. He had always thought that it was best to prepare for a war even in times of peace. It tells people that you are not to be trifled with. "How many men do you have at your command?"

"Close to seven thousand," Edvard answered.

"I have three thousand of my own troops," Pitch said. "My families' army. Which brings us up to ten thousand."

"Do you think that would be enough?" Edvard turned to look at Pitch. "How many does Arendelle have?"

"At least that number. Arendelle isn't a massive kingdom but they do have a Snow Queen at their head."

"Ah, the infamous Snow Queen," Edvard continued his pace along the path. "I have heard about her."

"She won't be a problem if we play our cards right."

"Which cards will these be?"

"Just let me worry about the Snow Queen," Pitch reassured Edvard.

"Fine," Edvard nodded. "Now tell me the real reason you want Arendelle."

"I want a kingdom and that kingdom suits me just fine."

"There must be another reason," Edvard smiled up at him. "There are plenty of other kingdoms that are just like Arendelle and are easier to take."

"I want to punish Queen Elsa," Pitch said. "She spurned my advances and refused to marry me. She also used her dastardly magic on me, she could have killed."

"Surely she only used her magic in self-defence," Edvard said. "Since she didn't want you to force yourself onto her."

"You are a clever one," Pitch wagged his finger at Edvard.

"I try my best," Edvard smiled. "Keep in mind Lord Black, my vendetta against Arendelle is not as bad as my late uncle or grandfather. My cousin has inherited the same vendetta. I would advise him and you to leave Arendelle alone and find some other kingdom that has a Princess needing to be married off."

"I want Arendelle punished," Pitch said simply.

"Fair enough," Edvard shrugged. "But war isn't always the answer to one's problems."

"May I ask a question Prince Edvard?" Pitch stopped in his tracks and looked at the Prince straight in the eye.

"You may."

"Are you with us or against us?"

"Oh I am with my King wherever he goes," Edvard answered. "Does that answer your question?"

"I hope it does."

Pitch looked back at the troops. They had resumed their drills and were now fighting wooden dummies.

"I need as much support as possible," Pitch said.

"I know," Edvard smiled. Pitch was starting to really hate that smile. It was a smile that seemed to say 'I will always be one up you and you can't do a thing about it'. It was starting to really annoy him.

"Why don't you hate Arendelle as much as your family?" Pitch asked him.

"Oh what happened in the past can stay in the past," Edvard shrugged. "Never really bothered me."

Edvard then walked away leaving Pitch a little annoyed at the King's cousin.

After what seemed weeks, Pitch was finally allowed an audience with the King. About time, Pitch thought to himself as he was led back into the King's throne room. He saw the King sitting on top of his throne looking grander than when Pitch first met him. Maybe he wanted to demonstrate his power.

"We've come to a decision about your proposal that you left with my advisors," the King said.

"Excellent," Pitch grinned.

"I know I said I would help you but I want to do more," the King said. "I want you to lead my army and your army and crush Arendelle."

"Consider it done your majesty," Pitch bowed low.

"And when you have finished you may rule Arendelle as King but you must obey our laws and be an ally of our Kingdom," the King continued.

"It is only fair," Pitch agreed. He didn't care what the King's conditions were. Once he had the Snow Queen under his control nothing could stop him. He may even use her against King Diederik XII and take his kingdom of Fellen for his own. Pitch may even continue towards The Southern Isles if he desired. With her icy powers, he could capture any kingdom in an eternal winter and just wait until they surrendered. It would just be a matter of waiting it out and Queen Elsa was quite familiar with eternal winters. Pitch would be unstoppable. When Queen Elsa outlived her usefulness, he would just get rid of her. By that time he would hopefully have a son born with the same powers who would be under his, and only his, control. It would be like a feast, take what you want and just sit back and relax as you ate it. King Diederik XII would be too much of a fool to see what Pitch was doing. Pitch was just playing on an old vendetta to get what he wanted. When King Diederik XII outlived _his_ usefulness, Pitch would take his kingdom and make him obey his rules. There wouldn't need to get rid of King Diederik XII. He was just a simple, useless ruler who couldn't think for himself, Prince Edvard may be something else altogether but he did say he would follow his King and besides, by this stage in the game, Pitch would have Queen Elsa on his side. It would simply be a matter of freezing them all out. It was all coming together quite well. Nothing was going to mess this plan up, not King Diederik XII, not Queen Elsa, not her stupid family and certainly not Prince Edvard. Pitch just hoped that no one saw through his plan before he had a chance to execute it. Pitch just had to relax and put on his best performance until the closing curtain. Pitch had everything under control. Like he always said, everything was falling into place.

"Then I think we have a deal."

"I think we do indeed."

* * *

><p>Elsa was in the stables spending some time with her beautiful white horse Snødekt. She loved her horse very much so. Her father had given her to her when Snødekt was just a tiny foal. Elsa had raised her and considered Snødekt to be her only friend back then. She had a brush in her hand and was giving her horse a bit of a groom. The stable boy had already come and insisted he do it for her but Elsa had told him that she was more than capable to do it herself. Snødekt affectingly neighed and brushed her head against Elsa which Elsa gave a hug in return. Sven was in the next stall over. He was giving Elsa a look which meant he wanted some food.<p>

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Elsa said.

She picked up the plate of carrots that Kristoff always kept in the stables. She took a carrot off the plate and fed one to Sven who ate it up very happily.

"Thank you Queen Elsa," Elsa said in her Sven voice which made her laugh. She would often tease Kristoff for doing the same thing though although she had a secret desire to try it out herself.

"You're welcome," Elsa said to Sven before moving back to Snødekt who was looking at the plate of carrots with interest. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you," Elsa said to Snødekt who ate the carrot that Elsa gave her quite happily.

"That is a beautiful horse, your majesty," Elsa looked up and saw Nathanial leaning on the stable wall.

"Thank you," Elsa walked over to him and leaned against the stable horse too. "Her name is Snødekt."

"Beaufiful name for a beautiful horse which just happens to belong to a beautiful woman," Nathanial smiled.

Elsa blushed and looked away as she continued brushing Snødekt. "Thank you."

"And the reindeer is…?"

"Oh that's Sven," Elsa explained. "He belongs to my brother-in-law Kristoff. He bought him with him when he moved into the castle. I nearly had a heart attack thinking that a reindeer was inside my castle but Sven was able to be relocated to the stables. My nephew Josef loves playing with him especially in places he doesn't belong."

"Like the insides of the castle?"

"Exactly," nodded Elsa.

"Do you ride Queen Elsa?" Nathanial asked.

"Oh I do from time to time."

"Fancy a ride?"

Half an hour later they were both riding out of the gates, Elsa on Snødekt and Nathanial was on his horse, a chestnut one. They rode all through the town right into the town square. They passed people who were smiling and waving at them as they passed.

"You ride pretty well," Elsa said.

"How about we put that to the test?" Nathanial said with a bit of a glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Elsa sounded confused.

"A race milady, from here to the start of the forest back to the castle," Nathanial said.

"You're on!"

"Excellent," Nathanial grinned.

Elsa and Nathanial then took off at a fast pace. They rode all through town and up the winding path that led to forest where the trolls lived. Elsa spun her horse along the edge of the trees before turning her horse around to head back to Arendelle. She looked behind her and she could see Nathanial grinning at her. He wasn't that far behind. She told Snødekt to go faster which Snødekt obliged. Elsa rode Snødekt all the way into Arendelle. She looked back behind her and she couldn't see Nathanial anywhere. Had she lost him? She couldn't have. He had been right behind her. He couldn't have gone too far.

Suddenly Nathanial burst in front of her. He smirked at her as he sped past. Elsa felt a little annoyed. He must have taken a different route and when she slowed down to check where he had gone, he overtook her. Two can play at that game, she thought. Elsa spun her horse right instead of going left like Nathanial did. He was going to get quite a surprise when she was through with him. She rode her horse faster and faster down the streets of Arendelle. Nathanial was probably wondering what happened to her. She hoped he was arrogant to assume he had lost her for good. She continued along the path she was taking. She took a right turn and she could see Arendelle's castle right ahead. She couldn't see Nathanial and hoped that her way had indeed been faster. She rode Snødekt faster and faster. Suddenly she heard the sound of another horse approaching. That could only mean one thing; Nathanial had caught up to her. Elsa sped her horse down the bridge that led to the castle. The gates were wide open and so she raced her horse through them. A few minutes later, Nathanial gave speeding through the open gates.

"That was some race, your majesty," he said dismounting his horse.

"Well I would certainly hope so," Elsa replied, her face pink from the race but nonetheless her face was bright by her victory. "Better luck next time Prince Nathanial."

"So there will be a next time?" Elsa could sense a hopefulness in his voice.

"Maybe," she teased.

"A kiss for the victor then," Nathanial pressed his lips against Elsa's knuckles with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, your highness," Elsa replied.

Elsa could see Jack looking at them from the gateway. He had a look that told Elsa he was jealous. Elsa gave him a brief look that had a mix of sadness and a smile in it. Jack returned a similar look which gave her a small happy feeling in her stomach. She saw Kai coming towards her. He looked like he had a busy day.

"Kai, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Your majesty, you are late for your council meeting."

A look of horror crossed Elsa's face. "Really? How late am I?"

"Thirty minutes your majesty," Kai said looking worried.

Elsa turned to Nathanial. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Nathanial smiled.

Elsa quickly walked into the castle with Kai at her heels. She just hoped she wasn't too late for them. She quickened her pace as she hurried along the corridor towards her council room. She couldn't believe she was late. She had never been late before. She was kicking herself as she made her way towards the council. She pushed open the door and found her advisors talking and drinking what looked like tea or coffee. They immediately stopped as Elsa entered the room. They hurried to sit down at their positions and looked expectantly up at Elsa.

"Sorry I'm late," Elsa apologised. "I was spending the day horse riding with Nathanial."

"That's good," Dierk said looking eager.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Anton asked.

"Very much so, thank you," Elsa nodded at him.

"Does this mean you have come to a decision?" Magnus asked. "Regarding Prince Nathanial?"

"No I haven't," Elsa said. "It was just a nice horse ride. I have had those with Anton and I'm not going to marry him over it."

Anton sniggered a little but managed to regain himself. Elsa gave him a small wink which he returned with a smile.

"Shall we return to something that we can all happily decide on?" Elsa asked. "Like deciding on who to send to Prince Georg of Corona's christening?"

"We were thinking Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff, your majesty," Erik said.

"Excellent, so was I," Elsa smiled at him. "See we can agree on things."

* * *

><p>Anna was the library reading some books. Anna wasn't much as a reader, well not as much as Elsa who couldn't stand to let a day go by without reading at least a dozen new books and maybe a few ones she had read before. Anna was giving a new book and one of Elsa's favourites a go. The book was making her get quite sleepy. She almost dozed off right there and then. She should read it to Josef when he couldn't go down for a nap, that could be a good idea. The door opened and Kristoff came into the room. He bent down and gave her a kiss on cheek before taking a seat next to her.<p>

"The Mistress and The Husband," he read off the cover.

"It is incredibly dull," Anna said. "Elsa loves it apparently."

"No, she loves that Jane Austin book," Kristoff clicked his fingers trying to remember. "Pride and Prejudice. She hates that one."

"Ah that would explain it," Anna laughed. She closed the book and threw it on a table nearby. "It's horrible."

"It's awfully quiet," Kristoff said.

"Helena is down for a nap, Josef is in his lessons and Heidi is also sleeping," Anna explained.

"That would explain it," Kristoff said. "I was wondering why I could hear myself think."

Anna laughed.

"So you ever think about having a fourth?" Kristoff teased her pulling her onto his lap and tracing her jawline with his lips.

"Not really," Anna answered. "Three is enough for me and you didn't have to go through labour and childbirth. You got the fun part."

"Well so did you if I remember," Kristoff flirted which made Anna giggled. "I certainly didn't hear any complaining."

"Oh hush you," Anna whispered.

Anna grinned just as the door opened again and Sir Jackson walked in.

"Quite a full house here," he observed.

"What can we do for you Sir Jackson?" Kristoff asked.

"Oh nothing I was looking for Elsa, I mean," Jack cleared his throat, "Queen Elsa, do you know where she is?"

"I believe she is in council," Anna said.

"Oh, maybe I'll see her when she gets out."

"I'm sure you will," Anna smiled. "On duty today?"

"What?" Jack said sharply. "Oh yes, I am. Well best be going to find her majesty. Excuse me."

"I think he likes your sister," Kristoff said as soon as the door shut.

"What do you mean? Everyone likes Elsa."

"No I mean like _like_," Kristoff explained.

"You mean in a romantic sense?"

"Well I certainly don't mean in a platonic way."

"Really? Sir Jackson likes my sister?" Anna said before sighing in a romantic way. "Oh that would be such a love story. A penniless man becomes a guard for a Queen and they fall hopelessly in love with each other but they can't be together because she is engaged to a Prince from a foreign land who turns out to be an evil man. The guard and the Prince battle for the Queen's heart and the guard defeats the Prince and lives happily ever after with the Queen."

"Sounds like you did enjoy that book."

"Oh hush," Anna slapped him. "I can be a romantic if I want to be."

"Alright, alright, don't go biting my head off," Kristoff paused for a moment. "Maybe you should write a book about it and model your characters off Elsa and Sir Jackson?"

"And there could be a handsome ice harvester with a reindeer!" Anna gushed. "Who falls in love with the fearless Princess!"

"I think this better not be autobiographical."

"Hmm, maybe."

* * *

><p>Nathanial watched as Kai escorted Elsa back into the castle. He was going on about some urgent matter that needed her attention right away. He, also, headed back into the castle. He didn't follow Elsa as she looked like the urgent matter that Kai was talking about needed her fullest attention. He walked back to his room where he got changed into some of his causal clothes. Obviously the royals need not wear the best of clothes at all times. The husband of Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff, certainly didn't follow those rules. Nathanial had just picked up a brush and started brushing his sleeves when his parents walked in.<p>

"I heard you are going quite well with Queen Elsa," his Dad said.

"Yes I am Papa," Nathanial replied. "I think I may be getting there. Perhaps a bit more time and she might come round to the idea."

"Time we do not have son, soon we will be heading back to Sweden. You've known her for a month now. Surely that should have been enough time."

"Certainly we can extend our visit?" Nathanial wondered out loud.

"We could but we need to get back to Sweden," his Mum said. "There are many things that require our attention back home."

"Then can't I stay on?"

"How would it look if you didn't return with us?" his Dad said. "That would only work if you and Queen Elsa have come to a decision about the marriage."

"Oh I see," Nathanial said.

"Which is why I want you to secure that tonight," his Dad continued. "We only have a few days left in Arendelle. I want them used wisely son."

"This is for you," his Mum handed him a small velvet box. Inside was a diamond ring which looked quite old. "Give that Elsa and if she says yes, we can start planning a wedding."

"What if she says no?"

"I'm sure that won't happen," his Dad said. "She likes you, I'm sure she will say yes."

That night Nathanial was quite nervous. He was pacing around the gardens late at night. He had the ring in his hand as he was pacing. He was trying to figure out which would be the best way to propose to Elsa. She wasn't some girl you walked up to and propose. You had to do it the right way, the proper way. That was why Nathanial was trying to come up with some romantic speech which he was failing at. At least he had a romantic setting, the flowers, the moonlight, it would all work for him.

Nathanial suddenly heard voices coming from the other end of the garden. One he recognised as Queen Elsa. It didn't surprise him that he heard her voice radiating through the garden. Nathanial knew that she often liked to go for strolls throughout the garden at all times of the day. But by the sound of it, she wasn't alone. Nathanial didn't recognise the second voice though. He drew closer to the voices. He didn't want to eavesdrop on private conversation but it wasn't as if he had a choice. He could see the outline of two people and one of them was, of course, Queen Elsa. She was holding hands and facing a man that Nathanial thought he recognised. He was sure that was the guy who followed Queen Elsa around and was her Captain of her Guards or something. They were standing in the direct line of the moonlight and were gazing into each other's eyes.

"I heard today that you were quite a rider," the man was saying.

"I was," Elsa giggled.

"Maybe one day we could go for a ride and have a picnic near the forest," the man continued.

"Oh how I wish," Elsa sighed.

"How I wish too."

There was a silence between them. Nathanial's jaw dropped. Queen Elsa had a secret lover? This was unbelievable! Nathanial couldn't fathom it. _Queen Elsa had a secret lover_? If so, she had certainly kept him a secret from everybody and that included her own sister. But if she loved this guy, why keep him a secret? Maybe because he wasn't a royal or something along those lines. That could be it.

"Have you made a decision?" the man asked.

"No," Elsa shook her head. "I don't want to marry him but I think I may have to."

Nathanial felt a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were talking about him. Elsa didn't want to marry him. Nathanial stared at the ring in his hand. He wanted Elsa to marry him because she wanted to not because she had to. That wasn't he wanted to start his life with his future wife. She sounded like she wanted to marry this other guy but couldn't. Nathanial looked back at them. They had leaned in and given each other a kiss in the moonlight. Nathanial knew what he had to do. He watched as the man gave a farewell to Queen Elsa and she gave a longing look in return. Nathanial waited a moment before he decided to make his move. He left the safety of the bushes that he was in. Queen Elsa gave a quite a start when she heard the snapping of twigs and leaves. Nathanial walked into view and the moonlight shone on his face.

"Prince Nathanial," Elsa whispered. "How long have you been there?"

"Enough," Nathanial said walking forward.

"So you know," Elsa bowed her head.

"I know that you are in love with another man and do not wish to marry me so yes I do know," Nathanial said. He took out the ring and handed it to Elsa. "I was going to give this to you tonight."

"It's so beautiful," Elsa breathed.

"It belonged to my grandmother," Nathanial said. "But I want it to be yours because you want it not because someone else wants you to have it."

"You will make some girl very happy," Elsa smiled. "Sadly that girl can't be me."

"I understand," Nathanial said. "I wouldn't want you to be under these conditions anyway. It wouldn't be right."

Elsa smiled at him and handed back the ring. Nathanial pocked it.

"Promise you won't say anything?" Elsa asked. "I just don't want to deal with people knowing just yet."

"Of course," Nathanial nodded.

"Thanks," Elsa smiled.

"May I offer her majesty a piece of advice?"

"You may."

"Marry him," Nathanial gestured in the direction which the man had run off in. "You obviously want to so just do it. Marry him."

Elsa looked at ground. She looked back up and opened her mouth to speak but then she closed it. She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"People keep telling me that," she said.

"Probably because it's true," Nathanial shrugged.

Elsa let out a small laugh. She opened her mouth to reply to Nathanial's statement but she never got the chance.

"Queen Elsa," Kai's voice rang out through the night and soon the man himself came into view.

"What is it Kai?" Elsa asked in a concerned voice. Kai looked panicky and jumpy and his voice was laced with urgency.

"This came for you," Kai handed her a scroll which was sealed. Kai bowed and then quickly left them.

Elsa opened the scroll and her eyes darted across the parchment, they got narrower and she read what was written.

"What's wrong?" Nathanial asked his voice sounding worried.

Elsa looked up at. Her face looked fearful and her eyes looked worried.

"War," she said simply.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	15. The Approaching Storm

**Kahnartis: Ah yes, that was supposed to be predicable. Well your feelings may or may not be correct...As to your question, I don't know why they figure it out at night. Maybe because night is a great time for figuring out that two people you know have a secret relationship.**

**Jesus Freak: No Bunnymund is a human like the rest of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 15: The Approaching Storm**

Elsa stared at the note. The same words kept jumping out at her. War had been announced on Arendelle. War. How could this happen? What had Arendelle had done to warrant this? Elsa had no idea, she simply had no idea. Elsa rolled up the scroll and raced back into the castle. She ordered that her council room should be assembled by the time she got there. People were darting all about and Elsa passed orders to each and single one of them. They had to be prepared as soon as possible. She didn't want an army to sneak into Arendelle undetected. They were not going to get the upper hand on her. She was going to be ready for them. She passed Jack on the way and he looked confused. He mouthed 'what is going on?' to her but Elsa shook her head and mouthed 'later to him' and shrugged her shoulders at him. Jack still looked quite confused.

"Elsa," Anna came running down the hallway. "What is going on? Everyone is dashing about like a madman and they all looked scared."

"Later Anna," Elsa said as she walked passed her.

"But Elsa-"

Elsa gripped Anna's shoulders tightly. "I need you and Kristoff to pack up your things right away."

"But why?"

"Just do it Anna!" Elsa shouted at her as she raced off.

Elsa didn't slow down until she burst through her council doors. All members of her council were already there and by the looks on their faces, they knew what was going on.

"Your majesty," they said.

"No time for formalities," Elsa said. "What is going on?"

"It appears as if an old enemy has decided to come back to haunt us," Anton said.

"Which old enemy?" Elsa looked puzzled. "I thought Arendelle didn't really have any enemies."

"Not anymore," Magnus said. "However there was an old King who was once jealous of the lush lands of Arendelle and wanted them for himself."

"Who is this King?" Elsa asked.

"King Diederik XI, your majesty," Erik said.

"What happen to him?" Elsa asked.

"He died many years ago," Anton said. "He passed the crown to his son and who passed it to his son who is the current king, King Diederik XII. He was named for her grandfather."

"So this king, King Diederik XI wanted to take Arendelle for himself," Elsa had started pacing as she recited the details, "and he was obviously stopped because my family doesn't have a King Diederik XI."

"Yes, he was stopped," Magnus said.

"By _your_ grandfather," Gregor said. "King Klaus VI."

"So my grandfather and King Diederik XI fought in a huge war over Arendelle," Elsa was still pacing. "Which we obviously won. So what happened to King Diederik XI?"

"Defeated, King Diederik XI, went back to his own kingdom of Fellen and found that the Arendelle soldiers had put a dent in the town while he wasn't looking," Anton said. "They had torn the place apart and took whatever valuables they could find."

"So how did Grandfather win the war?" Elsa asked. "Did he have some kind of secret weapon?"

"Not really," Dierk said. "He just had better troops. The Fellen troops were all men like farmers and delivery boys. Not a single one of them had ever raised a sword in his life. Whereas on the other side, Arendelle had poised and trained troops. Fellen may had more men but we had better men."

"Okay," Elsa was now starting to get the whole picture. "So King Diederik XI marched his troops onto Arendelle and Grandfather beat them with the troops from Arendelle. While this was going on, more soldiers from Arendelle had snuck into Fellen to plunder it."

"It wasn't just Arendelle which plundered Fellen," Pieter said.

"No," Erik agreed. "Arendelle has many allies. They all helped get rid of the rising threat that was Fellen."

"So Fellen was like this big shot and now because of my grandfather who led the war against him, it isn't?" Elsa asked.

"That is correct," Anton nodded.

"Oh I can see why they hate us," Elsa said, "and why they want war."

"What your grandfather did was to protect his kingdom and others," Anton said. "He was under fire by Fellen who had attacked Arendelle in its greed. If he didn't rise up against Fellen, many people, innocent people, would have died including your grandparents and your own father. You would never have been born and neither would your sister nor her children."

Elsa was now twiddling her fingers. "I understand that. So I guess our best course of action would be to maybe to send someone over there to negotiate a deal. I don't want any blood to be spilled."

"Unfortunately ma'am this is an old vendetta," Magnus said. "They would ignore our offer and maybe even kill the messenger."

"Okay, so peace treaty is out of the question," Elsa stopped pacing and leaned against her chair. "We have no choice but to fight, send countless men to do their bit for Queen and country."

"Unfortunately," Anton said in a sad voice.

"Then gentlemen I guess we go to war," Elsa said looking up from the table.

* * *

><p>Anna walked back to her room. There she found Kristoff on the bed. He looked up when Anna walked in.<p>

"Do you know what is going on?" Anna asked him.

"Yes," Kristoff said in a small voice.

"What is going on?" Anna took a seat next to her husband.

"War has been declared on Arendelle."

"What?" Anna jumped up. She looked scared and her voice had been tainted with disbelief. "War?" How could war have been declared against my home?"

"It just has been," Kristoff sighed.

Anna looked straight at her husband. "Elsa wants us to pack. She wants us to leave Arendelle before the fight comes to us."

"Then maybe we should do that."

"I will not leave my sister Kristoff," Anna said firmly. "Especially at a time like this."

"But-"

"No!" Anna stamped her foot. "My sister needs all the help she can get. I do understand that we need to protect our children though. We will send the children to Rapunzel in Corona. They will be safe there."

"But what about our safety?" Kristoff said. "Our children need their parents."

"I know but Arendelle needs its Official Ice Master and Deliver and its Princess."

* * *

><p>Jack was waiting around in the barracks with the other soldiers of Arendelle. They had all been ordered back there and to wait on instructions. Jack wasn't scared like some of the other men, he was confused. He had seen Elsa and she had a wild look of terror on her face. Something had happened, something bad and he wasn't there to help her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright even though he, himself, didn't know. He was sure that everything would eventually work itself out. It always did. Whatever was going on, he knew that it couldn't be bad. The door to the barracks soon opened and a man walked in. Jack recognised him as Lord Anton, one of Elsa's advisors.<p>

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said.

"What kind of bad news?" Bunnymund asked.

"The kind which has everyone in Arendelle frightened," Anton answered.

Jack's heart started racing. It sounded very serious, no wonder Elsa looked as white as she had.

"War has been declared on Arendelle," Anton continued.

"War?" the word was echoed around the room.

Jack gulped. War? Why would war be declared on Arendelle? Arendelle hadn't done anything. It was a peaceful kingdom.

"I would hope that each of you would do his part for the kingdom," Anton said. "Sir Jackson will lead you and hopefully to victory."

Anton then left the room. Jack felt all eyes on him. He stood up.

"Well men, you heard it," he said into the silence. "We have to protect our citizens and do our part for our Queen."

"Here, here," Bunnymund said.

"So I raise my drink," Jack did so, "as this may be the last time I get to spend my time with every single one of you."

Jack drank before leaving the glass on the table that was in front of him. He stared at it for a few minutes before he remembered Elsa. He needed to see her. He hurriedly left the room. He had to find Elsa; he had to make sure she was okay. He pushed past people who were running about. He found her coming out of her council room. She looked tired and slightly scared. She looked a little relieved when she saw Jack. She pulled Jack down a side corridor and just collapsed into his arms.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Not good," she said.

"What happened?"

"Fellen is telling us it's up for round two," Elsa explained. "Apparently my grandfather gave it quite the beating last time. It's trying to even the score."

"I see," Jack nodded. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek. "I will be here by your side throughout this entire mess. We will come through this."

"Thanks," Elsa smiled. "I needed that."

* * *

><p>Elsa's talk with Jack made her feel a little better. She needed the reassurance that people were on her side and weren't going to throw her to the wolves. She headed along the corridor and found Anna and Kristoff sitting on their bed, embracing each other. By the looks on their faces, they had found out.<p>

"Knock, knock," Elsa said.

"How's it looking?" Anna asked.

"Not good," Elsa shook her head and sat down on the bed. "Look Anna, Arendelle isn't going to be safe for much longer-"

"I know what you are going to say and I'm here to say that I will never leave your side," Anna said. "I will be with you through thick and thin. You need me here"

"I need you away from here," Elsa said. "What if they come and use you to get to me?"

"What if we all die tomorrow?" Anna said. "Elsa I am not leaving and that's final. You need someone here to help you and that person will be me, well me and Kristoff."

"What about your children? They can't stay here!"

"They're going to Corona tomorrow," Anna said. "I've sent Rapunzel a letter already. She will take care of them."

"At least they will be safe," Elsa said. "I will sleep better knowing that. I just wish you are going to go with them."

"Elsa I can't leave you. I feel like I am abandoning you."

Elsa gripped Anna's hand. "Just don't do anything stupid."

Anna let out a small laugh. The door then opened and King Mikael entered the room.

"Queen Elsa I have just heard," he said. Elsa stood up. "Please tell me it isn't true."

"It is," Elsa said in a small voice.

"Then you have the support of Sweden," King Mikael gave a short bow.

"I am glad to have a friend like you Mikael," Elsa smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to you Elsa," he said. "I promised your father I would look out for you. You may not be marrying my son but I still look to you as if you are family."

"Wait, you're not marrying Nathanial?" Anna said suddenly. "Why not?"

"Nathanial had his reasons," Mikael said, "and I' m sure so do your sister."

"I appreciate all the help I can get," Elsa said to Mikael.

"I will send a message to Sweden at once," Mikael said. "Excuse me."

Mikael quickly left the room and Anna gave Elsa a long stare.

"There _is_ something you're not telling me," Anna said. "Give it up, what is it?"

"I just don't want to marry just yet," Elsa shrugged. "Is that crime?"

"No," Anna agreed. "But hiding things from your sister should be."

"Anna I promise you, there isn't anything."

"Alright, I believe you…for now."

Elsa sighed but smiled all the same.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Elsa was in her bedroom. She was folding back her sheets and ready to get into them. Elsa's brain wasn't allowing her to relax. She hadn't had one moment to relax ever since she had gotten that message from Kai. For the past week Arendelle had been preparing and working themselves to the bone to get ready. They had to be ready for the worst to come. It wasn't option not to be. It had been a very tiring process but Elsa knew that this is only the beginning. The worst was yet to come. The storm was approaching and it was coming fast. They had to be ready when it hit. Elsa just hoped they were because if they weren't, terrible things would soon be happening.

Elsa heard a small knock on her door. Elsa wrapped her dressing gown around herself and opened her door. Jack was standing there. He wasn't dressed in his uniform but rather his regular clothes. He was a wearing a brown jacket overtop a white shirt. He also had long brown pants on. Elsa wasn't used to seeing Jack like this. He would usually be wearing some form of armour or his uniform.

"Today is my last day," he said, "before I leave."

"It is," Elsa whispered.

"My family is scared."

"I'm scared," Elsa breathed. "If I could I would keep you here safe, I would but you have to go."

"I know, it's my duty to go," Jack walked into the room. "Which is why I want to spend my last night here with you."

Jack put his arms around Elsa and embraced her. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I don't want you to go," she said into his shirt.

"I know," Jack said hugging her tighter. Jack let go of Elsa. "Elsa I don't want to go knowing that you are here scared and alone. I want you to be safe."

"I will be safe."

"War changes people," Jack said. "People are forced to do things that they should never have to."

"I'll be fine," Elsa said. "I promise."

"Then also promise that this, our last night together for a long time, will be unforgettable," Jack said.

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"I know you said no before but Elsa," Jack got down on one knee. "I can't go to war knowing that. Elsa, will you marry me? Will you pledge yourself to me and allow me to pledge myself to you?"

Elsa thought the idea sounded crazy. Marriage? Right now? Right in the middle of some war? It was ridiculous, simply ridiculous. But something stirred within Elsa, something was telling her to go for it, to say yes. People like Anton and Nathanial had told her to go for it, Anna would tell her the same thing. But should she do it? Marry Jack? The idea seemed so perfect and yet so forbidden.

"Yes," Elsa whispered.

"Y-yes?" Jack looked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," Elsa said a lot more firmly. "Jack I had wanted to say yes for a very long time and now I finally realised that other people shouldn't be making this kind of decision for me. I love you Jackson Frost. I will do what it takes to be with you."

Jack's face lit up. He got to his feet and pulled Elsa in for the most passionate kiss she had, had yet.

"Let's go now," Jack took Elsa's hand and made for the door.

"What now?" Elsa was a little confused.

"What part of leaving tomorrow didn't you get?" Jack said laughing slightly. "It's time to live in the here and now. We don't know if there will be a tomorrow so live in today."

"Alright then," Elsa smiled.

Jack smiled again. Elsa quickly got changed into her ice dress and placed a large greenish cloak over the top and pulled the hood over her face so she wouldn't be recognised. Elsa popped her head out her door. There was no one there so she and Jack walked rather quickly out of Elsa's bedroom and down the corridor. They nearly got caught by a guard coming down the corridor. They avoided him, narrowly, by managing to duck into a nearby corridor. The guard walked right passed them. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief before they continued onwards. They managed to get outside into the courtyard without any more trouble. They saw the chapel in the distance, the darkness hadn't yet managed to cover it. They opened the doors together. The Bishop was still awake and was extinguishing candles. He looked surprised at his night time guests.

"May I help you?" he asked but when Elsa lowered his hood, he looked surprised. "Your majesty," he whispered. "What can I do for you?"

"Marry us," Elsa said, her voice was low and soft. "Please."

"But why?" the Bishop looked a little confused. "This is highly unprecedented."

"Nevertheless, would you marry us? It's something we both want. Please."

The Bishop looked between Elsa and Jack. His eyes continued to flicker between them. It looked as if he didn't know what to think but he nodded to them. He placed his bishop's hat on his head and positioned Jack and Elsa before him. The Bishop had two gold rings on a pillow in his hands. The Bishop started speaking. Elsa and Jack were holding hands and looking at each other. The Bishop then gave them both rings and they slid the ring onto each other's finger before they both said 'I do'. The Bishop pronounced them as husband and wife and they kissed.

After the marriage, Elsa and Jack quickly headed back to Elsa's bedroom. Elsa pushed Jack onto her bed with a bit of a grin on her face. She climbed on top of him and Jack pulled her in for a kiss. Jack's hands made their way over Elsa's body and as they did, he started to undress her. Elsa's took off Jack's jacket and undid his shirt. Jack traced Elsa's body with kisses.

Elsa soon lay next to Jack, she had her head resting on his bare chest and he had his arms around her. Elsa felt both happy and complete. She knew she had made the right choice in marrying Jack. He loved her and she loved him with all her heart, soul and mind. She should have made the decision ages ago. She kissed Jack's bare chest and she could see a smile creeping over his face. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Promise me this isn't going to change," Jack said.

"I promise," Elsa whispered back.

Outside they could see some light creeping through the clouds and the sun starting to make its way into the sky. Jack sat up. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"I should be going," he said.

"Please be safe," Elsa begged.

For an answer, Jack gave her a kiss.

"I will be," he smiled. "I will return as your husband and we will be victorious."

"And I will be waiting here as your wife ready to celebrate," Elsa matched his smile.

"I love you," he said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Jack quickly got dressed and left the room. He gave Elsa one last kiss and a smile before he left. Elsa wished he didn't have to go. She wanted nothing more for him to stay and never to leave but he did and Elsa hoped he would come back. Elsa steadied herself, he would come back, she told herself. She didn't know what she would do if he didn't. He will come back, she told herself a lot more forcibly. He will come back; they would announce their relationship and live happily ever after together forever. She just hoped that didn't only happen in fairy tales.

**A/N: I think that ending was something that everyone was looking forward to =) Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**

**Oh and it's Halloween here so Happy Halloween! So far we have gotten like two tricker or treaters. Which is actually a lot over here.**


	16. I Don't Want To Say Goodbye

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Don't worry, there are no Guardians in this. The only one with powers in this is Elsa. You want tears? Hmm, I may be able to do that...I hope.**

**Chapter 16: I Don't Want To Say Goodbye **

Jack left Elsa's room that morning and headed back to the barracks. He didn't see anyone on his way to his room which was lucky. He didn't want awkward questions being asked. He walked into his room and his eyes fell on the rucksack that he had packed over the last few days. Today he would get on a ship and head out to a camp that is going to be set up near Fellen. Some troops were going to go and sneak up on them and launce a surprise attack and he was a part of that. Some soldiers were going to stay in Arendelle to protect it along with some ally troops. Sweden, Corona and some other kingdoms had lent their support to Arendelle. Jack just hoped with this combined might, they may just have a chance. Surely Fellen didn't have any allies. They would be outnumbered.

Jack started to undress himself and quickly put on his uniform. He checked the clock tower which was just visible from his window. It told him he still had a little bit of time left. He quickly doubled checked he had everything. There was just one thing left to do. He took off the ring that Elsa had placed on his finger mere hours ago. He held it up to his eye and the sunlight shone off it, making it glitter and glow. Jack slid his fingers over it, it was so smooth. He couldn't wear it in public but he didn't want to leave it here. He felt like it would be leaving behind a piece of his heart. He had another idea. He opened his chest of drawers and rummaged around in it for several minutes. He took out a silver chain that used to have a small pendent attached to it. The pendent didn't have any significant meaning. It had probably just got mixed up in his things when he moved to the barracks. Jack didn't even know who it belonged to. Jack slid the pendent off the chain and carefully looped the chain through the ring. Jack then placed the chain around his neck and fastened the latch. Jack just stared at the ring which was now around his neck. He hoped it would serve as some kind of good luck charm. He carefully hid it under his uniform.

"Hey Jack," the door then opened and Bunnymund entered. "Message from Lord Anton, it's time."

"Okay," Jack said as he swung his rucksack over his back.

"Good luck man," Bunnymund shook his hand.

Bunnymund, himself, wasn't going. He was going to be in charge of the remaining soldiers, and there weren't many of them, who were staying in Arendelle to protect it in case there was a surprise attack.

"Thanks I guess I'll need it," Jack turned to leave but he halted. He turned back around. "Just make sure she's safe. I think you've known who 'she' means. I think you've known for a while."

Jack had been getting these feelings that Bunnymund knew more about Jack's relationship with a certain Queen than anyone else. Jack didn't know how Bunnymund knew or how he knew but he did.

"I have," Bunnymund nodded, "and I don't think she needs protecting especially with that fiery hot tempered sister and those chilling powers of hers."

"Just don't let anything happen," Jack said.

Bunnymund look Jack straight in the eye. "You have my word."

Jack nodded and gave Bunnymund a small smile before he departed.

* * *

><p>Elsa was still in her room. Jack had only left it about an hour earlier. She was sitting in front of her dresser in her night gown and a dressing gown over the top. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She slid her wedding ring off her finger and carefully examined it. A secret wedding in the middle of the night was not how she pictured her wedding to Jack, to the man she loved. However it seemed so romantic all the same and nothing stops them having a big fancy wedding in front of Arendelle later when the war was over but something told Elsa that Jack wasn't a big fancy wedding guy. That didn't really matter to Elsa. She was now married to him and that was all that mattered.<p>

"Elsa," Anna came into the room without knocking. Elsa quickly stood up and hid her ring behind her back. "Gerda told me to tell you to get ready."

"Uh, did she now?" Elsa said her other hand reaching behind her to find a hiding place for her ring. Luckily Anna was walking up and down her bedroom and didn't notice.

"Yeah, she did," Anna threw herself onto her bed.

Elsa's hand found her jewellery box and in one movement, she opened it and hid her ring in there.

"Well I guess I better get ready," Elsa said. "So maybe you should run along and find Kristoff."

"Okay," Anna sat up straight. "I think he may be with Sven or Olaf."

Anna jumped off the bed and raced out the door. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. That had been close. Elsa gave the door one last look before she opened her jewellery box. Her gold ring shone against the jewellery. Elsa carefully hid it underneath some bracelets and a few necklaces. It was no longer visible if you just opened the box. Elsa then shut the lid and began to get ready.

Half an hour later Elsa was leaning against the balcony outside looking at she saw some of Arendelle's soldiers heading out. She saw a head of silvery blonde hair amongst the rest. Her heart started to race. She wanted to call out, wanted to yell his name but she resisted. She blew a small kiss in his direction. Suddenly the man turned and looked up at Elsa and smiled. Elsa saw the sparkling face of the man who is now her husband. Elsa gave a small wave to Jack and he gave a small wave back.

"Goodbye," she saw him mouth.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Jack was then pushed and pulled along with the crowd but he kept staring back at her and soon he disappeared into the heart of Arendelle. Elsa sighed as she leaned against the railing. She wished he didn't have to go. She didn't want to say goodbye. She didn't know if she would ever say hello again.

"Milady?" Bunnymund's voice rang through her thoughts. Elsa quickly gave a start and looked up and saw the man himself standing next to her. He was giving her a sympatric look. "Council has assembled."

"Thank you Bunnymund," Elsa said.

"I'm sure he will be safe, your majesty," Bunnymund suddenly said.

"What?" Elsa turned around sharply.

"I didn't say anything ma'am."

Elsa gave Bunnymund a funny look. She was sure he had said something but she shrugged it off and continued making her way inside. She found her advisors in the council room all assembled. She took her usual seat at the head of the table. There was a silence as Elsa waited for someone to speak.

"Well?" she snapped.

They all gave a little jump. They weren't use to this side of Elsa but Elsa wasn't having the best day. She had just seen her husband go off to war and she didn't know if he was about to come back. Of course no one knew how she was feeling and which made her bottle it all up and little bits of anger or sadness were bound to come out.

"Your majesty, we have more news," Magnus said deciding to brave it and speak.

"Hopefully good news," Elsa said.

"No, I'm afraid, more bad news," Magnus continued.

Elsa sat up straight. She had previously been in a kind of slouching position with her head resting against her knuckles but now she was poised and ready to hear what they had to say. She didn't like the look that Magnus was giving her.

"What do you mean 'more bad news'?" Elsa said. "What has happened?"

"It appears as if Fellen is not alone as we previously thought," Anton said.

"I thought Fellen didn't have any allies."

"That's what we thought," Anton shrugged, "but it appears they are getting help from somewhere."

"Who is providing Fellen aid?"

"This may come as a shock," Dierk said, "but it's Lord Pitch Black."

Elsa had to ask for Dierk to repeat that as she wasn't sure she heard him right.

"Lord Pitch Black?" she repeated and Direk nodded. "So you mean The Southern Isles _are_ helping Fellen. Well I'm not surprised with someone like Hans as one of their Princes."

"The Southern Isles are actually not participating in this war," Erik said.

"But if they're sending on of its Lords to help that has to mean that are they participating," Elsa argued.

"Well apparently up until now King Viktor had no idea of Lord Black's plans," Anton said. "He swears that Lord Black is acting on his own and this has nothing to do with The Southern Isles."

"Besides Prince Hans has been disowned and imprisoned for his crimes," added Gregor.

"Oh," Elsa knew that Hans had been punished by his brothers but she didn't know it would have gone as far as being disowned by his own family. Well she was going to sympathise with that man. He tried to kill her, her sister and tried to take over her kingdom. At least King Viktor had a good head on his shoulders and wasn't going to forgive something like that. "So how is Lord Black able to provide aid if it's not from The Southern Isles?"  
>"Lord Black's family has an army of its own," Anton explained. "It's a private well-resourced and well trained one. It will be hard to beat."<p>

"But that doesn't make it invincible," Elsa said. "We will beat this impossible army. I'm sure of it."

She looked around the room, there were a few nods and a couple of worried looks on their faces.

"Right?" she added.

"Well they're not called the Fearlings for nothing," Anton said. "They bring fear and nightmares to all those they attack. They are a force to be reckoned with and should not be considered lightly."

"Then how do we beat them?"

"By being clever," Dierk responded.

"How do we be clever?" Elsa asked.

"I have no idea," Dierk said.

"Great," Elsa said sarcastically. "This is just what we want."

"The Fearlings are powerful," Anton explained. "Everyone has an Achilles' Heel. We just have to find there's."

"Which is easier said than done," Elsa gripped her armrest tightly. "Well I could just freeze them."

"That is an idea," Pieter said.

"Somehow I think they will be expecting that," Anton said.

"Then what?" Elsa shouted at him. "You come up with something Anton! All you've done is past judgement on other's ideas and actually haven't contributed your own!"

Anton sat there a little stunned by the way Elsa shouted at him.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said calming down. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's okay," Anton said. "It's a tough time for all of us. The stress is getting to us too."  
>It wasn't just the stress that was getting to her. Elsa had to say goodbye to her husband which was something she didn't want to have to do.<p>

"Let's just start at the very beginning," Elsa said. "Which I hear is a very good place to start."

"Alright," the others nodded.

"One step at a time," Anton said. "No army is invincible, there is no problem that can't be solved."

"Alright," Elsa said trying to take deep breaths. "Let's go over this and try and figure out a way to solve our problems."

* * *

><p>Jack boarded the ship heading to Fellen. He had a sinking feeling that had nothing to do with being on a ship. He turned around and stared back at Arendelle. In the distance he could see the castle where he knew Elsa would be a little frantic and maybe even a little scared. The men around him were also a little scared. They didn't know if they would ever see Arendelle again. If Jack was being honest, he was thinking the same thing. He wanted to know if he would see Arendelle again, see Elsa again, hold her in his arms, to feel her body against his. The not knowing was killing him.<p>

Jack headed down into the cabins below the deck. He took one of the hammocks in the room. There were at least twenty other hammocks so space was going to be cramp. He wasn't use to sharing with twenty other men. It was going to be interesting. He shoved his rucksack underneath his hammock and he swung around in it. He could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. No soon had five minutes had past than did twenty men come down those stairs. Each man chose a hammock just like Jack did. Jack looked around and saw that everyone was chatting and talking to each other, probably trying to spend the last few happy moments before the storm hits. Jack just hoped that when it did, it wasn't going to hit too hard.

* * *

><p>Pitch stared out from the balcony that was at the very top of the tallest tower of the Fellen manor. He could see thousands of soldiers ready to go do their master's bidding and go to war and fight Arendelle. Pitch smiled down at them. Next to him was King Diederik XII who was also grinning down at his soldiers.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said. "Soon they will be torching houses, breaking up families and crushing all those in front of them. Arendelle will pay for what its done to me, my family and my kingdom."

Pitch wondered how such a young man became this psychotic. Probably years of hatred towards Arendelle. Pitch, himself, couldn't really talk but still, he did wonder. Pitch decided it would be best not to say anything to that statement. He just let King Diederik XII enjoy his moment in the spotlight for Pitch knew that soon he wouldn't be able to. Once Pitch had Arendelle in his grasp, he would go for Fellen. He didn't want to owe a debt to anyone which is why Fellen must go. Ordinarily he wouldn't be bothered though since Fellen is such a useless and pathetic kingdom but since Fellen is making him a sort of puppet king, King Diederik XII must go. Pitch knew that with his Fearlings and with Arendelle's soldiers combined with the Snow Queen, Fellen would fall to his hand and soon so will other's Pitch will build himself an empire and all will be right with the world.

"Come Lord Black," King Diederik XII said. "We have work to do, very important work."

"Indeed we do," Pitch said. "We have a kingdom to crush."

King Diederik XII grinned maliciously at Pitch. Pitch wondered if he also had an endgame, if he was going to turn on Pitch and claim Arendelle for his own. Well it wouldn't matter. He would have what he wanted and King Diederik XII will end up like he always has been, a nobody wanting to be a somebody. Besides Pitch had a backup plan. He wasn't going to be taken by surprise. He was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Anna was walking along the corridor to Elsa's bedroom. She knocked on the door and didn't get a response so she just opened the door which revealed an empty room. Elsa must stilk be in council, she thought. Anna then entered and closed the door behind her. Elsa had borrowed one of Anna's necklaces the other day and Anna wanted to wear it to dinner that night. Anna paced Elsa's room trying to figure out where Elsa would have put it. She had a room that was full of tiaras and other jewellery next to her bedroom, Anna could always check there but Elsa had a small jewellery box that was given to her by their mother when Elsa was very young. It contained Elsa's most precious jewellery. Anna spotted it on her dresser and Anna quickly opened it and started to rummage through it. She found some pieces she recognised, a bracelet that she had be given by their parents on her fifth birthday and since then been resized to fit her now, her father's old gold pocket watch, a few rings, a necklace that Anna had given her for her birthday the year after The Great Thaw and….a gold ring.<p>

Anna picked it up. It wasn't just any old gold ring. It was a wedding ring. Anna held it up to the light and it flashed in it. What was Elsa doing with a wedding ring? It couldn't have been hers, Elsa wasn't married, so what was she doing with one? Could it have belonged to their parents? No, that wasn't it. They had been wearing them when the ship when down. Anna twiddled her fingers around it. Not one single explanation was coming to mind that Anna could rationally explain the gold ring with. Anna stared at the ring puzzled. There was something about the ring but Anna couldn't quite place it. Was this what was Elsa was hiding? A wedding ring? If so, then why? Something wasn't adding up here. Anna was missing something. She was sure of it. Anna wasn't even sure why the wedding ring was so important. It must be important to Elsa as it was in her jewellery box that was reserved for special jewellery only.

The door opened and Kristoff poked his head into the room and grinned at Anna when he saw her. Anna quickly hid the ring behind her and grinned back at her husband. Anna managed to slip the ring back into the jewellery box without Kristoff noticing which Anna considered a feat. Anna had been sure that Kristoff may have seen something but Kristoff was smiling at her and was focused in on her. He wasn't looking at what her hands were doing behind her back.

"Dinner is nearly ready, love," he said.

"Alright, coming," Anna smiled back at him.

Anna walked off and closed the door behind her. Any thought on the gold ring was now gone.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	17. Something Unexpected

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Don't worry, I have a little something planned which made fulfil your request.**

**olimacproductions: Yeah it is but I spelt it wrong. Whoops. It's a rucksack. I have fixed my mistake.**

**dee: Don't worry about that. I actually don't like those scenes either. I'm not going to put any of that in.**

**Chapter 17: Something Unexpected **

_Five Weeks Later_

"You're crazy, you know that right?" Jack's friend Rikard said to him.

"I may be crazy but at least I'm not the one who is cowering next to what could be poison oak," Jack muttered back.

Rikard instantly stepped away from the tree that he was next to. He stood a little closer to Jack who was trying to peer through the bushes. Jack could see some soldiers moving in a straight line from one end of a camp to another side. Jack counted at least a hundred men and that was what he could see. Who know who many more of them could be?

"You are going to get us killed," Rikard said.

"Oh come now," hissed Jack. "I would never dream of that."

"I have a girlfriend who would like to see me come home," Rikard snapped.

"Well I have a wife, so I know what you mean."

"You don't wear a ring," Rikard observed.

For an answer, Jack showed him the gold ring necklace that was around his neck. Rikard nodded at it. Rikard was about to say something when he foot accidently stepped on a twig and it snapped it two with a loud noise. Jack and Rikard froze. They were both very near the enemy camp on a scouting mission and the last thing they wanted was to be caught by the enemy so close to home.

"Did you hear that?" came several voices near them.

Jack put his finger to his lips to signify Rikard to be quiet. Jack knew that Rikard would be panicking quite a lot at the moment and that was something he did not want. He needed them both to be cool, calm and collected. Being panicked and frightened would only hinder them, not help them. Jack quickly looked around to see if he could see a hiding place. His eyes caught the nearest thing to them. He signalled for Rikard's and when he got it, he then pointed to the tree nearest them and pointed his finger up. Rikard got the message. He carefully started to climb, slowly and quietly. Jack could hear people approaching. The noises of footsteps were getting louder and louder. Jack started to panic. He didn't want to be caught, not here and not now. Rikard needed to climb faster but if he did, he could make noise and alert the guards.

"Hurry," he whispered to Rikard who put out his hand to help Jack climb into the tree. Jack grabbed it just in time. Rikard pulled Jack into the tree where they waited. The foliage of the tree helped conceal them and their green uniforms helped them blend in even more. Jack just hoped it would be enough.

Jack pushed aside a couple of branches, just a small amount, so he could see what was in front of him. He could see a few Fellen soldiers being led by what could only be a Fearling. The Fellens were dressed in a grey uniform while the Fearling was dressed entirely in black. It suited them. Jack could hear them talking. It sounded muffled but Jack could still hear everything that was being said. The Fearling walked the Fellen soldiers into the small clearing directly below where Jack and Rikard were hiding. The Fearling spread his arms wide and showed the Fellen soldiers around.

"I told you it would be nothing," the Fearling snapped at the Fellen soldiers. "You guys are all idiots. It was probably a deer or raccoon and we scared it off."

"I'm sure it was a person," one of the Fellen soldiers said. "It sounded more human than deer. What if it was a scout coming to spy on us?"  
>"What if it was Queen Elsa coming to freeze us all in our beds?" the Fearling jeered. "My original statement still stands; you guys are all idiots! You think the slightest noise is Arendelle coming down on us. They wouldn't be so bold to do that. Now let's all go back to camp and say we found a deer eating some grass."<p>

"But we didn't," another Fellen soldier said.

"Oh look who the genius is now," the Fearling said quite sarcastically before he hit him over the head. "I know that and it was probably what made the noise in the first place. So stop being idiots."

The Fearling led the Fellen soldiers away from where Jack and Rikard were sitting in the tree. They both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the disappearing backs. Rikard was about to jump down but Jack held him back shaking his head. Rikard gave him a puzzled look but Jack's hunch was proven correct. A couple of Fellen soldiers wandered back, ignoring the commands from their Fearling. The soldiers look behind bushes and up a few trees. Jackand Rikard tried to mould themselves into the tree in order to hide. The Fellen soldiers knew that they were there, Jack was sure of it. Jack could tell they were trying to sniff them out. The Fellen soldiers advanced on their tree. Jack quickly became aware of his breathing. He was inhaling and exhaling at a fast and loud pace. He held his breath. He was desperate not to make a single sound. One sound and it would be all over for them.

"You think Frisch was right?" one of the Fellen soldiers said to the other. Frisch must be the name of the Fearling soldier. Jack peeked through the branches and saw the two Fellen soldiers directly beneath them again. They had already moved around the area, double checking they hadn't missed anything. Go away, Jack willed them to do. Next to him, Rikard was shaking slightly. Jack put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Rikard couldn't make the tree rattle. The Fellen soldiers would look up, see them, raise the alarm forcing Jack and Rikard to make a run for it. Jack didn't know if he could out run a hundred men. He might be able to take on a few but a hundred was just too many.

"I don't know," the other Fellen soldier said. "I mean, we didn't find anything. Maybe it was a deer or a bird."

"It didn't sound like a deer or bird, it sounded very human."

"You can tell by a twig snapping if it's human or not?" the other Fellen soldier gave his companion a very disbelieving expression.

"It sounded heavy," the original Fellen soldier snapped. "I highly doubt a bird could weigh that much."

"Well maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," the other said. "I think whatever it was, it's gone now and there's no point in worrying. I think Frisch was right. Let's just go back to camp and regroup and forget this whole mess."

"Okay, I think that may be for the best."

Jack and Rikard waited for a few moments. They both wanted to be very sure this time. They didn't want a repeat of what could have happened if they had jumped down that first time. They would have been caught and maybe have been led back to the Fellen camp. Jack knew that Rikard didn't hold very well under pressure. He doesn't do too well when tortured. Jack knew they would quickly pick up on that and use it to their advantage. Jack was just grateful that probably wasn't going to happen now…or at least he hoped that.

Jack gave another look through the branches. They had already waited a long time. Jack didn't think that anymore of them will be coming.

"Come on," Jack said. "We better be getting back to base."

"I couldn't agree more," Rikard said looking very relieved.

They carefully climbed down the tree again while trying not to snap any more twigs. They quickly ran in the direction of their camp hoping not to run into any more surprises. One was all they could deal with today. Thankfully they didn't have to deal with anymore obstacles. It was a clear straight path back to base. They were so relieved when they saw the familiar camp site coming into view. They started to slow down, panting as they did. It had been a long run back to camp. The guard at the gate stopped them when they approached. He asked for the password to make sure they weren't Fellen spies. They spoke the password at the gate and were granted entry. They entered the camp looking as if it was the lost city of Atlantis. They couldn't wait to be back into their rooms.

"Next time Jack," Rikard said. "Please warn me."

"Hey you followed me," Jack said jokily.

"Just make sure you come back in one piece for your wife and let me come back one piece so when I propose to my girl she won't cower away from me."

"Oh she will say yes no matter what," Jack whacked Rikard on the back. "Come on, we have a report to file."

"Oh yay," Rikard said sarcastically under his breath.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up one morning feeling a little out of it. She had been feeling a little like this for a few days now. She didn't know what the cause of it all was. It seemed to have just crept up on her like a thief in the night. She hadn't expected it nor seen it coming. Elsa lay on her bed staring through the crack in her curtains. She could see a small strip of Arendelle beyond. Groggily, Elsa decided that she should get up today. She did have a war to fight and to win. She wanted to see her husband return home safe and sound in one whole piece. She sat up and when she did she felt a bout of nausea hit her hard and fast. It came so suddenly that Elsa felt quite shocked when it did. She sprinted for the bathroom and vomited right into the basin. Elsa panted for a few seconds before she felt another wave of nausea hit her again. She held her hair back and she threw up again. After what seemed ages of this, she collapsed on the bathroom floor. What was this thing that she had? At least for now it was just sickness. Elsa hoped it wouldn't evolve into anything more.<p>

The door to the bathroom soon opened and Anna walked in with Gerda. Anna took one look at Elsa and her face adopted a look of concern while Gerda mimicked Anna's expression. They clearly weren't used to Elsa lying on the bathroom floor.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked Elsa with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing," Elsa lied getting to her feet. "I just like the bathroom floor."

Anna folded her arms. She didn't look as if she was buying it at all. She made a small disbelieving noise while giving her sister a look.

"Seriously Anna, nothing is wrong," Elsa soothed her.

"You would tell me if something was wrong," Anna said slowly.

"Absolutely," Elsa said. Elsa then turned her attention away from her sister and onto the third person in the room. "Gerda would you mind saying to the council that I am on my way and will be there as soon as I can?"

"Yes, your majesty," Gerda bowed and excited the room.

"You would wouldn't you?" Anna asked again. She seemed to be quite worried about Elsa. There was a nervous tone in her voice and she seemed a little shaky. Maybe it was because she thought that if Elsa was hiding something, it had to be serious. Anna didn't like being lied to. She hated it.

"Yes," Elsa said firmly. "There is nothing to worry about."

Anna still had this disbelieving expression on her face which made Elsa sigh. She knew there would be nothing she could say to get Anna to let it go. Instead, Elsa smiled at her sister and left the bathroom. Anna gave Elsa a look as Elsa left. Elsa looked back at Anna who had closed the bathroom door behind her and was walking in the opposite direction. Elsa just hoped that this funny illness that seemed to be cropping up, wouldn't last very long or get too serious. She didn't want to lie anymore to her sister. It was paining them both and it wouldn't take too long for Anna to get suspicious. Elsa had a feeling that Anna knew more than she was letting on. There was something in her expression that told Elsa that she knew more than she was saying. Elsa didn't know what Anna may or may not know. Elsa was sure that Anna had no idea about Jack or their hidden relationship or their secret marriage. So far the only person who Elsa knew that knew about it all was the Bishop and he was sworn to silence. Elsa decided to push the matter from her mind and just focus on her council meeting. That was the most pressing issue right now.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Elsa was back in the bathroom and again on the floor. She had been sick again this morning and had been for past six days. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was nauseous all the time and was sick quite often. She had to often run out of meetings to throw up and she was starting to think that Anton and Anna were getting the right idea. She hadn't been too clever with making up excuses. It hadn't been easy keeping it a secret, although she was sure that she wouldn't be able to keep a secret for much longer. Anna was already asking concerning questions. Elsa knew that Anna was no longer buying her answers. Elsa didn't know how much longer she could keep up the charade. Maybe only a few more days at the most, certainly not indefinitely. Elsa would have to come up with something really good and really soon. Anna walked into the bathroom and found Elsa again on the floor. She took one look at Elsa and her face adopted the same concerned and worried look that she had on her face the first time.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous," she said. "Elsa something is wrong and you know it. So spill it."

Elsa sat up. She decided it was best to tell the truth now. She had been caught red handed. Besides Anna might be able to shed light on this mysterious illness.

"Alright," she groaned. "I've been sick every day for a week now."

"Sick?" Anna looked confused. "You think you have a bug from something? Maybe food poisoning?"

"If it was food poisoning, you would be sick too," Elsa said. "We eat the same food."

"I'll go get the doctor," Anna said. "You get back into bed and rest."

"Fine," grumbled Elsa.

Anna got Elsa back into bed before she sent Kai to get a doctor. The royal doctor Rolf Christeson was quickly summoned. The news that Queen Elsa was sick didn't travel very far, which Anna considered lucky. She didn't want Arendelle to be panicking as much as she was. Anna was pacing outside Elsa's room. The door had been shut as Doctor Christeson examined her. Kristoff was with her. He was leaning against a wall reading the newspaper. Anna could see that he wasn't really reading it. His may be looking at it but his ears were pricked for any news on Elsa. Anna knew that he was just as concerned as she was. Anna continued to pace. It's just a cold or some kind of flu, she kept trying to say to herself. But there was something else bothering her. Elsa had tried to hide her illness from her. But why? Why would Elsa do that? Was she trying to dumb down her symptoms? Make her appear more healthy than she actually was? That couldn't be a good thing.

Anna stopped pacing. Her hands were sweating from all the nerves. Elsa would be okay. She was just sick and nothing more. People don't die from colds, or do they? Anna resumed her pacing. She was building up scenarios in her head that was it. Her brain was trying to make her feel more nervous. There was nothing the matter with Elsa. The doctor will come out soon saying that Elsa just needs a bit of bed rest and she should be fine in just a matter of days.

"She's fine," Kristoff said from behind his newspaper.

"You don't know," Anna snapped.

"Actually I do," Kristoff said. "Elsa has been fine all week. It's probably just a bug that will go away in a few days.

"You're sure about that?" Anna asked.

Kristoff gave her a look. "You're just making things up in your head. Trust me. The doctor will come out any minute and say Elsa just ate some bad food or something."

"I really hope your right Kristoff because if she's not…" Anna let her voice trail off as tears came to her eyes. "I don't want to be alone."

"Hey," Kristoff pulled her in for a hug and Anna cried against his shoulder. "Listen to me. You will _never _be alone. You have me and Josef and Helena and Heidi who all love you so very much."

"It's just my parents are gone and I don't want to see Elsa go too," Anna sobbed.

Kristoff released Anna and peered into her eyes. "Hey, it's just cold. Nothing more. Okay? Elsa will be alright in a few days and we'll look back and laugh at this."

"Okay," Anna nodded.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as the doctor packed up his things. He had just finished his examination of Elsa and had given his diagnosis. Elsa had been shocked at what he had said. She had thought he would say she had a head cold or maybe was getting the flu but not this. Surely not this. This couldn't be happening to her. It just couldn't be. Elsa rubbed her sweaty hands together. Now it was all going to come out. Well it was better sooner or later and she was planning on doing some big reveal later though. This was not the way she wanted Anna and the rest to find out. Well she knew that somewhere along the line, something would end up spilling. It was quite a big secret. Elsa had tried to be subtle, she had tried to be careful but somehow that was all for nothing.<p>

"Thank you doctor," Elsa said to Doctor Christeson as he snapped his bag shut. "Please don't tell anyone just yet. I, uh, want it to be a surprise."

"You won't be able to keep this a secret for much longer your majesty," Doctor Christeson smiled. "People will find out eventually."

"I know," Elsa nodded. "It will all come out soon."

Doctor Christeson tipped his hat to Elsa. "I'll be back soon for another check-up."

"Thanks again Doctor."

Doctor Christeson gave one last nod to Elsa before he left the room. Elsa's head was spinning. How was she going to tell everyone? How was she going to even begin? This was going to be a lot to take.

* * *

><p>Anna saw Doctor Christeson coming out of Elsa's room. Anna couldn't read his expression. He wasn't giving anything away. Anna hoped that didn't mean anything bad and had nothing to do with Elsa. She wanted good news not bad news. She quickly raced up to him and he got a little fright at Anna's suddenness.<p>

"What's wrong with my sister Doctor?" Anna asked, the words just flying out of her mouth.

"Your sister has some news for you," Doctor Christeson smiled. "Some good news in fact."

Somehow to Anna, that didn't sound too cherry. She missed his smile completely. She missed everything that he had said. She didn't hear the good news part. All she saw was a doctor coming out of her sister's bedroom.

"Please," Anna begged. "I need to know. Is it a cold? The flu? Something she ate? Please doctor I am going out of my mind with worry. I need to know what is matter with my sister and I won't stop until I get an answer. Just tell me what I have to do."

"You should tell her," Kristoff warned. "She is rather stubborn."

Doctor Christeson looked as if he was weighing things up in his mind. Anna waited, impatiently. She was jumpy and shaking rather badly.

"Well Queen Elsa probably wants to tell you herself," Doctor Christeson said.

"Look doctor, I'm quite nervous that Elsa had something please tell me what to do. I'm going crazy here."

"Well just make sure she gets plenty of rest," Doctor Christeson said. "If so, she and the baby will be fine."

"Baby?" Anna was confused beyond all else now. What was Doctor Christeson on about? Surely he didn't mean what Anna was thinking. "What baby?"

"You didn't know?" Doctor Christeson was now the one who looked confused. "I would have thought you being as close to her majesty, she would have told she suspected."

"Suspected what?" Anna was now very anxious.

"Her majesty is pregnant, your royal highness," Doctor Christeson said.

Anna felt her jaw drop.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	18. Shocked Doesn't Cover It

**BlackIris: Quick note: Jack can't be King, he is the Prince Consort as Elsa is the reigning monarch. **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Seriously? Blue hair? Don't worry I'll be using good ol' genetics to determine physical characteristics. Hmm, interesting idea for ending, I have another one in mind though which you may like. **

**Chapter 18: Shocked Doesn't Cover It**

_Pregnant? _The word echoed around Anna's brain. How could Elsa be pregnant? She isn't married or been in any relationship before. Could Doctor Christeson have made a mistake? That he is mistaking morning sickness for something else? But it did make sense. Elsa had been sick quite often over the last week and she appeared to have no other symptoms. Now that Anna looked at the situation morning sickness did seem like a reasonable assumption to make plus Anna had never known Doctor Christeson to be wrong on any accounts. He was an excellent doctor. He, himself informed Anna when she was pregnant. But that reverted Anna's brain back to her original question; how could Elsa be pregnant and more importantly, who's the father?

Anna's first guest would probably be Nathanial. They had been close and seemed to get along reasonably well. Would it have been enough though? Did the relationship go that far? Elsa had said no to Nathanial and Nathanial seemed like the sort of guy who would wait until marriage no matter how much he wanted it. The more Anna thought about it, it appeared that Nathanial had always been more interested in Elsa romantically than as just a friend which was obviously how she saw him. Anna guessed that Elsa had never done anything of the romantic kind with Nathanial and him being a gentlemen, wouldn't have forced her to do something she didn't want to do. So that mean Nathanial was crossed off Anna's list. Anna knew she could scratch Lord Black off her list instantly. The guy was a creep and Elsa hated his guts from the second she laid eyes on him. Plus he hadn't been seen in a couple of months and the way he left last time, well that left very little doubt in Anna's mind. Anna doubted it was him very much unless he forced himself on Elsa but Anna was sure that Elsa's icy abilities would have protected her. Elsa wouldn't have let Lord Black touch her like that in a million years. So that left Anna with…no one. Anna had realised she had run out of names. Who could be the father of her to-be niece or nephew?

Another thought then occurred to Anna and she was kicking herself for not have thinking of it sooner. She had forgotten about it until now and the thought hadn't crossed her mind since. Anna had found a gold ring and not just any gold ring, a wedding ring. Elsa _was_ married and it was to this guy. She had secretly wedded a guy and not told anyone and that included Anna. This was a new one on her. Not only had Elsa have hidden the fact that she was in an important relationship but she had also hidden the fact she was married. Maybe she was going to tell Anna soon and was waiting for the war to end. But even still, to deliberately hide it all from her seemed beyond her. Anna thought she and her sister were close and they had promised since the whole eternal winter incident that they would tell each other everything. Anna knew that Elsa wouldn't break that unless she had a very good reason to and that was what Anna was dying to hear.

Anna looked over at her husband who also had his mouth open in shock. Anna wondered if he was going through the same things she was going over. They both gave each other a disbelieving look. Doctor Christeson looked from one to the other and realised he must have made a mistake in telling them. He looked sorry for a moment.

"I'm sorry for shocking you," Doctor Christeson said. "I thought you would know."

"No that's an easy assumption to make," when Anna spoke, her voice came out all croaky and raspy.

"I think I will leave now before I make any more assumptions I shouldn't," Doctor Christeson said. He tipped his hat to them and left them both alone in the corridor.

Anna and Kristoff gave another look to each other.

"Pregnant?" they both said.

"I'm going to talk to her," Anna said. "Get this whole mess straightened out."

"Good idea," agreed Kristoff.

Anna entered her sister's bedroom. She found Elsa still lying in bed and she was smoothing out her sheets. She smiled when Anna walked in and Anna smiled back. Anna came over to where Elsa was and sat down on her bed. Anna didn't know how to begin. Anna wasn't exactly in the know on what to say or how to act. This was big, _big_ news and Anna was still processing it. She wasn't sure what to say when you found out that your sister is pregnant with some man's child who Anna had no idea about. Anna didn't know what would be the best way to tackle her problem. Should she just come right out and say it? That may be the easiest choice.

"So, uh, what did Doctor Christeson say to you?" Anna said.

"Oh he said just to take it easy for the next few days," Elsa replied.

"Uh-ah," Anna said. So far Elsa wasn't lying to her. She was just avoiding telling Anna the truth which made Anna a little upset. Elsa wasn't yet aware that Doctor Christeson had told Anna the truth. "So did he say anything else?" Anna was now fishing for answers and by the look that had appeared on Elsa's face she knew that too.

"He told you," Elsa said in a small voice while looking at the patterns on her duvet.

"Well he would think the Aunt would have known," Anna said. "Elsa, why didn't you tell us any of it?"

"Well…it's sort of complicated," Elsa said finally.

"Okay," Anna said. "Start at the beginning. Who's the father?"

"It's, um, Jack," she said in a squeaky voice.

"You mean Sir Jackson Frost?" Anna said her voice cracking.

"Yes," Elsa nodded.

That was certainly not something that Anna was expecting but then Anna wasn't even sure what she was expecting anyway. Anna knew that that guy liked Elsa but would never have dreamed he would have gone for it with her. She was his Queen, he was her Captain of the Guards. No wonder they had kept it a secret.

"So you kept it a secret because of your different classes?" Anna said. "You're the Queen, he's the Captain of the Guards, something to that affect?"

"And the fact that I thought I couldn't be with him because of it," Elsa explained. "I know you would have egged me to go for it if I had told you the truth and I know Kristoff would have been the same but somehow I felt obliged to be with a Prince or a Duke, someone born into nobility or royalty. Not someone who was born without money."

Anna was starting to get the whole picture now. Based on Elsa was saying, Elsa's reasons were reasonable but Anna still wished that Elsa had told her about her and Jack. However Elsa was right, Anna would have egged her towards Jack and have not thought about any consequences, if there were some.

"I found a gold ring," Anna said after a while. Elsa looked up in surprised. That seemed to be news to her. "It's a wedding ring isn't it?"

Elsa slowly nodded.

"Well," Anna said. "This is going to be quite the headlines, isn't it?"

"I guess," Elsa said. "It has to come out now.

"This is going to be interesting."

Anna just let the information that Elsa had told her wash over her. It was a lot to take in all at once. She wished it had come in waves and not just some big tsunami.

"Why didn't you ever told me the truth?" Anna said. Anna was hurt that Elsa had never came to her and talked to her about her feelings for Jack. She had wished that Elsa had just told her the truth and not bottle it all up inside.

"Because as I said, I knew you would want me to go for it," Elsa said. "Whereas I wasn't sure of my own feelings. I didn't know if the thing with Jack was going to be a serious thing or something to figure out what I wanted."

"You could have still told me the truth," Anna said. "I married an ice harvester for crying out loud and the last time I checked, the only nobility he is related to is troll nobility and I don't think that means the same with humans."

"I know I should have told you," Elsa said. "I'm sorry I didn't. I just wasn't sure about it all plus the whole marriage thing was really putting stress on me."

"Elsa, you can tell me anything," Anna gripped Elsa's hand affectingly. "I'll always be on your side."

"I know," Elsa smiled. "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"I understand," Anna said. "Your reasons are good reasons. There isn't any other big secret you're not telling me?"

"Not to my knowledge," Elsa laughed.

The door suddenly flew open just as Anna finished her sentence. Kai came into the room and both Anna and Elsa looked up him in shock. Kai looked as if he had literally sprinted to find them.

"Kai?" Elsa said. "What is going on?"

"Important council meeting for you, your majesty," Kai said.

Anna looked at Elsa. What could have happened now? Surely if it was anything serious they would know. Elsa quickly whipped off her covers and followed Kai out of the room with Anna hot on their heels. Guess what the doctor ordered wasn't going to end up happening today. They passed Kristoff who now looked concerned but he didn't follow them or say anything. They soon came to the council room doors and Elsa burst into them with Kai and Anna behind her.

"What has happened?" Elsa snapped at them.

"This came milady," Erik said showing Elsa a piece of parchment. "It's an offer of peace from Fellen."

"What?" Elsa said. "That's impossible. There has to be some kind of price to this."

"Indeed there is," Anton said. "It is said that you must marry Lord Pitch Black otherwise the slaughter will begin."

"That is absurd," Elsa said taking the note and reading it for herself. "Who does Lord Black think he is?"

"I think you should take the deal," Dierk said.

"What?" everyone practically gave him a shocked expression mixed with a puzzled one.

"Well Lord Black would make a suitable husband," Dierk explained. "If you marry him he could put the whole argument about who you are going to marry to rest. Plus it will end the war which we ultimately want."

"But Lord Black is someone that Queen Elsa should never marry," Anton argued.

"What makes you so sure on that Lord Anton?" Dierk responded in a snappy tone.

"Well for starters he is a creep who is threating our kingdom," Anna retorted. "He couldn't take no for an answer and now he's started all this."

Dierk turned to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, as one of your advisors I am advising you to take this deal."

"I cannot take the deal," Elsa said not looking at him or anyone else.

"Why?"

"For the reasons that Anton said."

Dierk looked disbelieving. "You will refuse to marry Lord Black based on Lord Anton's advice? Your majesty, marrying Lord Black is the smartest thing to do. It avoids war and saves lives on both sides."

"I hate to agree with Dierk but that does make sense," Erik said.

"Well we agree with him," Gregor said gesturing to himself and Pieter.

"I would normally see the logic with his reasoning if Lord Black wasn't so…Lord Black," Magnus said.

"So?" Dierk said to Elsa.

"My original decision still stands," Elsa said. "I cannot take the deal. I cannot marry Lord Black."

"Why not?" Dierk shouted. "Lord Black is everything you want in a husband. He is perfect. Give me one good reason why you shouldn't marry Lord Black!"

"Because I am already married," Elsa snapped but as soon as she said it, she instantly regretted saying it.

Shocked didn't even cover what the advisors were. They were beyond it, far beyond it. There was not one person in the room, besides Anna and Elsa, who didn't look shocked and surprised. No one spoke for ages. It seemed they couldn't speak. Anna's eyes flickered from one surprised face to another. They seemed to be all paralysed with shock. Nobody dared to say anything, nobody even dared to breathe. Elsa looked rather shocked with her outburst. It seemed to have just spilled out her.

"What?" Anton said after what felt like hours but really it had only been several long minutes.

"I am already married," Elsa whispered as she sank into her chair. "I know it was stupid to just run off and essentially elope but I did it for me and only for me. I didn't do it because I was pressured. I didn't do it because I was supposed to. I did it because it felt right. I did it because I'm in love."

Another stunned silence echoed around the room. Anna could see Dierk struggling with himself to say something.

"Dierk," Anna said and everyone looked at her. "I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that my sister made an incredibly stupid decision to marry someone who you didn't approve of. You think she shouldn't have followed her heart and marry the man who she loves."

"Maybe," Dierk spluttered.

"Then you are a bigger idiot than I thought," Anna said dangerously which made Dierk step back a little. "You have no right to decide who my sister's husband should or shouldn't be. Only Elsa gets to make that call and nobody else. Not me. Not you. Not anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparently," Dierk stammered.

"Excellent," Anna said. She then glared around the room. "Anyone else?"

There shaking of heads in the room. Anna caught Elsa's eye and could see her smiling. Anna returned a smile in her direction.

"Glad we have come to an agreement," Anna sat down next to Elsa who trying not to laugh. Anna put her feet up and shot another glare in Dierk's direction who seemed to be struggling with himself to say something. He ultimately decided against it though. It seemed he didn't want another yelling from the Princess or potentially the Queen herself.

"So, uh, congratulations I gather are in order," Anton said.

"Thank you Lord Anton," Elsa said. She gave a sideways glance at Anna who nodded. It was time for Elsa to reveal her other little secret she had been hiding. "There is also something else you should know." Elsa took a long pause before she said anything more. The silence in the room was so dense, you could cut through it with a knife. "I'm pregnant," Elsa said at last, "with my husband's child."

The room was as stunned as it was before. Nobody wanted to say anything. They all seemed a little too in shock to say anything anyway.

"Congratulations," Anton said again but his face still had a puzzled expression on his face. "So, um, who is the father? The husband?"

"I know Dierk won't like it," Elsa cast a glance in Dierk's direction who recoiled from the glaring look. "It's Sir Jackson Frost."  
>"What?" the word was muttered all over the room.<p>

"It appears he and my sister had grown quite close to each other," Anna said to the room.

"I can see that," Magnus said. "So what should we do now? Start planning a baby shower?"

"I think that's Anna's job," Elsa nodded in her direction and Anna lit up. "We need some happy times."

"Yes," Anna squealed.

"So what should we do about Lord Black milady?" Gregor said.

"Tell him I refuse to bow my head to blackmail," Elsa said. "Tell him that no man decides Arendelle's fate."

* * *

><p>Pitch was in his room at the Fellen Manor which housed the royal family. He was busy writing out secret messages that were going to be sent to his Fearlings that were currently camped out at secret locations. They were going to take the fight to Arendelle if that was what it took. Pitch dipped his quill in the ink pot and after wiping it against the ink pot, he signed his name on the last line of the parchment. He threw his quill back into the ink pot and sat back to admire his work. A rapping of the door could then be heard. Pitch hated to be disturbed when he was working but he figured it must be important. Only fools interrupted him when he was busy, all of his men knew that.<p>

"Come in," barked Pitch.

One of Pitch's men walked in and handed Pitch a letter.

"Sorry to disturb his lordship but that arrived for you moments ago and it looked important so I thought you should see it at once."

"Yes," Pitch said. "Good work. You may go."

The man quickly bowed to Pitch before he left the room in an equally fast pace. Pitch opened the letter and read what was written. It was answer to the deal he had made with Arendelle. He had planned to take Arendelle himself and use the war as a cover. By marrying Queen Elsa would allow him to do this. Pitch expected to see Elsa's words and a promise to marry him but when Pitch read what was written, he got a very big shock. Queen Elsa was refusing to take his deal even though it would result in lives being lost. He thought Queen Elsa was higher than that. Pitch sat back in his chair, scratching his chin. This was very odd indeed, extremely odd. Surely there would be a reason for this and that reason was intriguing to Pitch. Pitch called for one of her servants to go get someone for him. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Soon that person was walking through Pitch's door. Pitch was glad to see him. He was one of Pitch's best men.

"You called?"

"Yes Arvid," Pitch said. "I did. I have a job for you."

"What is it?" the man called Arvid sat down on an empty chair in the room.

"You are aware of the deal I sent to Queen Elsa," Pitch continued while Arvid nodded. "She has since turned it down. I want to know why. This is where you come into it. Travel to Arendelle, find out what you can and then report back to me."

"Yes sir," Arvid said.

"Good."

"Should I get any other information there while I can?"

"Yes," Pitch nodded. "Get whatever you can out of those pool bumbling fools who call themselves a council and royal family."

Arvid nodded again and got up to go leave. Pitch watched as Arvid left the room to go prepare for his mission. Placing Arvid in Arendelle would be a good little chess piece to take out the queen. A very good little piece. All Pitch had to do was wait. Pitch let out an evil laugh as he sat in his chair. Time was all that was left to complete his mission and Pitch had all the time in the world.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	19. A Warning

**GeeklygirlJeslalover: No problem =) Hi five ya back! Request fulfilled. I don't know what holiday you are referring to as I don't live in the USA (I live in NZ which is on the other side of the world) anyway your tomorrow was my today so I would have had the holiday already. **

**Anonymous: No Jack doesn't have powers. I know Elsa's powers haven't been mentioned much, they will be from time to time though.**

**BlackIris: Glad the royal thing is good. Wait and see...**

**olimacproductions: Yep I did. **

**Chapter 19: A Warning**

The news that Queen Elsa was married and pregnant spread through the kingdom. The identity of her husband wasn't quite as well known though but that was all that Arendelle could gossip about. They needed something to distract them from the war so they settled on their newest Prince. There were hundreds of different theories on who Elsa had married in the dead of night. Somehow all the facts were coming out and Elsa didn't know who the source of them all were. She didn't mind though. She knew that Arendelle had to know at some point and she figured that it was best that they know now that pretty much the entire castle knew about it. Elsa was deliberately hiding that it was Jack who was her husband and father of her children until the people who deserved to know first knew. She wanted it to come from her rather from gossip that they heard while in town. She knew how that would look. It would look as if she was intentionally hiding it from them which was something she didn't want to do. Elsa was, of course, talking about Jack's family who were now part of her family. Elsa had asked what Anton knew about Jack's family and he said he had an aging mother and a younger sister. Their father had gone off to war and never came back. Anton knew that his father used to be a blacksmith before he died and that the rest of his family did work in town but that was all he could dig up. Elsa silently wished that history of their father wouldn't repeat itself in Jack. That was one thing she was scared about beyond anything else. It hadn't taken long but soon Elsa had summoned the Frosts to her castle and they arrived shortly afterwards looking puzzled on why they were here.

Elsa was sitting in her throne at the top of the Great Hall and she was wearing her ice dress again with her hair in its signature French braid. When Kai announced the Frosts, they walked in looking very out of place with their shabby clothes and their nervous expressions. Elsa could hear Dierk tutting beside her as he disproved of Elsa's choice of in-laws but Elsa couldn't help but love them. They reminded her of Jack and how different he was from the rest of those pompous lords and ladies. It was quite a refresher. Elsa greeted the nervous and timid Frosts quite warmly when they entered. Elsa guested for them to approach and they did so. Elsa guessed they had never set foot inside the castle, least of all by personal invitation of the Queen.

"Your majesty," Mrs. Frost said curtseying with her daughter.

"Oh you don't have to do all that," Elsa said dismissing it. "Kai, fetch the Frosts something to drink and eat. They look as if they haven't in a century!"

"Yes, your majesty," Kai said and he scurried away to get food.

"Her majesty doesn't have to," Mrs. Frost said.

"Oh it's no trouble," Elsa smiled. "Now let me look at you both."

Elsa's eyes flickered over one Frost to the other as she closely examined them. She thought they looked reasonably well. They certainly seemed like nice people. According to Anton, they were very well-liked in the community and Elsa was sure she was going to love them as much as Jack does.

"Now what do you do for a living?" Elsa asked.

"I, uh, work in a shop," Mrs. Frost said, "and Pippa here works in the local hotel."

"What shop?" Elsa asked.

"Oh just the local flower shop milady," Mrs. Frost said going a bit red.

"And what does Pippa do at the hotel?" Elsa's kind smile landed on her sister-in-law.

Pippa gave a small squeak on being addressed by the Queen. She cleared her throat.

"I work as a waitress," Pippa said in a very high pitch voice that Elsa could only be from nerves.

"Well I've heard great things about you both from your son, Jack," Elsa said to them.

"And I've heard great things about you from him," Pippa said which made both Elsa and her mother look at her with puzzled look. Elsa hoped that those things were all good things but she was sure it was about what they got up to in their free time.

"Well, uh," Elsa hesitated for a moment but then decided to jump right into it. "I'm sure you've all heard the gossip that is floating around Arendelle."

Pippa suddenly looked as if Christmas had come early. Judging by her expression she had worked out exactly what Elsa was about to tell them but Elsa didn't know how she would know unless Jack had told her something in advance.

"Yes," Mrs. Frost said completely oblivious to her daughter's expression. "Congratulations are in order."

"Well thank you," Elsa smiled again. "I was hoping this was going to be a surprise but it looks like Pippa already knows."

"I do milady," Pippa gave her a short curtsey. "I wasn't informed of the entire situation but I did have enough of the pieces to finish the puzzle."

"Dear," Mrs. Frost turned to her daughter, "what on Earth do you mean?"

"I think Pippa is trying to say that there is a reason that you both were invited here today," Elsa said, "and that reason is your son, Jack."

"Jack?" Mrs. Frost said. She looked confused on why Jack was being brought into the conversation.

"You see Mrs. Frost shortly before he went off to fight for Arendelle, your son and I, well, there is no other way to say this, we got secretly married," Elsa said nervously. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from these people. She would hope that anyone want dream of having a Queen for a daughter-in-law.

"Married?" Mrs. Frost's shocked expression shamed the advisor's expressions when they found out. "You mean, he and you, you and he..." her voice trailed off and clutched her chest in shock.

"I know it's a lot to take in but yes," Elsa said. "He is my husband and the father of my unborn child."

"My future grandchild will be the ruler of Arendelle?" Mrs. Frost looked like she was about to faint.

"Yes," Elsa said. She was suddenly concerned by Mrs. Frost's sudden weakness. "Maybe you should lie down."

"Yes," Mrs. Frost said weakly.

"Gerda, please escort Mrs. Frost to a room upstairs," Elsa said to Gerda who nodded.

Gerda helped Mrs. Frost out of the hall. Elsa was sure that with Gerda, Mr. Frost would be just fine. The shock had obviously come at a big blow to her but Pippa seemed quite the opposite though. She was positively beaming.

"So I would like to be the first to welcome you to our family," Pippa grinned. "I'm going to hug you now."

She did. Elsa was a bit taken aback by it but nonetheless she hugged Pippa back. She could practically hear Dierk's mind exploding at Pippa's actions. Clearly he believed this is not how one should behave in front of a Queen but Elsa liked it. She had a feeling that she was going to like her new sister-in-law.

"If you don't mind, milady, I'm going to see how my Mum is doing," Pippa said.

"Oh of course," Elsa said, "and it's Elsa. We're family now."

"We are indeed."

Pippa then raced out of the hall. They could hear her thundering up the stairs. Elsa was vividly reminded of her own sister. As soon as Pippa was gone, Elsa gave a glaring look at Dierk. In the background she could hear Anton trying to control himself as he was trying not to snigger.

"Next time we have guests, please be nice to them," Elsa said to Dierk. "Especially when they are my in-laws."

"Yes milady," Dierk said.

"And Anton," Elsa said to him.

"Yes?" he said.

"Keep an eye on him," Elsa jerked her finger to Dierk. "At least until he gets used to the idea that my in-laws are not nobility or royalty."

"Yes, my Queen," Anton smiled as he bowed.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go inform my husband that he is about to be a father," Elsa said.

Elsa walked up to her study and sat behind the writing desk. She took out a parchment and quill and paused as she hover the quill over the parchment. She wasn't quite sure on how to do this. She decided the best way was to just write and tell Jack the truth. She was sure that Jack would be thrilled anyway. Anna knocked on the door and entered without waiting for Elsa's say so. Elsa didn't mind, Anna had been doing it for a while now.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Informing Jack that he is about to be a father," Elsa said as she began to write.

"Oh, fun!" Anna then began to read over Elsa's shoulder. "Dear Jack, I hope that everything is going alright over there… why did you stop?"

"Could you not read my personal letter to my husband?" Elsa asked.

"Alright, alright," Anna laughed.

Anna sat back and let Elsa continue writing. Elsa knew how to start the first part but she wasn't quite sure on how to tell Jack she was pregnant. Her ideal way was to wait till he came back but she didn't when that would be. She could have already had the baby and Jack could find out by some other means.

"Just tell him," Anna said.

"I am," Elsa said. "I am just wondering how to say it."

"Oh okay," Anna said. "Here's a tip; Jack, my darling, true love, I have some good news for you. I'm pregnant with your child."

Elsa had to let out a laugh. "Yeah okay, that sounds good."

"I don't see you writing," Anna said.

Elsa laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'm writing."

Elsa then bent down and started writing.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Arvid arrived in Arendelle late at night. He was excited to be in Arendelle, to be in heart of the other kingdom they are fighting. It was quite thrilling. However it did look rather suspicious, him arriving in the dead of night, but what choice did he have? He didn't want to draw any attention towards him. At least he knew he wouldn't be recognised. No one in Arendelle had heard or knew about a spy called Arvid who just happened to be one of Lord Black's Fearlings and one of his most trusted. That was at least on his side. He journeyed into town and came to the local pub that was still open. He ordered a room and the lady behind the counter gave him one.

His room was one the first floor so he didn't have to climb many stairs. Arvid took them two at a time. He wanted to get started as soon as possible. He used his room key to open his room and he walked into a moderately modest room. There was just a small table for eating, a bed and a wardrobe. Arvid threw his bags into the wardrobe before flinging himself onto his bed. It was late, there was no point in starting anything now. His best bet anyway would be to see if he could get anything out of the townspeople. So Arvid decided that the next day he would begin his mission.

Arvid had fun walking around Arendelle the next day. He blended in with the crowd that was just going about its day. He grinned as walked along the cobble streets that paved Arendelle. He could see people talking and going along with their daily business. Arvid eavesdropped on all these conversations hoping to find some clue that would fulfil the first part of his mission. Most of the conversations he listened in on were quite boring. They usually involved the family of the person talking or some friend. There wasn't anything that Arvid would need to retain in his memory.

However one day he managed to find out what he wanted. It didn't take him too long to get what he needed. It only took him only three days in fact. On the third day, he had walked down the usual streets of Arendelle when he overheard a particular conversation that was being held between two women of middle age. They were chatting about the Queen. The mention of the Queen caused Arvid to double take and quickly retrace his steps. Arvid hovered near them. He leaned against a lamppost and took out a newspaper and pretended to read it while his ears were pricked for anything that may be useful.

"So you heard who the father is right?" the first woman said to the other.

"Oh I did, Runa," the other said. "It's the Frost boy of course. The whole town is gossiping about it. Who would have thought that the Queen would actually go for someone like him rather than some Duke or Prince?"

The woman called Runa looked excited. "Imagine that boy growing up to become the Prince of Arendelle. I can hardly breathe. I remember him when he was just a little boy."

Arvid's attention was focused fully on the two women. If he heard them correctly he just learned some very interesting things. Firstly, that Queen Elsa was pregnant, secondly, the father of the child was someone by the name of Frost and thirdly, she was now married to him. No wonder she refused to marry Lord Black. She wouldn't be able to marry another if she was already married and that name, Frost, Arvid was sure he had heard it somewhere before. The clogs in his brain were slowly turning as Arvid tried to remember. Then it came to him. The Frost boy could only refer to Sir Jackson Frost, the winner of the tournament that had taken place several months ago. If Arvid remembered correctly, he was also Queen Elsa's Captain of the Guards. Well this was certainly an interesting development. He should get this news back to Lord Black immediately. He would want to hear this. This would certainly change some things.

* * *

><p>Jack was hanging out at the gate with Rikard. They were on guard duty and so far it had been extremely dull. They hadn't seen any action all week and Jack knew that Rikard was thankful for it as he hated conflict (Jack had no idea why he had decided to go to war himself if he did, maybe Rikard thought he could gain some honour and glory). However the less action they had, made Jack a little nervous. It was if Fellen were drawing them into a false sense of security, made them think that they would be safe. Jack didn't like the silence at all. His eyes and ears were pricked for any sound and any movement. He wanted to be on his game when the action started.<p>

"So I say to him," Rikard said continuing the story that he had been telling Jack earlier. Jack hadn't really been listening. Rikard's stories usually weren't that intriguing. He had just nodded and said 'yeah' a lot to keep Rikard going and to make it look as if he was listening. "I don't like you talking about my girl like that when she's not here to defend herself. It's just mean and uncalled for."

"Aha," Jack continued. His thoughts were nowhere around the camp anyway. His thoughts always returned to the same thing; Elsa. Everything reminded him of Elsa. The shining blue sea reminded him of her eyes. Rikard constantly talking about the girl he was going to marry just reminded him of how he married Elsa. He wanted to go home and see her so badly. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and twirl her around. He missed her so much. Maybe he could ask for some leave but in this stage of the game, he highly doubted it. All leave was being cancelled. War was on them now. His best bet was to put all his effort into ending the war as soon as possible so he could go home and see his beautiful wife.

It wasn't until then did Jack realise what he was seeing. Something glittered in the sunlight. He paused for a fraction of a second before he realised what it was. Jack's face twisted into a horrified expression.

"Get down," Jack shouted and he pulled Rikard down just as a shot was fired. The bullet slammed into the wall behind them showering them with splinters from the wood of the camp wall.

Jack pulled out his rifle, aimed very carefully and he pulled the trigger. He heard a shriek, the sound of something falling and then nothing but complete silence. Jack looked up from the barrel of his gun. He wasn't sure if that had all been faked or was real. His comrades came bursting out of the camp and his leader demanded to know what had happened. Jack and Rikard gave a full report on what they had seen and heard.

"Search," ordered their commander and so they did.

Jack and his fellow men searched the area for anymore spies, scouts or a surprise attck. Jack headed in the direction where the shot came from. He wanted to know if he had gotten his man or not. Sure enough, he found a body of a man sprawled on the ground. It looked as if he had been hiding in the bushes watching them as he did. The unmistakable grey uniform told him that he had indeed been a Fellen soldier probably spying on them to get some information to pass along to his bosses. Jack carefully examined the man. There was a gunshot wound straight to the chest which killed him. Jack did indeed get his man. Jack bent down to get a closer look at him. He picked up the gun and as he did he noticed something very odd. When he put his nose close to the gun, he smelled nothing. If the gun had been recently fired then he would have smelled gunpowder. Something wasn't right here. This man wasn't the man who had fired before. Someone else had fired at them. It had been dumb luck that Jack had managed to get him with his own shot. Jack had thought he had shot the person who had shot them but it looked as if the evidence was piling up against him and it could only mean one thing. There was another man. Jack was about to turn around when he heard another shot which froze him to his core. Jack looked down at his shirt expecting to see blood pouring out of it and thankfully didn't see any blood. He turned around and saw Rikard standing over another body with smoke coming out of his gun. He had just saved Jack's life with his shot.

"Saw he was about to fire," Rikard said. "I got him though."

"Thanks," Jack said. He was still shaking a bit at how close he had come to death – yet again. He was glad he had Rikard to back him up.

Rikard grinned at him as more troops came over to them. They looked quite amazed at finding two bodies on the ground. A couple of them bent over the Fellen men and looked glad to see they had been shot rather than their own troops.

"So that's two more which makes our grand total up to four," one of the men said.

"Four?" Jack said. He hadn't been aware that there had been others. He had just thought there had been these two men who had been spying on Jack and Rikard.

"Yeah we got two more hiding over by those bushes over there," the same solider said and he jerked his thumb in the direction he meant.

Jack looked over and saw eight other soldiers escorting the two Fellen soldiers inside their camp. It looked as if they weren't taking any chances with a possible escape from these men. Fellen men were known to be quite tricky. Jack quickly followed them inside with Rikard right behind him and he headed towards small building that had been built for this very purpose; an interrogation room. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw his commander looking down at him. He had a grim look on his face. It appeared as if he didn't like this business very much.

"You good Frost?" he asked. "I heard you got shot at earlier and nearly again if young Rikard here hadn't been there."

"Yes sir," Jack responded. "I'm good."

"Then I want you to take the lead on this one. I want you to get them talking."

"You got it sir."

Jack entered the small building where both men were sitting behind a desk. They were chained and were unable to move. Jack took a seat opposite them with Rikard next to him. They waited for several minutes while the two men sat watching them with their beady little eyes. Jack wondered what they were thinking. He knew they hadn't been expecting to be caught for one. Jack wondered if they were part of some bigger plan to take the camp but could four men really take out an army? There must be some bigger plan in place. He examined them carefully, trying to detect any hints of communication between them or weakness. Finally Jack decided to speak.

"Your other two companions are dead by the way," he said.

Nothing, that was all he got from them. Not even a flicker of grief flickered over their faces. Jack guessed they had heard both gun shots and came to the conclusion that they had been killed.

"Normally I would ask why you both were sneaking around outside our camp but I've already figured it out," Jack continued. "Probably a spying mission gone wrong. One of your men decided to take a shot at me because he had it and that in turn alerted us to the fact that you were there. What were you trying to get? Our battle plans? Our soldier movements? Maybe to assassinate our commander or someone else. All very good reasons." Jack paused while he waited for this to all sink in but he didn't get one movement or sound from them. He looked up and saw his commander from the window. He was knocking on the door. Jack excused himself and went outside.

"You won't get anything out of them today," his commander said. "They're clamming up. I thought it would be a long shot to get anything anyway. We'll keep at it though. We'll keep interrogating them until they break. I've never met anyone who didn't break eventually. Good start Frost."

Jack nodded and went back inside. He told Rikard it was time to go and leave the two other men in the room to get locked up in their cell.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" one man spoke for the first time which caused Jack and Rikard to look up. "This is only the beginning. Soon everything you know dearly will come to an end."

"Well let's hope that we get you in that position before you get us in that same position," retorted Jack.

"Well the end is nigh," the man continued. "Are you ready?"

The two men were struggling against their bonds and were led out of the room. Jack remained in the room and couldn't help but think about what they said, what they had told him. What was Fellen's final game plan and where did these four men fit into it? As Jack thought more and more about it, he couldn't help but feel that what that guy had said, it had been a warning, a warning that had been received loud and clear.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	20. The Letter

**carms: Request sort of fulfilled. **

**WickedMagic: Sorry, I had something else in mind.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: No the guards were split into two. Some stayed and some went. They were joined by allies of Arendelle who had come to help them in this war.**

**Chapter 20: The Letter**

_Two Months Later_

Elsa was checking herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She was double checking her make-up and making sure that her hair, which today was tied up in an elegant bun, was all in place. She rested her hands on her sixteen week baby bump. Elsa could practically feel the excitement building up in the castle and in Arendelle. It had been like this when Anna was pregnant with Josef. But what everyone else was feeling was nothing compared to the excitement that was building up inside her. Elsa couldn't wait to meet her child. It felt amazing to feel life growing inside of her and soon she and Jack will have a child of her own. Elsa had always wanted a child ever since Anna had Josef. But it was more about that, it was about finding the right guy as well which Elsa knew she had. Elsa reapplied her lipstick before getting up from her seat. Elsa suddenly saw frost appearing on the windows and ice on the floor. Ever since Elsa had gotten pregnant, her powers had been a little bit out of control. She figured it had to do with all the hormones. Elsa concentrated and the frost disappeared and the ice receded. Sometimes Elsa would wake up in a bed full of snow, sometimes snow would just randomly fall from the ceiling. It gave Elsa and Anna a laugh but not some people who didn't like the cold.

The door opened and Kai walked in. He gave a short bow to her before he handed Elsa a letter. Elsa knew instantly what this was all about.

"I'm sorry," Kai said.

"Again?" Elsa asked which Kai nodded to. "That's the third time," she muttered.

Elsa could see her own cursive handwriting on the envelope. Her letters kept being sent back and she didn't know why. She had inquired about the whole thing and apparently the mailing system needs work, no letters were being received or sent. Fellen was apparently in the middle of nowhere and trying to get letters there was nearly impossible. But knowing that there was a logical explanation for the letters being sent back didn't improve Elsa's mood. She was too concerned about Jack and his safely. Jack, himself, could be worrying why Elsa hadn't written to him. For all Elsa could know, Jack could be writing to her every day and she never received any of them. She wondered what Jack would have written that is if he did. He was probably too busy trying to keep Arendelle safe from harm to write anyway. Elsa placed her letter on her dresser. In her anxiousness, frost had appeared on the letter and on the desk. The words 'return to sender' kept jumping out at her. The door opened again and Bunnymund walked in. He gave Elsa a short bow.

"It's time, your majesty," Bunnymund said.

"Have you like declared yourself my official guard and timekeeper?" Elsa asked.

"Well I'm just doing what Jack told me, milady," he said. "I just want to make sure his wife and his future child are safe."

"Speaking of Jack, you haven't heard from him, have you?"

"Sorry no. Communication to Fellen is impossible. Fellen ships have completely blocked it off. So Jack wouldn't get any of my letters."

"So I shouldn't worry that my letters haven't gone through?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Of course not milady," Bunnymund smiled. "I'm sure the situation will be resolved soon and Jack will be hearing about his little one soon enough. So come now, your guests have arrived."

Hearing what Bunnymund was saying, calmed her down. The ice, that had been starting to creep over the walls and ceiling, were disappearing. Hearing reason from someone else certainly helped. Elsa then followed Bunnymund out of the room and down into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund escorted Queen Elsa down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Bunnymund took up his position next to the throne that belonged to Queen Elsa and that was she sat. Next to her were Princess Anna and her own husband Prince Kristoff. The doors opened again and two people came in. The first one was definitely the larger of the two. He was big, probably three times the size of Bunnymund. He worse a long red coat over top some red outfit. He even wore red boots. This guy must really like the colour red, Bunnymund thought but then he remembered Jack wearing nothing but blue at times. Bunnymund wondered if they were both involved in some kind of dare.<p>

Bunnymund's eyes, however, were drawn to the second person who had arrived. She had long raven coloured hair that was pulled back in a graceful ponytail and she was in a long green dressed with blue endorsements all over it. Bunnymund had to stop his mouth from gaping open as he gazed at this girl. Elsa was now speaking so Bunnymund forced himself to focus on the conversation but his eyes kept flickering over to him. Twice Bunnymund had to stop himself from staring. He just couldn't help himself. He seemed almost drawn to this mysterious and elegant woman.

"Lord North," Elsa said to the giant of the man. "How nice to see you again."

"Oh it is very good to be back in Arendelle Queen Elsa," the man called Lord North boomed loudly. Bunnymund wondered if after this he was going to need to have his ears replaced. He was sure North was going to break them at some in the conversation.

"And Lady Tooth, my, it's good to see you too," Elsa said.

_Tooth_? What a strange name, Bunnymund thought. Maybe it's a nick name and she's fascinated with teeth or something. Maybe Tooth just happened to be short for her real name. The name didn't bother Bunnymund though. His own name was rather strange as well.

"Oh good to see you too," Lady Tooth said. "We popped over to Corona on our way here to visit Rapunzel and Flynn."

"How are they doing?" asked Elsa.

"Oh very fine," Tooth answered, "and we saw the adorable Arendelle Prince and Princesses. My, how adorable they are. They are really growing up."

"So our children are doing okay?" Anna asked squeezing her husband's hand. "We've written a lot but we miss them. We haven't seen them in a while."

"We just saw them a month ago," Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah but that's a lifetime for me," Anna sighed. "But anyway, how are they doing?"

"Oh they're flourishing under Rapunzel's care," Tooth said.

"That makes me feel so much better," Anna smiled.

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Lord North and Lady Tooth, Anna felt a little giddy in the news that her children were doing alright, in fact better than that, she was glowing with happiness. Anna bounced along to her room in the mission of writing them a letter but then she remembered that Elsa had borrowed her writing implements as she couldn't find hers. Anna wandered over to Elsa's room instead and pushed open the door. She knew that Elsa wouldn't be in there just yet as she was still downstairs. Anna wandered over to Elsa's desk but something on her dresser caught her eye. It was a letter addressed to Jack. Anna picked it up. She was sure that Elsa had sent this to Jack months ago, so why did she still have it?<p>

Her answer was answered only a few short seconds later. Anna noticed that splattered across the back was the words 'return to sender'. Anna bit her lip. It appeared as if communication problems were happening. Anna also noticed that there was some ice on the letter as if Elsa had been quite distraught in receiving the letter. Well, if she wasn't able to be in communication with her own husband, that would be enough to make anyone distraught. The door then opened and Elsa walked in. She instantly spotted Anna holding her letter to Jack. She didn't look angry though, just sad.

"I guess Jack still doesn't know?" Anna said sadly.

"No he doesn't," Elsa said matching Anna's sad tone. "I sometimes wonder if he will ever find out."

"I'm sure he will figure it out when he returns and see you carrying a baby," Anna said. "Jack may be a little soft in the head at times but I'm sure he will put two and two together and come up with four."

Elsa let out a small laugh but then her face expression changed. Anna noticed that the room got a lot colder and snow started to fall from the ceiling.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Oh yeah," Elsa smiled. "Why?"

"The snow," Anna shivered. "It's kind of a dead giveaway."

"Oh sorry," Elsa then used her powers to fix the temperature and the snow. Anna was relieved at the rise in temperature.

"Okay Snow Queen, talk," Anna said. "Something is bothering you."

"It's just this communication thing is making me think, well, what if I can't get into contact with him because he's not, well, alive?"

"Of course Jack is still alive," Anna said. "He is alive and well. You know that as well as I do. I'm sure I heard something about all communication not working. It's not just you and Jack. Besides, we would have heard something if something had happened to Jack. I'm sure of it."

"But what if the communication problem is preventing that as well?"

"Elsa, you need to stop worrying about this. You know I'm right about this. It's part of my superpower of being a Mum. We're always right."

Elsa gave another small laugh. "Yeah I guess so. I must just be being silly."

"You're not. It's natural to worry about your loved ones especially so far away. Now I know what will cheer you up. I saw Gerda get a load of chocolate this morning."

Elsa smiled and laughed. "You do know exactly how to make me feel better, don't you?"

"Elsa I've known you for like ever. I can practically read you like a book. Now let's go get that chocolate. I've been looking for an excuse to go eat it."

"Oh so when Gerda scolds us, it will be my fault?" Elsa laughed.

"Maybe…" Anna smiled.

"Well come on, I saw her attending to Tooth," Elsa's eyes were gleaming. "Let's go now before she catches us!"

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was walking around trying to find Queen Elsa. He had lost her after the arrival of Lord North and Lady Tooth (he had been too distracted by Tooth to notice Queen Elsa). It was getting quite late and she needed all the rest she could get. Bunnymund was following the doctor's orders and making sure she got plenty of rest and Jack would be doing the same thing anyway. Bunnymund had noticed that Elsa had been quite strained and stressed over this war and the fact she hadn't been able to talk to Jack. It had all been quite difficult for her so Bunnymund was trying to make things a lot easier for her. It didn't take him too long to find Queen Elsa. He found her in the kitchens along with her sister. They were chatting about something and drinking hot chocolate.<p>

"Oh look it's my shadow," Elsa remarked when she saw Bunnymund. She didn't look angry. She looked amused.

"Sorry to bother your majesty and your highness," Bunnymund said. "But it's late and her majesty needs her rest."

"I guess the timekeeper is right, it is quite late," Elsa sighed.

"Indeed," Bunnymund nodded.

He helped Elsa out of her seat as she said goodnight to her sister. Bunnymund still couldn't believe that she had married Jack. It had taken a while for it to sink it and he still wasn't sure it had. He knew they were in some kind of a relationship but never dreamed it would amount to marriage and a child. But somehow to Bunnymund it didn't feel wrong, like it had been the wrong step to take. He seen how much they had loved each other and why shouldn't they do what other people did when they fell in love? It only seemed natural and the right step to take.

"Thanks and goodnight," Elsa said when they reached her door.

"No problem milady and goodnight to you too," Bunnymund smiled. "You just keep that little fellow safe until he is ready to come into the world."

Elsa grinned as he placed her hands on her baby bump. Bunnymund grinned right back and tipped his hat to her.

"Oh Bunnymund," Elsa suddenly said.

"Yes, your majesty?" Bunnymund said with the smile still on his face.

"Thanks for everything, being here, making sure I'm safe, everything."

"No problem, milady," Bunnymund said. "Just doing what needs doing."

"And it's Elsa, you can drop all the formalities."

"Then you may call me Astor."

Elsa looked a little taken aback at the reveal of Bunnymund's name but she still smiled at Bunnymund. Elsa disappeared behind her door and Bunnymund continued along the corridor. He stopped at a door as he thought he heard something. He paused to listen. He heard the unmistakeable sound of crying. Bunnymund gently pushed open the door while knocking to announce his arrival. Inside he found Lady Tooth all curled up on the floor encased in a large blanket. She was sitting by the fire which was crackling away quite merrily.

"Lady Tooth?" Bunnymund said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Tooth suddenly looked embarrassed as she wiped away the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

"It's okay," Bunnymund searched his pockets and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks," Tooth used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes. She tried to hand it back but Bunnymund insisted she keep it. "Thanks," she said again in a small voice.

"You're the guy from before," Tooth said as she recognised him. "Queen Elsa's bodyguard or something."

"I'm Acting Captain of the Guard," Bunnymund said. "But yeah, that pretty much sums up everything."

Tooth gave a small laugh.

Bunnymund dropped down beside her. "So what's making you all upset?"

"It's just this stupid war," Tooth said. "I have a couple of my best friends fighting and I don't know if they would ever come back."

"I know how you feel," Bunnymund said. "My best friend is fighting and I'm also scared he won't come back. But I know somehow he will and so will your friends."

"Thanks," Tooth said. "I don't know why I'm suddenly like this."

"It's okay, war does weird things to people. My own father fought in a war and when he came back he was different. It's okay to cry and show emotion. It just shows that you're human and that's okay."

Tooth didn't say anything. She just nodded. She leaned against Bunnymund and placed her head on his shoulder. Bunnymund felt something swooping in his stomach and he didn't know what it meant.

"Thanks," Tooth said.

"Anytime," Bunnymund wrapped his arms around her and pulled in for a hug. "A hug cures everything, doesn't it."

"It does," Tooth agreed.

* * *

><p>Pitch was still in his room at Fellen and, at the moment, he was currently reading a book. He had done enough for the day. He was constantly planning and re-planning. He wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't want to leave anything to chance. He considered all possible angles of his plan and so far he hadn't had anything that could mess it up. He had drawn it all up and the way Pitch saw things, nothing could ruin it. If everything proceeded to plan as he directed, Arendelle would be his, Queen Elsa will be his Queen and he would inflict a world of ice and snow on everyone.<p>

A knock on the door interrupted Pitch's thoughts. He hated it when that happened especially when he was thinking about his future. Pitch groaned but allowed the person to enter. Arvid entered the room and Pitch was surprised to see him. He thought Arvid was still in Arendelle, spying on Queen Elsa and her family.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I had to come as quickly as I could," Arvid said.

Pitch snapped his book shut. The look that Arvid was giving him couldn't be anything good, quite the opposite in fact.

"What has happened?" Pitch said urgently to Arvid. "Did you find out something important?"

"I did sir," Arvid nodded. "Something that changes everything. I thought it would be best if I rushed over now and informed you straight away."

"What did you discover?"

"The reason why Queen Elsa denied your proposal the second time," Arvid said. Pitch leaned in closer. "She is already married."

"_Married_?!" Pitch sounded puzzled, surprised and shocked all at once. Queen Elsa couldn't possibly be married. There was no way. He knew that she had been courted by Prince Nathanial of Sweden but that didn't work out. Who else could it have been? "Who is the husband?" Pitch barked at Arvid.

"Sir Jackson Frost," Arvid said with a grimace.

"_Sir Jackson Frost_?!" Pitch nearly shouted the words. "How on Earth did he succeed when I didn't?"

"I don't know," Arvid said. "I don't pretend to be expert when it comes to Queen Elsa's personal life."

"This is absurd!" exclaimed Pitch. "This is madness. How could she have married him? I will never know!"

"There is something else," Arvid said. "She is also with child."

"What?" Pitch exploded. "That woman is carrying his child?"

Arvid nodded. Pitch ran his fingers through his hair. This certainly changed his plan drastically. He could no longer marry Queen Elsa and any child that they produced would not be the heir apparent to the crown. Queen Elsa would surely have named whatever child she would give birth to as her heir but…what if it was a girl and they produced a son? Surely the son would displace the girl as in line with the rules of succession? Pitch pondered this. It was too risky to try and assume that Queen Elsa would have a girl. If she had a boy, all his plans would be ruined. All his months of constant planning would be for nothing. Pitch had to do something but what? He couldn't legally marry the woman if her husband was still alive. That particular problem would have to be for another Fearling.

He turned to Arvid who was still standing in the room.

"If it's a boy, my hopes of producing the next King to Arendelle will be ruined," Pitch said. "It has to be a girl."

"Then what?" Arvid said.

"I will take over the kingdom and use my son to help me after Queen Elsa gives birth to him," Pitch said.

"What if you have only girls? The same problem still exists."

"I won't have a girl," Pitch said. "If that is the case, we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now I need to focus in getting Queen Elsa to bear my child."

"But say she has a boy? He would be first in line. Any other child she has will be the spare."

"She must not have a boy," Pitch said. "If she does, you will need to take care of that."

Arvid nodded. He understood what he needed to do. He knew what Pitch was asking of him. It was a big ask but he knew he had to do it.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =) and Happy Guy Fawkes!**


	21. A Smokey Experience

**AutumnEve: Well the baby's gender was decided way in advance. I'm not going to say but you can tell based on my previous stories. Oh Pitch wants a boy because of the rules of succession which is before it was recently changed boys came before girls in the line of succession.**

**WickedMagic: Nice name! I've already picked the baby's name plus I couldn't use your name as it's Welsh and Elsa is Norwegian so the name will be at least Scandinavian. **

**BlackIris: The baby's gender was decided way in advance. I'm not going to say but you can tell based on my previous stories if the child is going to be a boy or girl.**

**MidnightRose: Okay Pitch's plan broken down for you based on what I have revealed. Pitch is using Fellen to take control of Arendelle (as he wants revenge on Elsa). Once he has control of Arendelle he will use Elsa's powers to expand his empire. Okay the bit with Arvid and Pitch was about Pitch realising that Elsa having a child could be dangerous if its a boy (based off the rules of succession as in those days boys came before girls in the line of succession) as he wants his child to be the heir to the kingdom. If Elsa has a boy then that child since that child will be the next in line and the future King of Arendelle which stuffs up Pitch's plan on having his own child as the future ruler. However if Elsa has a girl and Pitch has a boy with Elsa, then his plan isn't ruined. So Pitch is very nervous about Elsa potentially having a son rather than a daughter. I hope that clears up some things. **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Okay with Pitch's plan, he wants to have a child with Elsa and have his son be the future King of Arendelle as he wants his descendants to rule Arendelle after him. If Pitch's plan works out, he and Elsa will be married. Actually pregnancy difficulty depends on the person and definitely not the time period (look at Queen Victoria - she had nine children). Some people find it very difficult to get pregnant and some people have it really easy to get pregnant (it sort of depends on timing and genetics as well but that is only part of it), the rest just lie in the middle. I hope this was useful.**

**Chapter 21: A Smokey Experience**

_Two Months Later_

Elsa was lying on her bed. She was extremely hot and bothered as well as exhausted. Being pregnant was really taking it out of her and she was only at twenty four weeks. She still had a while to go. She had no idea how Anna managed to keep her energy levels up high when she was pregnant. She made pregnancy look like a walk in the park but for Elsa it was much, much harder. But despite the difficulties, she loved every single moment of it. Elsa caused some snowflakes to appear and drift downwards onto her. She was glad she had these ice powers. It was helping keeping her cool a lot. Elsa would have gone crazy if she didn't have some cooling method. Anna knocked on the door and walked in. The second she did, she started to shiver and goosebumps appeared all over her body.

"It's freezing in here," she stammered out.

"I didn't notice," Elsa said simply.

"Well of course you wouldn't," Anna muttered. "The cold never bothered you but it bothers the rest of us."

Elsa let out a laugh. "It's just so hot though."

"Perks of being pregnant my friend," Anna said. "Now they're all waiting for you downstairs."

"Do I have to?" moaned Elsa. "I'm comfy just lying here."

"Yes," Anna said sternly. "It's your party that _I _have organised. I will not let you miss it."

"Fine," grumbled Elsa. "I'll go."

"Yay!" Anna clapped her hands excitably. "Let's go!"

Elsa followed Anna outside where a gathering of people were waiting outside. Elsa saw a lot people she knew such as Tooth and Rapunzel (who had brought Anna's children with her which made them all shriek with joy). Anna helped Elsa into a large comfy seat which made Elsa feel a hundred times better. She relaxed into it while Anna held her daughter Heidi. Her other children were running about with Kristoff chasing after them. Elsa's eyes made their way over all the guests at the party and she smiled at everyone single one. Some of these people she hadn't seen in a while and she was glad to see and talk to them again. Elsa's eyes soon flickered over to where Bunnymund was standing. He was standing a bit away from her chatting to Lady Tooth. Judging by their body language, they were quite intrigued with what the other had to say. Elsa watched as Bunnymund smiled and Tooth laughed and playfully slapped Bunnymund on the shoulder.

"Bunnymund and Tooth are certainly getting close," Elsa said to Anna.

"What?" Anna said.

For an answer, Elsa nodded over to where Tooth and Bunnymund were chatting. They both had the biggest grins plastered over their faces.

"They like each other," Anna sighed. "It's so adorable. I can't wait until the wedding."

"They've known each other like two months and you think they're going to get married?" Elsa laughed. "She's not you Anna."

"Hey!" Anna warned. "I was young and naïve."

"You met Kristoff the next day," Elsa gestured to Anna's husband to was chatting to Eugene.

"Younger," Anna answered. "By the way, you can't talk, you knew Jack like how long before you got married."

"Touché," Elsa said. "But we only got married because of the war. If there hadn't been a war then I probably would have waited a longer time."

"Sure," Anna said stretching out the word to which Elsa just rolled her eyes at.

"Elsa!" shrieked Rapunzel who had just come over. "Just think, the last time we saw each other was at the tournament and we saw Sir Jackson win. Little did we both know he would end up becoming your future husband, Anna's brother-in-law and the father to the future Crown Prince or Princess of Arendelle."

"Yeah, things change, don't they?" Elsa smiled.

"As sure as seasons do," Rapunzel nodded. "So how's Jack? How's he doing fighting for King and country?"

"_Queen_ and country," Anna corrected her.

"Whoops," giggled Rapunzel. "So anyway, how's he doing? He's going to get a bit of a surprise when he comes back home."

"Yeah he will," Elsa said cheerfully before he face fell. "I actually haven't heard from him. Communication has been an issue."

"Ah well," Rapunzel sighed. "Anyway, I bet what people got you will cheer you up. I believe you might like my gift."

"Oh then gimme," Elsa laughed and so did the others.

Rapunzel handed over a long purple box. Elsa opened it and it revealed a beautiful green and purple hand sewn blanket with little crowns decorating it.

"My Mum made it," Rapunzel said. "Since we don't know if you're having a boy or a girl, I thought the Arendelle colours would look good."

"It's gorgeous," Elsa breathed. "Thank you. I would get up and hug you but that's a bit beyond me at the moment."

"I understand," Rapunzel laughed. "Let's see what other people got you."

Rapunzel got up and carried over a bunch of presents. They came in all sorts of different shapes and sizes. Elsa didn't know where to begin. She just stared at the mountain of presents that Rapunzel was bringing to her.

"Opening presents!" someone yelled.

A stampede of people came over and for the next hour, Elsa was watched opening present after present. Elsa smiled at every single one of them. People got her all sorts of things for the baby. Elsa thought the baby was going to be quite spoilt. Even though there was a bit of a war going on, the baby shower wiped that from everyone's mind. However it wasn't wiped from Elsa's mind. She was happy, very happy but the fact that she didn't look into the crowd of people and see her loving husband there smiling and laughing. It all just reminded her that Jack wasn't there, he wasn't even close to Arendelle. He was fighting some, God awful, war. Elsa missed him a lot but at least she had surrounded herself with good people to help her through this time but she still wondered what Jack was up to.

* * *

><p>Jack was getting ready for bed. They hadn't seen anything worrying since the day they had caught those two spies. Speaking of them, they weren't speaking. Nobody could get anything out of them that was relevant to what they wanted. They would just talk about random things that had no application to the war such as "Nice day, isn't it?" or "I've always wanted to travel,". Jack had feeling that they were toying with them, trying to shake them up instead of the other way around. The only thing that they had gotten out of them was the warning when Jack spoke to them. He still had no idea if the warning was specific or generalised about the war like they were going to destroy everything. Jack's commander thought it could be the mutterings of a madman but somehow Jack didn't think so. He thought it was relevant to something he just didn't know what.<p>

Jack lay back on his bed, still thinking. He replayed the words over and over in his head. He was trying to detect anything he may have missed. He didn't think so. He certainly couldn't think of anything. Fellen was being awfully quiet. He didn't like that one bit. It was almost as if it was _too_ quiet. He turned on his side, his thoughts then drifted to another area. It drifted back to Elsa. He wondered how she was doing. He was glad she wasn't alone in Arendelle. She had her sister and brother-in-law there and she also had Bunnymund who gave Jack his word that Elsa would be alright. He was glad he had Bunnymund as a friend. He knew about their relationship and still didn't say anything. Jack smiled to himself as he punched his pillow into shape.

Jack didn't know when he drifted to sleep but he did. His dreams were strange. His dream started out nice and relaxing. He was back home in Arendelle dancing in the Great Hall with Elsa. They were alone. They were dressed in the finest clothes imaginable. Jack then bowed to Elsa while she curtseyed to him. Music then started and Jack and Elsa got into position. They danced to a waltz which Jack remembered was Elsa's favourite dance to dance. Jack lifted Elsa into the air and twirled her around. She shrieked with joy and fell gracefully back into Jack's arms. Jack then spun them both around and smiled at the grin that was all over Elsa's face. Elsa clung onto Jack as he gently put her back onto the ground.

Suddenly Jack realised he wasn't alone. Elsa's snowman friend, Olaf, was with them. He was clapping along to the music. Jack was confused by Olaf's arrival but he didn't have time to fathom it. More people soon arrived, Anna, Kristoff, their children, Bunnymund, Lord Black, Nathanial, Pippa, his Mum and heaps of people that he didn't know. They were all bobbing along to the music. Jack stared at each individual. He was confused on why and how they were there. The room started to fill with smoke. Jack looked around and couldn't find the source of it. Soon the room started to fill with fire. Jack started to cough as the fire and smoke filled the room. Everyone seemed completely unaware of the rising danger except for him. Jack's eyes fell on Elsa who was laughing with her sister. She didn't even realise that the fire was creeping closer and closer towards her. Jack yelled out to warn her and he ran as fast as he could to get to her but Elsa didn't move nor did it look as if she heard him. Jack dodged streaks of fire to get to her but he was too late. He watched the fire engulf her and all of the guests.

"No!" Jack yelled.

Then he heard other voices, voices that didn't seem to be a part of what was happening. Jack woke with another yell and he had to calm himself that it was all just a dream. That was when he realised that a part of his dream was very real. He heard people running about outside and yelling.

"Fire!" they were yelling.

Jack sprinted out of bed and emerged outside. A part of the camp was engulfed with flames. Jack's fellow soldiers were rushing about trying to get water to put out the flames. Jack joined them. He grabbed a bucket from someone and threw it on the flames. Jack then realised that someone was still inside. Throwing caution to the wind, Jack burst into the house. He looked around and saw the person coughing and spluttering on the ground. Jack saw that it was his Commander. Jack heaved him to his feet and threw his arm around his shoulders. Jack made his way back to the door, coughing from the smoke as he went. His vision was starting to get comprised as the smoke filled the room up. Jack started to get to dizzy from all the smoke inhalation but he forced himself to continue. If he didn't, they would both perish right then and there and he couldn't let that happen. Jack forced his feet to go and to keep his vision straight.

He could see the exit in sight. Just a little more, Jack told himself and willed himself to go further. Just one step at time, he kept thinking. Jack the burst into the fresh clean air outside and collapsed on the ground with the Commander falling next to him. People instantly raced to them and dragged them both away from the smoke and fire. Medics were raced to them and got them fixed up. Jack could see that the fire was starting to get under control. It looked as if it started in the Commander's base of operations and spread to some of the surrounding buildings around it such as a couple of the sleeping areas and the rec centre. Thankfully there weren't that bad of damage though. Jack and the commander were both checked out and were taken to the on-camp hospital. Jack just had some minor burns and smoke inhalation. Luckily they both weren't bad and Jack could be up and about in just a few days. The Commander, on the other hand, had some serious burns and some bad smoke inhalation. He would have to be monitored. But thankfully he was sitting up and was talking. So it didn't look as if he was too bad.

All around Jack, people were wondering what could have caused the fire. To Jack, it didn't look as if it was an accident. It looked premeditated and deliberate. But that still didn't answer his 'who' question; who could have done this? No names came instantly to Jack's mind. It couldn't have been an outside man as the gates were firmly shut and the guard had been called to make a report and they said that no one was seen around the camp shortly or just after the fire. So did that mean it was an accident? Did that mean someone was perhaps accidently playing with matches and dropped one? To Jack that sounded very unlikely. The only person who had been in the Commander's Outpost had been the Commander and he was very quick to deny that he had done anything. He had said he working late on some plans when he saw the fire quickly spreading around him. He barely had enough time to react before the fire had overwhelmed the building. To Jack that sounded like arson, that someone had deliberately set the fire. But that brought Jack back to 'whom'.

"Commander!" a couple of soldiers came bursting into hospital room. They came in so suddenly, drastically and fast that the doctors were giving them scolding looks for disturbing the patients. "Sorry to disturb but there's been a development."

"What kind of development?" the Commander answered, his eyebrows narrowing in concern.

"Well sir, we were checking to make sure that everything and everyone was accounted for," the soldier said. "Then we passed the cell that we were keeping our prisoners in and we saw that it was empty."

"What!" thundered the Commander.

"They're gone sir!" the soldier said. "They've broken out."

Jack and the Commander exchanged looks. Guess they had figured out who had set the fire.

"There is something else sir," the soldier continued. "The bodies of Private Bernt and Corporal Ohlson were discovered just behind the jail with their uniforms gone. Our guess is that they killed them and took their uniforms to blend it which would explain why no one suspicious was seen leaving the camp."

"Bring me the soldiers on guard duty," the Commander ordered.

"We've already questioned them sir."

"And?"

"They did say that two soldiers were seen leaving and were stopped but they said that you ordered them on patrol duty. They had the right documents and everything so they were allowed to leave."

The Commander slammed his hand onto his bedside table. Jack and the other two soldiers jumped a little.

"Those sneaky soldiers," the Commander roared. "I want them found and captured.

"That may be difficult," Jack said. "It's dark and who knows how long ago they left? They could be long gone by now."

"We'll still sent up some search parties," the soldier who had spoken before said.

"Good," the Commander said. "I want these woods searched. They must be found."

"Yes sir!" the soldier bowed and quickly left.

"You really think they're gone?" the Commander said to Jack.

"Unfortunately I do sir," Jack said.

"Well maybe we'll get lucky."

"Let's hope so sir."

* * *

><p>Filip and Pavel were racing through the forest. They were congratulating each other on a job well done. It hadn't taken them a lot of time to gain the friendship of those two blunder heads who had been guarding them. Pavel had simply told one of them to come close to him to listen to a secret and Pavel had slammed his head against the bars, knocking him out, before taking the key and freeing himself and Filip. The other had come in after hearing what was going on. Filip had overpowered him before he could even raise the alarm. After eliminating them, they hid their bodies and stole their clothes so they could blend it. It had worked. They had passed a few people who didn't even comment on them. Pavel had grinned at Filip. Nothing could stop their plan now. Everything was going according to plan nicely. So far, nothing wrong had happened and they wanted to keep it that way.<p>

They had then quickly raced to the main building that Filip had overheard was where the Commander lived and which held all the battle plans. Pavel had slipped in with no noticing and made some copies of the battle plans and slipped them into his jacket. The Commander had walked in at the very moment. Luckily Pavel was able to sneak out the back to meet up with Filip. Filip had taken out the lighter he hid in his boot (they both had thought that the Arendelle soldiers had been stupid not to properly search them, all they had done was a rough search which of course hadn't amounted to anything). Filip and then started the fire with his lighter before they both raced for it.

They had been stopped at the gate but Pavel had stolen some patrol orders, it had been a part of their getaway plan. They knew they would be stopped and they didn't want the alarm to be raised before they were well out of sight. They presented their documents and were allowed to continue on their merry way. As soon as they were out of sight, they sprinted for it. They ditched the Arendelle clothes and continued to run for their lives. They knew that they would soon to be discovered missing and they would figure out that they were responsible for the fire. They would be looking for them. Pavel and Filip didn't want to be caught. They knew that if they got caught, it would be all over for them.

Their feet were getting tired and their bones ached but they still forced themselves to run. They didn't know how fast the Arendelle soldiers would react. For all they knew, they could be right on their trail. They could be just behind them, running to catch up to them. They did think they had a head start but they couldn't be sure. They still didn't stop running even when they saw their camp coming into view. They didn't want to be stopped right at the finish line, not when they were so close. They sprinted into view of the camp. The guard at the gate told them to halt but relaxed when he saw them.

"Pavel, Filip!" he said. "I thought you guys were goners. Last I heard, those Arendelle people caught you."

"All part of the plan Niels," Filip said. "Could you let us in? We have to talk to Fearling Commander Emil Falk. We have some news for him."

"Oh of course," Niels then called for the gate to open and Filip and Pavel entered the camp.

They knew that Fearling Commander Falk wouldn't be too happy to be woken up at this time but they did think that the news they were bringing would change all that. They knocked on his door and sure enough Fearling Commander Falk answered it. He looked furious at them. He glared down at the pair of them which would have made them run to the hills if they didn't have important information for them.

"Who dares interrupt me when I'm sleeping?" Fearling Commander Falk barked at them.

"Sir, its Filip and Pavel, you sent us on the Arendelle mission," Filip said rather nervously.

"I gather by the late night intrusion you have some news for me," Fearling Commander Falk said folding his arms.

"Yes sir," Filip said. He gestured to Pavel who pulled out the battle plans. "We got these for you sir."

Fearling Commander Falk took them with interest. A grin emerged on his face as he read the plans. He looked happier the more he read.

"Excellent," he said. "The fire to conceal we took them?"

"All done sir."

"Excellent! You've done well boys."

"Thank you sir," Filip and Pavel said.

"I think with these we can launch our first assault and then in time plan our final assault. Then after eliminating those blunder heads over there, we can focus our attention on Arendelle and Queen Elsa."

"Sir!" another Fearling came running over to Fearling Commander Falk. "News from Lord Black sir."

"What does our Lord want?" Fearling Commander Falk said with urgency in his voice.

"New mission sir," the other Fearling said.

"Which is?"

"Assassinate Sir Jackson Frost."

**A/N: So I put a little OUAT reference in there, hope you guys got it. Okay bad news guys, my first exam of this semester is tomorrow, eek. So if there is no chapter tomorrow, that's the reason. It will because I will be stuck in a three hour exam trying to remember things that are impossible. It's stupid Stats as well. Man I have a love/hate relationship with that paper. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	22. Ready, Aim, Fire

**AutumnEve: No problem.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: No problem. Slight correction, not a test an exam they are like a billion times harder and my grade for my semester depends on my grand (yeah you can tell I'm freaking out). I have a funny feeling you think I live in the USA, I don't for the record. I live in New Zealand which is actually ahead of Indonesia in terms of time (we're ahead of everyone) by I believe like 4hrs if I'm remembering correctly. You're comment on it being late may still stand based on when you reviewed and I think based on my calculations it was late lol as my time was approx. four hours ahead of you but when I uploaded the chapter it wasn't that late for me like around 9pm. Oh pregnancy takes 40 weeks. I do know that nine months doesn't equal 40 weeks though. It's an estimate.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Oh the reference was between Elsa and Anna. The OUAT episode reference in question was 4x07 Family Business. **

**MidnightRose: You're welcome! Awesome you found it. I can't promise anything but I will admit that not having Jack would be quite upsetting but not promising anything.**

**Chapter 22: Ready, Aim, Fire**

_Two Months Later_

Bunnymund was sitting next to Elsa who was now currently thirty two weeks pregnant. Elsa was trying to do her work but she was fidgeting, trying to get comfy. She had been a bit uncomfortable for the last several weeks now. Sometimes Bunnymund scolded the baby for what he or she was putting his or her mother through. Bunnymund also had to watch what he said around Elsa. Her hormones drove her mad and she could turn on you in an instant if you weren't very careful. Bunnymund had already been snapped at twice today and it wasn't even noon. Bunnymund felt like he was walking on eggshells when he was with Elsa. Although she wasn't always snappy, she could be her usual grinning self. But at the moment, with the baby's due date coming closer and closer, she got a little sadder each day. Bunnymund knew it was because of Jack's absence. He also wished he was here to help along his wife with pregnancy and labour. But Bunnymund considered himself a stand in for Jack. He hoped he was living up to that.

"How do you spell Machiavellianism?" Elsa asked suddenly.

"Machiavellianism?" a confused Bunnymund said. "I've never even heard of that word."

"It's the view that politics are unmoral, well something to that affect anyway," Elsa explained. "I want to use it in this memo I got from Lord Black about reconsidering his deal. I'm trying to say that his idea of politics is immoral. I want to use big words to throw him off his game. I want to confuse him. It's the only revenge that I can do from this distance."

"Well my guess on spelling would be that it starts m-a-c-h and ends i-s-m based off the sounding out of the word," Bunnymund suggested.

"Now all we need are the middle letters," Elsa said. "Which I don't know what they are."

Kai entered the room carrying some more documents for Elsa at that very moment. Elsa almost cried when she saw the documents. Bunnymund made a mental note to tell the advisors to back off when it came to the pile of documents. He didn't want Elsa getting too stressed, tired or frustrated. She had to be healthy so the baby will end up being healthy.

"Kai, how do you spell Machiavellianism?" Elsa asked him.

"M-a-c-h-i-a-v-e-l-l-i-a-n-i-s-m," Kai spelt out for them.

"Oh of course," Bunnymund said sarcastically. "I feel like an idiot for not getting that before."

"Yes, silly us," Elsa laughed. "Thank you Kai, you may go."

Kai bowed and backed out of the room. Bunnymund stood up from the chair he had previously been occupying to look at what Elsa was writing. Her neat, elegant cursive writing stood out quite clearly to Bunnymund. As he read, he got more and more confused and Bunnymund didn't think education wasn't too low. He had gone to school and went the whole way through but he obviously didn't have the private tutoring that Elsa did from some of the most precious educators in the world.

"Where did you stop?" Elsa asked him.

"The second sentence," Bunnymund said. "What's that word there?" Bunnymund pointed to a long word about halfway through the second sentence.

"Oh that," Elsa said finding what word Bunnymund meant. "That's-"

Elsa, however, got interrupted by Anna who had sprung into the room looking as merry as ever. She got more and more bouncy and excited with each day passing. You could tell she was looking forward to meeting her future niece or nephew. Elsa almost let out a groan when she saw her. Anna's intense energy levels made anyone exhausted just looking at her.

"Elsa," she sang. "The doctor is here to do a check-up."

"Oh good," Elsa said. "Could you help me here?" she said to Bunnymund.

"Oh of course," Bunnymund instantly sprang into action. He took a hold of Elsa's hands and hoisted her to her feet very carefully.

"Now, let's go see what the doctor wants," Elsa smiled.

Bunnymund helped Elsa to her bedroom where Doctor Christeson was already waiting for them. Elsa lay back on the bed and a smile came over her face. She liked lying down on her bed as it was quite comfy. Both Bunnymund and Anna left the room as Elsa was examined. Anna said she'll stay while Bunnymund said he would come back later.

Bunnymund didn't really know what to do. He just wandered around the castle with nothing particular in mind. He thought about heading down to the kitchens to get something to eat but he thought that since lunch was soon, it made that rather redundant. If he had the time, he would consider going down into Arendelle to perhaps check out what the local stores had to offer but Elsa would be done with her appointment with the doctor and Bunnymund would be back on duty. Bunnymund got another idea though. He ventured towards a certain wing of the castle. He came to a particular door and knocked. He pushed his head through the door and smiled at the occupant.

"Hey, it's me," Bunnymund said.

"Bunny!" Lady Tooth said grinning, calling Bunnymund by the affectionate nickname that she had given him. She said he was a cute as a bunny rabbit which made Bunnymund blush a deep scarlet and that's why she called him that plus it didn't help that it was also a shortened version of his last name.

Bunnymund sat down on the bed next to Tooth. She was just on her bed reading some book that Bunnymund had gotten from the library for her. He gone to the library the other week and pulled some titles off the shelves, thinking that they may be a good read for her. The small stack of books was on her nightstand and judging by the piles, she had already read a few of them.

"So enjoying the books?" Bunnymund asked.

"I love them," she said. "You knew exactly what I'd like."

"Just a lucky guess," Bunnymund shrugged. If truth be told, he had gone through the books she had bought along and based his guess off what she brought.

"So anyway, I was shopping in Arendelle the other day and I found this," Tooth brought out a large square brown paper package tied up with string in one flourish. "Thought you might like it."

Bunnymund took the package with trembling fingers. He stared at it for several seconds.

"You can open it you know," Tooth laughed.

Bunnymund carefully undid the string that was tying the package together before carefully opening the wrapping. He gasped when he saw it. It was a book on heraldries in Arendelle. Bunnymund had always been fascinated with history especially with the history of his own country. His family was apparently one of the first people living in Arendelle and Bunnymund was always intrigued to find out more. The book itself looked very expensive. It was large and heavy. The cover and back were both made out of a fine leather and the pages had been gilted which meant they had been trimmed with gold leaf. When Bunnymund flicked the book open, he found the most beautiful and elegant presented book he had ever seen and the diagrams were of the best quality. Bunnymund looked up at Tooth with his mouth open wide.

"I gather by your expression that you like it," Tooth smiled.

"Like it?" Bunnymund said hoarsely. "I love it. But it seems way too much to ask for."

"Nonsense," Tooth said dismissing Bunnymund's worries. "It's a gift."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Now turn to page three hundred a ninety four, I think you may find another surprise there."

Bunnymund did and gasped again. He found a page that was about his family and when he turned over to the next page, he found his family tree. Of course it hadn't been update in several generations but he recognised some names like his great-great-great grandfather and his wife.

"Thank you so much," Bunnymund said closing the book softly.

"No problem," Tooth said.

Bunnymund reached out and pulled Tooth in for a hug. They were half way through breaking apart from each other when it happened. Bunnymund couldn't explain why it happened but it did. Both of them instinctively leaned it and their lips touched. Bunnymund felt the softness of her lips against his own. For a few blissful seconds, they kissed as if neither of them was aware of anything around them but then Bunnymund quickly realised what was happening and he broke apart from her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know what happened or came over me. I apologise."

"You don't have to," Tooth said.

"Well I am," Bunnymund said. "It was wrong, I was overstepping my boundaries." He quickly got up from where he was sitting. "Thanks for the book. I got to go see if Queen Elsa is out from her doctor's appointment. Excuse me."

Bunnymund gathered up the book and quickly left the room. He thought he caught a glimpse of Tooth's sadden face but Bunnymund thought he probably imagined it. Once he had walked a safe distance, he leaned against the wall and let out a long breath. He couldn't believe what he done. She was off limits to him. She was a Lady and he was just a castle guard. Plus she probably had some noblemen lined up for her. There would be no way that Bunnymund would be allowed to have a relationship with someone like her no matter how much he wanted it. Then again his best friend married the Queen and he was just some castle guard like him. But that situation was a bit different. Elsa was in love with Jack just as much as he was in love with her. Bunnymund thought at times that Tooth may like him like that but sometimes he wondered if he was just misinterpreting her actions. She could just be being nice to him when Bunnymund could be interpret them as actions of affections.

"Hey Bunnymund!" Kristoff suddenly came into view and interrupted Bunnymund's train of thought. "Nice book."

"Oh yeah," Bunnymund said. "It was a gift."

Kristoff took the book and had a small flick through it, careful not to damage the book. He got more impressed with the more he saw.

"Wow," Kristoff said. "Someone likes you, I mean really likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters this is a really rare book and really expensive," Kristoff said. "You don't randomly find this in some bookstore." Kristoff handed the book back with a bit of a grin. "Let me know when you're finished with it so I can have a look through it. I'm sure even Elsa would like a flick through."

"Oh yeah," Bunnymund nodded.

"Nice book man," Kristoff whacked him on the shoulder and wandered away.

Bunnymund stared at the book. If what Kristoff said to him was true, did that mean that Tooth actually liked him in that way and wasn't just being his friend?

* * *

><p>Jack was in the Commander's Outpost. They were currently attempting to draw up some new battle plans as the previous ones got burnt in the fire which they were still rebuilding from. However Jack thought that the two spies had stolen them and the Commander agreed which was why they were drawing up completely different ones just in case. Neither Jack nor his Commander liked to take chances and this was certainly something you should never take a chance with. They were both standing over a map of the area. There were little battle figurines on the map to illustrate the positions of people whether they be from Fellen or Arendelle. Both the Commander, Jack and several other high ranking people were staring at it. They had been for a while now. They kept trying to come up with different ways to see the board but seemed unable.<p>

"Six months it took us to come up with that plan," one of the high ranking members, who Jack thought was called Dal or rather his last name was.

"I know," Jack's Commander said. "That plan was perfect and now it's gone up in smoke – well maybe not smoke."

"Well Fellen would be too much of an idiot I would feel to think we would come up with something knew," another high ranking officer whose was referred to by Sigmond.

"Maybe they expect us to change," Dal said.

"Maybe they thought that the fire would conceal the theft and therefore not bother changing," Jack suggested. "So therefore they know our every move when we attack."

"The boy could be right," the Commander said. "We need to come up with a new strategy and fast."

"I still like Frost's idea of a surprise attack," said the last man in the room who went by Hexum. "They won't be expecting it plus it will give us the edge."

"Yes," the Commander said scratching his chin. "That could work if we play our cards right that it."

"Maybe we should burn down their camp and see how they like it," Dal muttered under his breath which made the others in the room let out a small chortle.

"Then it's agreed?" the Commander said. "We go on Frost's idea?"

The others were about to speak when the door flew opened and two of Jack's fellow soldiers were there. They were panting and looked like they were about to collapse from exhaustion. It looked as if they had sprinted for miles and miles.

"Good Lord!" the Commander said. "What's going on with you two?"

"Fellen soldiers approaching," huffed one of them taking long deep pauses in between his words as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" thundered the Commander.

"We came to warn you as soon as we could," the other one said speaking in the same way his friend did.

"We need to prepare a defence," Dal said.

_You think_? Jack thought but he kept it to himself. He didn't want to annoy one of his commanding officers. He and the others quickly headed outside. They raced to raise the alarm and get the men prepared. Jack lined up on the parapets of the wall with some other soldiers while the others waited in other areas according to the orders they were given. Jack had his gun all line up and all ready to go. He was staring down the barrel of the gun just waiting to fire. Jack didn't know how long he waited. He waited and he waited and he waited. He didn't know how far away the Fellen troops were. They had reacted very quickly. Maybe the Fellen soldiers were just taking their sweet time.

A cool breeze washed over them making them shiver and pull their clothes around them tighter. Jack didn't move. He didn't want to risk making a movement and have his shot all messed up. There wasn't a single sound that was carried through the air. Then he heard something. It was some kind of rustling through the trees. Jack looked closer. He could see figures that looked like Fellen troops hiding in the bushes and in the trees. It seemed as if they would rather not be spotted than go for the full out attack. Jack gestured very subtly to his fellow soldiers to look down into the bushes. They gave Jack a small nod of their head to show that they understood. They all picked a target and aimed very carefully. Both sides seemed to wait. The Arendelle troops were waiting to see if the Fellen soldiers were going to do something but Jack didn't know why the Fellen soldiers were waiting. Maybe they were trying to listen and see if they could take the Arendelle soldiers by surprise.

Jack could see some Arendelle soldiers sneaking down into the trees to catch the Fellen soldiers if they decided to make a run for it. They were going to trap them. Jack looked up and saw his Commander giving the order to fire. Jack looked up and down the row and gave them a nod. They all line up their shot and fired. The sound of gunfire took the Fellen men completely and utterly by surprise. A number of Fellen men collapsed from being killed by gunfire. Jack ordered the men to duck as the Fellen soldiers retaliated by firing right back at them. Jack reloaded his gun and took aim. His shot proved to be true as he heard his shot find its mark. More gunfire went off from both sides. Jack seemed to be taking the worst of it but he managed to avoid every single shot. Some of his comrades weren't so lucky. Both sides were taking heavy damage and yet the Fellen soldiers insisted on continuing. Jack saw of the soldiers slipping away from the battlefield. Jack didn't know if they were deserting or trying a sneak attack on them all. Jack looked to see where they went but didn't have a lot of time. He ducked just in time as another round of gunfire from Fellen went off.

Soon the gunfire stopped. Jack peaked around and saw the Fellen troops were gone. Jack looked a little puzzled. Where could they have gone? Did they flee? He saw the Commander ordering people to scout out the area. Jack waited where he sat. He reloaded his gun again just in case it was a trick by the Fellen. They waited a long time. Soon the Arendelle scouts came back with a report. Fellen had sustained heavy damage in the fight as Arendelle had taken them completely by surprise. Their first round and taken down quite a few of their men but they continued onwards for some reason. The scouts also reported that they had seen the Fellen troops hurriedly making their way back to base carrying the injured as they went. The scouts had even taken a few pot shots at them and managed to get a few more while they were at it. All in over, the battle was won by Arendelle but Jack knew that they may have grasped victory today, the war was not yet over.

"Good work everyone," the Commander boomed. "This battle was well fought. Excellent aim on those shots. Now let's tidy up and see what we can scavenge from those soldiers."

Everyone on the ground hurried towards the forest to pull in the Fellen soldiers's bodies. They quickly brought them inside the camp and started going through them to see if they had anything of interest on them. Jack watched them do it. His eyes caught a particular soldier who had been rummaging through the pockets of what looked like a Fearling based on his black uniform rather than the Fellen grey uniform. He took out what looked like a piece of paper. He read it and a look of a horror came over his face. The Commander asked to see it and when he read it, his eyes got narrower and narrower.

"Frost!" the Commander called. "Over here now!"

Jack hurried along as fast as he could towards them thinking what on Earth that little paper had to do with him.

The Commander shoved the paper into Jack's hands. "Here, read this."

Jack read it and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what was written. It was an order for his death.

**A/N: Okay so I have no idea how I managed to get this written as I had a three hour exam today (frustration beyond frustration) which left me mentally and physically exhausted. So there should be an update tomorrow but not promising anything as I have another exam tomorrow but at least it's the nice one then I'll be half done, I can't wait till these stupid exams are over. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Please review =)**


	23. The Heir To The Throne

**Guest: Sorry no twins in this one.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Sorry about the long winded explanation, I was in that mood (exams bring that out of me). Bunnymund is shy because he's that kind of guy. Don't stress? Waaaaaaaaaay too late on that. Brain has already exploded like fifteen times this semester. **

**DisneyMan: Hope this is more of what you wanted.**

**Chapter 23: The Heir To The Throne**

Jack stared at the piece of paper clutched in his hand. The words were being burnt into his brain as he read them. Why would the Fearling and Fellen army be after him? What on Earth could he have done to have warranted this type of attention? He wasn't aware of anything he had done to seriously tick off Fellen. He bit his lip. He hadn't done anything that any other soldier hasn't done. There was nothing that was coming to mind which troubled Jack. He might have done something that he wasn't aware of which annoyed the Fellen soldiers. But what could that be? Nothing was coming to mind which frustrated him. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of something. He knew that Lord Pitch Black was helping the Fellen based off the fact that his own private army was fighting. Could Pitch have something against him? Jack did defeat him and potentially humiliate him in the tournament. Could Pitch be still angry at him? It had been a long time ago, surely he would have let it go by now. Jack opened his eyes and could see the other two men staring at him.

"Why would they be targeting you Frost?" his Commander asked him.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea," Jack said. "I'm no more skilled that a lot of soldiers and yet they're not being targeted so that can't be the reason. I haven't been responsible for any major damage or assassination so they're out the window. I'm coming up blank sir."

"They must be targeting you for some reason."

"Yeah but what is that reason?"

The Commander shook his head. "It could be anything. Maybe you annoyed them somehow and you don't know what it is." The Commander then noticed Jack's worried face. He slapped him on the back. "Don't worry, they're not going to get you. Now if I was you, I would go get some rest. Based on your performance today, you've earned it."

"Thanks sir," Jack said.

Jack headed back to his sleeping quarters. All around him, people were also packing it in for the day. They all looked tired but very pleased with themselves. They weren't worried like him, well he did just get a death threat. That was certainly worried that there was an order out for his head. He headed into the building that he slept in with like twenty other guys. The inside was simple. It was a large square area lined with beds and little cabinets next to the bed for extra stuff. Jack threw off his coat onto the bed and stared at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back. Jack could see his wedding ring glinting on top of his white undershirt that he wore. Jack's fingers reached up and fiddled with the ring. A nasty though came to him while his fingers touched the smooth surface of the ring.

What if his marriage to Elsa was the reason that Pitch wanted him dead? What if he wanted some form of political marriage to Elsa and he couldn't because he found out she was already married? But that was simply absurd. No one apart from Jack and Elsa knew that they were married. They had agreed on that, well until the war was over. There was no way Pitch could know that they were married. The only other possible person that Jack could think of was the Bishop who married them but again, it was ridiculous. The Bishop wouldn't have told anyone. Unless there was someone else there that night and overheard them but Jack was certain they had been alone in that chapel. Jack was sure that there was no possible way of Pitch knowing that they were married. But somehow the idea still stuck with him. Pitch had many spies. Maybe one of them heard word somehow and brought it back to him. Maybe the spy had overheard Elsa telling someone, her sister perhaps. Elsa did hate hiding their relationship from her. Well if that was the cause then that would explain Pitch's interest in him, if indeed it is Pitch who was after him. Jack didn't think it could be Fellen. To them, he was just another Arendelle soldier. It had to be Pitch.

"Hey man," Jack turned around to see Rikard undoing his own jacket to get ready for bed.

"Hey," Jack smiled at him.

"So you look like you're doing some serious thinking."

"Not really, just missing my wife."

"I know how you feel," Rikard sighed. "I miss my girl too. If I get back home, I'm going to marry her. I don't know why I haven't done it yet."  
>"You were probably waiting for the right moment."<p>

"Maybe," Rikard sighed again.

Jack threw himself onto his bed. He didn't even bother to get changed. He just closed his eyes and soon he drifted off to sleep. His dreams were filled with Elsa being taken away by Pitch and she screaming for him. She was thrashing against Pitch's hold but he was easily overpowering her, her ice powers seemed useless against him. Pitch let out a cold high pitch laughed. He dared Jack to try and save her. Jack was running to get her but she kept getting further away with Pitch laughing at him. Jack awoke rather suddenly in the middle of the night. All around him, his fellow dorm mates were sleeping soundly and peacefully, their dreams undisturbed by nightmares. Jack rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He was still shaken by the dream though. Jack tried to tell himself it was just a dream but it still made him feel afraid for Elsa.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

Excitement was building extremely rapidly as the days went by. The more days that went by meant that the birth of the new heir was approaching. Everyone was wondering how much longer there was to go. Everyone couldn't wait. They wanted to meet their new Prince or Princess as soon as possible. Bunnymund had a little pool going around the castle. He had everyone betting in when the baby was going to arrive. So far he had made quite a few bucks. Anna has lost a considerable amount when she betted that the baby was going to be born a week ago and every day since then. Bunnymund had gotten into a habit of walking up to her with his hand outstretched to take money. But recently she had stopped. She probably didn't want to lose again. She did hate to lose. Elsa had discovered about Bunnymund's betting just the other day. Bunnymund thought she would be furious but she laughed at how much that Bunnymund managed to weasel out of people. She herself had made a few bets but so far, nothing came out of them. Elsa probably wanted the baby to come more than anyone. She was getting far more uncomfortable each passing day. She was extremely hot and exhausted. She just wanted to give birth as soon as possible.

Bunnymund was walking along the corridor feeling quite happy with himself. He was counting out the money he had earned over the last few weeks before putting the money safely back in his pocket. He had decided to go use his winnings and buy himself something nice from Arendelle. He felt like he deserved it. As he was walking he saw Tooth just up ahead talking to Anna. They seemed to be involved in some kind of intense conversation. Bunnymund quickly started to back up when his eyes fell on Tooth. He saw Tooth look up and see him but Bunnymund had already disappeared from sight. Ever since the kiss, he had been avoiding her. He had over stepped and he knew that if he was in the same company as her it would happen again and that was something he couldn't risk.

* * *

><p>Anna was happily chatting to Tooth when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Bunnymund came towards them, notice them and then sprint off. Anna was quite bemused by the odd behaviour. That was something very strange for Bunnymund to do. Bunnymund and her were on very good terms and she was sure that Bunnymund and Tooth had become very close over the last several months. So who was he running from? Anna looked at Tooth who had a sad expression in her eyes. Anna question was answered. She wondered what could have happened between the pair of them to cause Bunnymund to avoid her because that was what it looked like to her.<p>

"Okay," Anna said. "What happened between you and the bunny man?"

"All sorts," Tooth said. "Promise you won't say anything until this has been sorted."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay so Bunnymund and I were getting really close. We had a lot in common and we really liked each other's company."

"And you were flirting," Anna contributed.

"What?" Tooth looked shocked.

"Oh please it was obvious that you two liked each other," Anna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So what happened? Did you like confess your feelings to Bunnymund and he said no because of some reason?"

"Sort of," Tooth said. "We were talking in my room and Bunnymund gave me a hug and then I don't know what happened, we just leaned in and kissed each other."

"How romantic!" Anna sighed. "I remember my first kiss with Kristoff. It was certainly one to remember. So how was the kiss?"

"Oh it was amazing," Tooth said. "Like you said, one to remember. But then he suddenly stops. Apologises and then leaves."

"Ah," Anna said. "I think he feels like he shouldn't have kissed you."

"What do you mean?" Tooth looked a little confused. "I thought he liked me and I like him. Why shouldn't he have kissed me?"

"Well because you're a Lady, a woman born of wealth and power but Bunnymund was the opposite. His family is rich and he works as a guard in a royal castle. Maybe he thinks there is a boundary there and he stepped over it and now he thinks he shouldn't have done that."

"But your sister and Captain Frost did that and now they're married and now expecting a child," Tooth argued.

"Maybe he thinks that their situation was somehow different."

"So what do I do?"

"The only thing you can do," Anna said. "Go talk to Bunnymund and get this put right. We need a little more love in the world so don't screw this up!"

"You got it!" Tooth smiled.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was leaning against a wall when he saw Tooth approaching him. She had a determined look on her face. Bunnymund tried to sneak away quickly and quietly but Tooth called him out on it.<p>

"Hold it right there bunny man!" she yelled which stopped him right in his tracks.

Bunnymund halted dead in his tracks. Tooth came up to him and stared up at him. Bunnymund felt a little intimidated by her.

"Now why have you been avoiding me?" Tooth said folding her arms. She looked about a second away from placing him in detention.

"Because of… you know," Bunnymund said speaking to his feet instead of to her.

"Why?" Tooth asked. "Did you not enjoy the kiss? Do you regret the kiss?"

"No the kiss was good, very good in fact. I don't regret it at all."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well it's just you and me…"

"Okay, so we're established each other, I'm still not seeing the problem."

"Well you know…"

"I don't know," Tooth raised her eyebrows. "Is this because you think that I'm, well for the sake of a better word, above you?"

"High," Bunnymund said raising his arm above his head to demonstrate his point. "Higher than the clouds."

"Oh that is simply ridiculous," Tooth said smiling. "You shouldn't have to care about something as trivial as that. You goodness sake, your best friend married a Queen and now they're having a child together."

"I know, I just wasn't sure if you like me in that way," Bunnymund mumbled. "I just thought it could have been in all my head."

Tooth wrapped her arms around Bunnymund's neck and leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Bunnymund felt the same sparks in his stomach as he did the first time they kissed.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"I don't know," grinned Bunnymund. "I think I need a little bit more clarification."

Tooth laughed and they both leaned it and kissed again. Bunnymund pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately back. All his worries about before were now completely gone. All that mattered to him was her and now he had her. For the first time since the war had started, Bunnymund felt entirely at peace with the world.

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting in another tedious council meeting. She had her arm rested against her head and her other hand was tapping the table in front of her. They were discussing some strategy or something to do with the war. Elsa wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were far away in some magical land filled with rainbows and unicorns where she didn't have to listen to whatever dull speech was being given to her. Of course it didn't help that Gregor had a very monotone like voice and wouldn't stop droning on and on and on which made anyone go to sleep. It got to the point where Elsa had to stifle a yawn. She gazed over to the other advisors who were all listening very intensely. They all had their eyes fixed on Gregor as he was standing in front of them all with a large board with an equally large map fixed to it. He had a long pointer and was demonstrating some form of attack. Elsa wondered if they would notice if she had a little nap right there and then.<p>

"Queen Elsa," Gregor's voice shot right through her.

"Yes?" Elsa quickly snapped to it.

"What do you think of the proposal?" he asked her.

"Oh I don't know," Elsa tried to think of a way to save her as she hadn't been listening to a single word and then she did. "Lord Anton," she turned to him. "What are your thoughts and opinions on Gregor's proposal?"

"Oh I like it," he said. "It lacks some things though."

"What?" Gregor said. "I spend ages on this. What things could it possibly be lacking?"

"Well you made a lot of assumptions," Anton said.

Elsa started to tune them out. She would just let Anton deal with Gregor. He was always good at fixing and dealing with things for her. She lay back in her chair watching the fight unfold between Gregor and Anton. Suddenly she stopped. She felt something. It didn't feel right. Then a sharp pain caused her to cry out. All the men in the room stopped immediately what they were doing and looked at her.

"Your majesty," Anton said gently, his face full of concern, "are you alright?"

"I think," Elsa let out another gasp of pain, "that was a contraction."

"Contraction?" shrieked Dierk. "As in you're in labour? As in the baby is coming?"

"Yes," groaned Elsa.

"I think I'm going to faint," Dierk said his face turning white.

"What do we do?" cried Pieter.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Gregor.

"Calm down for starters," Elsa said. "Dierk I want you to go get the doctor, Gregor go gather my sister and Anton help me to my room."

The men acted on Elsa's orders. Dierk and Gregor tore from the room to go get the people they had been sent for. Anton helped Elsa out of her seat which was quite a feat as Elsa was still gasping with pain. Anna came rushing down the corridor with Gregor by her side. They both helped Anton help Elsa to her room. They laid her down on the bed while Elsa groaned and almost screamed with pain.

"Where is the doctor?" Anna yelled at Anton. "We need him over here!"

"I don't know!" Anton suddenly looked afraid by Anna's exclamation.

After a painstaking while in which Elsa screamed with pain, Doctor Christeson finally burst into the room. Elsa felt a little relieved when she saw him. Doctor Christeson grinned at her and started getting himself ready.

"How much longer doctor?" Elsa asked.

"A little while I'm afraid," Doctor Christeson asked. Elsa's heart sank. That was not the answer she wanted. She wanted this to be nearly over.

After several hours had gone by, Elsa felt like she could have collapsed from the exhaustion and pain. Anna kept trying to reassure her and tried to sooth her but it wasn't working. Elsa had no idea how she managed to do this three times. Elsa gripped Anna's hand very tightly, enough to send Anna into a bit of pain and to make her hand turn white.

"Almost there Elsa," Doctor Christeson said. "Now push."

Elsa pushed and pushed. After what felt like a very long time she finally heard her baby crying. Elsa felt relief and joy swept through her as she gazed down at Doctor Christeson wrapping her child up in a blanket.

"A Prince your majesty," Doctor Christeson said.

A Prince, Elsa thought. She carefully took her new born son gently in her arms and gazed down at him. She could see Jack's blue eyes staring back at her from her new son. Little tuffs of blonde hair were starting to be visible. Her son had stopped crying and was gazing up at her with a look of pure interest. Love came instantly when she looked at him. She could already feel the bond between mother and child. She only wished Jack could be with them to experience this joy and wonder. She knew Jack would move heaven and Earth to be with his own child.

A knock on the door and everyone walked in, Kristoff came in first accompanied by his children, Anton came next with Bunnymund right beside him, North was next with Tooth bringing up the rear. They all gazed down at the baby in front of them with awe plastered all over their faces.

"You gonna introduce us to the little guy or what?" Kristoff asked breaking the silence that had them captivated for the last several moments.

"Oh yes," Elsa said. "May I present Prince Leif of Arendelle?"

Everyone smiled down at Prince Leif who had let out a small yawn and cuddle into Elsa to go to sleep, sucking his thumb as he did. Elsa looked down at her son with nothing but love consuming her. Labour may have been the most difficult thing she had ever did or will do but it was totally worth it for her little Prince.

"Welcome to the world, my little Prince," Elsa said to her new son.

* * *

><p>Pitch was in his room when he heard a little tap at the window. It was one of his carrier pigeons. Pitch opened the window and the little bird hopped in. Pitch saw a little scroll attached to its leg. He saw that it was from one of his spies in Arendelle. Pitch unravelled it and read it.<p>

_Queen Elsa had her baby. A boy called Leif._

Pitch screwed up the paper with frustration pounding all through his body. He threw the paper in some random direction and in landed in some corner. It had to be a boy. It couldn't have been a girl. This screwed him over big time. That baby would now be the future King of Arendelle, not any son that he may bear with Elsa. Pitch slammed his fists onto the table. This was not what he wanted at all. He called for a servant who quickly rushed into his room and bowed to him.

"Go find Arvid, tell him he has a job to do," Pitch snarled to the servant and the servant scurried away at once.

**A/N: I know a few people wanted Elsa to have a girl but it was always going to be a boy. Anyway, I have no idea how this got written I had an early morning exam today (plus it is Saturday, university is a cruel place for making me get up early on a Saturday for an exam, cruel, cruel, cruel). So I hope that everyone enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	24. The Intruder

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Well technically Elsa didn't break the promise. She kind of had to reveal it as she was pregnant. Was that a question in ur review? There was a question mark, just not sure on the question, if there even was a question.**

**TPATFan16: Okay as you know Pitch wants his child to rule Arendelle after him and since Elsa had a boy that child is next in line, not any child that Pitch had but if it had been a girl and Pitch had a boy, then the boy would be next in line as the rules of succession. Hope that cleared everything up.**

**Patty4577: Well that's what people do in wars (well not just in wars). Assassinate people who are a threat to them. Leif is a threat to Pitch.**

**Chapter 24: The Intruder**

_Six Months Later_

Elsa was in the nursery having a little break from all her enormous workload. She wanted to spend a little time with her son. Leif was in his cradle and Elsa was rocking it from side to side. Leif was laughing and giggling while clapping his hands in joy. Anna was watching them laughing too, her face matching the huge smile that was all over Elsa's face.

"I can't believe I have a little baby nephew," Anna sighed, gazing down at Leif with awe.

"Well believe it," Elsa smiled.

"It was about time too," Anna muttered which made Elsa laughed.

She picked up out of the cradle and placed him on her knees. Her fingers traced the little baby features of Leif; his tiny arms, his little fingers and toes. She gave him a big cuddle. Anna was watching them smiling.

"I want a hold," Anna whined. "You keep hogging him."

"Well that is probably because he is _my_ son," Elsa said. "You have your own children."

"But they're no longer cute little babies."

"Then go have another one with Kristoff. This one is mine."

"But I am the Aunt," Anna huffed, folding her arms, "and you got cuddles from my children."

"Okay, okay," Elsa laughed. She passed Leif to a delighted Anna. "Now be careful! Watch the way you're holding him. Be careful of his head."

"Elsa, relax," Anna said. "I have done this three times."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay, you're a first time Mum. You'll get the hang of it."

Elsa smiled while Anna bounced Leif up and down on her knee. Leif giggled and clapped. Elsa laughed with him. She loved hearing him laugh and seeing him smile. Anna turned him around and made a little funny face at Leif who laughed. He then suddenly sneezed little tiny snowflakes all over Anna which Elsa roared at. She remembered the first time Leif did that to the nanny. She had been incredibly shocked at it which they all found rather funny. Anna may have laughed then but she wasn't laughing now.

"I am so glad my children didn't do that," Anna said wiping the little snowflakes off her face.

"Well we might just have to get used to it," Elsa said. "Leif has my powers."

"I can see that."

Leif clapped and snow started to fall from the ceiling which fell into all of their hair.

"I think you better stop that before Leif catches a cold," Anna said.

"The cold doesn't bother him," Elsa said.

"Well then before I catch a cold then," Anna said.

Elsa laughed again.

* * *

><p>"For heaven's sake pick one!" Bunnymund's brother Rodolf said clearly exasperated.<p>

"Patience my brother," Bunnymund said to him.

"You're taking forever!" whined Rodolf.

It was true that Bunnymund was taking his sweet time. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to pick the right one. He had been saving his money to buy something really special for Tooth when she comes back which just happens to be today. Tooth had gone to visit her Aunt and Uncle who lived in a nearby kingdom for a couple of months but she was due to come back at moment soon. It had also been her birthday while she was gone which added even more pressure to the gift. Bunnymund had left it a little late in getting the present. He had loked and looked but he couldn't find anything. He had asked around and apparently girls loved jewellery so he was at the local jewellers doing his best to pick out something that was nice and would look good on Tooth. He had asked his brother to join him as he knew how to pick jewellery. His wife loved every piece he got for her so Bunnymund considered him a bit of expert. So far, he hadn't proved much help. Well that could be explained by the fact that he had never met Tooth.

"Just go with your gut man," Rodolf said.

"I want it to be special," Bunnymund said. "I want this to be just right."

"Man you really are heads over heels for this girl huh?" Rodolf said which Bunnymund blushed at. "Well I gotta meet this girl."

Bunnymund ignored him. He focused on what was in front of him. There was so much choice, he didn't know what to go for. In the end he decided on what he first liked when he walked into the shop. He had spotted these very nice, simple yet elegant gold and silver bracelets with little engravings on them that Bunnymund was sure would look great on Tooth, well she could make anything look great. He paid for the gift and asked if it could be wrapped. The man behind the counter, smiled at Bunnymund and then elegantly wrapped in up in a purple box with a lilac ribbon. The man handed the box to Bunnymund who smiled and thanked the man.

"Go get her," Rodolf whacked him on the back.

Bunnymund walked back to the castle staring at the present in his hand. He couldn't give it to her. He was too nervous. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it? Bunnymund didn't even notice he was inside the castle he bumped head first into Kai. Bunnymund quickly apologised and raced away. He somehow wandered up to Tooth's room where he saw the door open. He walked towards it and pushed it open. He found Tooth unpacking her bags. She smiled when she saw him.

"I thought you weren't coming till later," Bunnymund said.

"Oh we left a little early," Tooth said. "What you got there?" she pointed to the box in Bunnymund's hand.

"Oh nothing," Bunnymund instantly whipped the box out of sight.

"It's for me isn't it?" Tooth teased him.

"Maybe," Bunnymund looked at the ground and suddenly became very interested in the colour of the carpet.

"What is it?" Tooth started poking him in the stomach. "Come on, come on!"

"Okay," Bunnymund held it out towards her. "Happy birthday, well your birthday was like a month ago but you weren't here so it's a late birthday present."

"Thank you," Tooth took the present with a bit of a grin on her face. Bunnymund was sweeting like crazy while she carefully undid the ribbon and then opened the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. She held the bracelets up and they caught the sun's glow from the window. They sparkled in it. Tooth slipped them on and stood on tiptoe to give Bunnymund a kiss.

"You like them?" Bunnymund said.

"I love them," she said. "They're absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bunnymund said giving her another kiss. "I'm just so happy you like them."

"Love them," Tooth corrected him while Bunnymund grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Arvid arrived in Arendelle with a bit of a cloud hanging over his head. He didn't like the job he was given to do but it was all part of the job. He swung his bag over his shoulder and continued into the town. Arvid waited until the dead of night to start his job. He had constructed a plan on the way to Arendelle. It was just simple one; sneak into the castle, avoid being seen and do the job. Arvid didn't like it but he was just going to have to grit his teeth and do it.<p>

That night Arvid gathered up his things and headed out of his room which he had rented at the local pub. There was no one around which was what Arvid wanted. He crept towards the castle and stopped at the end of the bridge that led into the castle. The gates were closed and there were a few men out on duty. Now getting seen or caught wasn't what Arvid wanted but he did have a backup plan for dealing with this. He climbed down the bridge and hung there. He then moved carefully along with was a feat. The only thing that was keeping him alive was his upper body strength which he was lucky he had some. He managed to get to the end of the bridge where the guards were. He kept going along until he came to the castle wall. Arvid fired his crossbow which had a grappling hook attached to it. He tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure before he climbed up the wall. Before he flung himself onto the battlements, he checked to make sure he was alone. He was so he pulled himself over the wall. He looked down. He could see a couple of guards directly below him. They didn't look as if they were going to move, they were just talking to one another. He attached his rope to the wall and he dropped down directly behind them. Luckily Arvid knew how to be stealthy so they didn't hear him. He sank into the shadows and moved away from the guards. They weren't any the wiser to what had just happened.

Now all he had to do was find where Prince Leif slept. If he had one guess, he would be sleeping in a room near Queen Elsa. Arvid had to be extra quiet then. He didn't want to be waking up the Snow Queen and get turned into a popsicle. That was the last thing he wanted. He made his way towards the castle. He hid in the bushes and in the flower patches as the guards walked by. He let them go by. He could have easily taken them out but he didn't want people discovering that and having the alarm raised. He wanted this to be a quick and easy job, in and out in one motion. He moved swiftly and silently to the castle. He looked up and saw a balcony directly above him. He checked to see if anyone was around before throwing his grappling hook up. The hook grabbed the railing, Arvid pulled on it to make sure it could sustain his weight before climbing up the rope.

The room beyond the balcony had its curtain's closed so Arvid couldn't see what was in the room. He hoped it wasn't Queen Elsa's bedroom, he didn't want to be caught sneaking into her room. He pulled out his lock picking case and started on the door. He heard a small click and he swung the door open. The room was empty. Arvid was glad of this. He exited the room and headed down the corridor. A servant was seen coming in his direction so he quickly hid. The servant walked right passed Arvid. Arvid poked his head out and he could see the servant disappearing from view. Arvid continued onwards down the corridor. He was certain he was heading in the right direction. He came to the corridor he was sure was the corridor that housed the royal family.

Arvid wandered down the corridor and pushed open the door. A blonde woman asleep in a blue night gown was sleeping under blue sheets. She was laying on her back and the open window was making a few loose strands of her braided hair flutter. Arivd knew he had found Queen Elsa's bedroom. He quickly retreated and gently shut the door. He went to the door next to it. He took a deep breath before opening it. He emerged into a nursery. There were little snowman and snowflakes decorating the walls. A little crib was at the far end of the room with a little mobile gently moving around it a circle above it. The mobile had different snowflakes decorating it and they gently swung back and forward as the mobile moved. Next to the crib was a rocking chair that had a few baby things in it. Arvid moved towards the crib and a little tiny baby underneath a green and purple blanket decorated with crowns could be seen.

Arvid gazed down at the child with interest. So this was the new Crown Prince of Arendelle. This little baby will grow up to rule Arendelle as its King. He was sure a cute little guy. He Arvid could see some blonde hair starting to make its way all over the baby's head. Guess he inherited his parent's hair then. The baby rolled over and opened his eyes. Arvid stared into his bright shining blue eyes while he stared into his dark green ones. Don't cry, do not cry, Arvid thought wildly. The baby didn't do anything which took Arvid by surprise. He had thought that the baby would wake up, see that he was not his mother and then just cry and cry which would cause someone to come in and have Arvid be spotted. But he didn't do that. He just stared at Arvid. His little fingers reached out and playfully grabbed Arvid's jacket and tugged on it which caused Arvid to loose hit footing for a moment but he grabbed the crib's railing to stop himself from hitting his head. The baby little out a little baby laugh as Arvid tried to get back onto his feet. Arvid kept looking at the baby with interest. He didn't seem to be afraid. He wasn't afraid of this stranger who was in his room. Arvid could see that his crib had little bits of frost forming around it. Guess the little fellow has inherited his mother's gift, Arvid thought. Arvid looked right at the baby. Arvid just hoped he would make this quick and painless. He didn't want it to be any more painful than it had to be. Arvid unsheathed his knife and held it over his head ready to strike the baby where he lay but he hesitated. He couldn't move. Something was holding him back and he didn't know what it was. Some force kept from striking the baby with his knife. Arvid soon realised that he couldn't do it. He forced himself to remember what he needed to do. He had to do it. _He had to._

That was when he heard the scream.

* * *

><p>Anna was sleeping peacefully. She was lying on her husband's bare chest with his arms wrapped around her. This was her favourite sleeping position. She snuggled into him and felt a happy sensation consume her. Then quite suddenly a scream pierce the night. Both Anna and Kristoff sat up at once and looked at each other with fear in their eyes.<p>

"That's Elsa," Anna said looking straight at Kristoff.

They bolted out of bed before they sprinted to Elsa's room. Anna wondered what could have happened this time. She hoped that Elsa wasn't hurt. They ran into Bunnymund on the way to Elsa's bedroom. He looked shaken as much as they did. Anna gathered by this that he had also heard Elsa's scream. They burst into Elsa's room and found she was sitting up in her bed. She had a look of intense fright in her eyes. She was shaking and looked incredibly worried and frightened about something.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Leif, something's wrong," Elsa said grabbing Anna's arm.

"Leif is fine," Anna tried to say but Elsa shook her head.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it," Elsa said pulling on Anna's arm.

"Kristoff will go check on Leif," Anna said. "He'll make sure everything is alright."

"I will," Kristoff quickly left the room.

"I'll follow him," Bunnymund said and he too left the room.

* * *

><p>Arvid heard footsteps pounding against the floorboards. He wondered who had screamed. It sounded like a woman and it sounded close. That could mean it was Elsa who was screaming. He didn't know why she was screaming but he had to get the mission completed and get out of the castle as soon as possible. He raised his knife again but again something stopped him. He knew what was stopping him from hurting the little boy. It was his own morals. He knew it was wrong to try and hurt an innocent baby but if he didn't, Pitch would be mad at him. Pitch would punish him very dearly for not killing this child. If Arvid didn't kill him then Pitch's plan would be ruined. But Arvid couldn't go through with the plan. He just couldn't. He couldn't be a child murderer especially when that child had done nothing wrong. It was better he be punished than some innocent child. The child had done nothing to warrant such an act. All he did was be born and that wasn't some reason to be killed.<p>

He heard footsteps. Some was approaching and judging by the sound of those footsteps, they were approaching fast. He had to get out of there. He quickly made his decision. He put down the knife and ran from the room. He bumped headfirst into someone and they both fell down. He quickly got back on his feet and ran for it.

"Hey! Who are you?" some male voice shouted from behind him.

"Stop!" someone else called.

"Stop right there!" people kept yelling at him.

Arvid didn't stop to answer. He just ran for it. He knew his cover had been blown and the entire mission had come to a grinding halt but he didn't care. All he wanted was to get out of the castle and lay low for a while.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund and Kristoff were running quite quickly to Leif's room. They were both quite sure that nothing was going to happen. They were sure that Elsa just had a nightmare about something and was just frightened by it. Well that's what they were hoping. They were just about at Leif's room when Bunnymund smacked headfirst into someone. Bunnymund got knocked off his feet for a moment before getting back on them. He saw someone running away in the opposite direction.<p>

"Hey! Who are you?" Kristoff yelled.

"Stop him!" Bunnymund yelled to a random guard who was passing by.

The guard tore after the intruder. Other people joined in the chase as well. Bunnymund was about to but he and Kristoff entered Leif's nursery. The intruder coming out had worried Bunnymund intensively. What if he had done something to the young Prince? They were now very concerned. They found Leif awake and unharmed in his crib which made both Bunnymund and Kristoff fill with relief. He was safe and okay. Kristoff picked up the infant and held him in his arms.

"He looks okay to me," Kristoff said.

"Yeah but what did that intruder want?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Elsa was wearing a satin blue dressing gown over the top of her nigh gown while she paced up and down the council room. She had summoned an emergency council meeting due to the night's event and she was joined by Anna, Bunnymund and Kristoff who was holding baby Leif who had fallen back asleep. Elsa was furious. She was shaking with rage. She had just been informed that that someone had tried to sneak into Leif's room and do something. Elsa had kidnap and holding for ransom in her brain. She couldn't comprehend something like this had happened in her castle.<p>

"How was this possible?" she snapped at her advisors. "I thought that the castle was safe and now you're telling me that my son was nearly killed or kidnapped or something by some unknown assailant? I want answers and I want them now!"

"Your majesty," Bunnymund said. "No guard reported seeing or hearing anything-"

"Well that just proves that they are slacking," Elsa snapped at him. "Bunnymund, your guards need to do their job and they need to do it right. Their job is to protect the royal family of Arendelle. They obviously failed on that tonight." Elsa gave Leif a sideways glance. She didn't know what would have happened if something had happened to him. She was just glad that Kristoff and Bunnymund got there in time. She couldn't bear to think what would have happened if they had arrived late or hadn't interrupted the intruder. "I want the guard to be doubled at night and a guard placed near Leif," Elsa ordered. "No slacking is allowed from now on. They came once, they're bound to come again. Nothing is to be left to chance. I want my son and Anna's children to be safe."

"Yes, your majesty," Anton said bowing.

"Now onto the intruder," Elsa said. "What do we have on him?"

"Well he's a slim build of a guy with short brown hair that spikes up. He was tall but no taller than Kristoff I would say," Bunnymund said. "I only managed to get a short glance at him though. He had already sprinted off."

"Did we catch him?" Elsa asked.

"No," Anton said. "He had avoided all detection so far but we have people working on that."

"The man responsible must be caught," Elsa said. "As soon as possible."

"We're on it," Anton said. "Don't worry, your majesty, he will be caught and no harm shall come to the Prince. You have my word."

Elsa looked back at Leif. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	25. A Twist Of Fate

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Jack doesn't find out for a while.**

**AutumnEve: Patience on Jack. All will be revealed.**

**WickedMagic: Now that you mention it, yeah it is kind of. I never actually thought of that.**

**hanneza: I miss Jelsa too but don't worry about that, more on that later.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Based on your request, it might be very difficult to do that. No promises but I'll try. It will be just sort of hard to do it. Ah yes it was 'Sweating', exam pressure is getting to me obviously. I will go change that for you.**

**Patty4577: This chapter answers your question.**

**TPATFan16: Jack will still be a while. I have a lot of things planned before then. Okay, onto the whole Pitch thing. Okay as the rules of succession (in those days) state that the first male born will succeed the throne (which means the first son takes the throne over any other children born). Since Elsa had a son, her son will be the next King of Arendelle but if she had a girl (with no sons later), Queen of Arendelle. Pitch's plan was to take the throne of Arendelle and have his child be the next ruler. But since Elsa had a son, any other children will be like a spare which means if Elsa dies they will be unlikely to become the ruler of Arendelle (unless Leif dies first). This therefore ruins Pitch's plan as Leif will take the throne not any of his children as Leif is the first male born heir. I really hope that clears things up. If not, please tell me where you're having trouble. **

**olimacproductions: Why is it familiar?**

**Chapter 25: A Twist of Fate**

_Two Years Later_

Pitch was furious. He had to spend the last two years thinking of an alternate plan to get rid of Prince Leif who should have been killed before he even reached his first birthday and now he has celebrated his second. Pitch wrung his hands in his anguish. This was not what he wanted or planned. First that idiot Arvid messes up his mission by letting Prince Leif live and now he couldn't even have a second go because Queen Elsa had decided until the war is over, Prince Leif would be guarded 24/7. That fool Arvid had pretty much alerted them to the fact that he was after Prince Leif. Elsa was certainly keeping a close watch on her only son. Any plan to send another assassin in there would be most definitely be seen and caught. Arvid, himself, had been extremely fortunate that he managed to get out of there alive. Arendelle had been on high alert searching for the man responsible for breaking into the castle. Pitch didn't know how he got out with Arendelle crawling with guards.

But the fact remains is that Prince Leif is alive and is the heir to the throne of Arendelle. When Queen Elsa dies the throne will pass to Prince Leif. This is not good. Pitch slammed his fists on his table sending unlit candles, papers, books, quills and inkpots everywhere. He needed another way to make sure that if Pitch manages to gain a hold in Arendelle, Prince Leif won't be an issue. He had already been told that he possess the powers of ice and snow just like his mother. That would normally be a problem but Pitch may have thought of a way around that. Surely by having his mother under his control, the mother would get Leif to stop any icy nonsense that he might conjure up.

Pitch's plan was simple. He had managed to come up with another way to get Prince Leif out of the line of succession. He would simply have Queen Elsa declare him illegitimate which meant he couldn't take the throne. Either that or just simply take away his succession rights. The outcome would still be the same. That would mean that any child that Elsa would bear with Pitch would be the next in line and be the future ruler of Arendelle. That would certainly be the easiest and safest option. The only thing left is that husband of hers. He couldn't legally marry Queen Elsa while her husband is still alive. So far any attempts to get rid of Prince Jackson have been nothing but failure, absolute failure. That Jackson was certainly a formidable opponent. He would have made a good Fearling if he wasn't so moral based and married to who Pitch wants. Pitch decided that the best way to deal with Jackson would be to do one final push. He had considered sending an assassin to deal with him but that had its own problems. It would be hard for the assassin to get into the camp itself and the assassin would certainly get caught. Jackson sleeps with dozens of other men in the same room, they would most certainly hear something and raise the alarm. Well he supposed that he could have waited until Jackson was out on some kind of patrol duty but then it would look like he was intentionally killed and Pitch didn't want that. Better for him to look like some causally of war than a target. Besides Pitch didn't want Queen Elsa to know that Pitch was after her husband. He didn't want that kind of wrath.

* * *

><p>Jack and Rikard were called to the Commander's outpost early one day. The Commander was anxious in getting the war over with as soon as possible since it had already gone on for over three years. No one wanted it to get to a fourth year. Jack especially didn't want it. He missed Elsa incredibly and longed for the days he could spend his time with her again.<p>

"Right," their Commander said. "I want the pair of you to go on a massive scouting mission. I want you to poke around for a while and then come back in a couple of weeks or so. I don't want any more surprise attacks. Warn as at once if you see or hear anything suspicious. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Jack and Rikard said.

"Good, now move out!"

Jack and Rikard got their things together back at their sleeping quarters. Jack decided that it would be best to leave his most precious thing at the camp so he left his wedding ring in his drawer. He kissed it before leaving. He wanted it to be safe. He didn't think wandering around the forests would make it safe. What if it got snagged on something or fell off? He may never find it again. This way it was safe. Jack met Rikard at the entrance as he had managed to get ready a little quicker than Jack before they headed out. They walked and walked and walked. They headed into the forest areas for several days wanting to check it out. They slept in trees to avoid any of the dangers below. Jack had heard that there were creatures like bears or jaguars in these forests. According to some stories there was dangers lurking in every corner of these forests. This caused Rikard to jump at every little noise or any movement which made Jack laugh when it turned out to be something innocent. After spending several days in the forests, they decided to move on as they hadn't seen, found or heard anything so Jack and Rikard headed towards the mountain range. The mountain was quite big but nothing like the moutains back home at Arendelle. They managed to reach the mountains after a couple of days and soon they started climbing one of the mountains to get a better view of what was below them. They stopped at a small cliff area which was at a good height. Where they stopped they could see far and wide. Jack took out his binoculars and pointed them in the direction to which they came. Through the binoculars, Jack could see a line of little grey men marching in the direction of their camp, led by several men in black. Jack knew that meant trouble.

"What do you see?" Rikard asked Jack.

"I see trouble," Jack said. "Fellen is on its way to our camp. If we hurry we may just make it in time to warn them."

"But we're ages away from the camp and they have a massive head start. We won't make it on time."

"We have to. Come on!"

Jack and Rikard stumbled back down the mountain sending loose rocks everywhere. They then bolted in the direction of the camp. If they were lucky they may just arrive on time and just before Fellen arrives. They may be able to prepare a defence and drive Fellen back. Jack did know that Rikard was right; they were ages from the camp. But hopefully they will make it on time. They had to.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was packing up his things. He had been ordered to go to the front lines to get a report on what was going on and then come right back home. In his hand grasped a letter that was written from Elsa to Jack. Jack still had no idea that he had a son or that people in Arendelle knew about his relationship to Elsa. Elsa would have preferred to go with Bunnymund and tell him in person but she had to stay in Arendelle. So she had written another letter to Jack explaining everything. Bunnymund folded it very carefully and placed it in his pocket directly over his heart. He would make sure Jack got the letter even if he had to run through cannons to get the letter to Jack. Jack needed to know the truth and it had been killing Elsa that their son didn't know his father. That of course didn't stop everyone telling Leif stories about Jack. Sometimes Leif would follow him around when he was on duty and Bunnymund would tell him a story about his childhood which usually involved Jack getting into trouble. Elsa would apologise for Leif bothering him but Bunnymund loved having him around. Leif was like a minute Jack and Bunnymund knew that Leif would grow up to be just like Jack. Of course he felt sorry for Elsa. Jack growing up would cause all kinds of trouble plus Leif had ice powers, he had no idea what kind of mischief Leif would get into. Bunnymund could imagine that Leif may need a lesson or two about controlling and using his powers in the right way.<p>

The door then opened and Bunnymund saw Tooth enter the room. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Be safe my love," she said.

"I will," Bunnymund took her hands in his. "I'm not going to fight. Just doing a check to make sure everything is right and proper."

"Good," Tooth said and Bunnymund turned to face her. "I don't want anything to happen to you alright? I want you to be back in the same condition as you left in."

"I promise nothing will happen to me," Bunnymund said leaning in to give her a kiss.

"Good because if our child doesn't have a father to come home to, then I don't know what to do. We're already seeing that in Jack and Elsa, I don't want the same to happen to us."

Tooth was about a month and half pregnant with their first child. About a year ago, they had decided to elope much against chagrin of her family but was met with utter delight by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and North (who was like a second father to her as her own father died many years ago and North picked up the reins for her and kind of adopted her into his own family) who thought the idea was utter brilliance. They had decided to get married in small ceremony surrounded by family and friends. The topic of marriage had come up and they had decided to just do it and go get married. They had just recently found out that Tooth was pregnant which was met with both delight and nerviness by Bunnymund. He did want to be a good father and he was scared of messing it up. Thankfully, Kristoff was giving him a few pointers. Kristoff was an excellent father to his three children so Bunnymund had someone to ask. He had a feeling he would ask Kristoff a lot of questions.

Bunnymund finished packing, said his final goodbyes and headed onto the ship with a small army beside him. The journey to Fellen was long and rough. A storm had hit the seas and it had hit it hard. Rouge waves played with the ship and the wind howled. Bunnymund thought that the weather was somehow conspiring against them but miraculously it calmed down. Soon it was nothing but calm seas and a pleasantly cool breeze. Bunnymund was sure they had a narrow escape with death.

After a couple of weeks of travelling on the high seas, they finally arrived. The land of Fellen was large and wide. The Arendelle camp had been set up in the northern valley area with forests and large mountains near it. The actual Fellen town was in the far reaches of the southern area with a camp North West in front of it, well that's what their spies tell them. The ships that had been blocking all other ships were gone which worried Bunnymund. He was sure they would have done something very sneaky to get around them. Bunnymund had thought they may have to disguise themselves as Fellen soldiers to even land but it looked like they didn't have to do that. Bunnymund called for the ship to come about and be ready to land. They landed in the bay which would give them a small walk to the camp. They waded through the water carrying their bags and weapons above their head to they wouldn't get wet. Bunnymund was one of the first off the ship and was leading his men into the dense thick forest that awaited them.

Bunnymund and the others used their swords to cut a path through the jungle and marking trees as they went in case they got lost coming back. Bunnymund told everyone to stick together. He wasn't going to lose people to a forest. They cut and slashed their way through and finally the forest started to thin as they neared the edge. They had been at it for over an hour and was glad to see their work starting to pay off. They walked to the edge of the forest and when they pushed their way through the last final trees, they saw the camp directly in front of them. Bunnymund's mouth dropped open in shock.

The camp was entirely in tatters. The walls had been knocked down, the buildings looked as if they had been trampled and bodies could see seen with arrows and a bladed weapon imbedded into them. The camp had been overrun and had been destroyed. The other men who Bunnymund had come with also had their mouths open with shock. They couldn't believe that their defences had been so easily penetrable and shattered.

"Search for survivors," Bunnymund said to his men.

Bunnymund headed into camp and it was soon made pretty clear that no one had survived the onslaught that had fallen upon them. The men were starting to pile the bodies together in an effort to identify them but Bunnymund knew that no one could have survived this. Bunnymund collapsed in grief. So many of these men he knew and had befriended and now they were gone, gone in a blink of an eye. How could something like this have happened? How could they have been defeated? All the men who had lost their lives were from Arendelle. It didn't look as if anyone from Fellen had fallen. They must have simply just snuck upon them and simply just overpowered them by coming in fast and strong. It must have overwhelmed them.

Bunnymund lay where he was for a very long time, grieving for his loss comrades before he got up. He decided to go look for things that may give him more clues on what had happened. He walked around. He came to a large building that had been destroyed. It looked like it could have housed the men while they slept judging by the destroyed bedding he saw. He kicked one of the helmets that was on ground as he did it revealed something shiny. Bunnymund bent down and picked it up. It was a wedding ring that had been looped around a chain. He was sure he had seen it somewhere before but he couldn't recall where. He examined it closely and saw that engraved on it was the letters 'J+E'. Bunnymund knew this must be Jack's wedding ring. The J could only stand for Jack while the E must stand for Elsa. He now remembered seeing it briefly when Jack left for war. This was what was left of him. Bunnymund held the ring close and started to cry for his lost friend. Bunnymund couldn't believe that someone he held so dear to him was no longer with them.

Bunnymund looked back at the ring. How was he going to tell Elsa?

* * *

><p><em>A Few Weeks Later<em>

Elsa was sitting on her throne room chatting to Anna when something caught her eye. She looked sideways and saw Leif sneaking some food from the buffet table that had been set up for Bunnymund's return. She could see Leif shoving handfuls of chocolate chip cookies into his mouth. Elsa had to supress a little giggle. Elsa excused herself from her conversation pointing at Leif as her reason. Anna did let out a little giggle as Elsa got up from her chair and headed over to where Leif was. Leif didn't even see his mother approaching as he just spotted the chocolate cake.

Elsa crouched down low and spoke directly to Leif. "Having fun are we?"

Leif nearly collapsed in shock. He froze with his fingers inches away from the chocolate cake. Leif turned his head around to see his mother's smiling face just inches from his own. Leif instantly whipped his hand back to his side.

"Now you know these are for the guests," Elsa said to him.

"Yes Mama," Leif said in a small voice.

"You've just had lunch as well."

"Yes Mama," Leif repeated staring at his feet.

"Now you better go find Nanny. I think she has been running around crazy looking for you."

"Yes Mama," Leif then sprinted off.

"No running!" Elsa called after him and Leif slowed his pace down.

"Isn't he adorable?" Anna had wandered over to where they were and was laughing at her nephew.

"When he's not causing trouble," Elsa said laughing with her sister. "Now we better get ready for Bunnymund. He'll be here soon with his report."

"I wondered how Jack reacted when he read his news," Anna said as they walked back over to where the thrones were.

"Probably fainted with shock," Elsa said amused.

Elsa took her seat while Anna took her position next to her with Kristoff on her right. Kai then walked into the room and announced the arrival of Sir Bunnymund. Elsa told Kai to let him in. Bunnymund entered and walked forward towards Elsa. He gave a short bow and straightened up. Elsa was sure she saw something in Bunnymund's eye that looked like despair.

"What news Bunnymund?" Elsa causally asked him.

"Milady, I come bearing unfortunate news," Bunnymund said his voice slightly trembling.

"What news is this?" Elsa said sharply.

"When we arrived at the camp we found it in ruins," Bunnymund said.

Elsa's heart plummeted.

"We entered the camp and too our horror we found that it had been overrun by Fellen soldiers. No survivors."

"No survivors," Elsa whispered. Did that mean what she thought it meant? Did the Fellen soldiers take him too?

"I found this milady and thought it should belong to you," Bunnymund handed Elsa something.

Elsa took it in her fingers and as she did she recognised it at once. It was Jack's wedding ring. The ring she slipped on his fingers herself as the Bishop married them. Elsa took it in her hand. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. This couldn't be happening, this just couldn't be happening. It had to be some kind of bad nightmare. Jack couldn't…he just couldn't. Elsa didn't know what she would do without him. He means the world to her. She loved him so much; she loved him more than anything. She couldn't lose him. She just couldn't. It was too much. Elsa started to tremble and she started to break down.

"I'm so sorry," Bunnymund said.

"I am too," Elsa said.

Snow started to fall from the ceiling as Elsa's emotions started to take its toll on her. Anna pulled Elsa into her arms as Elsa wept into her shoulder. Her beloved Jack, the man she loved above all else, was gone.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	26. Frozen Over

**AutumnEve: I hope that this has the answer which you were looking for.**

**lollipop3056: Your confusion should be answered in the chapter.**

**Guest: Yep, your right on the mark.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Yep, you're right.**

**Guest: Actually Bunnymund came weeks after the assault so he would have missed Jack and Rikard.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Yep! On the request I will try and fulfil it, maybe in the next couple of chapters. I don't know how to incorporate it though. I have an idea which may or may not work. Hmm, I'll try though.**

**Guest Reviews: Happy ending indeed! I did enjoy Heart of Ice though despite Elsa dying off at the end.**

**Icy Snow Lover: Probably not. I don't know how long it will take for Jack to come back. Initially I was thinking something like two years but now I don't know.**

**Whisper: Yep, you got it. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Actually Pitch didn't want to kill Jack himself. He would feel like it would look like an assassin hit which wouldn't look to good if Pitch was connected. Pitch doesn't want Elsa to know that he's after her husband.**

**Chapter 26: Frozen Over**

In the days following the news that Bunnymund had brought, Elsa had been in quite a state. She refused to leave her bed, crying her eyes out into the tear soaked sheets and pillow. Her room was completely iced over and little snowflakes with jagged edges floated all around the room. The windows were frost over and jagged icicles came out of the ceiling, floor and walls. Elsa had shut herself in her room and refused to see anyone.

Anna was extremely worried about her sister. She knew that her sister was paralysed with grief but she had refused to talk or see anyone. She refused to simply move. The door and windows of her bedroom were completely frozen over so it was impossible to try and get in. Anna had managed to do once but Elsa had sent a blizzard so powerful in her direction that it pushed her out of the room not before Elsa had screamed at her to get out. The hailstorm then slammed the door and then ice started to make it impossible for anyone else to get in. Anna had been quite chilled by the experience and had to sit in front of a hot fire with a blanket covering her shoulders and a hot chocolate in her hand. Anna had gone back every day to try and talk to Elsa but it didn't work, nothing was working. Elsa just ignored Anna and everyone who tried to talk to her. In the end it was Kristoff who called Anna off. He told her that she should let Elsa calm down and then try and talk to her. So Anna did. Weeks past and Anna waited but still no sign of Elsa recovering at all. Anna would bring her food trays up to her room and left them outside. Elsa would eat but not a lot. She would often only eat about half on the plate and sometimes none at all. That worried Anna. Elsa needed to eat if she was going to get her strength back to help her fight her grief.

Anna wasn't the only one getting worried. Leif was too. He may only be two and a half but he knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen his mother in ages which worried him and judging by the mood that had overtaken the castle, told him that it was something seriously wrong. He would tug at Anna's sleeve and ask what was going on with his mother. It had been Anna to tell him the grave news about his father. Leif, who had never met the man, still cried into Anna's shoulder while they rocked in a chair together. His own powers went a bit haywire but he calmed down after a few hours of cuddling with his Aunt. Anna told him that he had died a hero's death which seemed to put a smile on his face.

Leif, himself, had tried talking to his mother but she didn't answer. Leif had just knocked on the door and got no response so he didn't go in. Anna decided that she was going talk to Elsa regardless of the consequences. She needed to talk to her so badly even if she had the door knocked down. She recruited Leif to unfreeze the doorway as it was impossible to get in otherwise. Leif put his hand on the door and concentrated the way he was taught. At once the ice started to disappear and soon the door was unfrozen. Anna turned the door handle and let them both in. Elsa was still in the same position and clothes she had been before. She didn't even look up or even do anything as her sister and son walked towards her. Leif hopped up on the bed and Elsa put her arm around him and pulled him in close. Leif put his head against her chest and cuddled into his mother. Anna sat on the bed and lay back so she was next to her.

"Feeling any better?" Anna asked speaking to the ceiling.

"No," Elsa said in a very small, croaky voice.

"Well to be honest, I didn't really expect a yes," Anna shrugged.

"Will it get any better?" Elsa asked Anna. "Or am I going to be in constant pain and misery until the end of my days when I die of a broken heart? "

"Time heals all wounds," Anna said sounding like Greek philosopher.

"It does? Doesn't feel like it."

"Well soon you will get to a place in your life where you will look back and smile at the memories instead of feeling pain. I feel like that about our parents' death. Sure I feel sad thinking about the death but I can look back without any of the grief or pain that I felt initially."

"I hope you're right."

"When am I not right?"

"How about your idea for tours to my ice palace? Marshmallow scared every single person away."

"He's your giant talking snowman not mine," Anna said. "He was your problem to deal with not mine."

Elsa let out a small laugh at Anna's words.

"Did I just hear a laugh?" Anna said looking over at her sister with a smile.

"No," Elsa said suppressing a smile.

"Oh and a smile too," Anna said poking Elsa's cheek. "So she can remember how to smile and laugh! That's good to know."

"Stop it Anna," Elsa said.

"Hmm, how about no?" Anna said poking Elsa's sides which made her giggle as she was ticklish there.

"Stop it," Elsa shrieked as Anna kept poking her.

"I have a child near me, please stop, for his health."

Anna just laughed but she stopped. The temporarily moment of happiness faded quite quickly. Anna noticed that the ice darkened on the walls as Elsa drifted back into her despair and depression state.

"Is Mama going to be okay?" Leif asked her.

"I hope so," Elsa answered him squeezing him tightly and kissing his forehead.

"We all hope so," Anna said also giving Elsa a hug.

* * *

><p>Pitch was beyond happy at this point. He had gone from being absolutely furious and shaking with rage to being pleasantly happy. He had just found out that the Arendelle camp had been completely destroyed following a massive onslaught by the Fellen soldiers. Due to this, that stupid boy Sir Jackson was more than likely to be have been taken out. It had been reported that there was no survivors following the attack. Pitch was trying to imagine Jackson being stripped down where he stood. He hoped it was painful. He hoped that Jackson lost all hope as he saw the sword coming down and slicing him up. He wondered how long he had been alive, just lying there bleeding probably hoping that his dear wife will be okay. Pitch didn't care how he died, all that it mattered was that he did, that Sir Jackson Frost was no longer walking the Earth. Now Pitch could finally start on the second part of his plan. It was now time for his plan to get kick started.<p>

Pitch started to gather up his things and place them in a large trunk. He was going to slip away like a thief in the night. His own Fearlings had been recalled and were waiting for him to come join them. Pitch packed his trunk, slammed the lid and ordered Arvid to carry it down to the docks for him. Arvid had been punished quite severely since the failing of his mission to kill Prince Leif but Pitch had other ideas concerning the child. He might end up having to do the killing himself. Leif was a problem that had to be solved. He could either kill him or have him declared illegitimate. It didn't really matter to him. As long as Prince Leif wasn't going to be a problem for him or cause any unexpected ice and snow to be formed then it was going to be smooth sailing for him.

Pitch followed Arvid down to the docks. It was pitch dark, just the kind of darkness that Pitch liked. No one could see him or what it was up to. He just hoped that the king wouldn't put two and two together and realised he had been used all along. Well the king wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer so Pitch thought that may not be a problem. He didn't see how Pitch used and manipulated him for his own agenda or that he used the war as a cover to get what he really wanted. The king was just a bumbling young fool with no experience and who blundered forward without thinking. His cousin Prince Edvard on the other hand may have been a problem but Pitch used his charm and wit to get him out of any trouble concerning him. Pitch was sure that no one guessed his true agenda which was to take Arendelle and Queen Elsa for himself. He had no intention to share the crown with some spoilt brat of a child.

Pitch boarded the ship and Arvid followed him down to his cabin while his other Fearlings got the ship prepared for sailing. Arvid placed the trunk on the floor and stood up straight facing Pitch who had his back to him.

"What now your lordship?" Arvid asked.

"Now I want you to be at my sides at all times once we reached our destination," Pitch said. "Those icy powers are tricky. I will need all the backup I can get."

"Of course Lord Black," Arvid gave a short bow.

"And of course you've snuck around Arendelle, learned its streets and its castle. I was only there for a short amount of time and didn't learn it's layout as you did. You will be that person once again. I can't have some secret passage way getting in my way. I must be in control at all times."  
>"Yes your lordship."<p>

"You may go Arvid. I have many things to attend to before we arrive."

"Yes sir."

Arvid bowed from the room. Pitch didn't see him go. He was staring out his window into the murky blackness. Arendelle, here I come, Pitch thought with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Anna walked up to Elsa's room carrying a large tray. The tray was packed with some delicious chocolate treats that Anna had made with Gerda's help and also sported two amazing hot chocolates. Anna had spent most of the morning on them and was quite pleased on what had been the end product. Anna had figured that if anything could cheer up Elsa it was chocolate. It certainly helped Anna when she missed her children when they were in Corona. Anna had to a balancing act with the tray, the drinks and all the plates while she knocked on the door to Elsa's room. She balanced them on her knee with one hand making sure nothing spilled or fell off while the other quickly knocked on the door.<p>

"Elsa?" Anna said tapping the door. "I got a surprise for you."

Anna pushed open the door and she found Elsa sitting at her dresser tying up her long platinum blonde hair. She had changed out of dress she had been wearing for the last several weeks into her ice dress. Anna smiled at her. She was glad that Elsa was no longer that mess on her bed. It looked like Elsa had come out of the slump that she had been in for the last few weeks. Anna hoped that the talk she had with Elsa had been the first step. Small steps at a time. A wound like this doesn't heal automatically. Time is required.

"I heard you had a surprise," Elsa hummed as she finished tying her hair in an elegant knot. She sounded excited at whatever surprise that Anna had for her.

"I do," Anna said as Elsa got out of her chair and walked towards her. "Chocolate!" Anna exclaimed holding out the tray rather forcibly which caused the hot chocolates to spill a little. Elsa smiled at the try full of treats when she took the tray from Anna's hands. Both she and Anna were both suckers for chocolate. Anna considered it to be her one weakness. She hoped that that applied to Elsa as well. Well she knew it did, Anna knew her sister very well. "I figured if anything can make you feel better it's this!"

"Thanks Anna," Elsa said. "You know exactly what to do."

"No problem. I made enough for two."

"Of course you did," Elsa laughed.

Elsa placed the tray on her bed and she and Anna hopped down next to them. They then made their way through all the delicious treats that Anna had made for them. Anna was glad to see a smile on her sister's face. She knew it wouldn't be easy for her for the next while but Anna would make sure to be as much help as she possibly can. They didn't speak for several moments. Anna didn't hesitate to guess what was on Elsa's mind. It was the same thing that had consumed it for that last few weeks.

"When's the funeral?" Elsa asked taking a small sip of her hot chocolate. "Oh that's good stuff."

"Oh well," Anna wasn't quite sure how to phase her answer. "No body has turned up, so having a funeral would be kind of tricky."

"I see," Elsa said quietly.

"I'm sure it will turn up soon, so a funeral shouldn't be too far away," Anna said still unsure of what she should say.

"Okay," Elsa then forced a smile at Anna.

"Besides I'm sure we can have some kind of memorial service," Anna quickly said. "They were talking about one anyway."

"Okay," Elsa repeated.

Anna then heard the clock chiming from out in the hallway. Anna then leapt to her feet. She realised that she was late. She had completely forgotten about the time.

"I'm sorry, council meeting," Anna said shoving the last bit of the chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Since when do you go to council meetings?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "You hate them. You find them boring, dull and a waste of time."

"Since I stepped up when you were unable to," Anna said quickly finishing off her hot chocolate. "Really," she added when Elsa still looked at her in disbelief. "I just figured that since you have a lot on your plate, this is one less thing for you to worry about. When you have decided it's time for you to go back to work, then I'll give you an update. But right now, I want you to focus on yourself and start getting to a place in your life where you are okay. I want to make sure you are ready before you launch yourself back into frustration that is your job. Seriously I don't even know how you do this. It's a nightmare."

"Okay," Elsa nodded. "Thanks and yes I know."

"What else are little sisters for?" Anna laughed. "Besides all that you said before was true."

Elsa let out a laugh. "Well it isn't easy. That's for sure."

"Well I better get going before Dierk eats me alive for being late."

"Go then," Elsa laughed again.

Anna then bolted out of the room and down the corridor. She passed Kristoff who was carrying Heidi. Heidi was on Kristoff's shoulders and was riding him like a horse.

"Slow down love," Kristoff called after her.

"Can't, I'm late," Anna called back.

"Forward Papa!" Heidi said which made Anna laugh at her youngest daughter.

Anna rushed towards the council room where she skidded to a halt right outside before opening the door. The men in the room stopped instantly and took their seats. Anna took the seat that Elsa would usually sit in. Ever since Elsa had heard the news about her husband, Anna had taken the reins of being Queen. She had attended council meetings and signed off on numerous boring looking documents. She wasn't doing it alone though. She had recruited Lord Anton, who was like a second father to the two girls, and of course her own husband Kristoff. The three them had successfully been running the country for several weeks now and Anna thought that they had been doing a good job. Arendelle hadn't burned down yet so Anna considered herself to be a bit of a success.

"How's her majesty doing?" Anton asked Anna.

"A bit better," Anna answered. "I think she is on her way to recovery."

"That's good," Anton smiled.

"So what's the first thing we have to do today?" Anna asked.

"Before we get onto that," Dierk asked. "I just want to know about who will replace Sir Jackson as Queen Elsa's husband."

"What?" Anna snapped, clearly outraged at Dierk's comment. "She just loss the man she loves and you are talking about who's going to be the next Prince Consort of Arendelle? Do you have any heart at all?"

"Well I just think that will be a topic that needs to be address, if not today then maybe sometime in the future."

"If I haven't made this clear already Dierk," Anna's hands curled into fists. "Elsa's husband is her decision. If, and only if, she wishes to marry again, then _she_ will choose who she wants to marry. If she doesn't, that is _her_ decision. Got it?"

"Yes your royal highness," Dierk said sinking into his seat.

"So, now that is out of the way," Anna smiled around the room. "Let's continue shall we?"

"I believe we are preparing for Lady Tooth's family to arrive," Anton said clearly trying not to show his delight at Dierk being told off, "for the birth of the child."

"Yes," Anna rubbed her hands together. "Let's talk about that. So when do they arrive?"

"Sometime in the next few weeks," Gregor said.

"Ah, we better get the castle prepared in time then," Anna said.

"Indeed we should," Anton said smiling. "I'll get right onto that."

"Excellent," Anna smiled. "What's next?"

* * *

><p>"Jorgen, don't forget to go check on the horses!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, don't fuss," the man called Jorgen called back. "Keep your hair on," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Jorgen rolled his eyes but headed out the stables all the same. Jorgen was a man in his late forties who worked his farm in Fellen with his wife and his four sons, well until they all had gotten married and move out of Fellen for many years now. Jorgen was getting old and was considering selling his farm and moving out of Fellen. Maybe towards Arendelle where one of his sons live with his daughter in law or move up to Corona where another one did. He had options which were a good thing. He did think he still had a bit of time left on the farm but he wanted to get out of Fellen as soon as possible. Fellen was too dark and miserable for his liking. He hated the fact that he lived in Fellen but he knew his wife would never leave Fellen. She loved Fellen, for some reason, Jorgen didn't know why. It could be because she lived in Fellen all her life and Jorgen was from another kingdom. He moved to Fellen to marry his wife. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't made that choice. He did love her but he was living in misery. Working on a hard farm with basically no return and living in a dark, miserable kingdom was a very hard life. As he got older, he didn't think he would be able to continue with this life.

Jorgen pushed open the stables doors with his arms laden with hay. At least the animals were happy, he thought as he shoved handfuls of feed into the horses feeding tray. He made sure that the horses were all good before he turned to leave. That was when he heard a loud clanging noise from the rafters above. He looked up just in time. A bucket was falling down and Jorgen jumped out of the way. Jorgen looked up into the rafters. He could hear a rustling kind of noises and what sounded like hushed tones. Jorgen made his way over to the ladder and positioned it so he could climb it to get to the rafters above. He climbed up the ladder and made his way across the rafters with his handy wrench in his hand. He heard movement just up ahead. He raised his wrench ready to strike if need be.

"Don't hurt us!" came a scared voice.

Jorgen turned on the oil lamp that nearby. The light illuminated two men who were curled up against the wall of the rafters. One was a skinny brown hair boy who looked scared and the other had blonde hair and looked ready to fight him if need be. They were both dressed in grey uniforms but Jorgen noticed that they were a little big on them which meant that the uniforms weren't theirs. He figured they probably stole it from some soldier. That could mean they were potentially thieves or outcasts.

"Who are you?" Jorgen said trying not to let his fear show. Jorgen was a strong man but he was old. The blonde hair man could probably take him and let his friend escape or they could team up and take him together. Either way Jorgen was outnumbered and outmatched. But Jorgen did have the wrench. Maybe a decent surprise attack would work in his favour.

"This is my friend Rikard," the blonde hair boy said. "My name is Jack. If it wouldn't trouble you, we would like your help."

**A/N: Okay heads up, I have an exam tomorrow and the next so there may or may not an update for the next couple of days but hopefully I will get one out. The last final exams of the year for me, wow am I stressed. Just need to get through till tomorrow. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. I know that a lot of people were upset about Jack's possible death but do not worry, this chapter should have cleared that up for you all. Please review =)**


	27. Jack's Tale

**Guest: No, Jack doesn't know about Leif.**

**Guest: Time period is the same in the movie; 1840.**

**JohnTitor: No Jack is only in charge of Elsa's guards. There is someone higher than Jack who is the Commander. He was never sent off being in charge.**

**Guest: The whole ring thing is explained in this chapter.**

**BlackIris: Not quite the ending I was going for. I have something else in mind.**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Yes it did!**

**Guest Reviews: Yes, I'm still in exams (how come like everyone finishes before me?!). Well Jack does have blonde hair in this (maybe a really, really light blonde that it looks white).**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Update granted. Ah, little demon child of a sister? I have that with my young cousin. She doesn't understand I like to sleep in.**

**gabbybarber01: Yep!**

**Ethan: Nope.**

**Chapter 27: Jack's Tale**

"My help?" Jorgen wasn't sure he had heard the man correctly. Jorgen was just a simple farmer. What could he possibly do to help? Especially when these men looked like they were in a serious spot of trouble. Jorgen didn't want to get into trouble. He just liked to watch as trouble walks by and not bother him.

"We need to go home," the man called Jack said. "Would it be possible if you could get us passage on a ship?"

"Home? Where's that?"

Jack and the other boy Rikard looked at each other. They seemed to be debating something. Maybe debating whether or not Jorgen should be trusted. Jorgen then realised why they were hesitating. There would be only one reason why that would be so.

"You're from Arendelle," Jorgen said.

Jorgen was a little worried. If anyone from Fellen discovered he was housing Arendelle fugitives in his stables, well, Jorgen could be in some serious trouble. Not only was Fellen at war with Arendelle but there was also this deep rooted hatred between Fellen and Arendelle. Jorgen never got into the whole hatred, vendetta, thing because he wasn't even from Fellen but a lot of his friends did as well as his wife. They were pretty lucky to have made it this far without being caught. They were also very lucky to be found in Jorgen's stables and by Jorgen himself. Anyone else would have skinned them alive but Jorgen probably would just offer them food and a bed to sleep in. He was one of those people who liked to do good deeds for other people. He was just that kind of guy.

Slowly both Jack and Rikard nodded in response to Jorgen's question.

"Okay tell me your story," Jorgen sat down on the rafters as well.

"Okay so we are both members of the Arendelle army," Jack said.

"Wait a minute," Jorgen interrupted. "The Arendelle army got destroyed a while back."

"Yeah well," Jack said. "We managed to avoid that."

"How?"

* * *

><p><em>Jack and Rikard were sprinting down the mountain sending rocks everywhere as they ran. They both knew that they had to get back on time if they want to give Arendelle a fighting chance. If the Fellen army managed to take them by surprise then anything could happen. They could overwhelm them and defeat them but Jack and Rikard were not going to let that happen. They couldn't. <em>

"_We're too far out," Rikard said. "Maybe we should just wait out the battle and then head back."_

"_And give Fellen the advantage?" Jack said. "No way!"_

"_But we won't make it on time!"_

"_Not with that attitude."_

"_It's not attitude, its fact. It will take us days to get back to the camp. We're way too far out."_

"_We just have to run quicker."_

"_Even you can't keep up this pace indefinitely."_

"_We have to try! They're not expecting an attack from Fellen. Besides this is our mission isn't it? To scout out the area and see if Fellen was launching an attack."_

"_I thought that entailed sneaking around the base and seeing if they were getting ready to an attack. Not running through a thick jungle trying to beat them in a footrace."_

"_Well we do have something on them."_

"_Which is?"_

"_They don't know that we know that they're marching towards our camp."_

"_That is true but if we don't get back to the camp in time, that piece of information is pretty much redundant."_

"_But we will!"_

"_I admire your optimism."_

"_Thank you."_

_They had reached the base of the mountain and made a break for the forest. The forest was pretty dense so they had to hack their way through the leaves and branches. This considerably slowed them down. At this pace, Rikard was right; it would take them days to make it through the forest but Jack wasn't going to let a few leaves and twigs get in his way. He had a job to do and he was going to do it. _

"_What do we do if we run into the Fellen army?" Rikard asked in a hushed voice as if the trees were listening in on their conversation. _

"_We run in the opposite direction," Jack said. "But we have a chance to take them out, then we shall take that."_

"_I was afraid you would say that."_

"_Don't be."_

"_Too late."_

_Jack supressed a small smile at Rikard's words. Night started to creep up on them. Jack wanted to go on but he knew that it would be soon impossible to see anything further than a metre in front of them. They found a good tree to sleep in. They were about to go to sleep when Rikard's scream echoed through the night which made Jack alerted at an instant. Jack quickly awoke and looked over. A snake the size of Rikard himself was slithering through the trees. Rikard was paralysed with fear. He suffered from severe ophidiophobia which was causing him to be frozen in fear. Jack slowly moved forward trying not to get the snake's attention as he did._

"_Now back up real slowly," Jack whispered to Rikard._

_Rikard didn't move. His eyes were fixed on the giant snake. The snake had spotted Rikard and its tongue flickered out as if it was trying to taste Rikard. Jack knew that the snake was thinking that it was lunch time. Jack moved forward even more. He had two options; either attack or flee. He knew that they if they made any sudden movements the snake would attack but if they didn't move. The snake would attack anyway. Jack just hoped that the snake would think that they were just a part of the tree. But no such luck, the snake had started slithering towards them. The snake started to move quicker, it paused it front of Rikard who was whimpering and trembling. Jack wished he would shut up. He could be telling the snake 'hey look at me, it's feeding time!'. The snake reared its head and let out a long hiss. Jack knew it was now or never. Jack raised his sword and struck the snake killing it instantly. Rikard let out a long sigh of relief when the snake fell out of the tree and landed on the ground, clearly dead._

"_Thanks man," Rikard said._

"_No problem," Jack smiled. "Now let's go to sleep. I'll take the first watch."_

_The night passed with no other events. Jack wanted to get an early start so he and Rikard made their way through the forest before the sun had even come up. The more time they had on the Fellen army, the better. Jack knew that they were still a distance away from the camp but he hoped that so was the Fellen army. Judging by their location when Jack had looked through the binoculars, they only had maybe a day or two at most on them. Jack thought that speed and getting up before them would help. They had a whole army to deal with, Jack only had one other person plus they were marching through the forest while Jack and Rikard were running as fast as they could. That would mean that the Fellen army would be slower than them which gave them an advantage. _

_The next day passed without any worry. They found no more dangerous predators while they ran and while they slept which Rikard was grateful for. He was afraid of a lot of things and Jack knew he was pretty much living in terror when they entered the forest. Funnily enough, he wasn't afraid of fighting the Fellen army. Probably because he would have back up and he wasn't afraid of another man. They continued to make their way through the forest. Jack knew that they were close now. Maybe only one more day before they reached their camp. Jack could almost feel victory but he didn't want to celebrate too soon. There were still some unanswered questions lurking in his mind like where the Fellen army is. Jack wanted to know where the Fellen army was compared to their position so he climbed the tallest tree they could find. He started to climb it with a little difficulty. It wasn't a tree that had places to use as a handhold or a foothold. It had quite a smooth trunk which meant that Jack often slipped a few metres at a time._

"_Don't kill yourself," Rikard called up to him. "I would hate to face your wife and tell her you died from falling off a tree."_

"_I won't," Jack called back. "Besides she would probably freeze you for not climbing it yourself," he muttered to himself and gave a small laugh._

_The tree was quite tall so it took himself a while to climb up it but eventually he did make it to the top. He had his binoculars around his neck so he used them to see in the direction they were going. Jack couldn't see anything which was odd to him._

"_Rikard," he called back down. "Which way is North?"_

"_Um," there was a pause while Rikard checked his compass. "It's that way," Jack looked down and saw which way Rikard was pointing. He was pointing behind him and a bit to the left. _

_Jack swore loudly. He couldn't believe this. This had to be some kind of sick joke._

"_What's the matter?" Rikard asked._

"_Our camp's in the northern valley right?" Jack said. _

"_Yeah," Rikard said._

_"Well we would be need to be going North to get there," Jack explained. "We've been going South. Based on our current speed and location, we would be nearing the Fellen camp."_

"_So we've been going in the opposite direction for two whole days?" Rikard's voice was filled with disbelief. "And instead we've been heading towards the enemy's camp?"_

"_Exactly," Jack said._

"_How much longer will it take for us to get back to camp?"_

"_Ages," Jack said bitterly. "We will have to retreat our two days that we wasted and then another two or three days to get back to camp. So it will be just under a week before we get back."_

"_The Fellen army could already be there!"_

"_Be there indeed," Jack said pressing his binoculars to his eyes and he pointed them in the right direction. Through his binoculars he could see the Fellen army marching and just beyond them was the camp. They were nearly there. Jack gulped. They were going to be in trouble if some miracle didn't aid them now. "Come on, we have to get back to camp," Jack called down to Rikard._

"_We won't make it," Rikard said simply._

"_That is true," Jack said. "But we may be able to help and who knows? Maybe they will wait for a while."_

"_That is a possibility," Rikard said._

_Jack slid back down the tree and he and Rikard headed back the way they came. It didn't take them too long to get back to where they started as the path had already been carved out for them. However it did take them a long time from then onwards. The forest seemed to be working against them. Twice more they got lost and they met even more snakes and spiders. Jack wondered if some force was keeping them from going back to the camp but whatever that was, he had to. Some miracle may allow them to beat the Fellen army back to their camp and warn the others. Jack would be very surprised if that happened._

_The next few days passed slowly and in a bit of a haze. Jack didn't know how they survived the forest which seemed to be conspiring against them but they did and it was probably by some dumb luck that they did. It didn't help that Rikard seemed to be afraid of his own shadow and would jump at anything. Soon they came closer and closer to the camp. Jack kept checking the compass every few moments and it was telling him they were bang on course. He didn't want to have to retrace his steps once more. Once had been more than enough. Jack soon saw the edge of the forest. Jack felt so relieved. If he was right about his calculations, they were bang on course. Jack and Rikard hurried forward. They didn't see any Fellen soldiers so did that mean that they had beaten them by some dumb sheer luck? Jack pushed back the foliage and his jaw dropped open in shock at what he saw._

_The entire camp was destroyed. Jack and Rikard moved slowly towards it, both reeling in shock from what they were witnessing. Jack realised that they hadn't beaten the Fellen army back. They had lost the race. Jack then heard footsteps and they realised they weren't alone. Jack and Rikard quickly hid and they saw some Fearlings come out of the forest. How had they not seen them? They were talking in hushed voices. They were talking about some attack they were planning in Arendelle soon, once they had the word from Pitch of course. Jack and Rikard's eyes met they knew what they had to do. They had to somehow get back to Arendelle before Pitch and his Fearlings did. Jack knew that would be a feat but he would do it. He had to save Elsa. He had to._

_ Jack then looked around and saw even more Fearlings around the camp. Checking the camp out would be usless; they would just get caught and that was something that Jack didn't plan on doing. Jack and Rikard slowly moved back into the shadows and they managed to do it without being seen. The first thing that they had to do was that had to get back to Arendelle. It would be quite a mission to get back to Arendelle but if they could manage it, it would be quite the accomplishment considering all the boats around the area were Fellen ships. They would have to either steal one or somehow barter to get one. That would be tricky as they had no money. But if they got back in time, they may be able to save Arendelle. They wouldn't fail like how they did today. Jack and Rikard decided that one step at a time would have to be necessary as it would be tricky to get back home to Arendelle. Jack and Rikard gathered up their things and headed South, in the direction of Fellen._

* * *

><p>"And that's the story," Jack finished.<p>

Jorgen's mouth was slightly opened. "So you missed the onslaught because you got lost? What are the chances?"

"What are the chances indeed?" Jack said. "It was just dumb luck that we didn't get found or make it back in time. If we did, we would have been killed for sure. The camp was a total mess and the place was crawling with Fearlings."

"So where did the Fellen uniforms come from?" Jorgen pointed to the grey uniforms.

"We came across two Fellen spies in the forest on our way to Fellen," Jack explained. "We jumped from the trees and attacked them, took them totally by surprise. We knew we would need a disguise to get into Fellen and these worked wonders."

"Ah I see," Jorgen said. "Then what happened?"

"We've been moving around Fellen trying to get a ship. So far highly unsuccessful."

"I see," Jorgen repeated. "But what are you doing my stables?"

Jack shrugged. "Just hanging out here for the night."

"How long have you been here?"

"Only a few days, not long."

"So you're been my wife's food thieves," Jorgen laughed.

For the past few days, Jorgen's wife complained of food disappearing. Jorgen had told her that she had been imagining it but she continued to insist on it.

"Yeah that will be us. Sorry about that. We can pay you back somehow."

"The food's not that important," Jorgen shook his head. "But I'm still not seeing where I come into this."

"We overheard that your brother-in-law has a ship," Jack said.

"You've been spying too?" Jorgen sounded a little annoyed.

"Yeah sorry about that," Jack said.

"But is it true?" Rikard looked eager.

"Yeah it's true but what does have to do with anything?" Jorgen.

"We were wondering if you could borrow it and allow us back to Arendelle," Jack said. "We would even pay and get your ship back for you."

"Pay?" Jorgen asked. "How?"

"Anyway you want," Jack said.

"Tell you what," Jorgen said. "I'll exchange passage for you if you can secure me a cosy farm with helpers in Arendelle which would allow me to retire in peace and in good standing."

"You want to move to Arendelle?" Jack looked a little surprised. "Why?"

"Arendelle is a lot nicer than Fellen plus I have family there," Jorgen explained. "So we have a deal?"

Jack looked at Rikard before looking back at Jorgen.

"We have a deal," Jack said.

Jorgen and Jack then shook hands to confirm the deal.

* * *

><p>Pitch was leaning against the edge of his ship while his Fearlings all around him were working hard to keep the ship sailing. Pitch sighed deeply. They had been sailing for a while now and Pitch was growing bored. He just wanted to be in Arendelle already. He wanted his plan to get moving. He was itching to get started. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. His spies in Arendelle have confirmed what he already knew; Queen Elsa was completely broken down by the news of her husband's death. Pitch grinned evilly. She wouldn't dare risk losing another family member not when she is in so much pain from losing Sir Jackson Frost. She would be easy to break. She wouldn't resist him. His plan would go much quicker than he thought. He originally believed that she would have put up some form of defence but once Pitch showed his hand, she would be at his feet crying for mercy. But since she was already broken, he was able to skip ahead in his plan. It was going to be almost too easy. Arendelle would be his a lot quicker and the Snow Queen by his side, well he would be unstoppable.<p>

He had even been considering brain washing Prince Leif against his mother and family. He was only two and a half so doing that wouldn't be difficult as he got older. Pitch didn't really like the idea of having to raise another man's child but he was considering making an exception. After all, Prince Leif had his mother's gift. He too could wield the power of ice and snow and what went better with ice and snow than the very darkness and fear that Pitch loved to implement on people? Of course having two ice fiends would certainly be better than one, the Snow Queen and the Ice Prince. That number could go up to three if Pitch's son with Elsa also bore her gift. He could create the ultimate ice army. There would be no need for soldiers who could question Pitch's motives. He would have giant snowman doing his bidding. He had seen Marshmallow and what he could do. Imagine if an army of them was on his side. He would be invincible. Pitch grinned as he imagined his future. Pitch may lurk in the darkness but his future looked bright, incredibly bright. If everything worked the way he wanted it, he would have everything he ever needed to create his own world, a world full of ice, snow, darkness and fear.

"Sir," a Fearling rushed up to him.

"Yes?" Pitch answered back.

"Just thought you would want to know sir, we have almost arrived."

Pitch looked out into the night and smiled once again. The bright lights of street lamps and houses illumined a town that was right ahead of them. They were nearly there. They were so close. Just in front of them was Arendelle.

They had arrived.

**A/N: Okay so one exam down today and one more tomorrow until I'm free! Freedom here I come! So hopefully that exam doesn't mean no update tomorrow. Will try though (well I wrote this one while I should have been studying lol). Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	28. The Favour

**Guest Reviews: So what I meant by brainwashing is that Pitch would slowly manipulate and change Leif into more like him. Nice work with school =) I HATE MATHS TOO!**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Ah tests, I remember those in school. University tests are way harder and different though. Ah field trips, I remember those too. Haven't been on one in a couple of years.**

**Guest: Well since Pitch is either going to kill off or somehow remove Leif's succession rights, any child boy or girl will be the ruler after Pitch.**

**TPATFan16: *dodges smack* I put a hint in there to say that Jack wasn't dead!**

**Chapter 28: The Favour**

Jorgen fixed Jack and Rikard up a place in the stables and told them to be quiet. If his wife found them there, all three of them would be in serious trouble. He thought that letting them remain in the rafters of the stables would be a good idea. No one really went up there. It used to be a sport of storage area but that kind of dwindled since Jorgen put in the storm shelter which was more than adequate to house things. So he figured they would be safe up there. He made them some food, gave them pillows, blankets and water. They thanked him and Jorgen went back into the house. He then told his wife that he was going out for a few hours and will be back later. She raised her eyebrows.

"The chores are all done?" she asked him.

"Indeed," Jorgen smiled.

"Okay then, if you're going out don't forget eggs, milk and bread on your way home. We're out."

"Eggs, milk and bread. Got it!"

Jorgen then headed out the door. He mounted his favourite horse before riding her all the way into Fellen. Jorgen's farm was a little bit out of the main area of Fellen and it took a little bit to get into Fellen but Jorgen didn't mind. He didn't like crowds that much and preferred the sanctuary of his own place. It didn't take him too long to get into town. People smiled and waved to him as he went and Jorgen tipped his hat and smiled to them in return. Jorgen was quite a well-liked man. People often waved and said hello to him whenever he came into town. Jorgen liked it a lot. It gave him a little warm feeling inside.

He rode his horse up and down the long narrow streets looking for a familiar house. He had kind of forgotten where it was to begin with as he hadn't been there for a long time as he hated going there but he was slowly starting to remember again. He found the street he was looking for and headed in that direction. When he reached the house he wanted, he dismounted his horse and knocked on the door. A man answered the door and gave Jorgen a long disapproving look. Jorgen resisted sending one in return. He needed to be on his beast behaviour.

"Jorgen," he said a little bitterly. "What can I do for you?"

"Morten, I was wondering if I could ask a little favour from you," Jorgen said.

The man called Morten looked quite stern at the possibly of having to grant Jorgen a favour. Jorgen waited while Morten made up his mind with his fingers crossed in his pockets. It looked like Morten was having a hard time in saying yes. Eventually Morten nodded and stood back to let Jorgen into the house. Jorgen always was impressed when he saw Morten's house. It was quite large and had everything that was new and modern. Morten own quite a number of stores in Fellen which allowed him to have an expensive taste. His own wealth came from selling things to other kingdoms which allowed him to buy a lot of land and a lot of stores in Fellen. Morten was pretty much extremely well-known because of it. He was one of the richest people in Fellen. Jorgen took the seat which was offered and Morten had drinks brought by his maid. Jorgen accepted the glass of brandy and watched as Morten sat down on his favourite chair and put his feet up while taking his own glass of brandy from the maid. The maid then bowed to Morten as if he was royalty (which he wasn't, Morten came from humble beginnings) before leaving the two men to discuss things together.

"So what can I do for you?" Morten asked.

"I was wondering if you could do a favour for me."

"You've said that already," Morten said pointing at him with the hand that held his glass. "I want to know what favour you speak of."

"I need to borrow a boat."

"A boat?" Morten thundered. "What for?"

"There's a market in The Southern Isles I wish to go see," Jorgen lied. "I need passage there and Fellen doesn't have any ships going to The Southern Isles at the moment. I was wondering if you could secure me that."

"A market eh?" Morten scratched his chin. "And what does Marta make of all this?"

"Oh I haven't yet told her but she'll be fine with me going. She's been wanting some new clothes from The Southern Isles that have suddenly come into style and I figured that this could be my chance to get some for her plus those markets always have something decent to get so there may be an added bonus in for me as well."

Jorgen never knew how he managed to come up with these lies. Well to be honest, Marta _did _want some new things from The Southern Isles like scarfs and perfumes, The Southern Isles _did _have a market. It was just that Jorgen didn't have a lot of interest in going. The only thing he lied about was his own interest in going.

"How long will you be?" Morten asked.

"Only a few weeks," Jorgen said. "I figured that will give me enough time to check out everything that I need to."

"What's this sudden interest in this market?" Morten asked sounding a little suspicious.

"I just wanted to check it out," Jorgen said trying not to give anything away with his voice. "I heard it's supposed to be quite good this year."

"If I do this for you, what do I get in return?"

"What do you want in return?"

Morten paused for a minute to think. Jorgen knew he was trying to test the waters to see how desperate Jorgen wanted the boat.

"You and Marta move to the town and move in here where I will look after you both," Morten said with a bit of a grin.

Jorgen resisted getting angry. Morten knew that Jorgen hated living in the town and that he preferred the bliss of his own farm. Jorgen also hated having to rely on someone else to get through the day. He preferred to fail on his own two feet rather than succeed standing on someone else's shoulders which may not always be the best logic to live his life by. Morten was just doing it to push his buttons. Morten had been trying to get Marta away from Jorgen's little farm for a while now. He didn't like Marta having a farmer's life and preferred her to be with him in Fellen. He had openly disproved of her marrying Jorgen in the first place but he soon settled down over the years, not that his attitude towards Jorgen settled down. The hatred was still there. Jorgen hated Morten as well. He thought was a stuck self-righteous git who always got his way. Jorgen didn't like people like that.

Jorgen didn't want to agree to the deal but the problem was that Morten held all the cards. Jorgen could easily say no and walk away then and there but he knew he couldn't. He wanted that cosy little farm in Arendelle that Jack had promised him in return for helping out and if he wanted that farm he would need to agree to Jack's deal which was to secure him passage back to Arendelle which required him to take Morten's deal. However Jorgen thought he may have found a loophole with Morten's agreement. He never said _how long_ he had to stay in Fellen. Maybe Jorgen could move in with Morten for a while and then leave for Arendelle later. He knew his wife wouldn't mind moving to Morten's place. She preferred the town life and loved the kind of life Morten had. She didn't like the dull life of being a farmer's wife. She once did as she enjoyed the adventure of it but now that Morten had made a life for himself, well she was wishing she had gone back to that. Jorgen still didn't know how he was going to get Marta to Arendelle. Maybe once she saw the kind of life Jorgen was offering her in Arendelle, maybe she will come around. She did hate Arendelle though. Maybe her feelings would change now Fellen looked like it was going to conquered by Fellen, she would reconsider things. Until then, maybe it would be best to accept Morten's deal. After all, it allowed him to get that retirement package that he always wanted. A nice little getaway in the sunny town of Arendelle would be nice to live in rather than the dull, miserable Fellen he had to put up with.

"You got a deal Morten," Jorgen said trying not to sound too bitter about it.

"Well, well," Morten said. "I never thought you would say yes and all for a little market in The Southern Isles? Makes me wonder if you are really going there for the market after all."

"I need your boat, your boat has a price," Jorgen said. "That's all there is to it."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Alright."

Morten was still giving him a funny look but he didn't push it. Morten had finally gotten what he wanted, he certainly wasn't going to question it.

* * *

><p>"Jack?"<p>

"Hmm?" Jack said to Rikard.

They were up in the rafters still. Jorgen had gone to fulfil his end of the bargain and get them a ship from his brother-in-law. They were waiting for him to come back with news later. He had already been gone a long time and it was starting to get dark, well if Jack was going to be honest it was always kind of dark in Fellen. Jack thought it was the air. There was some kind of grey smoke feel and sight to it. It would be a relief to get back to sunshine in Arendelle. At least it was cheery in Arendelle. People in Fellen just looked miserable. They had already eaten all the food and drunken most of the water he left for them. The food had been measly but that had been the best Jorgen could get for them without alerting his to that fact that he's been keeping Arendelle stowaways in his stables. So food had just been some bread, cheese and a little bit of butter. They were still hungry but hopefully Jorgen would bring back some food. But small amounts of food weren't new to them. They had to live on small portions of food throughout the war as the food that was sent had to be rationed.

"How on Earth are we going to get him that farm we promised him? We have no money or no land. How are we going to fulfil our end of the bargain? He will end up thinking we short sheeted him."

"Don't worry about that," Jack said.

"But I can't help but worry. We won't be able get him that farm so we won't be able to get home."

"Trust me, it will all work out."

"But-"

"I said trust me didn't I? I have all this worked out. I know what I'm doing."

"How?"

Jack sighed. He better tell Rikard _something_ otherwise he will get all flustered and potentially make Jorgen think that they couldn't keep up their side of the deal.

"I know someone who will do it for us."

"Who could you know that will grant this foreign man from Fellen, a place which had declared war on our own kingdom, a farm?"

"This person will be so grateful that he's brought us home that this person will give Jorgen anything he wanted."

"Who has that kind of power in Arendelle?" Rikard asked sounding a little in disbelief. "Well the Queen does but who else? Are you like buddy-buddy with some rich Duke back home in Arendelle or something?"

"Yeah, you could say something like that," Jack said with a sneaky smile.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better."

"Didn't I say trust me? I told you I have this all worked out. There is no need to worry. You just worry on your speech when you propose to your girl and I will work out all the kinks in our plan."

"Okay," Rikard said. He certainly did prefer Jack to be the thinker.

They heard the sound of footsteps down below them. Jack wondered if that was Jorgen coming back to tell them either good news or bad news. Jack poked his head out with Rikard from the rafters to look below. There was someone directly beneath working on feeding the horses. Jack couldn't tell if that was Jorgen or someone else. He knew that the only other people in the house were his wife and maybe a couple of other people that helped around the house and that woman who helped Jorgen's wife around the house.

"Is it Jorgen?" Rikard asked in a rather loud whisper.

Jack clapped his hand over Rikard's mouth. He had just figured out who the person was that was below them and it wasn't Jorgen. Jack pulled Rikard back into the shadows of the rafter as the person spoke.

"Who's there?" came a woman's voice.

Jack and Rikard lay quite still, trying not to breathe or do anything. Jack still had his hand firmly over Rikard's mouth so not a single sound was coming out. He could feel Rikard's hot breath on the back of his hand. Rikard was also trembling. Jack had to hold him still so he didn't make much noise.

"Is someone there?" the woman spoke again.

Jack just hoped that being still and not making any noise would make her think that she imagined something. They didn't hear anything from below them for a little bit of time. Jack quickly looked around to see if they could hide. There were a few crates they could hide in but they couldn't pack up all their things. The woman would find the blankets, pillows, bags, plates and lamp in the rafters and knew that someone was living up there. Jack just begged that she wouldn't come up. Jack was already working on some poor soldier needing a place to stay and Jorgen was kind of enough to let them stay in his rafters story. He just hoped that the woman would buy it. Jorgen had seen through their uniforms, he just hoped that no one else did.

Jack poked his head back out to see what the woman was doing. She was paused where she stood, thinking. Suddenly more noise could be heard and it was coming from outside. A man then entered and Jack recognised him to be one of the workers who worked on the farm. He walked into the barn taking off his gloves as he went.

"Was that you?" the woman asked.

"Was what me?" the worker asked.

"Was that you making those noises before?"

"If you mean those noises that just happened, yeah that was me. I was fixing the wagon and it collapsed. The noise was it smashing on the ground."

The woman didn't look too impressed. "Very well," she seemed to dismiss her concerns earlier. "Just get that wagon fixed soon. We will need it to go into town next week to sell some of our crops."

"Yes Mrs. Steenberg," the worker nodded to the woman who Jack guessed to be Jorgen's wife. Judging by what he saw, he couldn't imagine her to be a very pleasant woman. Jack kept watching until the woman was out of sight.

"Is she gone?" Rikard breathed.

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "That was close. She could have found us here."

"Yeah she could of," Rikard agreed.

"I think we should make use of these crates," Jack nodded towards them. "If that happens again I don't want anyone to find us."

"Good idea," nodded Rikard.

They started to place their things in the nearby empty crates, all the blankets, all the pillows, all the bags and all the food went in there. If they needed something they would only take that thing out and nothing more. They couldn't risk being caught. If they were it would lead to awkward questions. Luckily Jack had started coming up with an excuse. He just hoped that everyone would buy it. It did look pretty suspicious, two random people lurking in the rafters doesn't look too good. Jorgen had told them that nobody uses those crates so their stuff should be fine. As long as it looked as if nobody lived up there it should be good.

Suddenly Jack stopped what he was doing and paused to listen. He had heard the sound of something being placed against another thing. Jack thought that someone was coming up. Could it be that woman coming back to double check her curiosities? Jack quickly told Rikard to hide and they quickly bounded behind a crate. They were in the shadows so at first glance it didn't look as if anyone was there. Hopefully there wouldn't be a closer inspection. That could reveal them.

The sound of footsteps started to get closer. Jack drew further into the shadows. He couldn't quite see who it was coming towards them but he could feel them.

"Jack?" a voice said. "Rikard?"

Jack recognised that voice. It was Jorgen. Jack and Rikard stuck there heads out and Jorgen spotted them.

"Sorry we thought you were your wife," Jack explained. "She was snooping around earlier and we didn't want to get caught."

"Sounds pretty reasonable," Jorgen said. "So I've brought you more food and water." Jorgen handed Jack a stack of sandwiches and a pitcher of water. "I also have good news. My brother-in-law has decided to lend me his ship so we can make sail whenever we want."

"That's great news," Jack said sounding enthusiastic.

"So we should be able to set sail tomorrow. I've told Morten to get the ship prepared. I want you guys out of my house as soon as possible. The sooner the better I think. Less likely for you guys to get caught."

"Good," Jack too was eager into getting home. He was missing Elsa more and more each day that passed plus he wasn't too sure about what Pitch was going to get up to once he reached Arendelle.

"So I want you both ready by the crack of dawn tomorrow. I have a plan for you guys to get to the ship and a way to get onto. So be prepared for tomorrow. Alright?"

"Alright," Jack and Rikard both said.

"Excellent," Jorgen said. "I should probably get back to Marta. She could be wondering where I am."

Jorgen then climbed back down the ladder and out of fight. Jack could hardly keep his excitement to himself. He was going back home. Soon he would be seeing his Elsa again, Pitch would be defeated and soon everything will be right with the world.

"Are we really going back home tomorrow?" Rikard asked. "It sounds so unreal."

"Well believe it because it's happening!" Jack said with glee.

"Good," Rikard said grinning.

* * *

><p>Pitch was standing at the helm of his ship with his Commander (the head of the Fearling army) and his Captain of his ship. In front of them was a map of Arendelle. They were currently planning their assault. Pitch thought that since Arendelle wasn't yet aware they were there (they were hidden and out of sight), a surprise and heavy onslaught may work. His Commander didn't think so. The Commander's main problem was the Snow Queen. He was afraid that she would be able to freeze any number of their men at a time. He didn't like the cold much, the Commander.<p>

"Don't worry about the Snow Queen," Pitch said. "Just give me a handful of men and I will take care of that problem."

"What are you going to do?" his Captain asked.

"Get some leverage over Queen Elsa," Pitch explained. "As long as have that, Queen Elsa will be no problem."

"Well as long as you're sure," the Commander said.

"I am sure," Pitch said. "I am your leader. I'm not going to pull us into some trap."

"I wasn't thinking that," the Commander muttered.

"So it's agreed?" Pitch said.

"A sudden onslaught approach may be best especially if they are not expecting it," the Captain said.

"Yes I do agree," the Commander said.

Pitch grinned. With his plan in place, he was sure going to win this fight. Queen Elsa wasn't going to expecting Pitch's army of Fearlings knocking at her door. This was the moment Pitch had been waiting for such a very long time.

"Excellent," Pitch said clapping his hands together. "We shall attack at dawn tomorrow."

"Sounds good," the other two men said.

Pitch grinned again. Soon all of Arendelle including its Queen will belong to him.

**A/N: YAY! All my exams are finished! I am done for the year! No more work for ages! Summer here I come! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm freeee! Anyway I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	29. Storm The Castle

**GeeklygirlJelsa: Yes they are finally done, I am free! Well until maybe Summer School (which I may end up doing to help me get my degree done quicker). Thank for the luck, I need it. Ah I remember homework. I haven't done it in like two years lol. Winter huh? Well in NZ, summer can turn into winter in like a split second anyway. Yeah weather can be like that in NZ. Good luck for all your tests, projects and homework. So glad I don't have to deal with that for a while.**

**Guest: I haven't read Divergent (it is on the reading list) so any crossovers with that won't happen. With The Hunger Games, well I don't know the story as well as I know the HP one so any FF with it will probably not happen. I do have some kind of story line for a Hunger Game story I'm just not sure how to do it properly as I don't know the story very well (like inside and out like how I know HP). (BTW love The Hunger Games)**

**alysilver: Maybe, you will have to wait and see. Venezuela huh? COOL! On the other side of the world as well, (I'm from New Zealand).**

**Guest: By 'another book' do you mean a squeal? If so probably not. I'll see how I go. If I have an idea for a sequel I will certainly do it.**

**Jelsa-man: What gives me the ideas? Well generally me sitting in my lectures (usually my Stats lecture) thinking about Fan Fiction rather than concentrating on the actual lecture.**

**Guest Reviews: Ah homework, I remember that stupid thing. Thankfully I haven't had to do it in like two years. Morten is NOT teaming up with Pitch. He's just Jorgen's enemy really no one else's. Number of chapters left? Probably something between 35-40. I'm not sure though. I'll see how I go. Yes make an account!**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Well Jack hasn't told anyone because he thinks its still a secret and wants to tell people with Elsa.**

**Chapter 29: Storm The Castle**

Jorgen came for Jack and Rikard early the next day. Both Jack and Rikard were ready to go. Jack was ready to finally get out of Fellen. They helped him load the crates which contained their things into Jorgen's wagon before getting into two spare crates themselves. It was the only way they could be sneaked onto the ship undetected. Jack just hoped the idea will work. When Jack lowered himself into the crate, he never felt more claustrophobic even though he never got claustrophobic. The crate was small so Jack had to crouch in quite an uncomfortable position and stoop his head so he didn't whack it against the roof of the crate. The crate was also quite dark so Jack couldn't see further than his own hand. There were a few cracks which light barely shined through but didn't make much to the level of darkness in the crate though.

For ages Jack remained in the crate. It didn't feel like they were going anywhere. He soon could hear muffled voices. There were two separate voices, one male and one female. It sounded as if Jorgen was saying goodbye to his wife. Jack was vividly reminded of him saying goodbye to _his_ wife. He missed Elsa so much. Soon, Jack felt the jolt as the wagon took off and Jack knew they knew they were on their way. For ages Jack felt the movement of the carriage as it bumped along the road. Jack didn't know how much time had passed. He didn't have a watch. It felt as if hours had gone by but rather slowly. Jack didn't like being crammed in the crate. His back was starting to ache as so was his neck. If he didn't get out of the crate soon, he feared he would be stuck in this position permanently. He was counting down the time until he got out.

Finally, the wagon started to slow down. Jack hoped that meant they were nearly there. Jack raised his head a little bit and he could see a small streak of colour through a small crack but nothing else. Then more voices could be heard.

"Well you get moving pretty quickly don't you Jorgen?" the speaker was a male and judging by his tone, he sounded a little sceptical about whatever answer Jorgen would give.

"Well Morten," Jorgen said. "I wanted to get moving. That market is only at certain times and I don't to miss it."

"Fair enough," the man called Morten said but he still sounded a little sceptical. Jack just hoped he would buy whatever story Jorgen was giving him and allow them to pass. They just needed to get sailing.

"You can still back out Jorgen," Morten said and Jack felt his hand on top his crate. "You know that right?"  
>"I made you a deal and I'm going to stick to it," Jorgen said sounding rather stubborn.<p>

"Alright, if you say so," Morten was sounding amused. "I'll see you soon then."

Footsteps could be heard and Jack guessed that was Morten walking around, probably getting ready to leave. He could hear Jorgen grumbling to himself as he started to get things unloaded. It sounded as if whatever deal that Jorgen had made wasn't one that he very enthusiastic about. Jack just hoped he didn't give up something really important for them. Well Jorgen was getting a sweet deal out of helping them. He was going to get a nice cosy farm back home in Arendelle which was quite a good deal for him.

Suddenly Jack felt the crate lift into the air. Jack realised that he must be being loaded onto the ship. The person carrying Jack kept walking and then down a flight of stairs. Jack's crate was then placed somewhere with a thud and it remained there until he heard more footsteps. The crates then opened and Jack saw Jorgen looking down at them from above. Jack was pleased to see the crate opened at last. Now he could stretch and get the crick out his neck and back.

"You guys alright?" he said. "I know it's crammed but it was the best I could do."

"Yeah we're fine," Jack said.

"Are we on the ship?" Rikard asked.

"Yeah we are," Jorgen said. "Morten, he's my brother-in-law, has lent me his ship. Problem is it comes with a crew that is just like him so you guys have to stay in the hold until we get to The Southern Isles."

"What about Arendelle?" Jack asked. He was confused about the destination that Jorgen had said. He thought the deal was that he got home to Arendelle not to a kingdom that almost wreaked Arendelle, well the youngest of the Princes rather than the kingdom itself.

"Well the crew thinks we're going to The Southern Isles but don't worry I have it all worked out. The Southern Isles likes Arendelle so there should be plenty of ships going there. All we have to do is secure you lads on one which shouldn't be too hard. Once that's done you can head home, I can do what I need to do in The Southern Isles and come join you when the war is at an end."

"Sounds good," Jack said. "Ask around for Jackson Frost, that's me, and I'll have your reward ready."

"Well it looks like I picked the right Arendelle soldiers to help," Jorgen smiled. "Don't worry; it's only a few days to The Southern Isles. We have good weather ahead to guide us through. So the time has been cut down considerably due to that."

"Great," Jack smiled.

"However it is a distance to Arendelle from The Southern Isles to Arendelle so it may still be a while till you guys get home."

"That's okay, as long as we're moving I'm fine."

Jorgen smiled. "Everything you need is down here. I'll come down to check on you guys every now and then but just keep tight and hide if you hear anyone coming. I'll try and warn you in advance if I can."

"Thanks Jorgen," Jack said.

"No problem," Jorgen then walked off back onto deck.

"You were right Jack," Rikard said when he was gone.

"Aren't I always?" Jack laughed.

Jack and Rikard camped out in the hold for the next few days. Jorgen came down about twice a day to update them on their situation. So far there had been nothing to worry about; it had been clear sailing since they left Fellen. Jorgen was right; they were moving incredibly fast. Not only was the weather with them but the ship itself seemed to be built for speed. Jack was glad of this. The faster he got back to Arendelle, the faster he got to be back home with his beloved Elsa. The news that Jack had been waiting to hear finally came. Jorgen soon came down one day and told them to hide as they will be docking within the hour and that they should stay put until he came back to get them. Nothing happened for several hours.

"What do you think is going on?" Rikard said from the safely of his crate.

"I don't know," Jack said truthfully. Jack wondered what could have happened to Jorgen. He was sure it couldn't have been anything bad.

Just then they both heard footsteps. They quickly shut the lids of their crates and about a few minutes later, they felt their crates being lifted. They realised that they were being unloaded. Maybe Jorgen had ordered them to be. They then were placed in a random stop. Jack wasn't sure what to do next. Maybe they were supposed to get out. But Jack's dilemma was solved very quickly. The lifts were taken off and Jorgen helped them out of the crates.

"Come with me," he said.

They followed him around to another end of the docks where they came across a large vessel being loaded.

"That's the _Breaker Dawn_," Jorgen said. "It's heading to Arendelle today. I have met with its Captain and he has agreed to allow you both on board."

"That's great!" Jack said.

"You will need these," Jorgen gave them both new uniforms. They weren't grey in colour but the shirts were blue and the pants were a dark white colour. "You can't go looking like Fellen soldiers for much longer."

Both Jack and Rikard quickly got changed, placed their packs over their shoulders before following Jorgen to a local pub. Jorgen spotted a man who was sitting at the bar drinking tankard of beer and led Jack and Rikard over to him.

"Ah Jorgen" the man boomed. "These are the men you spoke of who need a passage to Arendelle?"

"Yes Captain Thomason," Jorgen said. "This is Jack and Rikard."

"Excellent," Captain Thomason gave them both a looking over. "Hmm, they seem to be in a fine condition. You both ever worked on a ship before?"

"Yes," they both said. They had both worked on the ship that had brought them to Fellen in the first place.

"Excellent," Captain Thomason repeated. "As payment you will work for your keep. Is that a fair deal?"

"Yes sir," Jack and Rikard said.

"Great. We set sail soon so we might as well head over to my ship then so I can get you boys acquainted with her."

"I guess this is it," Jack said to Jorgen. "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem," Jorgen said. "I'll see you boys back in Arendelle at some point I guess."

"Looking forward to it," Jorgen said.

Jack and Rikard followed Captain Thomason back to his ship. Captain Thomason led them around the ship showing them all that they needed to know. He told them that they would be working the decks while they sailed with him. Captain Thomason led them down to where they would be sleeping. They would be sharing a room with at least ten other guys but Jack and Rikard didn't mind. They have shared with more before and it didn't bother them in the least. Captain Thomason then led them back on deck and made them get to work. Captain Thomason took the helm of the ship and started barking orders. Jack quickly got to work in lowering the sails so that they could set off. The ship started to make its way out of the docks and into the wide open sea in front of them.

Jack leaned against the railing of the ship and breathed in the salty air. Soon they would be back in Arendelle. Soon he would see Elsa again and get to feel her in his arms. Soon everything will be as it should be. Jack couldn't hold in his excitement anymore. He let out a cheer and a smile lit up his features. After three years of being away from his home and everyone he loved, he was finally going home.

* * *

><p>Pitch and some of his Fearlings were walking towards the Arendelle castle in disguise. They were going in first while the other Fearlings were going to take the castle by storm. Two Fearlings took out the guards at the gate, knocking them both down with arrows. The Fearlings then rushed forward to grab them before they fell. They gently lay them on the ground so no noise could be heard. They didn't want the alarm to be raised just yet. The wide open gates allowed them to simply enter the castle. It was as if Queen Elsa was inviting them in which Pitch smiled at. Pitch told some of his men to follow him while the other secured the castle. Pitch wanted the entire royal family bar Queen Elsa and her son to be in the dudgeons. He would take care of them. The others were nothing to him. They would just get in the way and needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. However he didn't want any harm to come to just yet. They were still useful in one area; they could be used against Queen Elsa which was something that Pitch intended on doing. Queen Elsa treasured her sister and her family. Using them against her could solve Pitch's problems of Elsa rebelling.<p>

Pitch and some of his Fearlings walked through the corridors. People raced out of there way as they walked by them. Whenever they came across a guard, they would knock him out. Any servant who crossed their path simply let out a shriek and disappeared from view. Pitch wasn't concerned with them. They weren't of any use to them. Besides when Pitch reined as King he would need all the servants he could get. Why get others when there are perfectly good ones already in Arendelle? Pitch continued walking until he came to a room. He nodded to a fellow Fearling who knocked it down. A boy white blonde hair was cowering on the bed. He seemed to be very frightened of the intruders. Well he should be, they didn't come to have a tea party with him. Pitch reached out and grabbed the boy and pulled out a long thin blade and held it up to his neck. The boy shivered and trembled as his eyes looked at the blade that was in Pitch's hand.

"Any noise or powers and I will slit your neck," Pitch said. "Do we have an understanding?"

Leif nodded his head. He had started whimpering and trembling. Pitch whacked him over the head to make him shut up. Tears were coming down his face but they were silent tears. Pitch kept a firm grip on his shoulder while he wheeled him out of the door and into the corridor outside. It was time to pay the Queen a visit.

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room with Kristoff. They were enjoying some alone time together when they heard shouting and loud footsteps. She and Kristoff looked at each other, both confused on what was happening. They both knew that something was going on, the question was; what was it? What could have happened now? The door then burst opened and three men dressed in black gear entered the room. Anna knew they were trouble the minute they walked in. They both grabbed Anna and Kristoff by the shoulders and pulled them out of the room. Kristoff attempted to fight but one of them punched him in the stomach which made him double over in pain.<p>

"Kristoff!" Anna cried.

"I'm okay," groaned Kristoff.

"Anymore struggling and it will be a blade next time," one of the men said.

Anna and Kristoff were silent and did what they told from then on. The three men escorted them down throughout the castle and Anna knew where they were heading. They were heading to the dudgeons. Anna hadn't been down in the dudgeons very often but she didn't like them one bit. The air got colder and colder and they headed further and further down. Anna then passed a cell with three children in it.

"Mama!" they all yelled.

"Silence!" yelled one of the men.

The men shoved Anna and Kristoff into separate neighbouring cells before standing guard over them.

"It's going to be okay," Anna said to her scared children.

"No talking!" one of the men snapped.

Anna remained quiet. She just hoped that she hadn't been lying when she told her children it was going to be okay. The war, it seemed, had ended up coming to them after all. Maybe Anna should have listened to Elsa all those years ago and remained in Corona or at least kept her children there. She had been selfish and wanted them to stay in Arendelle. If they had stayed there then they would have been safe and not trapped in some dudgeon by strange men who were either lackeys of Pitch or men from Fellen. Either way, they were their enemies and not to be trusted. Anna just hoped that Elsa or someone had a way out of this because if they didn't, then they could be trapped in the dudgeon forever, Pitch would rule over Arendelle and life as they knew it would slowly change into some twisted form, one which Anna didn't want happening.

* * *

><p>Elsa was in her council room leaning over a large map on a table with her advisors when they heard it. Loud noises such as shouting and footsteps could be heard thundering about her castle. Elsa looked up from what she was doing. She preferred the quiet and she liked it that way and enforced around her castle. Of course having children in the castle kind of prevented that but she actually like that. But this kind of behaviour was absolutely shocking. What was going on in her castle? She turned to Anton and gave him a look as if to ask him what was going on. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders which indicated that he had no idea. Elsa didn't have to wait too long to find out though. The doors flew open and in walked several people. Elsa recognised the man at the front, it was Pitch and he had his hand firmly grasping her son's shoulder but not the other men. She guessed that they must be Pitch's lackeys or Fearlings as she believed they were called. Elsa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This wasn't going to end well. Her eyes flickered over to Leif. He didn't look too good.<p>

"What is this?" Elsa demanded of Pitch. Her eyes then darted back to Leif. He had tears streaming down his face. He was scared. Elsa didn't like it when her son was scared. It made her feel quite ill. "What is going on here?"

"A takeover my dear Queen Elsa," Pitch said. "Your kingdom is going to be ours dear Queen."

"How dare you just waltz in here and demand my kingdom to be yours," shouted Elsa.

Ice started to make its way slowly over the walls and floor. Jagged icicles erupted from the floor which made people jump out of the way in fear. Elsa concentrated her powers on the men and the icicles cornered them. The icicles lengthened and were just millimetres away from their throats. They looked beyond scared.

"Uh-uh," Pitch said and Elsa turned to him. He had a long thin blade out and it was at Leif's throat. Elsa's emotions were running wild. Pitch had a blade to her son. Terror started to form in Elsa's eyes. Leif looked scared and that was making Elsa even more scared. "Stop the little ice show or another member of your family goes bye-bye. We don't want that again do we Elsa?"

Elsa knew that Pitch had won this fight. Elsa caused the ice to slowly recede. The Fearlings got back onto their feet and straightened up. Pitch looked happy at Elsa's obedience.

"That's better," he said as the ice slowly disappeared. "Now let's talk shall we?"

"Remove the blade from my son's throat," Elsa said her voice shaky. "You have what you want."

"Not quite yet Elsa," he said. "I have a few more things I want from you and you are going to give them to me unless you want everyone you have ever loved to perish just like your ill-fated husband did."

Elsa's heart started racing in panic and fear. How did he know about Jack? A nasty thought then suddenly occurred to her. He was probably the one who gave the order for Jack's life to be taken. Elsa should have known it the second that she found out that Pitch was behind the war. Pitch was a smarmy piece of work.

"What do you want?" Elsa asked trying to keep a calm head which was close to impossible. She was trying to not shake with anger which was just as equally as impossible.

"My dear," Pitch said, "you know what I want. I want Arendelle and I want its beautiful Queen."

Elsa's heart nearly stopped. Pitch was grinning at her now. Elsa should have known he couldn't have handled her rejection of him. This was why he wanted her husband out of the way, so that he was free to marry her. He probably had been angry over the fact that Elsa had married someone who wasn't him and maybe even who she had married. Pitch was one of those people who think that royalty and nobility should marry each other. Jack was neither which probably infuriated him. Elsa was in a tight spot, a very tight spot. She didn't want to hand herself and Arendelle over to someone who was malicious as they come but if she didn't, her son, her sister and everyone else she held dear to her would be killed at Pitch's own hand. Elsa didn't know what to do. She was shaking. She was frightened. She didn't want to risk her own family but she couldn't give up Arendelle, she just couldn't. What should she do? To say yes and be forced to marry a monster who would rule Arendelle with an iron fist or say no and loose everyone she cared about leaving her destroyed?

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	30. The Victory Of Pitch

**BlackIris: So USA, huh? Cool, other side of the world! That's funny, I wake up in the morning to read your review which was posted like at 3am my time lol. The USA is like really far behind NZ in terms of time. So you could almost say that this update is coming to you from the future.**

**Guest: Maybe he will get back in time, maybe he won't. Who knows about Jack? **

**WickedMagic: I honestly don't know (well I should it's my made up kingdom). I would hazard maybe a few weeks. I really don't know. I don't want to be inconsistent as I've probably said something different in a previous chapter. I think I said something similar in a previous chapter. It's a while away, let's leave it at that. **

**Guest Reviews: Aww, that's too bad. Why aren't they letting you? Having an account is so much easier. Leif didn't run away because he was frightened and he didn't know what was happening. On Leif's powers, well he is at a young age so his powers are still developing so he probably could do what Elsa did but he doesn't really have full control over them due to his age and inexperience with his powers (but Elsa is working on that). I think Pitch is way worse than Hans. Hans didn't use force to try and take over Arendelle like Pitch is. He used political tactics. He simply won over the citizens of Arendelle by being nice and helpful and showing them what a good leader he would be (also by making it look as if Elsa was a monster and that she killed her sister). Pitch isn't doing that. He is going in there will full force. Pitch is also doing what Hans never did, he has her son held hostage. So I don't think that Elsa would be able to handle it.**

**alysilver: Not too bad, maybe it will come to pass and maybe not. Oh don't worry about your grammar mistakes, this is my first/native language and I make plenty of those.**

**Chapter 30: The Victory Of Pitch**

"Throw her into the dungeon until she decides," Pitch said to his Fearling.

One of his Fearlings grabbed Elsa by the shoulder and pulled her towards the door. The gripped really hurt as the Fearling dug his fingers into her shoulder blade. Elsa wanted to struggle and yell but Pitch still had his blade up against Leif's throat and she knew that if she struggled, Leif would just get into trouble as Pitch would hurt him. That was something she could never risk. She had made a promise that nothing would ever happen to him and right now, that promise wasn't looking very promising. The Fearling then dragged her out of the room and down into the dudgeons. The air got colder but that didn't seem to bother her. She wanted to run and freeze the Fearling who held her but she was too afraid too. What if those actions sealed Leif's fate?

"Elsa!" came the worried voice of her sister.

"Anna," Elsa managed to break free of the Fearling's hold and rush to her sister. Her hands tightened around the bars. She felt so relieved to see her sister, safe and unharmed. She could also see Kristoff and their children looking scared but unharmed. "I promise I will get us out."

"What is going on?" Anna asked, her voice sounding a little fearful.

"Pitch is attacking," Elsa explained. "His Fearlings have taken the castle."

"What?" Anna looked horrified.

"Come you!" the Fearling growled as he tried to pull Elsa away from the bars but she resisted.

"Anna I will find us a way out of this mess," Elsa said.

The Fearling kept trying to pull her away and finally succeeded.  
>"Anna I promise!" Elsa yelled back.<p>

"Elsa!" Anna cried after her but she never received an answer. The Fearling had a grip on Elsa and he wasn't letting go. He was stopping Elsa was from yelling back which was what she wanted.

The Fearling continued to drag her until she came to cell that was quite a distance away from the others. The Fearling threw Elsa into the cell where she fell on the floor. She broke her fall by throwing her hands out. As her hands touched the floor, they stung from the force of being thrown down. Elsa let out a gasp of pain and tried to shake off the pain. The pain subsided but there were still cuts and grazes on her palms and her hands looked raw. The Fearling shut the cell door and Elsa heard a click as it locked. Elsa tried to race back to the bars and scream but the Fearling shoved Elsa back and Elsa fell down again. She watched as the Fearling walked away from her and out of sight

Elsa then curled up against the wall and buried her head into her knees. Pitch had given her the most hateful decision to make, one that Elsa wasn't even sure she could make. What was she going to do? She couldn't just hand over Arendelle to Pitch, that would be wrong on so many levels. But if she didn't hand Arendelle over, her entire family could be killed and she couldn't let that happen. She was still grieving over Jack's death, she couldn't lose the only other people she cared about; her son, her sister, they meant everything to her. She couldn't just let them die and it would by her doing. She could have prevented it but would she be willing to sacrifice her own life and her kingdom for them? She would do anything for them, _anything_. They meant so much to her. But if she handed herself over and her kingdom, the consequences would be dire. For one she would have to be married to that evil bastard, Lord Pitch. She would have to be his wife. That was something that disgusted her to her core. What was it that made him so obsessed with her? Was it because she rejected him or was it something else entirely? Maybe Lord Black couldn't take no for an answer. When he first arrived in Arendelle, he did want to marry her, maybe he generally had feelings for her. Well if he did, they would be twisted feelings. They wouldn't be feelings of love. People like Pitch are incapable of love. They could only feel hatred, anger, madness and loneliness. Pitch couldn't experience love, joy or happiness. Could she really be with a man who was like that? Could she really commit herself to a man who would abuse her, dominate her and threaten everyone she loves? Could she be in a marriage like that?

Could she also give that same man power and control over thousands of innocent lives? Power over people who have done nothing to warrant a man like Pitch ruling every moment of their loves. He would control every aspect of Arendelle. He would turn the bright and sunny Arendelle into a hateful place full of nothing but miserably and despair. The people would cry out and Elsa would be powerless to stop them. She couldn't let that happen to her people. She just couldn't. They were innocent. They didn't deserve to be treated like that. They deserved to be treated with respect. However if Elsa didn't let Pitch rule over Arendelle, her own family would perish. Her sister, Anna, gone. Her only child, Leif, gone. Her sister's beloved family, Kristoff, Josef, Helena and Heidi, all gone. All the people she loved and cared about beyond everything else would be gone. Could she really let that happen?

She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. If she didn't let Pitch have what he wanted, Elsa would pay the price very dearly but if she didn't let him have what he wanted, her whole kingdom would pay the price. Elsa started to cry. She felt like that was all she could do. A decision like this was something she couldn't do. How could you decide between one innocent life and another? What made one more important over the other? She needed to think of a way out of this. She needed to do something. But if she did do something, her son would be at risk and she couldn't risk her son, she couldn't risk Jack's son.

Elsa continued to cry into her knees. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Pitch was laughing. He was sitting on the throne of Arendelle swinging a glass of champagne in his hand while wearing the crown of Arendelle on top of his head. He knew it was a little premeditated into wearing the crown just yet but he wanted to get a feel for it, besides he knew it would be his soon anyway. Pitch couldn't be in a better mood. Elsa was going to be his, Arendelle was going to be his and soon everyone who tried to oppose him will be shut down before him.<p>

"What are you going to do with my Mama?" Leif snivelled.

Pitch looked over to him. One of his Fearlings had a pretty good grasp on him but not that he needed to. Leif looked so frightened and upset that he looked pretty frozen with fear. Pitch loved it when his enemies were like that.

"If she behaves, nothing," Pitch said. He was speaking the truth. If Elsa did exactly what he wanted, then no harm shall come to her or the people she loved. He always kept his word. Pitch was an honourable man at times.

"And if she doesn't?" Leif started trembling and shaking as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Then you will be the first to be killed," Pitch said, "or your Aunt. I haven't yet decided on that. But whoever I choose, just be aware that it will be your mother's fault that person gets killed. She could have easily stopped it."

"But that would mean giving Arendelle and herself over to a monster like you," Leif snarled and struggled a bit to get out of the Fearling's grasp.

"Watch it now," Pitch said. "My patience only goes so far. If you continue that you will have to be punished like the naughty boy you're turning into and we can't have the Prince of Arendelle behaving like that can we?"

Leif continued to struggle but it was useless against the Fearling who was holding him. Leif looked quite mad. He was growing more and more annoyed with every word that Pitch was saying. Pitch sat up from his seat.

"My, my," he said. "What on Earth does your mother teach you?"

"She teaches me many things," Leif snapped at him.

"Obviously not manners," Pitch remarked.

Leif threw him a nasty look. Pitch didn't like being treated like this. It was time to teach Leif some manners about respecting his elders. Pitch quickly threw a punch a Leif. His fist collided with Leif's stomach and he double over in pain. Pitch straightened up. Children needed to learn when and where they may speak and how they should behave. Insolent children needed to be taught their place. If Pitch was going to use Leif to his advantage, he needed Leif to learn to respect him. If that had to be done out of fear so be it. Pitch couldn't stand being nice to someone who wasn't his own son especially with someone with such improper breeding as Leif. He was the son of a simple guard whose parents have no money or no titles. Leif should be ashamed over whom his father is and Pitch was going to teach him that.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson," Pitch said. "Any further behaviour like that and it will be time for another lesson."

"Okay," Leif mumbled.

"And it's Lord Black or sir," Pitch said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," wheezed Leif.

"I know you are a Prince but that won't be for too much longer," Pitch said.

"If my father was here…" grumbled Leif. Obviously he thought that his father could come in and save the day. Oh how wrong he was. Pitch may have lost to his father once but that was a long time ago. Besides there was nothing that Jackson Frost could do to save his son and his wife anyway. Everything was under his control and only his control. Jackson would be powerless to stop what he was doing.

"He couldn't do anything," Pitch laughed. "Your father was nobody who just happened to marry a Queen. Your father was a useless man who couldn't do anything right. He was a pitiful guard who couldn't handle war. He brought great dishonour onto everyone who ever knew him. He didn't know his proper place and he shouldn't have messed in things that isn't his affair."

"That is not true," snapped Leif. "My father was a brave man who fought for his kingdom and his Queen. He is not useless. He was a great man."

"Ah, so naïve," Pitch said. "I plan to cure you of that."

Pitch could see that even though the young Prince had never known his father, he clearly idolised him. How could he though? How could he idolise a fool and someone who wasn't one in the same class as he was? Jackson Frost was an idiot who didn't deserve to have anything but the life he was born with. He didn't deserved a fancy high style life, being married to a Queen. He should have learned his family's business and stayed there. Pitch had nothing against him being a Queen's guard. It should have showed him that he worked for the Queen and shouldn't have gone above that. Pitch will soon show Leif what kind of man that his father really was.

"How?" Leif gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"You'll see little Prince, you'll see," Pitch spoke with an evil smile playing around his lips.

* * *

><p>Anna could see the distant sound of sobbing. She knew it was Elsa. Something really bad must have happened to make her this way. Anna wondered what was at stake for her. She knew that Pitch once offered her a deal to end the war which was to wed him but Elsa couldn't take it at the time due to already being married to Jack. But now that Jack was no longer in the picture, Pitch could easily be wanting Elsa's hand in marriage. Anna knew that Elsa would never agree to marry Pitch as she loathed him but it may look like Pitch was forcing her too. He did after all take over her castle and throw them all in the dudgeons. Judging by Elsa's despair it did seem as if Pitch had something that was forcing Elsa to stay her hand. What did Pitch have on her? He must have something otherwise Elsa would just freeze everything and send Pitch packing. He must have something that he could use against her.<p>

"I hope Elsa is alright," Anna said to Kristoff.

"I'm sure she is," Kristoff said.

Anna wasn't sure if she believed Kristoff. It certainly didn't sound like she was okay, quite the opposite in fact. Have strength Elsa, Anna thought, we're all behind you no matter what happens.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Jack was on board the _Breaker Dawn_ and he was currently trying to get the sails tightened. There was a rough wind about and it was causing them to drift off course. Jack didn't want that to happen not when they were so close to Arendelle. He knew that they couldn't be far away. They had taken a few shortcuts and had good weather for pretty much the entire journey. They had been a lot faster than normal so Arendelle shouldn't too far away. The Captain was barking orders at everyone to get the ship under control while he tried to line up the ship in the right direction. A light rain started making its way down from the clouds. The rain started to pitter patter against the deck of the ship. Jack looked up and could see the clouds starting to darken which Jack didn't take as a good sign. The cooling drench of the rain could be felt against Jack's face as he raced up and down the deck. The nice drizzle that had started coming down had then turned into a storm. Jack nearly slipped and broke his neck as he ran to get buckets from beneath deck. It looks like a storm was approaching and they were going to be caught in the middle of it.

"We're taking on water," Captain Thomason yelled over the howling of the wind. "Frost, Karsten, get moving on that water!"

Jack threw a bucket to Rikard and they both started scoping up buckets of water and threw the water overboard. There was quite a lot of water so more of the crew came to help them out. They were taking on a lot of water and fast. The storm had picked up and was raining quite heavily now. It wasn't just that though. The waves were starting to pick up and collide with the ship. The waves were playing with the ship as if it was just a toy.

"Massive rogue wave," a crew member yelled.

"Brace yourselves!" Captain Thomason yelled.

Jack quickly grabbed hold of the mast as the wave hit them. The ship was knocked completely off course due to the force of the wave. Jack thought that the ship would tip over but it didn't which came as quite a relief. Jack was about to release his grip on the mast but another wave came out of nowhere and it knocked the ship back. Jack felt the force of the knock him off balance. Jack's grip weakened and he fell down. Another wave came and it also knocked the ship. The water started rushing on board and it slammed into him. Jack could feel the powerful wave forcing him towards the side of the ship. Jack could hardly breathe as water was everywhere. The water rushed into his mouth and up his nose. He could taste nothing but the saltiness of the water. The water started to choke him out and make him loose oxygen and fast. The water then did a final rush and Jack was forced overboard. His entire life flashed before his eyes in that one moment. Jack thought that this could be the end. He didn't want it to be but it might just be. He couldn't believe that he had gotten so close only for it to be stripped away from him in one final moment.

But just before he went into the sea, Jack felt a grip on his wrist. Jack looked up and saw Rikard grinning at him. Jack grinned back. Rikard pulled Jack back onto the ship and they both collapsed on the deck panting quite heavily. Both of them were drenched with water and Jack was still chocking on the water he had swallowed.

"You boys okay?" Captain Thomason asked them. He was still at the helm of the ship working on the steering.

"Yeah," Rikard yelled back.

"Good," Captain Thomason said.

Suddenly the rain started to stop, the waves calmed down and the wind howled no more. They had sailed into calming weather. They had survived the storm. Jack looked back and could see the storm disappearing. The storm had passed. Jack and Rikard raced to the bow of the ship. They could see nothing but blue sky and not a cloud in sight. They had made it. Jack didn't think he would for a moment back there but he did. Jack whacked Rikard on his back and he gave a start and turned around.

"Thanks man," Jack said.

"No problem," Rikard smiled back at him.

"That's twice you've saved my life," Jack said. "I owe you big time."

"Nah you don't," Rikard shook his head sending water everywhere. "You've saved my life a bunch of times during the water and on that scouting mission. I swear I would have been killed the second I got to Fellen if it wasn't for you."

"Well I would have been killed too if it wasn't for you," Jack said.

"So I guess we make a good team then," Rikard said. "If we stop each other from dying."

"Yeah I guess we do," Jack gave a laugh.

"Hey Frost," Captain Thomason yelled. "Look ahead of you!"

Jack turned back to face what was in front of him and his heart nearly skipped a beat. In front of him was none other than Arendelle. They had made it. They had finally made it. Jack never thought they would but they had. He couldn't wait to see Elsa and his beloved home once again. He couldn't believe this. After being away for so long, he was back. Jack was back in Arendelle. He had finally made it back home.

* * *

><p>Pitch was getting a little impatient. It had been over two weeks and yet nothing from Elsa. He didn't want to rush her. He wanted her to make the right decision. Better to wait a while and get the answer he wanted rather than wait a short while and not get the answer he wanted. He had been sure she would have made up her mind by now but he did want her to come to the conclusion he wanted her too. But still, two weeks has been a very long time. He was sure she was stalling for more time and she was running out of time. Besides no one could help her now. No one was even sure about what was going on in the Arendelle castle. Pitch had done the silent takeover so smoothly that not a single person in Arendelle even knew he was inside the castle. He wanted to announce it at the right moment. He didn't want an open revolt straight out of the gate. He was sure that once he had Elsa at his side, everyone will grudgingly accept him as their new ruler.<p>

Pitch was still getting a little annoyed at Elsa. She should have made her decision long ago. It did feel as if she was waiting for something but of course nothing was going to come. No one was going to come to her rescue. She was all alone and there was nothing she could do about it. Pitch wondered what he was going to say at their wedding. He better get working on his vows. He already had his best suit all picked out to wear at the wedding. He already had the advisors working on the wedding. One way or another, she was going to marry him. Even if she chose her kingdom over her family, she would recant her decision the minute he raised a sword to her beloved son. Yes, life could be good.

Pitch barked at a Fearling to come forward.

"Tell Queen Elsa that I request her company," Pitch said.

The Fearling nodded and left the room. Pitch lay back in the throne and put his feet up. It was time for Queen Elsa to finally make her choice; her kingdom and herself or the thing she treasured beyond everything else, her family.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	31. Elsa's Decision

**Guest Reviews: Ah, cool how you went to the library. I haven't been in a library for ages. Too busy doing uni work. I haven't read those books so I can't offer a recommendation. Questions in order; Leif is 2 and 1/2ish, babies can talk earlier - it depends on all kinds of factors like development skills (I myself had a cousin who was talking about the same age as Leif) if I'm wrong, I'm sorry, I have looked this up and I think I'm right, Pitch wants both Elsa and Arendelle and yes it is his last name.**

**Hanami: I try and update regularly, like on a daily basis.**

**Guest: Actually guns are not a modern weapon, they were in Europe by the 13th century (they were first invented by China in 1000AD), so they're actually really old. The guns I mentioned (Rifles) were being used by the 19th century which is the time this story is set. There probably are crossbows being used, I just haven't mentioned them. Crossbows were probably used because they are better for children than guns.**

**BlackIris: Agreed on you there but somehow I don't think Pitch does.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Ah studies, I know the feeling but I hope you had lots of fun with your friends. Oh your question about Bunnymund is answered in this.**

**alysilver: Jack probably will get some medals or something.**

**Randomloserguest: This chapter sort of answers your worries.**

** TPATFan16: There won't be an 'I object' moment as it doesn't really fit in with the story idea but I do agree with you on that. Hmm, maybe an awesome FF story idea. Maybe, I don't know just yet.**

**Midnight Rose: Leif is about 2 and 1/2. I don't think Pitch cares what is illegal. He just does whatever he wants. He's probably one of those people who abuses people and especially someone like Leif who's father is not of the same class as his mother (which is something Pitch hates as seen in the previous chapter).**

**Chapter 31: Elsa's Decision**

Elsa looked up when she heard a rattling on her cell bars. It was one of Pitch's Fearlings. Probably come to see if she had made her decision. Pitch had sent someone every day for the last two weeks to see if she had. So far Elsa didn't know what to do. She didn't really know. If it was just her to be sacrificed then she would agree in an instant but it wasn't. She had her kingdom to drag down with her if she decided to make Pitch the King of Arendelle and she knew that Pitch wouldn't an honourable and noble king like her father.

The Fearling unlocked her cell door and dragged her out of it. She passed Anna who looked scared to see Elsa being summoned like this. Elsa tried to give her some kind of sign to make it seem like everything was fine but she couldn't find the right signal to give not when it wasn't all fine. It was the opposite of fine. The Fearling led Elsa back into the Great Hall where she found Pitch decked out in Arendelle's jewels. He was wearing the crown of Arendelle which was worn by her father and her father's fathers and holding the sceptre in one hand. He was twirling it around as if it was just any old stick. Pitch thought he had won, well he had. He had her right where he wanted and now he was celebrating. Elsa felt rage build up inside of her, she clenched her fists tightly. Elsa then realised she had to force it back down when she noticed her fists turning icy and a cold breeze coming off them. If Pitch saw any sign of her powers, Leif would pay the price. Leif was still in the Great Hall. He was still under one of Pitch's Fearling's control. The Fearling had a firm grip on his shoulders. Elsa could see terror in his eyes which broke her heart. Elsa forced her eyes off her son and onto Pitch. Pitch swung his legs off arm rest of the chair and back onto the floor. Pitch then stood up and walked towards Elsa. She resisted taking a few steps backward as he walked towards her. She forced herself to stay rooted to the spot she was standing on. Pitch stopped right in front of her. He then placed his fingers underneath Elsa's chin and lifted her face towards him. Elsa leaned back her head. Pitch smirked at her. He took one finger and stroked her cheek. His touch was cold to the bone. Normally Elsa didn't mind the cold but this cold she did. Elsa shuddered as his finger touched her face.

"So what did you decide your majesty?" Pitch asked.

"I don't know," Elsa said. "I don't want to give you my kingdom."

"You know what will come of your family if that is your final decision," Pitch smirked. He gave a nod over to the Fearling who had a firm grasp on Leif. That Fearling nodded back to Pitch. He drew out a long knife and held it up to Leif's throat. Elsa could see Leif shudder with fear, his eyes fixed on the blade. Elsa, herself, started to sweat and tears come to her eyes. "So is that your final decision?"

"Please," Elsa pleaded.

"It's your decision," Pitch said. "Are you really going to play with your son's life like this?"

"Please," Elsa whispered again.

"Your decision," Pitch said. The Fearling started place the knife against Leif's throat and started to draw it across his throat. Blood started to drip onto the knife.

"Okay," Elsa screamed. She covered her mouth her hands. She could feel the fear pumping through her veins.

"Okay what?" Pitch said with a smirk.

"Okay," Elsa said. "You win."

* * *

><p>Jack and Rikard could see Arendelle coming into view. They were getting more and more excited the closer they got. The Captain steered his ship into the harbour and docked it at a dock. Jack and Rikard jumped off the ship before the gangplank had even been laid out. They were just so excited to be back home. Jack wanted to get to the castle as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Elsa's face when he sees her. She was going to be so happy. Jack couldn't wait. He and Rikard then raced into the town of Arendelle. They passed familiar shops, breathed in familiar smells and saw familiar people. He raced through the town and up to the castle. That's when he stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

Something was off with the castle. There weren't any Arendelle guards on duty by the gates and the gates were shut. Jack had never seen them shut before, well except for the time during his childhood but that was something else. Now, it all seemed kind of strange. Something wasn't right here, Jack just knew it.

"What's going on?" Rikard asked Jack.

Jack bit his lip. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should go see Bunnymund and see what's up," Rikard suggested.

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "Come on, I know a way in."

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was in the barracks. Ever since that Lord Pitch guy entered the castle, all the guards were locked up in the barracks with the Fearlings patrolling the outside. The guards were taken by a surprise and now they were locked up and couldn't do a thing about it. Bunnymund, himself, was already in the barracks when the takeover started so at least he wasn't dragged from being on patrol all the way back to the barracks. It had all happened very fast and had been very confusing. Bunnymund didn't know what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. He knew that the royal family had been taken prisoner which meant that Elsa had too. Bunnymund had sworn to protect her and he failed in that. He failed Jack's last request of him. Bunnymund was trying to think of a way out of the predicament. He thought that if he got Princess Anna, her family and Prince Leif out of the castle then Pitch would have nothing to hold over Queen Elsa. But how would he get from the barracks to the dungeons without being seen? The place was crawling with Fearlings. He couldn't take down an army of them by himself. He supposed he could ask the other guards but that had a few problems. They were all scared, there weren't a lot of them left and he doubted that any of them wanted to get on a Fearling's bad side. They've all heard stories about them. They knew they were pretty much an impossible foe to fight which would explain how they managed to destroy their army in pretty much one day.<p>

Bunnymund walked along the corridor that had all the guards bedrooms in it still thinking. He could always sneak out of the barracks. He did know the place better than the Fearlings did. He did have the home turf advantage which would be a huge asset to have. Bunnymund started planning his route. If he could get down to the dungeons without being seen there was a secret passageway in the dungeons that would led out of the castle and back into Arendelle. He could send Anna and her family along before working on getting Leif away from Pitch. He had overheard two Fearlings talking about him the other day. Apparently Pitch was using Leif as leverage to get Queen Elsa's cooperation. So Bunnymund knew that Leif would be nearby Pitch. It would be just a matter of getting him away which would be tricky. Pitch wanted Leif close at all times as he wanted to keep both him and his mother under his firm control. But surely he wasn't expecting a revolt. He practically was singing his own praises. He was sure he had won without the need for a fight. Well Bunnymund was going to give him a fight. He wasn't just about to let Pitch waltz in here, steal his home, his Queen, threaten his royal family and turn everyone's life upside down. If Bunnymund had to go down, it was going to go down hard and with a massive fight.

He was just glad that Tooth wasn't in Arendelle. She had gone back home for a while before all the excitement had happened and Bunnymund had managed to send her a letter telling her not to come back to Arendelle with an explanation of everything that had been going on in Arendelle. He never did get a letter back. Maybe because Tooth was scared that it would be intercepted or she was waiting for the all clear from Bunnymund. Bunnymund was just glad that she and their baby were safe and sound. He wanted her as far away from Arendelle as possible. He would send her that all clear when it was safe. She was the last person on Earth he wanted hurt.

Bunnymund passed Jack's old room when he heard something. It was the sound of someone or something falling down hard onto the floor in Jack's old room. It gave off rather a loud thud. He then heard voices coming from within. Bunnymund pressed his ear to the door and all he could hear were muffled sounds. Bunnymund pushed open the door and he found two people dressed like they were about to sail on a ship on the floor of the room. The window was wide open which would explain the massive thud he heard. They had obviously climbed in from the outside through the window. Bunnymund didn't know why they had decided to climb through the window but he did know there was some secret route that led from Arendelle to the window which would explain why they choose this area.

"What the-?" Bunnymund said.

"Can you not weigh like a thousand pounds Jack?" came one voice which did sound rather familiar to Bunnymund.

"I don't weigh that much and besides its all muscle."

"Sure, sure," the second man said sounding rather sarcastic.

Two men straightened themselves up and Bunnymund gasped as he saw them. He recognised both. One was Rikard, Bunnymund's friend all through training. He was a nice boy but very quiet. Sometimes Bunnymund wondered if Rikard had what it took to be a guard. Bunnymund's eyes shifted onto the other person in the room and he gasped and nearly fainted with shock when his eyes landed on him.

It was Jack.

But how could it be Jack? Jack had died in the war during the massive assault that Fellen had caused, didn't he? Now that Bunnymund thought about it, they never did find his body. Bunnymund just thought that since a lot of men were either too badly damaged to be identified, that was one of those men or that the body just couldn't be found. He never dreamed that they couldn't find his body because Jack was still alive. He never thought that he would see his friend alive ever again. This almost felt unreal, as if it couldn't be happening. Bunnymund has longed for his friend not to be dead and now here he was, standing right in front of him, alive.

"Jack?" Bunnymund whispered.

"The one and only," Jack grinned at his friend. "Now onto business, what is going on here? Something is going on and I don't like it one bit."

"Ah well," Bunnymund said trying to quickly recover from shock of discovering that Jack was alive which would probably take a while. "We have a problem."

"I can see that," Jack said.

"You see Pitch and his Fearlings have kind of taken over the castle," Bunnymund said.

"What?" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, Pitch kind of wants to marry Queen Elsa and take over Arendelle," Bunnymund explained.

"How can Queen Elsa marry?" Jack asked. "She's married to me!"

"Wait," Rikard stopped dead. He had been fixing himself up throughout Jack's and Bunnymund's conversation but now he was looking at them both with a shaken expression plastered all over his face. "Your wife is Queen Elsa?! That's who you're married too? You are married to the Queen of Arendelle, our Queen?"

"Yeah didn't I mention that?" Jack said cowering from the glaring look that Rikard was giving him.

"I think I would remember that," Rikard muttered.

"Yeah well Pitch thinks he can marry Queen Elsa because, well, everyone things you guys are kind of dead."

"What?" Jack shouted so loud Bunnymund had to place his hands over his ears.

"Well you see since the entire camp was destroyed, we assumed that everyone perished," explained Bunnymund.

"Well that is a fair assumption to make," shrugged Rikard.

"But does Elsa think I'm dead?" Jack asked of Bunnymund.

"Well yeah," Bunnymund said. "She did not take the news well."

"I got to go and sort this out right now," Jack said. "Tell her the good news. She can't go on thinking that I'm dead."

"There is also something else you should know," Bunnymund said but he stopped himself. He realised that he may not be the best person to tell Jack the thing that happened while he was away. "But Elsa should tell you that."

"Okay," Jack looked slightly confused.

"Anyway, you can't go barging into the castle looking for Elsa. Pitch has her. We need to be smart otherwise we will be the ones in trouble."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well I know Pitch is threating Elsa with her loved ones so our first agenda is to go down to the dungeons and get Anna and her family out of there before taking on Pitch."

"Got it," Rikard and Jack said. Bunnymund noticed that Jack looked even more worried with the things he was saying. Maybe Bunnymund should have been a bit more tactful when explaining that Pitch has his wife and is using his wife's family to control her. Well Bunnymund has always been a straightforward kind of guy.

"Let's move," Bunnymund said.

They carefully walked out of the room together and then down into the barracks main area where the guards would commonly eat and drink. Some guards were there but so were also like half a dozen Fearlings. Bunnymund was afraid that they may never get out. The Fearlings were watching them like hawks. But that was when he had a plan. He told Jack and Rikard to wait out of sight until he got back. He walked into the area and over to the bartender. He told the bartender his plan and the bartender nodded. The bartender and Bunnymund knew each other very well and Bunnymund had a guess that he wanted to make some noise. Bunnymund then sat back down and watched the scene unfold. The bartender then carried a bunch of drinks through the area and then purposely slipped and the drinks fell all over two of the Fearlings. The distraction worked. Every single Fearling in the area started ganging up on the bartender and were yelling at him. The bartender made his apologises and started cleaning up the mess he purposely made but the Fearlings were still yelling at him. Bunnymund nodded over to Jack and Rikard and they quickly and silently managed to race from the room. Nobody saw them leave. They were all too busy distracted by the bartender's mishap.

Bunnymund, Jack and Rikard raced down to the dungeons. They had to be careful as they nearly bumped into dozens of Fearlings on their way down. However they had managed to avoid all detection and make their way down to the dungeons. They were congratulating each other on their amazing work. Although Bunnymund knew that the difficult part was yet to come. They reached the dudgeons in record time. They quickly snuck along and they found a Fearling fast asleep. He woke up when they approached but Bunnymund quickly leapt forward and knocked him out and he was out like a light. Jack searched the Fearling for the keys to the cells and he pulled out a large ring of rings. The right key must be on that ring somewhere. The question was which key was it? Bunnymund couldn't worry about that now. He would worry about it later.

They raced down towards the cells and they found Anna and Kristoff in separate cells while their children were in a cell next to them.

"Bunny?" Anna said.

"Ssh," Bunnymund said. "We don't have much time. We're getting you out."

Bunnymund started to fumble with the keys. After several long painful minutes he managed to get all three cells open. Anna and Kristoff both gasped when she saw who was with Bunnymund. They couldn't believe it.

"We don't have time," Bunnymund said. "Yes Jack's alive and here. We'll discuss it later, there's no time now. You guys got to get out."

"We're on it," Kristoff said.

"There's a secret passage up ahead," Bunnymund said. "Follow it and you will be in Arendelle."

"Okay," Anna said.

"Where's Elsa?" Jack asked.

"Pitch has her," Anna said in a fearful voice. "They came for her and dragged her upstairs."

"Well then let's take the fight to him," Jack said.

They could hear noise from above. Bunnymund told them to go and they did. Bunnymund, Jack and Rikard waited in the shadows for someone to come down but no one ever did. Bunnymund breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go," he said to the others.

They nodded and raced with him to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>"So that's your final decision?" Pitch asked Elsa. "You will hand over your kingdom to me and give me your hand in marriage?"<p>

"If you promise not to harm anyone, not my family, not the citizens of Arendelle, not me, not anyone," Elsa said.

"Well that's a fair ask," Pitch said. "Very well. I agree."

"No Mama," Leif yelled out.

"Leif be quiet," Elsa said sharply.

"You shouldn't have to marry him," Leif started struggling against his captor.

"Well, well, well," Pitch turned to face him. "You really are a little stubborn one aren't you?"

"He gets it from his father," Elsa muttered.

"Of course he does," Pitch laughed. "But does he really understand what is at stake here? Should I teach it to him?" Pitch drew out a long blade, the same one that he used to threaten Leif before which made Elsa terrorised to the bone.

"No!" Elsa yelled. "You promised! Besides he is only two and half! He doesn't understand."

"Then if you don't make him understand, then I will," Pitch growled.

Elsa quickly went over to her son. She placed her hands on his checks and smiled down at him.

"Sweetie," she said. "Just listen to Mama, okay? She has to do this to protect you and Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff, everyone."

"You shouldn't have to do this!" Leif screamed.

"Leif, honey, calm down," Elsa said with a nervous glance at Pitch who didn't look any happier.

"I won't!" screamed Leif. Leif looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum and Elsa was soon proved right. Leif stomped his foot and when his foot made contact with the ground ice spread from the spot where his foot made contact with the floor quickly around until the entire floor was covered with ice.

Pitch looked at Elsa with a glowering look. He looked beyond mad. Elsa was at a lost at what to do. Leif was getting more and more angry. He was starting to lose control over his powers. Elsa tried to calm him down but it didn't work. Leif only got more and more worked up over his mother having to obey Pitch's commands. Leif stamped his foot again and more ice shot out of it. The ice went up the walls and over the windows. Icicles shot all out all over the place making the Fearlings in the room jump back in fear. They looked at the little boy with fear in their faces rather than the other way around.

"Witchcraft," they yelled.

"I'm out of here," one yelled.

"So am I," another one yelled.

They all raced towards the door, slipping and sliding as they went.

"Wait, don't go you cowards!" shouted Pitch. He was getting extremely red and frustrated with what was going on.

The Fearlings didn't wait they continued to make their way out of the room. They were scared of Leif and what he was able to do with his powers. Pitch yelled at them but it didn't make a difference. They were gone from the room. Suddenly a blizzard started to whip up inside the Great Hall caused by her son. Elsa was blown but she used her own powers to halt herself. She tried to look through the blizzard but Elsa's vision was blurred and she couldn't see anything.

"Leif!" she yelled but she didn't get anything from him.

She turned around and around and she couldn't see anything. Elsa then turned around and that was when she saw a black outline of someone coming towards her and he had a sword raised and it was aimed at her. Elsa froze in terror.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	32. The Snow Storm

**Guest Reviews: Well your sister is young, it is your job to guide her into the world of fandoms and younger siblings snoop (I do it when I was younger on my older siblings). Pitch is from The Southern Isles (mentioned in the first chapter of the story so I'm not surprised you forgot), he just went to Fellen to get their help as he knew that Fellen hated Arendelle and he used it to his advantage. BTW we all dream that Jelsa is real.**

**Guest: No problem, I answer all questions.**

**Casseyn2108: No he doesn't, I decided that since he's human he doesn't. He will not get powers.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: I wonder what ending you have in mind.**

**gabbybarber01: The rest of the Arendelle army got killed or are locked in the barracks. That's why there is like an absence of guards.**

**Broken frozen: To be honest, I just forgot about them but I fixed it in this chapter. **

**Chapter 32: The Snow Storm**

Anna and Kristoff were making their way through the dungeons. They were still reeling from the shock of discovering that Jack was still alive. They had thought Jack had died along with the rest of the Arendelle army. Anna couldn't believe this. How did Jack survive the attack? How did he manage to avoid the onslaught? Well Jack not being there at the time would explain that but then did he forget his wedding ring? Anna was sure that he wouldn't have just forgot the ring so did he leave it behind? But more importantly, how did he get all the way back to Arendelle in one piece? Isn't it supposed to be extremely dangerous for anyone from Arendelle to be walking around Fellen? So many questions but yet not a single answer. Anna just didn't know.

They continued along the dudgeons to the very end. The secret passage was at the very end of the dudgeons in a forgotten cell. The secret passage was build hundreds of years ago by the order of the King at the time, Anna's ancestor. He wanted a secret way out of the castle for the royal family as there was a war going on at the time and he wanted a way out that was safe.

"There really is a secret passage down here?" Kristoff said.

"There are secret passages all over the castle," Anna said. "You really didn't know? You've been living here for over ten years and you really didn't know?"

"I don't spend a lot of time looking for secret passages," Kristoff said. "I thought they only existed in books."

Anna laughed. They headed into the cell and Anna pulled on a ring that was screwed into the wall and that had a chain attached to it. When Anna pulled on the ring the brick wall behind it moved forward. Kristoff looked impressed as well did their children. A space appeared behind the wall. Kristoff helped Anna push it forward even more which made the space get bigger. Kristoff tore down the passage with their children but Anna remained still. She had frozen still. It was like she couldn't take the steps to leave the castle. She couldn't take the steps to go. She felt as if she was running away when there was trouble above her.

"Anna?" Kristoff's face appeared at the gap. "You coming?"

"I can't," Anna said. "It feels as if I am running away."

"From what?"

"From my sister," Anna said. "She needs help."

Anna couldn't leave her sister like this especially not when she was trying to battle against Pitch. Anna never left her sister for anything, they were a team. Anna would face whatever dangers with her together. She almost felt like she would be betraying Elsa if she didn't stick by her and help her face whatever danger they are staring down. Anna felt like she had to be with Elsa and help her. Pitch was a dangerous foe and she was sure that Elsa was full of fear. Anna needed to be there for her and help her. Anna was about to tear off when Kristoff grabbed her arm. Anna turned to face him. His face showed that he understood what Anna was feeling.

"Anna if you stay here, Pitch can use you to get Elsa to do what he wants," Kristoff said.

"What?" Anna whispered.

"Pitch has been using us and Leif as leverage against Elsa, it's why Elsa hasn't been fighting because she's afraid of what Pitch is going to do to us and Leif."

Anna's mouth dropped slightly. How could she have not realised it? She hadn't thought of that because she probably didn't want to think it could be true. But that would mean that Elsa would give Pitch whatever he wanted. The thing that Elsa feared above all was her family being hurt.

"Which means that we're only hurting Elsa if we stay," Kristoff continued. "So we must go."

Anna didn't speak. She just nodded. She knew that Kristoff was telling the truth. She knew that he was right. Staying in castle would do more harm than good. All Pitch had to do was raise a sword against her and Elsa would break down. Pitch was using her greatest asset, to love and care about people, against her. Anna wanted to stay and fight. She wanted to show Pitch what happens when he missed with the royal sisters but she knew that Kristoff was right. They had to leave. They had to get out of the castle before Pitch had a chance to use them against Elsa. She followed him back down the passage way where they reconnected with their children who were patiently waiting for them about a quarter ways down the passageway. Anna scoped up Heidi and Kristoff scooped up Helena. They all tore down the passage for what seemed ages. Anna knew that the passage was a long one but she didn't think that it would be this long. At last they saw the ending come into view. There wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel because the way out was blocked by a large stone which concealed the secret passage. Anna and Kristoff got to work on moving it and soon the stone moved out of the way revealing a large strip of light. They both grinned at each other and they moved into the light.

The secret passage came out in an area which was just outside Arendelle but not by much. They then moved into Arendelle and looked back at the castle. That's when Anna noticed it. Ice started appearing on the walls and made their way up to the towers. The windows frosted over and a blizzard started to make itself known. They felt the blizzard wrap itself around them making their clothes and hair wave about in the wind while goosebumps appeared on their skin.

"Do you think that's Elsa?" Anna yelled over the noise of the blizzard.

"Or Leif," Kristofff shouted back.

"We got to go back!" Anna yelled.

This kind of ice powers only occurred when Elsa or Leif was fearful of something. Anna had to go back. Elsa or Leif was in trouble. She had to help. She had to do something.

"It's far too dangerous now," Kristoff shouted. "You would freeze to death."

Anna bit her lip. She was already shivering and she drew herself in for warmth. She knew she wouldn't survive a second in that cold. Maybe charging into a blizzard with summer clothes on wouldn't be the best of ideas. Suddenly the gates opened and a bunch of people started to run out. Anna looked at them with confusion. They were the Fearlings that taken over the castle. Anna could see the terror in their eyes. It looked like they were seriously afraid of the ice magic that had captivated the castle. As they raced by, they took no notice of Anna or any of the people with her. They were too busy muttering about witchcraft and the cold. Anna didn't know if she should laugh or not. It was just ironic that they had been terrified by the Fearlings and now they were terrified of them.

"Now what?" Anna asked her husband.

"Now we wait," Kristoff responded.

* * *

><p>Pippa was at her family's cottage feeding the chickens in their pen. Ever since Jack's death, Pippa and her Mum had been coping but only just. It hadn't been easy getting the news. They had been summoned to the castle and was given the news by Anna, Elsa had been too upset to talk about Jack. Pippa had gathered that by the massive amount of ice appearing and blizzards whipping around. They had broken when Anna told them the grave news. They still hadn't quite recovered from it. Pippa would still cry at night and she would wish that time would undo and Jack would still be alive and still be with them. She missed her big brother so much. He would always take care of her growing up. He would protect her from the bullies that would pick on her because they didn't like something about her. Jack had been the best brother she could ever ask for. Even though Pippa felt as if her world had crumbled, she couldn't imagine how Elsa felt. She had taken the news harder than anyone. She still was recovering. The worst part of it all was that Jack never knew his son or would ever. Leif had been born while Jack was away at war and the good news never reached him. Elsa had tried and tried and tried so many times but the communication problems were a huge issue. So Leif had been born and will grow up without a father.<p>

But at least Leif had plenty of people who cared about him, his Mum, Aunt, Uncle, Cousins and Pippa and her Mum. Pippa remembered the day she was told she had become an Aunt. She and her mother had been called to the castle the day after Leif had been born. Elsa had passed her a wiggling baby boy who Pippa fawned over the second she saw him. She remembered gazing into his bright, shining blue eyes which she knew had come from Jack. Anna and Pippa often fought over who got to hold the boy and who got to be the favourite Aunt. Pippa and her mother went up to the castle quite regularly to visit Leif who had become quite accustomed to seeing them on a regular basis. He would scream and cause ice to go everywhere until they arrived. Pippa didn't know whether or not to be worried about Leif having ice powers judging by the kind of experience Elsa had growing up but over time she saw that worries were just superficial. Leif had been under the tutorage of Elsa to develop and control his powers. Now all they had to do was worry about him having a temper tantrum because it usually ended with everyone freezing.

Pippa looked up at the castle and that's when she realised what she was actually seeing. The castle had started to have ice crawl all over it. The ice went all over the walls and snaked its way up to the very tip of the towers. Pippa then felt a gush of wind so powerful that it pushed her back a few feet. Pippa had to cover her face with her hand and arm to stop the dust getting in her eyes, nose and mouth. She looked back at the castle. Something was wrong. She knew something had been wrong the moment that the gates had been shut and no one was allowed in not even Pippa or her mother. That worried Pippa. Normally they would be allowed in whenever but suddenly they weren't which was very worrying. Also this kind of ice magic hadn't occurred since Elsa lost control of her powers years ago. But Elsa had better control over her powers now, she was no longer afraid of her own shadow. This was different. This was very different.

Pippa knew that if this wasn't Elsa then it had to be Leif. Leif only went out of control like this was when he was upset or angry. But that begged another question; what was making Leif upset or angry enough to freeze the entire castle over? Pippa quickly took off the apron she had been wearing and quickly raced into her house. She threw her coat on, grabbed some gloves and a hat which she shoved on her head. She quickly yelled to her mother that she was going out for a while and told her not to worry. Pippa then raced out the door and up to Arendelle.

Something was wrong and Pippa didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>Jack, Rikard and Bunnymund were all racing to the Great Hall when it suddenly happened. Icicles shot out of the ground and out of the walls. Frost crept its way over the window while ice covered the ground and the ceilings. Jack jumped out of the way and was nearly forced against a wall by several icicles. Jack knew that Elsa was upset, frightened or angry about something. Pitch must be doing something to her. Jack felt a rage build up inside of him. Pitch was probably threatening Anna or hurting her and now she's lashing out. Jack was ready to punish Pitch for everything he was doing or had done.<p>

"We're trapped," Rikard whispered in fear as more icicles appeared.

"No we are not," Jack said.

Jack ducked and dodged icicles and had Bunnymund and Rickard near him. Jack had to get to Elsa. He had to try and protect her from that tyrant Lord Pitch Black. The temperature started to go down, way down. Rikard and Bunnymund started to shiver and draw their clothes in tighter around them to protect them from the cold. Jack actually didn't get cold, he never really did. He loved the cold, he loved winter but he wasn't actually affected by the cold which was actually an advantage at this point.

"It's so c-cold," stammered Rikard.

"So-so cold," stuttered Bunnymund.

"Come on," Jack muttered.

They finally managed to get to the Great Hall with great difficulty. Not only did they have to contend with the ice, the freezing temperature and icicles shooting up out of the floor and walls but a massive blizzard starting to form. It whipped through the corridors and it blew them back. They had to force their way back but they forced themselves to continue forward which paid off when they saw the Great Hall come into view. They entered the hall and they could see the blizzard whipping around the room. Jack couldn't see anything as the blizzard was impairing his view.

Suddenly the blizzard slowed down and Jack got a good look at the scene. He could see two figures standing in front of him. One was Elsa and she was cowering because the second figure was Pitch and he had his sword raised. Jack felt a nasty knot in his stomach and his heart started hammering.

Elsa was in trouble and Jack had to do something and he had to do it now before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The blizzard started to settle and Elsa saw Pitch coming at her with a sword raised. Elsa froze. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Somehow fear had her paralysed where she stood. She couldn't even summon up any of her powers to defend herself. Pitch started to lower his sword. Elsa knew that this was it. She was going to lose. Pitch had won. He would take over Arendelle and soon Elsa and her entire family would fall victim to his wrath. Pitch would show no mercy in his quest for power.<p>

Elsa closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the final blow but it never came. She looked up and she saw that Pitch had stopped. There was something in his eyes, something that looked like fear in them. Then a sword protruded from his chest. Elsa watched as blood poured out of Pitch's chest. Pitch looked down at the sword that was coming out of his chest. He looked at it in fear. The sword was then drawn back and Pitch fell down. Elsa then looked up at her saviour and she gasped.

She recognised the blonde hair, the body figure and those blue eyes which were staring right back at her. She recognised the face and that smile which was directed at her. She walked forward, trembling as she did. She placed her hand on his check and Jack closed his eyes in comfort as her she touched his face. His face felt so familiar, it felt so warm to the touch. She couldn't believe that it was really him, standing in front of her, able to be touched and felt. She was in disbelief. She had wanted this for so long and now that it was here, it felt so strange but yet so right.

"Jack?" she whispered.

"It's me," he whispered opening his eyes.

Blue eyes met blue eyes. Elsa just stared at the man. She couldn't believe this to be real. This surely had to be a dream, one that she would wake up from. She had these kinds of dreams before and every time she woke up, all the pain and misery from the knowledge that Jack had died came rushing back. But this wasn't a dream. Something inside of her told her that this was real. Something told her that it was indeed Jack, her husband, the man she loved so much was indeed standing before her. Something erupted in Elsa's stomach; it almost felt like joy or happiness. The feeling was quite strange. She hadn't felt it in a very long time, not since Leif's birth, not since she felt like everything was going to work out for her. The thought that Jack had died had taken all that away from her but now, with him standing before her, now, it was all returning. The happiness that she once felt was returning to her as she saw her husband beaming at her.

"My Jack," Elsa breathed still staring at him.

"My Elsa," he said.

"I can't believe this," Elsa said. "This must be some kind of miracle. I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone forever."

"I'm not," Jack reached up and grabbed the hand that Elsa had still against his cheek with his own. "I'm here, standing right here and I'm not going anywhere, not for a very, _very_ long time."

Then Elsa pulled Jack towards her and she kissed him. The familiar warmth of his lips felt so right against her. The warm, cosy feeling that she got whenever she kissed or touched him returned in full blast. Jack wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer to him. For one long moment, Elsa thought that nothing could go wrong.

"Aw," Rikard said.

"I'm such a sucker for romance," Bunnymund whispered as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Jack and Elsa broke apart and they grinned at each other. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from below them. Jack and Elsa both looked down and they saw Pitch still alive, stammering for breath.

"You think you've won," he managed to get out. "But this is just the beginning."

"Forget it Pitch," Elsa said. "You've lost. Death is waiting for you on the other side."

"Your happy ending won't last forever you know," Pitch smirked. "Something out there is still waiting for you and you won't like it when it finds you. I may be beaten but somehow my revenge against you Queen Elsa will be fulfilled, you and that dratted man of yours."

Elsa could see the rage burning in Jack's eyes.

"You dare threaten the people I care about?" Jack said. "You dare come here and threatened my home, my wife and my family? Well think again!"

Jack then picked up the long blade, the very same blade that Pitch used against Leif, and held it in his hands. Pitch looked at the blade in what seemed fear and gulped. Elsa then realised what Pitch truly feared. It wasn't the pain he was in, it was death. He feared the unknown of what was on the other side. He would rather be in so much pain than have to face death. Jack grinned down at Pitch. It seemed like he had also figured out what Elsa just did. Jack then plunged the blade straight through Pitch's heart. Pitch gasped in pain and more blood spattered out of Pitch's chest. Pitch tried gasping for breath but he was getting less and less oxygen every time he tried. The light vanished from Pitch's eyes and Pitch stopped moving, he stopped breathing. He then collapsed on the floor, dead.

Elsa knew that Pitch was finally gone, it was finally over.

**A/N: So Jack and Elsa have finally reunited! Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	33. Father and Son

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: You don't know SpongeBob? ...Okay. Ah interesting but there was never going to be a wedding crash. Go write! Have fun with writing!**

**L.M.H Shimmer Shine: Of course!**

**Guest Reviews: Wait until your sister gets older. She will discover them...I hope. Nope, not made at the blabbering. I kind of like it. Your question is answered in this chapter!**

**alysilver: Well the name Leif actually means love but it has no other meaning than that. I do like the name though.**

**BlackIris: What secret passageway? I didn't see that. But I'll take the credit.**

**Chapter 33: Father and Son**

Anna continued to watch the castle while holding up her hands to shield herself from the blizzard. Every now and then, Anna would peek at the castle through the gaps between her fingers. It was hard to look at the castle as the blizzard was quite powerful. Whether it was Elsa or Leif, it was quite an accomplishment. The blizzard forced Anna back a few steps. Anna had to continue to walk forward which was quite a task. The blizzard had to end soon, right? That was all Anna could think about. If the blizzard continued this way, Anna would soon be swept off her feet, along with everyone around her.

Then quite suddenly as soon as these thoughts crossed Anna's brain, the storm stopped. Anna was hesitant in lowering her arms. After a few moments, Anna did. The blizzard began to slowly peter out and soon nothing but a small snow drizzle started to fall for a few moments and snow landed in their hair. Anna shook the snow out of her hair and looked around her. The snow drizzle finally ended leaving a thin blanket of snow around them. She looked back at the castle. The ice started to recede and it slowly disappeared. Anna grinned up at the castle. It seemed as if whatever had bad thing that happened had finally gotten resolved. It seemed all was well.

"Looks like it's safe to go back in," Anna said.

"Yeah it looks like it," Kristoff agreed.

"Let's go see what's going on," Anna said.

They were about to take a step when they both saw something fly by. Anna had to blink a little to make sense of the situation. It looked like a figured of some kind and then Anna realised that she knew that figure.

"Pippa?" Anna said.

The girl turned round and it was indeed Pippa. It looked like she had torn all the way from her house to Arendelle. She was sweaty and her hair was a mess. You could tell that the adrenaline was still pumping through her veins.

"Anna?" Pippa said trying to speak through her pants. "What is going on? I saw all the ice and I figured that meant trouble."

"Well yeah," Anna said. "Pitch and his goons kind of took over the castle and they're kind of threatening Elsa and all of us to get what he wanted."

"What!" exclaimed Pippa. "What did he want?"

"He wanted Elsa's hand in marriage and all of Arendelle," Anna said.

"What!" thundered Pippa.

"Well it looks like the situation is sorted now," Anna said. "The ice is going," Anna gestured towards the castle.

"Well then," Pippa said. "Shall we go in and see?"

Anna then was struck by a thought. Pippa didn't know…she hadn't heard. Anna thought that the best way to tell Pippa would be to be straight with her rather than her charging inside the castle and getting the shock of her life. Anna kind of wanted to prepare her for what was coming.

"Pippa there is something you should know," Anna said with a sideways glance at her husband who nodded.

"What?" Pippa looked a little confused. "Wait – it's not Leif. Did something happen to him? Is he hurt?"

"As to Leif's wellbeing at this present time, I cannot say, but it is another member of your family's wellbeing I am talking about."

"Who? It can't be Mum, I just saw her. Are you talking about Elsa? She's technically family now. Wow, that sounds so weird to say that. The Queen of Arendelle, a member of my family."

"Again as to Elsa, I cannot say."

"Then who?"

"Your brother," Anna said very simply.

Pippa looked a little confused. Then she spoke and when she did, she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Jack is dead," she said in a plain tone.

"Er," Anna said. She wasn't quite sure how to put this. How was she going to tell Pippa that her dead brother wasn't dead? How was she going to say that he was actually alive and well? Well maybe telling her straight would be the best possible idea. "He's not quite dead."

"Wait – what?" Pippa gaped. "Say again?"

"Well I don't know all the details but apparently he's not dead," Anna said the last three words very slowly and carefully.

"He's not dead," Pippa repeated but even more slowly than Anna.

"Yes," Anna said.

Pippa just stood there. She had a shocked expression slowly coming over her face as she realised what Anna was saying to her. Her mouth opened and a weird look crossed her eyes. She started to shake and tremble. She went quiet white. Anna thought she was about to faint. She definitely had a fainting look in her eyes. Anna looked a little concerned. Pippa looked like she was having a hard time absorbing the information. Anna, herself, was still having trouble realising that Jack was actually alive. It felt quite weird and foreign to say and think that, that all their pain, especially Elsa's pain, was over.

"You okay?" Anna said giving her a concerning look.

"Yeah, I'm good," Pippa said in a croaky voice. "Well no I'm not," she admitted. "I just got told my brother is alive. I'm just taking moment to take it in."

"We still are to," Anna gestured towards her and Kristoff. "Take all the moments you need."

"I got to see him," Pippa said in a hurried voice.

"We'll then, let's!" Anna said. "Kristoff you stay here with the children."

"But I want to come," Kristoff whined.

"Well it could be dangerous and I think the safest place for them is here with their Papa."

"Fine but you owe me big tonight," Kristoff said.

Anna giggled and leaned over and gave Kristoff a quick brush of her lips over his.

"Come on Anna," Pippa said grabbing Anna's sleeve and she pulled her towards the castle. "You can make out with her husband later! We got to go and see Jack!"

"Okay," Anna said. She wrenched her eyes away from Kristoff and she followed Pippa back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Leif was looking at the man who had appeared in the room. He looked oddly familiar to him. Something about him seemed to be familiar. His Mama seemed to know him. She was grinning at him so Leif took that as a good sign that he wasn't someone like Pitch, that he was someone good. His Mama had a strange look on her face. She had never looked at anyone like that before. Leif thought he had seen it somewhere before. He thought had seen it whenever Aunt Anna looked at Uncle Kristoff.<p>

Leif took a really good look at the man. Then it hit him. The reason that he looked familiar was because he looked like Leif. Why would that be? Could he be some relative that he didn't know about? Leif didn't know what to make of it all. His Mama then suddenly kissed the man. Leif was taken by surprised. Clearly, this man was important to her. He meant something to her. That's when another thing hit him. There could be a reason why the man looked so much liked him. Why he was important to his Mama.

Could it be that this man was his father?

Leif had never known his father. He had wanted to but he had been told by his Aunt that he had gone off to war before he was born and that his father had died there. Leif had been distraught by the news but he felt like he did know his father to an extent. Bunnymund and his family would often tell him stories about him. Leif was brought up with a sense of pride whenever someone would talk to him about his father. He would feel proud to have someone like him for his father.

Could this man be the man that all the stories were about? Could he really be Leif's father?

* * *

><p>Jack wrapped his arms around Elsa. It felt so right to finally hold her, to feel her touch, to hear her voice. Then that was when Jack noticed the little boy in the room. Jack looked at him puzzled. The boy looked little; he couldn't be more than a few years old. He had blonde hair and shining blue eyes that looked rather familiar. Jack gave the boy a closer look. He almost seemed to be familiar. There was something about the kid that almost seemed to draw Jack in. Jack couldn't explain it. He almost felt connected to the boy somehow. But how could that be? He had never met this kid before. Then why did he look and seem so familiar to Jack? What was it that was causing Jack to think these things?<p>

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked him. She was peering into her face with a concerned look etched on her face. For an answer, Jack pointed over to the boy. Elsa looked to see where Jack was pointing and a strange look came over her. "Ah," she said softly. "Yes, about that…"

"Who is he Elsa?" Jack said.

"Leif," Elsa called over to the boy.

The boy called Leif ran over and Elsa bent down to him. She gave him what seemed to be a warm hug. She brushed his hair out of his face and beamed at him. Jack was a little surprised by her behaviour. She must know the boy quite well.

"This is Leif," she said to Jack.

"Hello Leif," Jack said. Jack put out his hand and Leif took it and gave it a small shake.

"Leif is my son," Elsa said.

"Son?" Jack repeated. He sounded quite confused and lost. Elsa had a son? That could mean only one thing in Jack's mind…

"He's _our_ son," Elsa said.

"Our son," Jack repeated again.

He felt a little shocked. He stopped completely as he took this information in. It was a lot to take in.

"I tried to tell you but I couldn't," Elsa said. "I found out I was pregnant just a few weeks after you had gone off to war. I tried every way I knew how to reach you but I couldn't reach you. It killed me that you didn't know."

Jack looked at the boy and he could see himself in the boy. He had the same eyes, same hair, same nose but yet he could see Elsa in there too. He had her face, her body figure, her smile. He looked like a combined version of both of them. Jack's mouth fell open as he gazed at the boy. A son, he had a son. _He had a son_. A son he didn't even know about. He had a son walking and talking about and he didn't know. A son who had to be raised without a father. A son who didn't even know him and he didn't even know him. How could this be real? How could he not have known?

"Leif," Elsa turned to the boy. "This is your father."

"My Papa?" Leif whispered.

"Yes," Elsa said.

Jack crouched down and stared into Leif's eyes which he inherited from Jack. Jack could clearly see his same blue eyes staring right back at him.

"My name is Jack," Jack said, "and I would love to get to know you."

Leif got this biggest grin on his face. Jack's features matched his son's.

"Papa," Leif threw himself at Jack who took him in his arms. Jack gripped his son closely to him. It was the first time he got to hug his own son. He was going to make it count just like how he was going to make every moment from now on count.

"They said you were gone Papa," Leif said. Jack could hear Leif crying a bit as he spoke. He could almost feel those tears that were coming down his face. "They said you were never going to come back."

"They thought I was gone," Jack said. "But I wasn't and I'm never going to leave. I promise you that."

"Good," Leif smiled into Jack's shoulder.

For the next several moments, things just stayed the way they were. Jack continued to hug his son while Elsa beamed down at them. Jack could just imagine how she must have gone over this scenario a dozen times in her head and now it was finally happening for her. Jack was grinning too. Finding out that he had a son was probably the most surprising but most amazing thing that would probably ever happen to him. Jack just wished he could have been there for the start, for the pregnancy, for the birth, for everything. But he would make it up starting right now.

Suddenly the door opened right behind them. Jack could see Elsa smiling at whoever was at the door. Jack looked around and he saw Anna and his sister standing in the doorway just behind Bunnymund and Rikard. Anna was grinning at the sight before them while Pippa was shaking. There were tears coming down her face. Jack remembered that she probably thought that he had died during the massive onslaught a while ago. Jack grinned at his sister and she grinned back at him through her tears. Jack hoisted Leif up and he walked over to Pippa. Leif grinned at his Aunts. He was smiling while Jack heled him in his arms. He seemed to enjoy it.

"You're really here," Pippa said.

"I really am," Jack said.

Without warning Pippa threw her arms around Jack. Jack, momently surprised by her actions, pulled her in close.

"I missed you so much," sobbed Pippa.

"And I missed you too," Jack said.

Pippa then straightened up and then slapped Jack across the shoulder. Jack let out a gasp of pain.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't you ever do that again," Pippa said in a harsh tone with a very stern look on her face. Pippa's stern look then vanished as a smile came across it. Jack matched her smile with one of his own.

"I promise I won't," he said.

"Good because do you know the hell that we all went through?" Pippa said.

"I can imagine," Jack said, "because it would be the same hell I would go through if I ever lost any of you guys."

Pippa didn't say anything. She just smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back. Jack was just so glad to see his sister, his wife, his best friend and his son that he was on top of the world. Nothing could ruin it for him.

"So, uh," Bunnymund said speaking for the first time in a while. "What do we do about this guy?" Bunnymund gestured towards the bloody but very dead Lord Pitch Black.

"I guess we send him back to Fellen with our regards," suggested Elsa, "or we could send him home to The Southern Isles."  
>"Somehow I don't think that The Southern Isles would want him back after what he has caused," Bunnymund said.<p>

"Agreed my friend," Jack said.

"But it's still his home," Elsa said gazing down at the dead Pitch. "He should at least be buried where he lived."

Bunnymund gave her a look. "This guy started a war with your kingdom, put out a hit on your husband, tried to force you to give up your kingdom and for you to marry him, threatened you family and nearly kill you and you're thinking about giving him a nice funeral?"

"Sometimes, my love," Jack said. "You are too kind."

"Be that as it may," Elsa said. "But he was a Lord and his family would want to give him a decent funeral. It will probably be a very bleak one as no one liked him that much."

"Well it's kind of hard to like someone you hate," Anna said.

"Or hate someone you like," Rikard said.

"Well both statements are equally true," Elsa said. "So it's agreed?"

There was a small mutter of agreement which had a nasty tone added to it which made Elsa roll her eyes.

"Well at least he's gone," Jack said. "I don't have to contend with him anymore."

"I don't have to worry about him forcing me down the aisle with a blade to Leif's throat," Elsa said.

"He did that?" Jack said in a rage. "He threatened our son?"

"Well yeah," Elsa admitted.

"That evil, twisted, old, gargoyle," Jack said and with each word his foot collided with Pitch's body. "How dare he!"

"Jack," Elsa said grabbing Jack and forcing him to stop. "It's okay, he's gone. He can't hurt us anymore."

"You're right," Jack smiled. "He can no longer hurt the ones I love ever again."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and smiled into his face.

"No he cannot," Elsa said.

Elsa leaned in and kissed her husband. Jack grinned as he kissed her back.

"Finally," Anna said. "Everything is at right with the world!"

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

King Diederik XII was sitting in his throne back home in Fellen. He was not liking what his advisors were telling him. He had been called in for some big meeting and the meeting was about something that King Diederik XII didn't want to have to deal with. King Diederik XII glowered down at his advisors and they shuddered with fear. They quickly bowed their head and walked backwards, trembling slightly. King Diederik XII was quite angry about what was happening at the moment. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not part of the plan. This wasn't what he wanted. King Diederik XII banged his fist on the armrest of his throne which caused a shudder of fear to ripple through everyone in the room.

"Are you seriously telling me that Lord Black had been killed as he tried to launch an attack on Arendelle?" King Diederik XII said.

"Yes milord," one of his advisors said. "He tried to attack the castle and he got killed by some Arendelle soldier. We do not know who killed him though."

"I thought they were all killed," King Diederik XII said, "in that onslaught we caused."

"Well to be honest, it was mostly the Fearlings who over took the Arendelle castle milord," another advisor said, "and there were still a bit of soldiers who remained in Arendelle. One of them must have done it."

"But that is not the most worrying thing," the first advisor said.

"What do you mean?" King Diederik XII raised his head. He didn't like it when his advisors said things like that. He didn't like it one bit.

"Without Lord Black's Fearling army we will have no chance against Arendelle's force. They will not be a part of our army now that their leader is gone."

"Well they lost a massive part of their army so we have the advantage," King Diederik XII said. "We do not need the Fearlings to win this. We never needed them. They were just a bonus to us."

Even though that losing the Fearlings was a massive blow to them, King Diederik XII was sure that it wasn't a critical loss. He was sure that Arendelle wouldn't be able make a comeback after the kind of defeat they had handed them. Arendelle will fall while Fellen will rise, high.

"What do you want to do?" another advisor said.

"Arendelle has had its last victory," King Diederik XII said. "It's time to show them who they're dealing with."

King Diederik XII smiled widely. It was time for Arendelle to truly discover what Fellen could do. They were about to find out what happens when Arendelle missed with Fellen. Arendelle was going to pay for what it's done. They were going to pay big time and King Diederik XII was not a merciful king towards Queen Elsa. She was going to learn what King Diederik XII could do. She was going to learn it the hard way.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	34. Another Round Begins

**AutumeEve: Yeah she should. I've sort of dealt with that in this chapter.**

**WickedMagic: Yeah she will more children, that comes later.**

**Guest: In answer to your question; yes they will have more children, more on that later.**

**GeeklygirlJeslalover: Of course I know SpongeBob, part of my childhood. I remember when the first episodes came out. Generally people in the same language speaking countries see the same shows but then they are translated into different languages and are watched in other countries. On writing, GO, DO IT! Have some fun with it. Don't be scared. It is so much fun when you have a story going. Running out of ideas huh? Just do a brainstorm and figure out what you want to do, maybe even construct a timeline. Ah Big Hero Six huh? It hasn't even come out here yet, not impressed. Aw, you went with your crush? That would have been fun. **

**Guest Reviews: Whoops a little mistranslation there. I meant there will be between 35-40 chapters in total not left (although based on what I'm planning now that number may be raised up to maybe something like 35-45 but I'm not quite sure at the moment). I think I may have read your question wrong with you initially asked it. In answer to your optional question; well no. He just has so much rage and revenge built up inside of him that comes from years of his family brooding over Arendelle and the hate that arose from that, he probably doesn't want to forgive and forget. As to him winning the war, I don't know how he could win it. You are right on that front, Elsa does have magical powers which would give Arendelle a huge advantage. Quick note: King Diederik XII doesn't want to destroy Elsa and Jack's relationship (that was Pitch) he just wants to destroy Elsa and Arendelle in revenge. The letter was good. I liked it.**

**Patty 4577: What cannon from Once Upon A Time? I don't remember a cannon... Also just a note there will be nothing from Once Upon A Time that will feature in this story so that means no urn.**

**TPATFan16: Translation on the word 'INGLYING' please.**

**itsmorefuninthephilipenes: Don't worry about Jack and Elsa, they will not die.**

**Chapter 34: Another Round Begins**

Elsa opened her eyes. She grinned as she saw the face of her husband looking at her from beside her. Jack was on his side and was smiling down at her. He was leaning on his hand while his other finger traced her cheek down to her jawline. Elsa giggled when she felt his touch. Her own hand traced his bare chest. Jack leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Good morning," Jack whispered.

"My, it's nice to wake up next to you," Elsa beamed at him. It felt so nice to have him sleep beside her again. She had missed that more than she thought.

"It is," Jack agreed.

Elsa leaned forward and gave Jack a kiss. Jack placed his hand on her check and pulled her in. Elsa giggled again when Jack kissed her again.

"Queen Elsa," the door suddenly burst open and Anton came in. He took one look at the scene and blushed quite extensively. 'Oh, sorry," he quickly turned around on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

"I think we scared Anton," Jack said.

"Oh God," Elsa buried her face in Jack's chest, her face going as red as Anton's did. "He's like a second father to me and Anna and he had to see that."

"Um, when you get a minute Queen Elsa," came Anton's voice from outside. "I really need to talk to you. So could you get dressed and come out here?"

"Be right there," Elsa called back still blushing.

Elsa started to get out of bed but Jack pulled her back. She gave him a questioning look. Jack grinned and pulled her on top of him and resumed kissing her. Elsa tried to pull away but Jack kept pulling her back in and Elsa was having a harder and harder time to say no. Jack was irresistible to her. He knew just how to reel her back in.

"I have to go," Elsa said between kisses.

"No you don't," Jack said.

"But Anton – it sounded important," Elsa said.

"Anton can wait," Jack teased. He leaned forward and kissed her. Elsa wrapped her hands around Jack's neck and kissed him back. Elsa then realised what she was doing and quickly got off Jack despite his pleading. "Come back," he said.

"I have to get dressed," Elsa quickly raced over to her wardrobe and pulled out her ice dress.

"Oh my favourite," Jack said. "The way you tease me… it's unbearable."

Elsa smiled and quickly got dressed. When she was finished, she went back to Jack and lay a small kiss on his lips.

"Oh before I forget," Elsa crossed to her dresser and pulled out Jack's wedding ring on its chain. She had kept it close by during the time she thought that Jack had been killed. She kept it as souvenir of their love and it made her feel better whenever she held it close to her. She felt as if Jack's spirit was helping her move onwards, to help her through the difficult moment in her life. "This is yours."

She placed the ring in Jack's open palm. Jack looked at the ring with a smile on his face. He took it off the chain and slid the ring back onto his left ring finger.

"Thanks," he said. "I wondered what happened to it."

"Bunnymund brought it back," Elsa explained.

"Ah," Jack smiled at Elsa. Elsa bent down and gave him one last kiss. Elsa started to leave but Jack was giving her a begging look to stay.

"I'll be back later," she said.

"For another round?" Jack flirted.

"Maybe," Elsa said flirting back.

Elsa left the room and found a very tense and embarrassed Anton standing outside the room. There was a brief awkward moment between the two. Elsa still couldn't believe that Anton had walked in on her and Jack in bed together. She felt as if she was going to die of embarrassment. Finally Anton spoke.

"Let's never bring this up again," he said.

"Agreed," Elsa said. "So what's so important?"

"Council has assembled," Anton said.

"Why?"

"There is something that you have to hear."

Anton and Elsa headed down towards the council meeting. The warm fluttering feeling that Elsa was feeling before had completely vanished. Something else couldn't have gone wrong could it? Not when everything was finally going right. She had her husband back, she finally had her family back together. She didn't want the warm, happy bubble that she was in to burst and let all the bad tides in. Maybe she was overthinking this. Maybe she was blowing out of proportion. Maybe there wasn't anything bad that Anton or the other advisors had to tell her. But there was definitely something in Anton's eyes that screamed disaster. That made Elsa revaluate what was wrong. Maybe all wasn't right with the world. Maybe the happy bubble that she was in was just temporary and it was time for it to finally pop and let Elsa know what was truly happening in the world around her.

Anton opened the council door for Elsa and she stepped into the room with Anton right behind her. The advisors were all sitting at the council table and looked up when she walked in. Elsa walked to her chair and sat down while Anton took his position on her right. The advisors all looked at her expectantly. Elsa entwined her hands together and laid them in front of her. She looked into the faces of each of her advisors, trying to read their faces. They looked nervous about something. Elsa couldn't tell what that could be. It could be about anything. She noticed that Gregor was looking a little worried about something. She focused on him for a moment but she couldn't read anything further than that. She did a final look around the room. They all knew something important and it was something that Elsa didn't know. She cleared her throat and stared down at them all.

"Well?" she said. "What is so urgent?"

"We have news on the war front," Magnus said.

"War?" Elsa had to mentally slap herself. She had completely forgotten that Arendelle was still at war with Fellen. Between the whole Pitch taking over thing before getting killed and getting her husband back, the war with Fellen had slipped out of her brain. Maybe she had also hoped that Pitch's death would have something to do with ending the war but that seemed like a bit of a pipe dream. Elsa still couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the war straight away. Of course the worrying thing had to do with the war. Elsa just hopped that it was going to be good news that comes out of Magnus's mouth when he talks again but then again the look on his face says otherwise. "What is Fellen up to this time?"

"It seems that the recent death of Lord Black has reached them," Magnus continued. "However it has not deterred them from continuing this war."

"But how can they do that without Lord Black's Fearlings?" Elsa said. Then she got a sudden thought, one that she didn't like. "Wait – they're not still fighting for Fellen are they?"

"No," Anton said. "The Fearlings are the Black family's personal army. They will only obey whoever was in charge who was Lord Pitch Black. Due to Lord Black's death, the control has shifted to another member of Lord Black's family."

"Who is?" Elsa prompted him. "His brother? Son from another marriage?"

"Lord Black was never married and bore no children," Anton said. "He was an only child which his parents fawned over. The control of the Fearling army has switched to his second cousin, Eskel Black, who has taken over Lord Black's title and property."

"And where does the new Lord Black stand on the war?" Elsa asked.

"Eskel Black is not the kind of man who should be in control of an army," Erik said. "He is spolit, stubborn and hot headed but he can have a decent head on his shoulders when he wants to. He was not as power hungry as his cousin and content with his current status. He is married to a daughter of a Duke and has children of his own so a repeat of the forced marriage crisis will not happen."

"So you're saying that Eskel Black will not be a problem?" Elsa asked them.

"We believe he won't be an issue ma'am," Gregor said. "He has shown no interest in pursing his late cousin's ambitions."

"Excellent," Elsa said. "So the Fearlings will not be an issue then? So the crazy power-hungry unstoppable army will not be a problem?"

"No ma'am," Gregor shook his head. "Also I highly doubt that they would want to return to Arendelle. I believe your son gave them quite a frosty welcome."

Elsa gave a small smile at Gregor's statement. Leif had indeed given them a frosty welcome. She just hoped it was enough to keep the Fearlings from ever returning and by the sounds of it, it had indeed.

"But that still leaves Fellen, your majesty," Pieter said. "They are not going to give up the fight on Arendelle."

"But surely we have an advantage on them rather than the other way around?" Elsa asked. "I mean without the unstoppable Fearlings, they don't have the numbers or the strength anymore?"

"Well they might just," Anton said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they did destroy a rather large part of our army during that onslaught. They might just have the power to stand a chance."

Elsa bit her lip. If Anton was right, which was something he always was, then Fellen might just end up being a bit of a problem. Fellen had to be dealt with swiftly and carefully. They had to construct a plan which would enable their victory and not Fellen's. King Diederik XII may have won the first round but he was not going to win the game. He was far too cocky and that was going to be his downfall. King Diederik XII may not be playing with fire but he was most certainly play with ice and that meant he was going to get frozen right in his tracks. He was going to see what Elsa could do.

"What do you suggest?" Elsa asked them.

"Regroup our forces," Anton said. "Give them time to prepare. Also send word for aid. Several kingdoms are allies with us. If we could gather some reinforcement from them it could be the thing that tips the war in our favour."

"Good," Elsa liked what she was hearing. Anton always knew what to do in situations like this. "I agree. Let's do it then."

* * *

><p>Jack lay in the bed, waiting for Elsa to return. After a while, it seemed that she wasn't going to return. Guess that thing that Anton dragged her off to was actually very important. Jack didn't want to get out of bed. It felt so warm and comfy to be back in Elsa's bed. The warm bubbling feeling that Jack had since returning to Arendelle hadn't yet faulted and Jack knew that it wouldn't. He had his wife back and he had a son as well who Jack didn't mind telling everyone how adorable he thought the boy was. Jack soon dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. His wardrobe had been significantly improved since the last time he saw it. Well as Elsa said, the Prince Consort of Arendelle had to look the part. Jack couldn't believe that he was now this Prince and in charge of things. Jack had come back and had found that all of Arendelle knew about his relationship with Elsa. Well, it all had come out during the pregnancy so Jack didn't mind that people knew although he had been looking forward to telling people about it. But now he was this big important guy in Arendelle which kind of scared him a little. He was now a Prince which was something that terrified him. He had no idea what it meant to be royal but he knew that Elsa would help him in every way she could. But it still felt scary to be a Prince with all this responsibility and power.<p>

Jack selected a high collar blue suit that seemed to match his eyes. The clothes that Elsa had picked out for him were rather stuffy and tight but Jack guess that was the life of a royal, wearing stuffy clothes and going to endless parties. But they didn't look too bad. Sure they were a bit flashy for his liking but he was definitely dressing to impress. Jack walked down the corridors, not knowing what to do. He could basically do whatever he wanted, he didn't have anything in particular to do. He supposed to could go see what Leif was up to which always put a smile on his face. Ever since he had learned about Leif, he had been trying to spend a lot of time with him which was tricky as he and Elsa had a lot of time to catch up on. But any free moment he did have, he would go and see the boy. Jack had nearly three years to catch up on after all. He found Leif in his room playing with some toys. He grinned when he saw Jack enter the room.

"Papa," Leif shouted.

Jack grinned back at the little boy. Leif had been so excited to learn that his father was alive. Sometimes Leif would follow him around the castle which was something that Jack didn't mind in the least.

"Hey little man," Jack tousled Leif's hair. "What is my favourite little guy up to?"

"Oh just playing," Leif said. "Josef is in lessons with Helena and Heidi is too young to play so I have to play by myself."

"Well," Jack threw himself onto Leif's bed, "what about me?"

"That will be fun," Leif said and quite out of nowhere a snowball hit Jack in the face. Jack had to shake the snow out of his hair and face. The snowball had taken Jack well and truly by surprised. He had to take a bit to realise what had happened.

"Oh you are so getting it now," Jack said in a dangerous voice which wiped the smile off Leif's face.

Jack grabbed Leif and started tickling him. Leif begged for mercy as he laughed and laughed. Jack didn't relent, he continued to tickle him. Eventually Jack stopped when Leif did one last final beg for mercy. Jack lay down and breathed hard. Leif did too. They were both grinning at each other. There was a small moment of silence while they both attempted to catch their breath.

"So how about a book Papa?" Leif asked.

"Go pick your favourite."

Leif hurried over to his bookcase, picked out a random book and presented it to his father. Jack looked at the book and grinned. It was a funny coincidence that the book that Leif picked out just happened to be his favourite when he was younger. Jack guessed that he and Leif must have a lot more in common than he thought. Well he was his son after all. Jack lay back on Leif's bed while Leif lied on Jack's chest. Jack opened the book and started to read. Leif listened to Jack reading until Jack realised that Leif had fallen asleep. Jack checked the clock and realised it must be his afternoon nap time. Jack carefully placed Leif on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Jack kissed his son's forehead and gently said goodnight to him. Jack put the book away before carefully and quietly exiting the room leaving Leif all snuggled up in his nice, warm bed.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was walking along the corridor and that's when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. He stopped for a moment to take in what he was seeing.<p>

"Tooth?" he said.

He sprinted forward and indeed his wife came into view. Bunnymund pulled her in for a massive hug before ending it with a kiss. It felt so nice to see her again. He had been so worried about her. She had to be alone without him and take care of herself and their baby without him. It killed him to know that. He had wanted to see her, to kiss her and to hold her. It felt so wrong that he couldn't do that. It felt so wrong that he couldn't be with her during the time when she needed him the most.

"I was so worried I would never see you again," Tooth said gripping him closey.

"Not as much as I worried I would never see you," Bunnymund said holding her close to him. "How's the baby?" Bunnymund placed his hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick. Bunnymund grinned. The baby must be pleased to hear his voice again.

"He or she is fine," Tooth smile. "North is fussing all over me. Since my parents are no longer in the picture he has taken it up to make sure I have everything I need."

"That's nice," Bunnymund smiled at her.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, I'm just a little annoyed at the constant attention."

"Well get used to it because that's all I'm going to give you," Bunnymund leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"It's okay from you," Tooth said. "You're my husband. I kind of like it from you but North is seriously going overboard with it all."

"He cares about you. It's sweet."

Tooth rolled her eyes but she smiled all the same. Bunnymund leaned forward and gave her another kiss. Tooth kissed him back rather enthusiastically. It felt so nice to finally get to kiss her again. He had really missed her. That was when they heard someone cough loudly behind them. Bunnymund looked up and saw Jack standing right behind them with his eyebrows raised and his arms folded. He looked both confused and impressed at what he was seeing. Bunnymund realised he had completely forgotten to catch him up on all the things that he had missed.

"You haven't told Jack yet," Tooth said. She didn't look too impressed at the fact that her husband has told his best friend that he was married and was expecting a child.

"He's been busy," Bunnymund said.

"Doing what?"

"I'll give you one guess."

"Oh," Tooth said when she got Bunnymund's drift. "I'll leave you boys to it then. I have to go unpack anyway" She patted Bunnymund on the shoulder, gave Jack a smile which she got one in return before leaving them both standing there.

Bunnymund felt a little awkward. What was he going to say to his best friend about this? Where was he going to start?  
>"So you and Lady Tooth huh?" Jack said.<p>

"Yeah," Bunnymund shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"So when did that start?"

"After the war started. She arrived in Arendelle with Lord North to show their support for Arendelle and we became close, well really close."

"So when did you guys get married?"

"Over a year ago," Bunnymund said as they walked down the corridor together. "We just decided to go for it like how you and Elsa did. We figured that with the war and everything, we realised that life is short and we should take it by the horns. It felt really right to just go and do it so we did."

"And now she's carrying your kid," Jack sighed, "and I have a kid. Wow, where did the time go? How did we go from one place in our lives to a whole new one?"

"The war took it," Bunnymund said simply. "It changed many things."

"Indeed it did," Jack agreed.

Silence fell between the two friends. Bunnymund knew that both of them were complementing how far they had come. They were both married and Jack had a son while Bunnymund was expecting a child of his own. Times had changed but they both knew that they had changed for the better. Bunnymund could see how happy being back home in Arendelle was making him, to be back with his wife was amazing for him and now he got the added bonus of a son too. Bunnymund knew just how much the child meant to Jack. Bunnymund saw how much his face lit up when he saw his son. Bunnymund had the same feeling whenever he was Tooth and felt his baby kick.

"How's your mother doing?" Bunnymund asked.

"She's fine, well she was initially in shock but then who wasn't?" Jack said. "She's just really glad that I'm home and alive."

"We all are mate," Bunnymund gave Jack a whack on the back. "We all are."

"It's so strange being back," Jack paused staring at the picture of Elsa's parents. They had been walking down a hallway lined with pictures and he had stopped to stare at one in particular. The picture was just a nice portrait of the pair of them. They seemed happy in the picture. "I'm no longer just this peasant boy. I'm a Prince and married to a Queen with a son who will become the next ruler of Arendelle. It's really something."

"It is," Bunnymund said. "I know how you feel. I'm married to Lady who just happens to be pregnant with my child. What a turn of events that turned out to be."

"This is really something," Jack smiled.

"It is," Bunnymund repeated. "It really is."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	35. Treachery

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: I can be a bit of a perfectionist too, lol. No problem on the SpongeBob front. Sounds like your having a bit of a love crisis there. Don't worry about it. Something will work itself out. Well Leif is not going to get married to Tooth's daughter because a) this chapter kind of explains that and b) Leif would be pretty much required to marry a princess or something.**

**AutumeEve: Well with Elsa, you will have to wait but you won't be disappointed there but you may be on the Tooth and Bunnymund front. Oh Tooth's family is dead they didn't leave because of her relationship with Bunnymund, that would just be cruel.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Hope your not too disappointed with Tooth and Bunnymund's gender of their baby in this one.**

**Guest Review: What movie is your sister watching? On your first question; not yet but planning on doing something with that maybe in the next chapter. On your second question, no, Pippa and her Mum are not staying at the castle as they are not royalty or work in the castle. I have mentioned it before but I always suffer from forgetful memory (particularly during exam season). Suffering from lack of sleep? ****Maybe you should get more sleep at night if you're this tired. ****Well if it makes you feel any better now that I'm on holiday I'm having 11-12 hour sleeps. It is so lush and if I wanted to I could stay in bed all day. Ah, I love being on holiday.**

**TPATFan16: Yes I think you did, I hope. I understood it anyway.**

**Chapter 35: Treachery **

King Diederik XII was pacing around a large table which had a map of the entire area situation on it with little figures on it to show armies and people. His advisors were grouped in one area of the room. They were giving their king their utmost attention. King Diederik XII paused at a corner of the table and bent down. He could see the kingdom of Arendelle written on the map. A few figurines to represent Arendelle's army were on top of the kingdom of the map. King Diederik XII felt rage build up inside of him as he stared down at the kingdom. These people mocked him and toasted his grandfather's defeat. Now they're all happy because Lord Black got defeated. Well he was going to show them what kind of battle there in store for. King Diederik XII smacked his hand across the figures which sent them clattering to the ground. A few shrieks from his advisors could be heard. King Diederik XII didn't care what they thought. They didn't have to live with seeing his grandfather loose himself in hatred and despair after being crushed by the Arendelle king at the time. They didn't see his grandfather almost go mad and crazy because of it all. They didn't have to see the kingdom that he worked so hard to accomplish be torn down in an instant, to go from plentiful to crumbling and full of misery and despair. They didn't know what it was like to live in a kingdom that was mocked and laughed at by Arendelle. They lived in a fine kingdom where they thought nothing could go wrong. Well it was time for King Diederik XII to show Arendelle that the same can be done to their kingdom, that it was time for them to be the crumbling mess while Fellen rose from the ashes like a soaring phoenix and King Diederik XII was going to be that leader who they respected, admired and feared because of his strength, dominance and power.

King Diederik XII took one last look at the map. He wasn't too impressed with it but he supposed the plan being presented to him would have to do. He swept from the room without saying a single word to his advisors. One of them tried to ask him something but he just ignored him. He wasn't really in the mood for talking to them about trivial matters. They had been lately saying that there was a possibility that Fellen couldn't win against Arendelle which was something that irked him and sent his blood pounding in a rage. He thought they could win, he thought that the Fellen troops could easily overcome Arendelle's soldiers but apparently his advisors didn't see it in the same way he did. They seemed to think that a treaty with Arendelle would be the best bet or perhaps even a surrender would be useful. That way everyone went home without another life lost and the war would finally be at an end. King Diederik XII didn't care much about lives being lost, he just wanted his revenge. He wanted revenge for what Arendelle did to his kingdom and family. His own grandfather had gone mad because of what Arendelle did to him for crying out loud. If that didn't warrant some kind of revenge then King Diederik XII didn't know what did. That was why he thought it was simply ridiculous for his advisors to suggest a treaty of some kind or a surrender. That was something that was not going to happen.

"Absorbed in your thoughts again, eh cousin?" a voice said suddenly.

King Diederik XII blinked and then turned around. Leaning against the wall was his cousin Prince Edvard. He had his arms folded and one leg crossed over the other. He had some kind of smirk playing around the corner of his mouth. King Diederik XII wanted nothing more than to punch that smile off his face. Edvard had been saying since the very beginning of the war that Fellen couldn't win against the might and magic that was Arendelle. King Diederik XII found that his own cousin was against him very frustrating. He wanted nothing more than to throw him in the dudgeons for behaviour that King Diederik XII deemed to be treason. However he wasn't actually preforming any acts of treason and he was helping with the war. He over saw the training and dispatching of the soldiers and helped form their battle plans. King Diederik XII found this very annoying. It would have been better if he just didn't do anything so he had a reason to be mad at him.

"What's it to you?" snarled King Diederik XII.

"Woah," Edvard looked shocked at his cousin's sudden behaviour. "What's got you all riled up?"

"The usual," King Diederik XII said.

"Arendelle huh?" when Edvard mentioned Arendelle's name, King Diederik XII's eyes flashed in anger. "Look just a bit of friendly advice from you older cousin."

"I don't need advice," snapped King Diederik XII.

"Nevertheless you are going to get it," Edvard snapped right back. "Don't let your anger consume you and control you. It's just going to impair your vision and make you lose the fight."

"Oh so now you're suddenly going to help me with the war after all that complaining that the war isn't right?"

"I just don't want to see innocent men being slaughtered at your command over some foolish vendetta you have going on."

"Foolish?" roared King Diederik XII. "Edvard, he was your grandfather too. How could you not want redemption and revenge for him?"

"I do, I just don't think war is the best option to do that."

"Edvard you do things your way and I'll do things my way."

"Fine," Edvard threw his hands up. "Fine."

"Good," King Diederik XII said before he walked away from his cousin.

* * *

><p>Edvard watched as his cousin walked away from him. Edvard sighed as he saw Diederik's cape whip around the corner. His cousin was being stupid, beyond stupid. Didn't he see that an all-out, open war was not the answer? Couldn't the past just be in the past? But then Diederik only saw what their grandfather saw which was Arendelle destroying their kingdom. They both completely ignored that it was Fellen who originally tried to attack Arendelle to extend their boarders and that Arendelle was simply fighting back. Well Edvard did think that Arendelle may have gone a little overboard in this destruction of Fellen but then again, Edvard did see where they were coming from.<p>

Edvard sighed again. He knew that Fellen was a crumbling mess and that his grandfather had gone a little mad because of the defeat that Arendelle handed them but was that Arendelle's fault? They were just trying to protect their kingdom, is that so bad? Maybe if Diederik wasn't so blind to everything he would see things the same way Edvard saw them. He was just afraid that his own cousin would continue in the way he was going because if he did, countless lives that could be saved would be killed instead. Innocent people would pay the price for Diederik's stupidity. Diederik didn't understand that instead of blaming Arendelle and going to war with them, he could make amends and make Fellen great again. Well that's what Edvard would do if he was king but that would never happen. He was second in line for the throne though. If Diederik died, he would be crowned king and the kingdom of Fellen would be Edvard's to rule. That would be something.

Edvard made his way back to the council room where he knew the advisors would still be. Diederik had just come from a meeting with them about the war and judging by the expression on his face, it hadn't gone very well. Maybe the advisors had asked him to end the war before it got out of hand which wouldn't be an idea that was popular with Diederik. Well in Edvard's opinion the war had indeed gotten out of hand. He pushed open the door and headed towards the table. He bent down and examined the map. He started moving figurines around and started constructing a plan. Edvard did always like playing with these. When he was younger and his grandfather was raging the war against Arendelle, he would always play with the figurines. Of course he was told to stop it and the figurines would be taken from his hands but now he had free range to play with them, well he wasn't really playing, he was working.

"Prince Edvard," came the voice of one of the advisors.

"Yes?" Edvard said without looking up from the map.

"There is something we would like to discuss with you."

Edvard turned around and faced the advisors. They didn't look the shaking mess they usually were whenever Diederik was around. They looked confident and maybe even a little nervous about something.

"What?" Edvard asked them looking from one advisor to the other.

"We would like to discuss with you King Diederik XII and this war," one advisor, Gerhard, said.

"Ah," Edvard said softly. "Yes, I see."

"We no longer think that King Diederik XII is acting in the best interest of this kingdom," another advisor, Tomas, said.

"Then what do you propose then?" Edvard asked.

"We propose that you be king instead," Gerhard said.

Edvard wasn't sure that he heard them right. Did they just say what he thought they had said? Because it sounded a lot like they meant to replace his cousin as king with himself. That was simply absurd. Edvard couldn't be king. He wasn't meant to be king; he was just the spare heir to the throne. Plus what they were suggesting was high treason.

"Are you serious?" he croaked. "You want me to be king instead of my cousin?"

"We believe that you would be a much better king than King Diederik XII," Tomas said. "You think through your actions, you're intelligent and you would put the interest of Fellen above everything else. You would be a much better king than King Diederik XII could ever be."

"But I know nothing about ruling a country…"  
>"You would have our support in that," another advisor, Benedikt, said.<p>

"So basically your plan is overthrow the king, my cousin, in favour for me?" Edvard said sounding a little in disbelief.

"Yes," Tomas said.

"I would like to be king, most certainly, but I don't think I could betray my own family like that."

"Your royal highness," Gerhard said. "King Diederik XII has done nothing but run Fellen into the ground. You would be saving Fellen by taking the throne. You would help Fellen be the noble kingdom it once was."

"What would you have me do?"

"Go Arendelle, help them win the war. If Fellen loses the war, it would cause a massive backlash on King Diederik XII. You would take the throne with both council and citizen support. People will be rallying for you to be king once we get the word out."

"So you're saying for me to help Arendelle win the war which would mean I would win the crown of Fellen?"

"Exactly," Tomas said. "What does his royal highness say on the matter?"

Edvard bit his lip. On one hand, it sounded fantastic. He would get to rule Fellen. He would get to be the king that rose his kingdom from the ashes. He already had a number of ideas to get the ball rolling on that, the only problem is that Diederik would never go for any of them. He was too bent on trying to get his way with the war. However on the other hand, Edvard didn't know if he could betray his own cousin like that, to steal the crown from him would almost seem wrong. It would be okay to assume the throne if Diederik died without an heir, but to purposely start a revolt against him? It almost didn't seem right. But if he didn't something, Diederik would most certainly run Fellen into the ground. He would stop at nothing with his revenge scheme against Arendelle. Edvard felt like if he didn't step up, he would be letting Fellen down and that was something Edvard promised he would never do.

He looked up at the waiting advisors. They seemed anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Alright," Edvard said. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>The months rolled by and Bunnymund felt an excitement build up inside of him. Any day now, his beautiful wife would be giving birth to an equally beautiful baby. Bunnymund was practically bouncing his way around Arendelle at this. He would always have a grin plastered on his face. People would see him and smile as they knew the reason behind Bunnymund's happiness. Tooth, however, was not sharing in the same joy as Bunnymund. It was true that she was excited to meet her new child but she was feeling quite uncomfortable. She just wanted the baby to be born soon and to give her some relief. Bunnymund tried to sympatric but she was quite snappy with him or anyone who spoke the littlest out of term. Her hormones were driving her crazy which in turn drove Bunnymund crazy.<p>

Bunnymund's own family was getting excited as well. It would be the first grandchild of the family. Neither of Bunnymund's siblings have yet to produce a child of their own and so they were flapping about their newest niece or nephew. Bunnymund's mother was busy preparing baby things like blankets and booties. She was even getting a crib built for the baby, using her own two hands. She was really going all out for her first grandchild. Lord North, who was like a surrogate father to Tooth ever since her parents died years ago, was flapping about too. He felt like he was going to become a grandfather himself even though he wasn't technically related by blood but that wasn't going to stop him calling himself a grandfather to Tooth's and Bunnymund's child which was something that Bunnymund or Tooth wanted him to do. They like the idea that Tooth's surrogate father was not only going to pick up the reins with Tooth but for their unborn child as well.

One night, during the early hours of the morning, Bunnymund soon woke to the screaming of his wife. He had been in the middle of a really good dream when suddenly Tooth's yelp for help suddenly jerked him awake. She was sitting up in bed cradling her stomach and calling for help. Bunnymund rubbed his eyes and realised what was going on straight away. Tooth was in labour. Bunnymund sprinted out of bed and hurried to Jack and Elsa. Jack appeared at the doorway, looking quite sleepy but he became quite alert when Bunnymund informed him on what was going on. Jack rushed off to get a doctor while Bunnymund headed back to his wife. Anna and Kristoff had also appeared on the scene looking a little lost. Bunnymund quickly filled them in and they grouped around Tooth's bed.

"Where's the doctor?" Tooth asked through what looked like sharp pains of the contractions.

"He's coming," Bunnymund took her hand and held it tightly with both of his. "Just breathe honey, just breathe."

Tooth let out scream of pain and Bunnymund flinched slightly. He could tell it really hurt to be in labour. He was just glad that he didn't have to do it. Bunnymund tried to coach Tooth through it all but by the glaring looks she was giving him, he wasn't doing a very good job. He threw a look of help to the woman in the room and both Anna and Elsa took over from Bunnymund. Bunnymund still stayed by her side but Anna and Elsa mostly did the work. Whatever they were doing, it seemed to work. Tooth was able to breathe through the pain and was starting to cope with it. Tooth kept calling for the doctor though and Bunnymund had no idea where he could be. Jack should be back by now with the doctor but maybe Bunnymund's sense of time was distorted. However a little later, the doctor did appear with Jack by his side. They arrived in the nick of time. Bunnymund was sure that Tooth was about to kill him soon if the doctor didn't arrive and help her through the pain. She was already giving him the glare that said 'you did this to me'. Bunnymund had to back up slightly to avoid that.

After many hours, the doctor told Tooth that she was ready to start pushing. At least the labour had been quick, Bunnymund thought to himself, that was a bonus. Tooth started yelling again as she pushed and pushed. The doctor kept calling out words of encouragement as she did. Bunnymund ducked behind the doctor to get a closer look.

"I can see a head," Bunnymund told Tooth rather excitably. She looked up in excitement and she matched Bunnymund's smile.

The rest of the baby started to appear on the scene and the doctor soon pulled out a screaming baby. Tooth had relaxed against the bed. She didn't look in pain anymore, just relieved and exhausted.

"Is it a boy or is it a girl?" Tooth asked Bunnymund.

The doctor, who had just finished cleaning up the baby, handed Bunnymund his child.

"It's a boy," Bunnymund said gazing down at his new son.

"A boy," Tooth said in an exhausted voice.

Bunnymund passed Tooth her son and she took him with trembling arms. She gazed down at her baby with love etched all over her expression. Bunnymund took a seat next to her and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"So what's the baby going to be called?" Kristoff asked.

"We're all dying to know," Jack said.

"Well we thought that if Tooth had a boy," Bunnymund said, "we would call him Hugo."

"Sounds like a good name," Elsa said. "I'm pretty sure I had a great-great uncle or something called Hugo."

"Hello Hugo," Tooth said to her new son. "Welcome to the world."

Suddenly their happy moment was interrupted by the door opening and Kai entering the room. He gave the child a quick smile before turning his attention onto Queen Elsa who looked a little shocked at Kai barging in like this.

"So sorry to intrude your majesty but I was told I could find you here," Kai said.

"Its fine Kai," Elsa said. "What is it?"

"There is someone here to see you. He says it is very urgent to see you as soon as possible."

"Who is it?"

"Prince Edvard of Fellen, your majesty."

**A/N: So this is the next chapter, I hope you guys all enjoyed it. Please review =)**


	36. An Offer

**WickedMagic: I know you were but it was always going to be a boy. Sorry.**

**mackjoyo35: Yeah he probably does, just probably doesn't care very much.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Yeah I got the hint, don't worry. Ah well on your love crisis, I don't think there is much you can do if your friend likes your crush. Sorry. **

**Guest Reviews: I don't think I've ever heard of a Winx Club but I'll take your word for it that its silly. First question: Hmm, probably as he is carrying on what he, himself, did. Next question: I try and update every day. I usually can unless I'm really busy throughout the day. I update at the same time though which is between 8-10pm my time. (When you reviewed it was my night)**

**Chapter 36: An Offer**

Elsa wasn't sure if she heard Kai correctly. Did he just say Prince Edvard of Fellen was here, in Arendelle, to see her? She knew about him of course, smart, handsome, powerful athlete. He was next in line after King Diederik XII dies; he would be next in line for the throne and in Elsa's opinion, based on what she heard from her advisors, he would make a fine young king. She knew a little bit about his background as well. He studied overseas in Switzerland, came top in his class, for a while before travelling around the world. He was clearly intelligent and had a great deal more common sense than his cousin and perhaps the rest of his family. But the question was; why was he here in Arendelle? Elsa was sure that he would follow his family's example and hate Arendelle with a passion. She was sure that the last place he would set foot in would be her kingdom. Maybe he was sent to scoop out anything he could muster out of them to help Fellen win the war? Maybe to see if he could find anything that would give Fellen any advantage to win the war? That was indeed a possibility. Or maybe he was here for a genuine reason that had nothing to do with the war. Well that was a stupid thought. The prince of Fellen doesn't drop by to country it's a war with for tea and cookies. She doubted very much this was social visit. Of course it was about the war. Maybe he was here for peaceful reasons? Like negotiating a treaty. Well that was another stupid idea. King Diederik XII would never negotiate a peace treaty or dream of surrendering to Arendelle. That would be the last thing he would ever consider doing, he would hate making peace with his enemy. So if that was the case, then why on Earth was Prince Edvard here of all places? What was he doing in Arendelle?

"Did he say why he was here?" Elsa asked voicing her concerns.

"No ma'am," Kai said. "He just said he wished to see the Queen on urgent matters."

"Alright," Elsa sighed. This was going to be something new to her. Talking to the prince of the country that her country is at war with was going to be quite strange. She was thrown quite off her game and didn't have a lot of time to get back into it. "Where is he?"

"He's in the Great Hall, your majesty."

Elsa gave a look at the new happy family. "You don't mind if I take my leave?" she asked Bunnymund and Tooth.

"Oh no," Tooth said. "Go, I'm sure you're bursting to find out why Prince Edvard is here to see you."

Tooth couldn't be more right. Elsa was indeed bursting to know that. Elsa gave little Hugo a smile before she swept from the room. Kai followed her and soon they arrived outside the Great Hall. She opened the doors and walked down the room. She could see Prince Edvard waiting for her by the thrones. She gave him a smile and received one in return. She sat down on her throne and stared down at the man. Prince Edvard was taller than she expected. He was also fiddling with his hat which was gripped with both of his hands. Could he be nervous? Elsa thought. That could be a possibility. He was talking with the Snow Queen in Arendelle where he knew he was not the not the most popular guy in town. When Elsa sat down, he gave her a bow to show his respect.

"Queen Elsa," he said. "It is an honour to meet you."

"Thank you Prince Edvard," Elsa said. "I say it is quite early for a man of your stature to be visiting."

"Forgive the intrusion but my ship arrived a lot earlier than I expected and I hurried to see you at once."

"Why must you see me at once Prince Edvard?"

"I've come with news about the war milady."

Elsa wasn't too surprised to hear this. She knew it had to do something with the war but she did find it strange that the prince of Fellen was the one to deliver the message. She would have thought that King Diederik XII would have sent someone else rather than his own cousin.

"Go on," prompted Elsa.

"You see, milady, the people of Fellen are anxious to see the war end."

"As are the people of Arendelle."

"Excellent, then I believe we could come to some kind of arrangement."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. Surely he wasn't talking about what she thought he was talking about…

"If you mean for us to surrender then I'm afraid you've come a long way for nothing," she said.

"Oh no," Prince Edvard shook his head. "No, I'm afraid you misunderstand me. You see I don't wish for you to surrender. I would like you to win the war."

Elsa was now confused. Why would the prince of Fellen wish for his own country to lose a war? Surely he was on-board with Fellen's wish to punish Arendelle for what it supposedly did to Fellen all those years ago. So why would he be wanting the country that caused that to win against his own country? This all seemed rather strange to her.

"I judge by the look on your face that you are confused by my statement," Edvard said with a bit of a smile.

"Forgive me Prince Edvard," Elsa said smiling as well but she still had her look of puzzlement on her face, "I just don't understand why you wish for Fellen to lose the war. Don't you wish that Fellen to win the war? Aren't you a citizen of Fellen?"

"Yes milady and for that reason, Arendelle must win the war."

Elsa was getting more and more confused. This just adding up in her head. She didn't understand how Prince Edvard would like to see his own kingdom potentially crash and burn before him. Prince Edvard must have noticed as he gave her a cherry smile.

"I gather by your expression that I am not explaining properly."

"No," Elsa said. "Please do."

"Well you see my cousin, King Diederik XII, wishes to obliterate Arendelle for what Arendelle did to our grandfather and to Fellen. What did Arendelle do to Fellen, you might ask. Well as you may be aware there was a huge war that took place between our grandfathers and their kingdoms. Fellen fired the first shot and Arendelle simply defended itself. Arendelle drove back Fellen's forces and gave Fellen a massive shake down. Arendelle destroyed Fellen for what it did to them and my grandfather was known as the king that let down his own kingdom. My grandfather grew mad over his constant thirst for revenge and this dripped down through the generations, it was shown in my uncle and now in my cousin, the current king of Fellen. It is that desire for revenge that has jet started this war, that has caused all this misery and destruction. You see Lord Pitch Black came to us a while ago with a proposal, he wanted revenge on Arendelle because you spurred his advances, quite rightly so if I may add, and this fuelled my cousin's desire for revenge even more. There was another man who wished the same amount of revenge on the same kingdom as he did. They plotted together and decided to take your kingdom for themselves. After the defeat of Lord Black, I thought that this could be the end of the war. Arendelle's soldiers may have been defeated but I was sure that with Arendelle's allies' support, there would be no way that Fellen could stand up to that kind of might and especially without aid from the Fearling army that Lord Black provided. I was sure that this would be the end of the war. Alas, it was not. My cousin was still driven by that same mad crazy revenge that my grandfather was, so much so, that Fellen is paying for it. My cousin is running Fellen, my home, into the ground because of his mad vendetta against Arendelle."

"So to save Fellen," Elsa said starting to catch on, "Fellen must fall?"

"It must," Prince Edvard nodded. "My cousin would not be able to stand up to the backlash that this war would cause him. Then in time, it has been suggested that I take up the reins and be crowned king."

"So we would win the war and you will become king?"

"It is a win/win situation, is it not? Arendelle wins the war and I get to be king and pull my country out of the ashes it is in."

"You're offering help aren't you?"

"All the help milady needs," Prince Edvard bowed again.

Elsa considered Prince Edvard's proposal. It was rather attractive. Prince Edvard clearly didn't have this desire to tear Arendelle down brick by brick unlike his grandfather, uncle and cousin. He seemed to see the world as it should be seen. He saw the war the way that Elsa saw it. Elsa was a little concerned that his offer to help Arendelle was fuelled by his desire to become king himself. Well, he would be a good king. He had a lot more experience dealing with kingdom's affairs than King Diederik XII ever had. King Diederik XII was just a boy with no idea what he should or shouldn't do. He was basically thrown onto the throne with no real experience or knowledge. Prince Edvard was a little older and would certainly make a better king than King Diederik XII could ever could. Maybe Elsa should take his offer. After all, Prince Edvard would have the working inside knowledge that Elsa would need to help take down the Fellen army with minimum lives to be lost and he did say it would be a win/win situation if they helped each other. Elsa did agree with him when he said that his cousin was running Fellen into the ground. King Diederik XII wasn't the only king to do this, his grandfather and his father also weren't known to be quite the noble kings. Elsa did for a second consider not taking his deal. But then what would that accomplish? Prince Edvard would just go back to Fellen and listen to whatever his cousin told him to do and Arendelle may or may not win the war. Elsa knew there was only one thing she could do that would ensure the safety of her kingdom.

"Alright, Prince Edvard," she said. "What do we need to do?"

Prince Edvard grinned and he started to speak.

* * *

><p>Anna didn't realise how much time had gone by when the clock outside chimed ten times. Elsa was still not back yet from her meeting with Prince Edvard. She bit her lip. What could they be discussing that was so important? The answer came straight to Anna in a flash. The war was the obvious answer. But why would Prince Edvard of Fellen want to talk to her sister about the war? Wasn't he the prince of Fellen? What could he be discussing with her sister? Anna excused herself from the room and headed down into the Great Hall. She poked her head through the door and to her surprise she didn't find either of them in there. She thought was slightly strange. She wondered where they could be.<p>

She walked down the hallways, thinking. Maybe she had finished the meeting a lot earlier and went back to bed? But then Anna noticed Elsa coming towards her talking with Prince Edvard which meant her theory went down the drain. They both had smiles on their faces and looked like they had been discussing something very important. Elsa stopped her conversation with Prince Edvard the second her eyes laid upon Anna. Anna knew that from that, the conversation they were having was something worth knowing about.

"Hey Elsa," Anna said brightly.

"Ah Anna," Elsa said. "This is Prince Edvard, he's come for a visit to Arendelle."

"I can see that," Anna said. "The question is why."

"That is a matter between me and her majesty, your royal highness," Prince Edvard said.

Anna raised her eyebrow. Didn't this guy know that she and Elsa practically shared everything? Elsa wouldn't keep anything from her.

"Elsa?" Anna looked at her sister expectantly. She was expecting her sister to give her a very long talk that included every single detail that she and Prince Edvard talked about. She expected to be told everything. What she was not expecting was her actual response.

"Why don't you run along Anna and find Kristoff," Elsa suggested. "I'm sure he's looking for you."

Elsa and Prince Edvard pushed past her. Anna gaped at them.

"That's all I get?" she yelled after them.

Elsa didn't respond. She couldn't believe that Elsa wasn't telling her what was going on. Anna just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. Whatever it was, it was probably a matter for the highest ranking individuals of Arendelle which somehow, despite her being the princess of Arendelle, didn't apply to her. Maybe it really was only a matter for the Queen. Well that just made Anna want to snoop even more. She really wanted to know what was so important that Elsa found it necessary to hide it from her. She knew what Elsa was trying to do. She was trying not to worry her with whatever was going on. She surely knew that Anna worried a lot more if she didn't know what was going on? Sisters, Anna thought to herself as she hurried up the corridor.

* * *

><p>Jorgen was pacing up and down his room that he was given to use with his wife by Morten. He and she had moved in a while ago as it was part of the deal he made with Morten and of course Morten was going to keep Jorgen to his end of the deal. Currently Jorgen had been trying to figure out a way to tell his wife that he was planning on moving to Arendelle. He had been promised a nice little farm there and he was hoping that, that Jack boy would keep his promise. He was sure he would. That Jack guy sounded nice. Besides he did feel like he was owed something for not turning them over and for helping them get back to Arendelle. Now it was only a matter of telling his wife the truth. She wasn't too into moving away from Fellen. She liked living in Fellen as that's where her family have lived for generations plus she hated the idea of moving away from her own brother who was her only family left. Plus she was never keen on Arendelle. She was into that stuff about the vendetta against Arendelle that their king kept harping on about but which Jorgen knew was just a ridiculous thing to do. Jorgen had a plan to tell her, he just had to approach her carefully.<p>

He watched as the door opened and his wife walked into the room. She smiled at him and sat down at her dresser. She started to take off her bracelets and earrings while looking at him through the mirror. Jorgen didn't know quite how to tell her. He took a deep breath in and decided to just say it.

"Dear, there is something that I need to tell you," he said.

"Hmm?" she said while taking off one of her earrings.

"I made a deal with an Arendelle solider some months ago."

That made her turn around in one solid movement. She had an angry look on her face. Jorgen had to back up a little. Last time she was this mad was when she was pregnant and he had eaten the last cookie she had wanted. Jorgen hadn't been able to sleep for a week because of that mistake.

"What?" she snapped. "You did what?"

"I made a deal with some Arendelle soldiers," Jorgen repeated.

"And what did this deal involve?" she snarled.

"Basically if I arranged for them to get back to Arendelle, they would provide something in return."

Marta looked a little flabbergasted for a moment and it looked as if something had struck her brain.

"That's why you needed Morten's ship!" she said. "That's why you made that deal. I knew there was a lot more to it. You would never have willingly offered to live with Morten. You hate the guy and you hate the city. You prefer your quiet and peaceful life of living on your little farm."

"Exactly," Jorgen said. "Which is why I've arranged for a nice relaxing retirement package in Arendelle. There is a little farm waiting for me with helpers. I'm going to move to Arendelle and work in a cosy little farm."

"You're moving to Arendelle?" Marta said as if she couldn't believe this.

"Yes," Jorgen said. "The bonus is that Monika lives there as well with her husband and our grandchild. So not only is Arendelle a definite improvement on Fellen but we would also be near our family."

"_We_?" Marta said.

"Well I would love for you to join me but I understand if you don't want to join me."

"Don't want to?" she shrieked. "That's a bit of an understatement."

"Look, even you have got to admit that Arendelle's a nice place to live than Fellen. It's not crumbling, it's not miserable and the people there are actually friendly. Arendelle is a nice place full of nice people. It doesn't have a king who is determined to not let the past go. Arendelle has a decent Queen who loves her people."

"Well I'll give you that," Marta shrugged. "But Arendelle Jorgen, _Arendelle_, its Fellen's arch rival."

"It's the king's arch rival," Jorgen corrected her. Neither ours nor its people. I know you have this thing with Arendelle but why? Arendelle has done nothing against you and Monika loves living there. Haven't you read all her letters and seen all her pictures? She's finding it such a lovely place to live."

"So you do want to do this?" Marta said after a silence.

"Yes," Jorgen said, "and I would love it if my beautiful wife would join me."

"But what about the war and everything?"

"The war is nearly over. Fellen won't have a chance against Arendelle now that Lord Black's army of Fearlings are no more. Arendelle will win. There is no way they would lose. Besides they have the Snow Queen and I don't know about you, but I hate the freezing cold. There is no way I'm staying here if she decides to freeze us all here."

"I guess your right about that," Marta admitted.

"You guess?" Jorgen asked. "You know I'm right. Now wouldn't you like to live out your days in sunny Arendelle and just watch the world go by instead of being in this dark and horrible place?"

"That place is my home you're talking about!"

"I know, I'm just stating facts here."

"Urgh, fine, you win," Marta said. "I hate it when you're right."

"Wait, I actually won that?" Jorgen sounded a little confused. That almost never happened to him. It was usually Marta who would win their arguments.

"Yes but don't get to excited," Marta flashed him a smile. "So this is something you really want to do?"

"Yes," Jorgen nodded.

"Alright, alright, I'm on board," Marta said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as we're ready."

Marta nodded. "We just can't tell Morten. He would go crazy if he found out what we're doing. He hates Arendelle more than I do and a simple speech like the one you gave wouldn't calm him down."

"Agreed."

Marta looked a little sad. Jorgen knew why she was sad.

"I'm really going to miss Fellen," she said.

"I know," Jorgen gave her a little kiss. "But this is the best thing for us."

"I know," Marta said sadly.

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	37. A Little Secret

**La Critic: What spelling mistakes? Think I'll a look over and see. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Winterswhisper98: Don't worry I remember you. It's nice to read from an old reviewer. Thanks, I do find that as I write more, I do improve. Question and Answer time, no Jack probably won't have any duties unless Elsa gives him some (like how Prince Albert, Prince Consort to Queen Victoria did, Victoria gave him many duties such as in charge of the royal household and one of her trusted advisors). Oh Jack could never become King as Elsa is the reining Queen (you can never have a king if the reining monarch is a Queen). He will only ever be a Prince Consort. **

**Guest Reviews: Ah thanks for clearing that up. My day in question was good (I got Omega Ruby so I've been playing it non stop). Hope you had fun visiting your Aunt. My next fanfic idea, wow, so far I have a few in mind. I have a HP/Frozen crossover that needs to be finished and I may post that. The other two is a potential rewrite to my story Asylum or this other magic AU one. I haven't yet decided which one I will write first but hopefully they all will be written and posted. Hmm, in terms of reviews, I would go on but I would like a few reviews per chapter though. It is nice to read people's thoughts, questions and suggestions. In terms of personal questions, I don't mind answering them, only a few things I find personal (like details about my life such as school, university, name etc.) oh and you are right, I am a girl (I agree with you, a lot of Jelsa fans are girls but I may have found a couple who are boys). Your story idea is interesting but I have a few problems with it (my issues only) such as making Anna the older sister, this doesn't go in line with the Frozen storyline and I don't like things like that (again my problem only). Plus I don't like Anna with powers, kind of takes away the point of Frozen a little. Yes make an account and by all means, write this story if you want to. The plotline actually does sound a little interesting but if I was writing it I would do it a little different to how you're doing it but that's just me. **

**TPATFan16: I hope this fulfils your request for Jelsa fluffiness. **

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Ah, so your staying in another country? That's cool. Is it for a holiday or school or something. Ah, I'm sure everything will work out with your crush. There is plenty of fish in the sea.**

**L.M.H: No he didn't.**

**Chapter 37: A Little Secret**

"So if we move our troops to this position," Elsa said moving the figurine that represented an army of Arendelle, "we could isolate the Fellen soldiers at this position?" Elsa tapped the position on the map with a large pointer that she was carrying.

"Indeed, your majesty," Anton said.

Elsa was currently in the council room with her advisors and Prince Edvard. They were drawing up their latest battle plan in order to do one last final assault on Fellen so that they could finally stop the war. It was tricky though. Fellen had eyes and ears everywhere, so formulating a battle strategy without them watching would be tricky indeed. Elsa also had to contend with keeping an eye on Prince Edvard. She wasn't sure if she trusted him yet. She still didn't know if his quest to aid Arendelle and pull Fellen out of the ashes when the war was all over was a noble one or one that was fuelled by greed. Besides, Elsa did think that Prince Edvard, himself, was the eyes and ears that Fellen liked to have around Arendelle. You could never be too careful when you're dining with a potential enemy. She and Anton, a man she fully trusted, were building up other plans just in case something happened during their current one. She had no particular reason to distrust Prince Edvard, apart from the fact he was a prince of Fellen which just happened to the kingdom their at war with and the fact that the rulers of Fellen haven't been quite so nice to Arendelle in both the past and the present. But so far, he had done nothing to warrant any suspicions of treachery, in Elsa's eyes anyway. He had been quite a fine guest and his input was invaluable. But that didn't mean Elsa wasn't going to keep her eye on him. He was betraying his own cousin to help them. But the reason he gave seemed like an honest and honourable one. He was concerned about his own country and he wished it was once the fine place it once was before this whole vendetta thing got kick started. Elsa thought that if he was truly guided by that, then she had nothing to worry about with him. But that didn't stop her instructing some guards to keep an eye on him for her. You could never be too careful.

"Hmm," Elsa tapped her fingers on the table which the map was situated on. "But then that would leave our rear flank exposed and allow Fellen to sneak up on us, like so," she pushed some figurines that represented Fellen's army forward towards the figurine that represented their troops.

"That may be a risk we may have to run, your majesty," Magnus said. "If we could isolate the Fellen main army, then a small set of our soldiers could infiltrate the town and storm the castle and win that way without having the need to worry about Fellen having backup coming to their aid."

"I don't know," Elsa said, stretching her arms across the table and placed her knuckles on top it. "It seems an awfully large risk to run."

"Your majesty seems to forget that I am here," Prince Edvard said cheerfully. "If her majesty allows, then I could advise his majesty, my cousin, on a different approach. I could convince him that the Arendelle army would be more likely to attack the docks on the north side of the army in order to cut off Fellen's supplies. Then Arendelle's main force will go in, isolate the main army before another force enters Fellen, undetected, and attack the castle. That way, no risk would be run."

"That does sound better," Elsa said. "But how would the army get inside the castle without detection? According to reports from our spies, Fellen has their gates locked up tight with eyes everywhere."

"Do not worry about that milady," Prince Edvard said. "I will give the order that the guard must change at midnight on the night of our choosing. That will give Arendelle a small amount of time to enter the gates that I will have gotten unlocked for all of you."

"Seems risky," Elsa said.

"The risk is minimal," Edvard said.

"You could also be discovered."

"That is highly unlikely. No one would suspect a thing."

"If you're sure it would work…"

"I'm sure it would work. If my part of the plan goes off without a hitch, which I am sure it would, then Arendelle would be able to pass through the streets at night without anyone any the wiser. I will have the castle unlocked and the guard will be minimal. Arendelle soldiers would be able to sweep inside and take control of Fellen and the castle in one short and small assault."

"Alright," Elsa said. "If this all goes to plan, then Arendelle would win the war in a single night with no loss of life."

"Exactly," Edvard smiled.

"Alright, looks like we're all on the same page," Elsa said. "I think that's all we needed to discuss today. Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone else in the room started to pack up their things, all their notes were tucked into folders. They each gave a bow to Elsa before they left the room.

"Lord Anton," she called. "Wait a moment."

Anton hung back. Elsa waited until everyone else in the room had gone before she spoke.

"So how's our guest doing?" she asked him. They both knew who Elsa was talking about. Anton didn't need that to be further discussed.

"Fine," he said.

"And the other thing?" Elsa said lowering her voice slightly.

"Ah," Anton knew what she was talking about. She was obviously talking about whether or not they believed that Prince Edvard was here at their benefit or King Diederik XII's benefit. Elsa had asked Anton to look into that matter for her as she knew he would be the only one who was both capable and trusted enough to complete the mission. Elsa's trust of people wasn't bought easy after the fiasco that Hans caused. He reminded her that people can be deceiving in looks, intentions and actions. "Yes, well I have made some enquires into that, your majesty."

"And?" Elsa said looking expectantly.

"Well we have some well-placed spies in Fellen and they have verified Prince Edvard story. Apparently King Diederik XII is running the kingdom into the ground, not that we needed that verified as we knew that, and people are getting a little sick of it. The monarchy is losing some support over there and it seems Prince Edvard is desperate not to let that happen."

"And for that to happen, King Diederik XII will need to step down as king?" Elsa asked. "And for that to happen, Fellen would need to lose the war?"

"Exactly," Anton said. "The next choice of king both in support and succession line is indeed Prince Edvard."

"Do we know what he would do once he got the throne?"

"No," Anton said. "But I do believe that rebuilding Fellen is his main goal."

"Yes but I wonder what he will do to Arendelle. I mean we're putting a lot of faith in this guy and we don't even know him that well."

"True," Anton said. "But I don't think that he wouldn't help us if it wasn't important."  
>"So you're saying to trust the guy?" Elsa's eyes narrowed slightly. She still wasn't very sure where she stood on that but she didn't have a reason to distrust Anton's advice.<p>

"I'm saying we should have a backup plan, just in case."

"Which is?"

"Well Prince Edvard wouldn't expect it if some of our ships causally went off course for a few hours."

"Huh?" Elsa was getting lost.

"There is a small dock near Fellen's castle," Anton said speaking quickly and quietly in case they got disturbed. "If we disguise a few of our ships to make it look like Fellen ones, we could sneak into Fellen that way. That way we don't have to trust Prince Edvard to call a change in the guard or have the gates open. The men could sneak onto the boats and regroup with our men at the gates. They could open the gates for them and then together, they could take on the castle together."

"It sounds even risker than what Prince Edvard suggested," Elsa said. "It relies too much on not getting caught."

"It is the risker option," Anton agreed, "but then this way we don't have to rely on someone else especially when that someone may not be someone that we should be trusting."

"I see," Elsa said sounding a little grave. "Then no one apart from those who absolutely need to know can know about it. We can't risk Prince Edvard to know about it if he is really a danger to Arendelle."

"I agree with her majesty," Anton said.

"Good, then I'm putting you in charge of the whole thing," Elsa said.

Anton gave a short bow to her. "I'll get on that right away."

"Excellent."

Anton turned to leave but then he paused. He turned back around and he opened his mouth to speak but he hesitated. It seemed as if he was fighting with himself to say something. Elsa waited for him to speak but it didn't look as if there was going to be any sound that would escape Anton's mouth.  
>"Yes?" Elsa prompted him.<p>

"Your majesty," Anton said. "I have watched over you since you were a little girl, since the moment of your birth, I knew you would grow to become a phenomenal ruler and your parents agreed with me on that front. I've watch you do many things and when your parents died, I believe I've sort of become a surrogate father to both you and your younger sister, Princess Anna. I have grown to care about you and your family very much. I'm worried that something is the matter with your majesty. I have been informed that you have not been very well recently and this troubles me. It is so dangerous to become sick, ignore it and a simple cold becomes something much, much worst."

Elsa smiled at him. It was sweet that Anton cared and worried about her that much. It was true what he had said. He had become like a second father to both her and her sister. It was also true that Elsa hadn't been feeling too good recently, she had been sick quite a bit. Elsa knew that Anton was a man that she could turn to for anything.

"Everything is fine," Elsa said. "Trust me Anton, you do not have to worry about me."

"I'm afraid I do quite often, although your sister more than yourself," he added as an afterthought.

"Like I said," Elsa smiled. She took Anton's hands and gripped them affectingly. "All is well."

"You would tell me if I needed to worry about something?"

"Absolutely," Elsa said.

This made Anton look a little happier. He thanked Elsa before giving her a short bow and then he left the room. Elsa sighed as he walked away from her. She wasn't lying exactly. There was something up but it wasn't anything anyone needed to worry about. Elsa left the room and immediately bumped into Anna. Elsa gave her a disproving stare. She knew that Anna had been eavesdropping on the meeting and potentially on her and Anton's private conversation. Well she would rather it was Anna eavesdropping and not someone else who Elsa was unsure where his or her allegiance lay. Anna looked a little guilty as Elsa glared down at her with her hands on her hips.

"Anna, we have talked about this," Elsa said. "If you want to know something, all you need is ask."

"Yeah like that worked before," Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna there are just some things that don't concern you," Elsa said. "So what did you hear this time?"

"Something about a boat and a gate and using that boat to get into some castle," Anna said. "It was really muffled. Could you tell your advisors to speak louder and to annunciate their words so I can listen in properly?"

Elsa supressed a laugh. "Well just don't go telling anyone you've been spying or what you've learnt. There is a reason why those people don't know the plans."

"Okay," Anna and Elsa set off down the corridor together. "So the conversation with Anton seemed intense."

"We were just discussing alternate methods of getting into Fellen," Elsa said.

"Then he asked you about your wellbeing didn't he?" Anna asked.

"A lot of people have," Elsa said. "Jack has been too. I keep telling him that everything is fine but he won't listen."

"Then tell him," Anna suggested.

"I want to be sure," Elsa said. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions not before I've seen a doctor and also it's too early to be sure."

"You told me," Anna shrugged.

"That's because I trust you one hundred percent and you're my sister," Elsa said, "and also because you forced it out of me when you found me being sick in the bathroom again."

"Hey I can't help it if I happen to walk in at the right moment," Anna said. "So when are you going to tell Jack?"

"Tell Jack what?" Jack, himself, had just appeared carrying Leif. He had his eyebrows raised and he was looking at his wife expectantly.

"That there is chocolate pudding in the kitchens," Elsa said thinking very quickly on her feet.

"Papa," Leif was tugging on his collar. "I want some chocolate pudding."

"Then you shall have some, oh sweet prince," Jack said. He gave one last look at Elsa before walking off with his son in his arms. Elsa felt a little guilty. She had a feeling that Jack knew that something was up.

"Okay," Anna said looking a little lost. "That was totally your cue to tell him."

"I didn't want to tell him like that!" snapped Elsa. "Besides I told you. I want to be sure before I tell anyone else."

"Okay," Anna threw her hands up in the air and started walking down the hallway. "Don't blame me when Jack becomes suspicious."

Elsa rolled her eyes but didn't actually say anything.

* * *

><p>Jack was in the kitchens with Leif. They had found the chocolate pudding that Gerda had made and right now Leif was going to town on it. He had chocolate pudding all over his hands, face and clothes. He looked a mess. Gerda was going on about having to wash both the clothes and Leif later. She knew it was going to mission to get those chocolate stains out of Leif's nice blue shirt. Jack did have to admit that Leif could be quite messy when he wanted to be. A trait, that according to his sister Pippa, Leif inherited from Jack. Jack thought this was absurd but when Jack looked at how Elsa ate (who ate very neatly and used her knife and fork properly unlike Jack sometimes), he had to give up. Although Jack may have a contender with Anna as Leif's Aunt.<p>

Thinking about Elsa made Jack think about her recent behaviour. She was acting a little bit more secretive than he liked. It wasn't just about the war, he knew that there was a limit to what people could know and Jack knew that he may or may not make that list of people that are in the know. He knew that, as Queen, Elsa had to keep secrets that concerned the running of her kingdom. It was the fact that he had this feeling that Elsa was holding something back from him. He didn't know what it was but he did feel like she was keeping something from him. It could be nothing and Jack could be paranoid for nothing but he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Elsa had been quite sick recently and that scared him slightly. He remembered his grandmother getting sick when he was just a young boy. She would tell him that nothing was wrong and for him not to worry. Of course that made him worry even more and of course his grandmother grew more and more sick until she was confined to her bed. She never recovered and she eventually passed away which devastated Jack and his family. Jack just hoped that the same thing would happen to Elsa.

Maybe he should go talk to her. That did seem like the most logical thing to do. She had never lied to him and if he was insistent enough, Elsa would tell him what was going on. Jack had been so absorbed in his thoughts that Jack didn't realise that Leif was finishing up his chocolate pudding. Jack soon realised that Leif was looking up at him and Jack could see that he had licked his bowl dry and that he was looking at Jack as if he was wanting more. Jack knew that if he did, it would ruin his dinner and Elsa wouldn't want Leif filling up on chocolate pudding. Jack knew that Leif was also going to need a bath. He looked quite messy with chocolate pudding all over his face, fingers and there were stains over his dark blue, high collar shirt. Gerda came back into the room, she took one look at Leif and suddenly she looked a little disproving. She then told Leif to go upstairs and get ready for a bath. Leif did so, running as he went. Jack tidied up after Leif and then went to go find Elsa. He just had to ask her what was going on, that was all. She would probably tell him the truth or just ask for a little bit more time before she could tell him. Either way, Jack would happy with the answer as long as she didn't lie to him. He didn't like lying much. Jack knew that Elsa would never lie to him. She would tell him the truth, he was sure of it.

He found Elsa sitting in their room, reading a book. It was one of those books that she loved so much but that Jack couldn't stand. She looked tired and looked like she was thinking about having a nap. She didn't often have naps in the afternoon but recently, she had been quite tired and Jack put that up to having to deal with the war. But maybe, if he combined it with her being sick, it could be something else. Elsa looked up when he walked in and she smiled at him. Jack smiled back down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hello," she said.

Jack wasn't quite sure how to approach this. He just decided to go for it. He was worried about her. She was sick and she wasn't telling him what was going on and that scared him, a lot.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched as Jack sat down on the bed and then she put the book away on her bedside table. She pulled herself up so she was leaning against her headboard and pillows while Jack sat at the end of the bed tickling her feet gently.<p>

"I had the feeling that there was more to that conversation we had earlier," he said.

"Ah," Elsa said. She had a feeling that was going to come back to haunt her. Anna was right. Jack had gotten suspicious. Well she didn't blame him. She had looked rather guilty before and she hadn't done a very good job at covering that up. "Yes, about that…" she let her voice trail off. She wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. It was still quite early. She hadn't even seen a doctor but all the signs were there. A part of her told her to wait until she got the doctor's confirmation but the other part of her told her to tell Jack. After all it was his right to know and she was bursting to tell him. She was so excited to see the look on his face when she would tell him.

"Elsa, you don't have to tell me what's going on," Jack said. "I just want to know if it is something I should know because with this recent sickness you've had, I'm getting a little nervous. Actually a lot nervous. I'm getting a little scared that your falling ill and that you're not telling me about it."

"Ah yes," Elsa said. "You should know what is going on but I just don't want to get your hopes up and then if I'm not, have them crushed."

"What?" Jack looked a little confused.

"I just want to be sure before I tell you."

"Elsa, I love you, but you're not making an ounce of sense."

Elsa took a deep breath in. It was time. She should tell him. He deserved to know.

"Okay," she smiled. "Jack, honey, I think I may be pregnant."

**A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	38. Escape To Arendelle

**FrozenSWloKfan01: Sorry to hear about your grandma. I know how you feel too.**

**Guest: Ah thanks, I think you're right there. But I don't use US spelling, I use UK spelling.**

**TPAFan16: How is it ironic? I'm probably missing something really obvious. (sorry brain dead, I don't see the obvious anymore) **

**maggie98: Bad luck that you still have exams. Good luck for them, I know exams are painful and frustrating but you shall get through them and get good marks. If I can get through horrible exams you can too. Hmm, on your question, maybe, he didn't the last time so potentially not.**

**Chapter 38: Escape To Arendelle**

"Pr-pregnant?" Jack stuttered the word. He wasn't even sure if he heard Elsa correctly. Did she really say that she was pregnant? "As in going to have a baby kind of pregnant?"

"How many other types pregnant do you know?" Elsa said rolling her eyes. "But like I said, I _think_ I may be pregnant."

Jack's mind was racing. Elsa could actually be pregnant. Her recent bout of sickness was likely morning sickness. A clear sign of pregnancy. She had also been quite tired as well which if Jack was remembering correctly was another sign. Elsa could really be pregnant. She could actually be carrying his child.

"You're grinning like an idiot," Elsa stated which snapped Jack out of his thoughts.

"Of course I am," Jack said as if the most obvious thing in the world. "Elsa, we could be having a baby. I know I missed out on Leif and everything to do with pregnancy, labour and birth with him which I am greatly frustrated at but I won't be for this time. I will get to be here for everything which is something that I am grinning very broadly about. Plus there will be another little prince of princess running about the castle."

Elsa smiled. "We don't even know if I'm pregnant or not," she muttered. "It's too early to be thinking like this."

"So?" Jack said. "It's kind of neat to think about this kind of stuff."

"It is," Elsa smiled again. "Just don't get too disappointed if I'm not actually pregnant."

"Well if you're not," Jack surged forward and wrapped his arms around Elsa. "We might just have to get some practice in."

Jack leaned in and kissed her. Elsa kissed him back and Jack's hands found themselves grazing her thighs gently.

"Queen Elsa," there was a knock on the door and the voice that belonged to Kai floated through it. Jack didn't let his annoyance show. He hated getting interrupted when he was having a moment with Elsa. It happened a lot which thoroughly annoyed him but then again she was the queen and she had a lot of important people to see and things to do. Elsa pushed Jack off her and Jack landed next to him with a bit of a thump. He looked a little grouchy but he let that go. He just hoped that the person will come in, deliver whatever message he had and then be off. Then Jack and Elsa could continue where they had left off.

"Come in," Elsa called.

Kai walked in and bowed. "Doctor Christeson is here to see you."

"Ah good," Elsa smiled. "Send him in."

Doctor Christeson entered the room and tipped his hat to the couple on the bed. Elsa gave him a warm smile when he entered.

"Her royal highness, Princess Anna, sent for me ma'am," he said.

"Oh good," Elsa said. "I was hoping she would."

Jack excused himself from the room and allowed Doctor Christeson to examine his wife in private.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff were leaning against the wall of the corridor outside Elsa's bedroom. Anna remembered the last time they had been in this situation. Although that time, they had thought that Elsa just had the flu or something. They had no idea about her relationship with Jack or the fact that she had actually married him. They just thought that the doctor was going to come out, tell them that Elsa needed rest and relaxation and that she would get better in just a few days. They never dreamed that he would inform them that they were going to be an Aunt and an Uncle. Although they both loved Leif as much as they did their own children. Anna was thrilled to be an Aunt and it was nice to see Elsa with a child of her own. She knew that Elsa had been wanting to have a child of her own but most importantly with the right guy. That was something that Anna knew she had found. Jack was the right kind of guy for Elsa. He treated her like an actual human being not some queen which quite a few of her previous suitors did. They only saw the crown and the title. They didn't see the person who Elsa really is. Jack may not be a prince or some kind of lord or duke but he certainty behaved and acted a lot better than them.<p>

Jack came out of the room and closed the door behind him. Anna was a little surprised to see him. She thought he was with Leif somewhere in the castle, maybe eating that chocolate pudding that Elsa had told them about. Jack had a bit of a grin playing around his mouth. Anna smiled at this. She remembered seeing that same look three times when she told Kristoff she was pregnant.

"So?" Anna asked him. "Is she?"

"The doctor only has just begun," Jack mumbled.

"Oh," Anna said. "So you do know…" Anna let her voice trail off.

"She did tell me," Jack said with a smile. "Just imagine a little Elsa or Jack running around the castle. I can hardly contain my excitement."

"Neither can I," Anna smiled.

The three of them leaned against the wall waiting. Kristoff had his arms folded and was staring into some kind of abyss. Anna really didn't know what he was thinking about but it looked kind of serious. He was probably not really thinking about much though. Maybe he was wondering what will happen when the baby was born or something like that. Jack was tapping his hands against the wall and he clearly couldn't keep still. Well he could be about to be informed that his wife was carrying his child, so naturally that was expected. Anna had her hands behind her back, pressed against the wall while one her feet crossed her other leg. She was just as jumpy as Jack was. She really wanted the doctor to come out already and tell them what they're already know. Anna really hoped that her sister was going to have another child. This time would be different than the last time she did this. For starters, the news won't come as a massive shock to everyone. Anna's head still reeled sometimes when she thought about it. Elsa had managed to keep a massive secret from her. Anna was actually impressed. It took a lot to keep a secret like that from her. She would usually be able to pick up something like that in an instant. Although, now that she thought about it, it had been Kristoff to tell Anna that he knew that Jack liked Elsa in that way. Anna hadn't even picked up on that. She thought that she could be potentially losing her touch.

Anna looked at her brother-in-law. He was now tapping his foot against the ground. The noise was a little annoying but Anna was also tapping her fingers against the wall so she couldn't really talk. Kristoff gave them both a look and they both stopped immediately. Anna's thoughts returned to her sister and to her brother-in-law. It would be nice if Elsa was pregnant. This could be kind of like a do over pregnancy. Last time, Elsa didn't have Jack there to support her and help her through it. Now she did and Anna was grateful she did. Anna had done the best she could back then but she knew that something had been lacking and that something definitely had been Jack. Elsa had wanted her husband next to her bedside as much as anyone did, probably even more.

"Hey," the voice of Bunnymund suddenly interrupted everyone's thoughts. Anna looked up and saw Bunnymund carrying his son Hugo. He looked a little confused as to why Kristoff, Anna and Jack were all hovering outside Elsa's room. That's when Anna realised. He didn't know. In all the excitement over the possibility that Jack and Elsa would have another child and Anna and Kristoff could be having another niece or nephew, it kind of had been a bit of a secret. "What's going on?"

"Oh," Anna said. "Elsa is seeing a doctor and we're waiting to hear the results."

"A doctor?" Bunnymund looked anxious. "Surely Elsa is not sick. I know she's been a bit sick recently but surely that's a cold or something. Not something serious."

"Oh it's nothing like that," Anna said giving a wild look to Jack. She didn't know if they were telling or not. Elsa had just told Jack. She didn't want to tell people, not until she was absolutely sure. She didn't want to be creating a fuss over nothing and pregnancy with a monarch would create a huge fuss.

"We think Elsa may be pregnant," Jack explained.

"Pregnant?" Bunnymund said. "As in Elsa could be having a child with you?"

"Yep," Jack said rather proudly.

It was that moment when Hugo let out a little gurgle. Bunnymund didn't really notice. He was too busy being in a bit of shock over the news that his queen might be having another child with his best friend. After a few moments, his face split into two and a wide grin consumed his features.

"Well fingers crossed," he said holding up some.

Bunnymund took his place next to Jack. He bounced his son up and down and made baby noises. Anna soon joined him in entertaining little Hugo. Anna made silly faces while Kristoff and Jack watched with smiles all over their faces. Anna didn't realise how much time had gone past until she noticed the time on Jack's pocket watch. She then realised that the doctor's meeting had gone on for quite a bit of time.

"They're certainty taking their time," Anna said staring at the door in front of them.

"The doctor probably wants to be thorough," Kristoff said.

Anna had to agree with him. This was a future prince or princess of Arendelle they were talking about here. Elsa would want to be absolutely sure before she broke the news to everyone. Luckily, they didn't have to wait much longer after that. The door soon opened and Doctor Christeson stepped out carrying his hat and briefcase. Anna rushed up to him with a determined look on her face the second he appeared to them.

"Well?" she asked, speaking quite fast.

Doctor Christeson smiled at her. "Your sister has some news for you."

"She…she does?" Anna looked really excited.

Jack straightened up. Anna looked at him with a smile. Doctor Christeson may have just told them the news that they had been dying to hear. Jack moved passed Doctor Christeson and entered Elsa's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Jack found Elsa sitting up in her bed. She grinned when Jack walked in. Jack sat down next to her and his rubbed her hand with his.<p>

"So?" he said. He couldn't get rid of the grin that was all over his face.

"I am," Elsa grinned back.

Jack pulled Elsa onto his lap and gave her a kiss. Jack rubbed her leg while Elsa looked at him straight on. Jack then knelt down off the bed while Elsa remained on it. Jack placed both his hands on her stomach and leaned his head in close.

"Hey there little one," he said. "I'm your Papa and I will love you no matter what, well unless you go on some kind of murder rampage but even then I will still love you."

Elsa gave a small chuckle at this. "So what do you think?"

"About?" Jack said still grinning at her stomach.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm," Jack thought about it. "We already have a son and having a little princess would be kind of cool, especially if she, or he if it turns out to be a boy, has your ice powers. Get it?" he added laughing at his own joke.

"I don't care what gender our baby is," Elsa said. "As long as the baby is healthy and happy and doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I concur with milady," Jack said speaking in a rather posh tone. He jumped back onto Elsa and his lips found hers. Elsa giggled. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and Jack's lips found her mouth, jawline and neck.

"Um guys," Jack broke away from Elsa and looked around to see Anna, Kristoff and Bunnymund standing in the doorway. "We have a baby in the room who doesn't need to see you guys attempting to make twins," Anna said, "and quite frankly neither do I."

"Sorry," Elsa said moving away from Jack.

"That's twice in one day," he grumbled. "Can't a guy have some peace with his wife? I'm not asking for much people."

"So," Anna jumped on the bed in between Elsa and Jack. "We were right?"

"Yes," Elsa said and both she and Anna squealed quite loudly which nearly deafened Jack.

"Congratulations Jack," Bunnymund whacked him on the back, "and of course Elsa. Baby number two on the way."

"What's with all the people in Mama and Papa's room?" everyone looked up to see Leif standing in the doorway. He was clean from his bath and was dressed in a nice green, high collar over shirt with a white shirt underneath it. He was wearing long black pants that ended with belt buckle shoes. He looked quite interested to see what all the grownups were talking about.

"Leif, sweetie," Elsa picked up her son and rested him on her knee. "How would you like a little baby brother or sister?"

"A little baby brother or sister?" he asked.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"I would love one," Leif said grinning broadly. "Now I will have a little playmate that's all mine!"

Elsa laughed and gave her son a tight hug.

* * *

><p>"You're sure this is the right thing?" Marta asked Jorgen once again as they made their way to their station wagon. She had been asking him the same question all day. Jorgen had managed to get one of the captains to sail them to Arendelle, unfortunately for a high price which Jorgen had trouble paying and now they were leaving to go to Arendelle. Luckily the captain was one of the people in Fellen who didn't like what their king was doing and was secretly hoping for a new king to take the throne. The rumours that were all about Fellen suggested that it would be their king's cousin, Prince Edvard to take the throne after the king would hopefully step down. Jorgen approved of Prince Edvard as their next king. Their current king, King Diederik XII, was pretty much a useless king. Jorgen was pretty sure that if Prince Edvard succeeded the throne, Fellen would be in much better shape than it was in now.<p>

His wife had been a little worried leaving for Arendelle right in the middle of the war. She had come about to the idea of living in Arendelle instead of her home of Fellen. She was still a little antsy about Arendelle but Jorgen was sure that will all change once she sees just how amazing Arendelle is. Jorgen had only been there a few times and that was during his childhood and during the reign of King Agdar. Marta had been quite upset that their daughter had run off with some fisherman from Arendelle a few years ago and had decided to live in Arendelle but Jorgen didn't mind. He only didn't like the fact that she had eloped with him instead of giving them a proper wedding. Jorgen had already told their daughter that they were coming and she was thrilled that they were. She was having a little trouble with the baby and needed her mother's help.

"So you're absolutely sure that this is the right thing to do?" Marta repeated.

Jorgen sighed a little. "Yes dear," he said firmly. He knew she was scared to be found by her brother sneaking off in the middle of the night but that was the only way that they could get out without being seen. Marta had left her brother a note explaining everything that had happened. Marta was hoping that Morten wouldn't be too angry with her and would hopefully find it within himself to forgive her for running off to Arendelle without even telling him about it. After all she was only following her husband and Jorgen was sure that once she reached Arendelle, she would love it as much as he did.

"Okay," Jorgen helped his wife up to the seat and he climbed up next to her. "Let's go."

Jorgen tugged on the reins and the horse started to go. Marta turned around and waved goodbye to Morten's house.

"Morten can come visit," Jorgen said. "There's no stopping that."

"But will he?" Marta sighed. "I know you hate him but he's my brother and I love him."

"Even though he is a slimy git, I just wish you didn't feel this pain."

"Well at least I'm with you," Marta gripped Jorgen's arm affectingly and Jorgen smiled at her.

They made their way to the docks where several ships lay waiting to take sail. Jorgen hopped off his wagon and made his way up to the captain he had arranged travel with while Marta waited in the wagon. Jorgen came back to his wife and told her everything was ready to go. She smiled and helped Jorgen load everything, all their things, their horse and their wagon onto the ship.

"My payment?" the captain said extending his hand.

Jorgen sighed and pulled out a rather large and heavy money back which was filled with gold coins. It was practically nearly all their savings but Jorgen was sure once they got to Arendelle, they would be fine. The captain counted out all the money forcing Jorgen and Marta to stand next to him while he counted. He looked happy when he had finished counting and gave the order for the ship to start sailing.

"I prefer to sail in the daytime," the captain told Jorgen.

"But the sooner we start, the sooner we'll be in Arendelle," Jorgen said.

"Aye, aye," the captain agreed. Jorgen knew that the captain wanted to get to Arendelle as much as he did. "Besides we don't want anyone knowing where we're off to, especially with the war going on and the king's hatred of that certain kingdom. We want to be as discreat as possible while we're sailing on our trip"

"Indeed," Jorgen nodded.

The cabin boy then led them down to a small cabin. It wasn't much but it would do. Jorgen took off his boats and relaxed in the small bed next to his wife.

"This is the right thing to do," he said to her.

"I know," Marta said. "I just hope it's sunny in Arendelle."

Jorgen smiled and gave his wife a small kiss. He couldn't believe what was happening. Soon he and his marvellous wife would be in Arendelle where they could retire in peace with their family nearby. It was going to be more than perfect.

**A/N: I actually based Jorgen's and Morten's relationship off Vitalstatistix's (from Asterix) relationship with his brother-in-law. I love those comics. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	39. Whispers In The Wind

**maggie98: Well good luck on your exam. I've started getting some marks back myself and so far, it's looking quite good. I just hope this good stream of marks continue. I hope it goes well for you. Good luck! What is the exam? If it's something like maths I feel your pain. I really hate maths...and physics. Jorgen will get his happy ending. I feel like he deserves it. I like writing him. He seems like the kind of guy who has decent morals and knows what to do.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Well I know how you feel, doing nothing all day really can take it out of you. Bet that nap was nice. I can't actually have naps unless I am very ill and I feel like I will pass out. Although my brother and father loves them. Ah, Indonesia, never been there myself but wouldn't mind the chance to have a look around one day. Well that's a lot closer to where I am than America. Were you in the US for school or something? It would be quite a change to Indonesia. Ah well with your crush. Sometimes these things happen. It's his/her lost.**

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Ah 2am? For the record that's the time difference, I upload like at 9pm my time. Well its pretty cold here in NZ too despite it going into summer. We get some really nice, lush days and then today was raining and miserable. But that's NZ weather. One summer we had rain, hard plummeting down rain on Christmas Day. Kind of put the nice outside Christmas lunch to a standstill. At least it doesn't snow here or have really bad storms. I'm quite grateful for that. I think my friends and I made the same jokes when it was winter for us back in June-August. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Don't worry he will. Jack is the kind of guy who will repay his debts.**

**rainy: Really? Hmm, I don't think Leif seems mature. He seems like every other kid to me. Maybe we're just seeing him differently. I try and write him like a kid. Well the again, he is the Crown Prince. He will need to be mature but maybe not at the age of 3 though.**

**snowleopardjm: Canadian huh? Cool! I would love to go to Canada one day. It sounds awesome. But it's a bit of a trip for me as it's one the other side of the world. **

**TPATFan16: Well Elsa is important. People need to talk to her.**

**Chapter 39: Whispers In The Wind**

King Diederik XII was sitting on his throne. He was tapping his fingers against his armrest, thinking. He had heard some rumours lately, rumours he didn't like, rumours that were going to force his hand. He had heard a couple of his servants talking the other week. They had been near the kitchens, whispering to each other. They looked a little nervous to be talking about whatever they had been talking about which spiked Diederik's interest. Diederik had paused to listen, he listened in from the shadows. He could hear them talking about the recent rumbles that were happening in Fellen. The recent rumbles they had been referring to were the rumours regarding a certain overthrow of the king. Diederik was angry when he overheard this. He had been in a rage all week. He wasn't quite sure what to do about it. People were talking about him and not in the way he wanted. When people talked about him, he wanted them to talk with either fear, if they were his enemies, or with honour, if they were his allies or citizens. But instead, they spoke with hush tones and they were talking about betraying him. Now, they were actually talking about whether or not they should get rid of him. The nerve of some people. It flabbergasted him to hear them talking about him like that. Didn't they know how much he has done for Fellen? They were ungrateful and Diederik didn't like ungrateful people.

The door open and two trembling faces could be seen poking their head through. Diederik looked up when he heard the door open.

"Come," he barked at them.

The two people shuffled forward, a man and woman dressed in the servant ware of Fellen. Diederik eyed them up when they approached him. His lips curled into a snarl and his eyes flashed with anger. He had decided to summon up the two servants he had overheard talking that day. No one else was going to give him the news he wanted and so he would force it out of these two people.

"So," Diederik said speaking with anger etched into his tone. "So…"  
>He let his sentence hang. He wanted the two people to quiver with fear which he was glad they were doing.<p>

"Milord summon us?" the man asked.

"I did not give you permission to speak," Diederik said and the man fell silent at once. "But yes, I did summon you. What about, you might ask. I recently overheard the pair of you discussing certain, uh, gossip that is being said down in Fellen. I would like to know what this is all about."

"Your majesty shouldn't trouble himself with idle gossip," the man said shaking and trembling. "It is just the words of commoners talking to each other about nothing important."

"Nothing important eh?" Diederik said.

"Indeed sir," the woman said nodding her head vigorously. "Nothing worrying sire."

Diederik craned his neck. He was growing tired with their constant excuses and blabbering. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Not even the rumour I hear about replacing the king?" Diederik said trying to sound at ease with the conversation which was quite hard to do.

"Uh…" the man and the woman gave each other worrying looks. They obviously hadn't expected the king to come out with something like that. A smile emerged onto Diederik's face. He liked playing these kinds of games, games that have him playing a rather surprising card.

"I know that there are whispers concerning whether or not I am a king deserving on his throne," Diederik said, his voice getting louder and sterner. "I am the king by birthright and I would not have some upstart taking that right away from me. I am your king. I will do what is right by Fellen. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," they both nodded.

"Who is this upstart they have chosen to be their new ruler?" Diederik demanded. "Speak!"

"It's Prince Edvard, your majesty," the woman said in a trembling voice.

"What?" shouted Diederik getting to his feet.

"It has been suggested that he be the next king," the man said in an equally trembling voice to his friend.

Diederik sat back down on his throne thinking. Edvard knew nothing of ruling a kingdom. He had just buried his books, music and art while he was growing up while Diederik sought lessons on how to rule a kingdom from his father, the king at the time. Diederik had been shown how to rule a kingdom, Edvard hadn't. Edvard wasn't even a leader, he preferred to follow and agree on decisions that other people had made. It had been like that all their lives. When they played together, it was Diederik not Edvard who came up with ideas on what to do, it was Diederik not Edvard to suggest on what to do next. Edvard knew nothing and he was supposed to rule a kingdom? What a joke.

"You may go," Diederik said quite suddenly.

The man and the woman looked a little taken aback at the sudden dismissal but they leapt at it. They raced out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Meanwhile, Diederik thought over everything that had been said. Edvard has never shown any interest in taking the throne. He would if he had to but he wouldn't willingly seek it out, so Diederik knew he wasn't responsible for the rumours. In fact, it would be hard to trace where the rumours began. It could have been one farmer stating an opinion to another farmer and from there, it kind of went crazy from there. He wondered where Edvard stood on this, that if he was even aware of the rumours. He had gone on a scouting mission in the high seas for a while now. He was trying to see if he could see any Arendelle ships for them to plunder or get any information from. Although, the sailors aboard the vessel may have told him what was going on. Diederik knew that Edvard would think the rumours to be ridiculous. He was quite content with being the spare to the throne rather than being on the throne itself. Diederik knew that Edvard wouldn't launch a revolt in his name, so Diederik was safe there. Edvard was the only person who probably could. The people most certainty couldn't. They didn't have the numbers or the strength. Besides, they were afraid of what he could do. Diederik did show his dark side when he got angry.

Well hopefully this wouldn't get out of hand. Diederik drummed his fingers again against his armrest. The only way to put a stop to the rumours was to win the war and show everyone what a mighty king he really is. The war had gone on long enough and Diederik wanted to see Arendelle crushed at last. He ordered his advisors to enter the room. They did so, looking a little nervous.

"I have decided that Arendelle is to be crushed as soon as possible," Diederik said.

"But sire," one advisor said, "we are just not ready to launch an attack. We have no plan of action and there are obstacles in the way."

"Obstacles?" roared Diederik. "What kind of obstacles?"

"Well the Snow Queen for starters," another advisor said. "She would cause a real chilling if we assaulted head on."

"I don't care how you do it," shouted Diederik. "I want Queen Elsa's head on a spike, I want Arendelle to be burning and I want everyone to see that I am a king not to be trifled with. I don't want excuses I want it done and I want it done now."

"Yes, your majesty," another one said.

"So go, get planning, get preparing," Diederik said. "I want to get Arendelle punished as soon as possible."

The advisors bowed and quickly left. Diederik could still feel anger pumping through him. He forced himself to calm down. All would be right with the world soon. Arendelle will fall and people will remember him as one of the greatest kings that ever lived. It was only a matter of time before that happens. It was only a matter of time before Arendelle will fall and Diederik will get his revenge on Arendelle.

Diederik smiled to himself as this thought consumed him.

* * *

><p>Tomas and the other advisors left the room. They waited until they had walked a fair distance before they stopped and looked at each other.<p>

"Well," Gerhard said, "we may be screwed."

"Maybe not," Tomas had a glint in his eye. He had just gotten an idea that may work.

"What?" Benedikt asked.

"We do what the king has ordered us to do."

"But that is making a plan to destroy Arendelle and we don't want Arendelle destroyed," another advisor, Sjurd, said. "That is not what we want. We want Arendelle to win so we can put Prince Edvard on the throne."

"I'm talking about making a plan not about whether or not it will win the war," Tomas said. "The king will eat anything will give him if we present it to him in the right way. I suggest we make a plan that sounds good but will end in failure. Then we give the information to Arendelle and they take care of the rest."  
>"But can we pull it off?" Gerhard asked.<p>

"If we're really good about it we can," Tomas said. "So are we in?"

He looked around at his advisors. They nodded at him. Tomas let a smile onto his face. If this works, they could be on the winning train.

* * *

><p>The news that Queen Elsa was pregnant with a second child was met with the same excitement as when it was announced that she was pregnant the first time. The weeks rolled by and soon a baby bump was noticeable. Elsa noticed that her cravings became a lot crazier as the days moved on. She felt sorry for the kitchen staff who had to put up with her weird demands. Elsa would often find herself wandering down to the kitchen and be found eating something very strange or a strange combination of something. Elsa latest craving was honey. She would want honey on everything, no matter what it was. She would put honey on her cereal, on her meat, on her fish, it was on everything. Jack often would look at her weirdly when she gave a look of pure pleasure when she ate her food. Whenever Elsa had a very weird craving (such as lutefisk, honey and strawberries), he would get a green look on his face and push away any food that was in front of it. Jack had only just realised that he would have to get use to this kind of thing which slightly freaked him out a little. Anna, however, just laughed at it all. She had the weirdest of cravings when she was pregnant. Her cravings got weirder with each pregnancy so she was use to weird cravings. Kristoff, who was use to this as well, would also laugh.<p>

Not only was Elsa busy with preparing with pregnancy but also with the final push of the war. Elsa had been very busy with getting underway any last minute things she had to do. So far they had pretty much finalised the plan they had to do a final push. At the moment, Elsa was in her study going over some things. In the room with her were both Jack and Anton, who was helping her with the endless documents that were in front of her. They had gotten into a kind of rhythm with the documents. Suddenly the door open and the nice quiet atmosphere that Elsa had loved was suddenly gone. Elsa looked up at the person who had barged in and gave him a rather disproving stare. It was Prince Edvard. He didn't look very happy about something.

"What?" Elsa said.

"There is something afoot back in Fellen," Prince Edvard said. "My cousin had found out what is happening."

"What do you mean?" Elsa got to her feet.

"I got a message from one of the advisors back home," Edvard said. "Apparently he has heard the rumours that involve me taking over the throne."

"That's not good," Elsa said.

"Also, he's ordered a final assault on Arendelle," Edvard continued. "One that will finally take out Arendelle. He wants this war done."

Elsa's heart started racing. They weren't ready for an assault. They had just finished preparing their plans. What if Fellen was coming right at them? What if Fellen was right at their doorway? What if they were about to bang down their door? Elsa could feel her blood pressure rising, she could feel stress rising within her. A worrying look consumed her face and make her shake a little. She didn't want the same thing that happened before with Pitch to happen again. She couldn't imagine if they somehow managed to invaded Arendelle. What would happen to her people? Her kingdom? Her family? Herself?

"Okay," Jack said gently. He had noticed that she was looking quite worried and stressed. "Calm down sweetie. Just sit down and breathe."

Elsa tried to calm down. She grabbed Jack's arm and lowered herself into her chair. The blood pumping through her veins started to calm down.

"Calm down," Jack said again. "Stress is not good for the baby."

"No, it's not," Elsa said slowly. She looked up at Anton. "So what do we do?"

"We do the backup plan we discussed," Anton said. "If we sneak up on them, it will be the last thing they would expect."

"Okay," Elsa said.

"According to the advisors," Edvard said. "They are going to give him fake plans so when they attack it won't be the battle he wants."

"Okay," Elsa repeated.

Edvard smiled and bowed before leaving the room. Elsa turned to Anton. She looked very worried. They were putting too much faith in Edvard's words. He could easily be making things up to draw them into a false sense of security. He could easily be manipulating their trust so he could get what he wants. Elsa wasn't even sure if that included the throne of Fellen. He could easily be trying to get Arendelle to fail so that Fellen could lose. He could even be doing it in a way that would make him look like a hero who could return to Fellen and claim the throne based on support from the people. He could be betraying them slowly. Too much depended on him and the information he gave them. He could either be telling the truth or be lying through his teeth or he could easily be telling them what they wanted to hear and leave out certain bits of information.

"Is that true?" she asked him. "Because if it is we may be screwed if they come knocking before we are ready for it. They could run us down. We just don't have the manpower to stand up to them at the moment. We have allies, yes, but they're ages away. It will take time for them to arrive."

"Don't worry," Anton said. "Edvard may or may not be telling the truth but it looks like the plan we came up with may have to be used."

"What plan?" Jack looked confused. "I thought that the guards were going to go through the gates when Edvard unlocks them."

"Just a small plan, your highness," Anton said. "Nothing to worry about. Things may have to change from what we originally were going to do."

"Anton, look, I know we said a cone of silence but that doesn't stretch to my husband," Elsa said. "I trust him more than anyone, well except for you and my sister, so basically it's a tie between the three of you."

"Okay," Anton smiled. "Besides it may be important for Prince Jack to know as I would like him to lead the force."

"What?" snapped Elsa. There was no way she was going to let Jack go off and fight again. She had only just got him back. She didn't want a repeat of what happened before. She didn't want history to repeat itself. She didn't want another one of their children growing up without a father. She loved the man and she didn't want him going off and fighting before. It could be rather dangerous.

"Well his highness is definitely one of our best soldiers," Anton said. "Plus he is the leader. He may just have to go. He is more than likely to lead our forces into victory. He would be a great asset to the army, add more morale to the army."

"Look Elsa," Jack knelt down next to her. "This won't be as dangerous as before. The Fearling army is gone. The Fellen army won't be able to take us. We're much better. It will be like the Romans taking down the Gaulish army."

"He's right," Anton said. "Basically all he has to do is sneak into Fellen which isn't that hard as they won't be expecting it and it will be dark so the soldiers there won't see them plus the soldiers themselves will also be disguised. The Fellen army is not so smart. They wouldn't be able to pick up on a Arendelle solider marching through in the middle of daytime with a big sign that says 'I'm an Arendelle solider', it will be a piece of cake"

"I know," Elsa said. "It's just that I worry and I'm pregnant…"

Jack smiled at her. "Trust me, I'll be right back at your side holding your hand again before you even know it." Jack then rubbed Elsa's stomach. "Just make sure you don't have that baby before I come back."

"Alright," she smiled. "I understand."

Jack gave her a wide smile in return.

"So what's this plan?" he asked Anton.

"Basically we have our soldiers in disguised ship head towards Fellen," Anton explained. "You guys dock in the port that is nearest to the castle. While some of the men go to the gates to let in the remainder of our forces, the rest secure the castle. You or maybe Bunnymund or some other solider, will secure a surrender from King Diederik XII. Once he has surrendered, you take Fellen."

"Who will take over from King Diederik XII?" Jack asked.

"Well that's been promised to Prince Edvard," Anton said bitterly.

"What if he betrays us at the end?" Jack asked.

"Then you do what you need to do," Anton said.

"Okay," Jack thought over the plan. "It sounds a little risky. It depends too much on us not getting caught."

"It's the best we can do without the need for Prince Edvard," Anton said. "But I agree with you there."

"Alright," Jack said. "I'm in. You know, I think I know someone who can help us."

"You do?" Elsa looked a little perplex.

"He's this guy who helped me and Rikard back when we were trying to get back to Arendelle," Jack explained. "He wants to come live in Arendelle."

"That can easily be done," Elsa said. "I mean he deserves it if he really did help you come back to me and your family."

"Who is this guy?" Anton asked.

"His name is Jorgen," Jack said. "He should be here soon. He said he would come when he could."

"So how can he help?" Elsa asked.

"He could show us the way through Fellen without being caught," Jack said.

"Good," Anton said. "Tell him if he helps, we would be eternally grateful."

"Right," Jack smiled.

Elsa smiled too. She wasn't too happy about Jack going off to war but she knew he would have to at some point. Jack was a solider and he would always be a solider. Elsa knew that she was just worrying too much because of her hormones going crazy or something. He would be fine. Jack was a survivor. He managed to survive Fellen once and he could easily do it again. Jack was smart when it came to war. He could get himself out of any trouble that could come his way. Besides, the mission wasn't going to involve a surprise Fellen assault. The mission will go as Anton said. Everything will be fine, well she at least hoped so, no she knew that everything will be fine. Jack will lead the mission into success, he will come back, they would win the war, Arendelle will be fine, Fellen will no longer be a problem and Elsa can finally be a peace.

**A/N: Wow, so I have a lot of people clambering for Elsa's baby to be a girl and some for it to be a boy. So I will have to say no to some people. This will interesting. The gender will be revealed in time (if you've read my earlier Jelsa works you would know the gender already as I like to use the same characters in different situations). Anway, I hope this was an enjoyable chapter. Please review =)**


	40. A Friend In Need

**FrozenSWLofan01: Yes, you are right. Sigrid is a name I found on a Scandinavian baby name sight. Really? Never heard of it? I've found it in books and I've heard of it before. Wow. Ah Algebra, I know the feeling you have. Thankfully I'm done with Algebra. Wait until you get to Calculus, that's Algebra on steroids. Have fun at the movies. I've never actually heard of that movie before.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: So cool that your dad has a PHD. He could go around and introduce himself as The Doctor if he wanted. I would totally do that if I had a MD or a PHD. Actually your yesterday would be my two days ago rather than my today (I'm a day ahead of you). Your friend sounds weird if that was the reason he/she gave. Short people are fun! And yes, height is all good. Well it is better to be tall rather and short if your at a concert and your in a mosh pit or something.**

**maggie98: No sorry. **

**Chapter 40: A Friend In Need**

Jorgen and Marta arrived in Arendelle on a bright sunny morning. Jorgen was leaning against the railing of the ship and was looking out at Arendelle. He smiled at the view. He could see the town come into view. Marta was looking out at the kingdom as well. Jorgen wondered what his wife was thinking about. She was probably wondering what Morten was thinking about the letter she left him or maybe even wondering about their new life together in Arendelle. Jorgen, himself, had been wondering what Morten's reaction to the letter was. Morten probably hated his guts right at this moment. Jorgen had taken his sister away to a foreign country that Morten hated. Yeah, Jorgen knew that Morten was probably polishing his sword collection or his gun off ready to shoot him with it. Morten definitely had bullet with Jorgen's name on it.

Jorgen looked back at Marta who was still staring out at Arendelle. She was probably still wondering what life will be like in a country she had been raised to hate. Jorgen knew she would love it. All the stuff she had been told were all lies built up by the king of Fellen to make the citizens of Fellen hate Arendelle. She looked over at Jorgen and smiled at him. She had been wondering what they would do once they were in Arendelle. Jorgen had the whole thing sorted out. He had been in contact with that Jack guy who had he helped back in Fellen for a while now. Jack had told him that he had some stuff sorted for him when he arrived. Jorgen was glad that Jack was keeping his end of the deal. To be honest, he was sure he would. Jorgen didn't have any reason to doubt him and his word.

The Captain suddenly shouted for the men to start getting ready for the ship to dock. All around Jorgen, the sailors were starting to climb up the sails and started to undo the knots. Jorgen hurried down to his cabin and started getting things all packed and ready. He hauled his things onto deck, ready for unpacking. The ship was then sailed smoothly into the docks at Arendelle. Jorgen and Marta hopped off the ship when it had finally docked and the gangplank was lowered. Jorgen breathed in the nice fresh air and felt the cool breeze in his hair and the hot sun on his back. It felt so nice. It was a nice change from the dank, dark and murky Fellen air that he was used to breathe in.

"Well," Marta took his hand. "I have to admit, it's nice to see the sun."

Jorgen smiled at her. "It is, isn't it?"

They walked down the docks together but they didn't get far. A man, who looked like he was wearing the guard uniform of Arendelle and looked rather imitating, came up to him. Jorgen and his wife stopped suddenly. Jorgen looked a little confused at why this man had came up to them.

"May I help you?" Jorgen asked nervously.

"Is your name Jorgen?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Jorgen said.

"You're the friend of Jack Frost?" the man asked.

"Yes I am," Jorgen started to feel a bit at ease. Maybe Jack had sent this guy who could be a friend or something to escort them to their new farm or something.

"Good," the man said. "My name is Stian and Prince Jack requests that you be brought to him at the castle."

"Prince?" Jorgen said sounding a little dumbstruck. He had no idea that Jack was a prince. He had never said anything.

"Your friend is a prince?" Marta asked.

"He never said," Jorgen muttered.

"Shall we?" the man called Stian said extending his arm as to gesture them to continue. "Also don't worry about your luggage; I have men taking care of that for you."

Jorgen and Marta both nodded and then they followed Stian up through the docks and onto the streets beyond. Jorgen took in Arendelle for the first time in forever. He had only been to Arendelle a couple of times before and that was when he was really young. It had changed a bit since then but Arendelle still looked grand, beautiful and calming. Jorgen could see people going about their day, doing some shopping, talking to their friends, children playing in the street. Jorgen could see people going about their day with smiles on their faces which was a bit of a change from Fellen. The people in Fellen were nice but that seemed like a different nice to what the people of Arendelle were. Maybe it was the shining sun or the nice fresh air or the smell of sea. As they walked on, Jorgen had to doge a few kids as they race by them and nearly tripped them up. Stian just laughed and smiled at the children. Stian gestured for them to continue following him. They continued walking along until they came across this massive bridge which ended in a ginormous castle. Jorgen couldn't help but be impressed. This was where the royal family of Arendelle lived? It was much grander and better looking than the manor where the Fellen royal family lived. Jorgen wouldn't mind being a member of the royal family in Arendelle that's for sure especially if you got to live in this kind of luxury.

"Impressive isn't she?" Stian said staring down at the castle.

"Indeed," Jorgen said finding his voice.

"That's been the royal family's home for many generations," Stian said. "So much history in one building. It's rather impressive. Anyway," Stian smiled at them, "shall we? We have a meeting and we can't be late."

"Right," Jorgen said slowly. He was still staring at the giant castle.

Stian led down the bridge until they came to a set of open gates with guards on either side. They nodded to Stian who nodded back. Once through the gates, Jorgen could see a giant courtyard which had people talking in it. Stian moved passed these people and up to the castle doors. Stian opened the doors and was immediately nearly trampled by three little figures who were pushing past them.

"Careful," Stian yelled after them. "Your parents will kill someone if something happens to you."

"We will," said what looked the oldest. He had short blonde hair and what looked like a stuffed reindeer toy with him.

"The royal children I gather," Marta said giving them a smile.

"Indeed," Stian said. "That was Prince Josef and his sister Princess Helena. They are two of the three children of Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff. The third was the Crown Prince of Arendelle, Prince Leif."

"Queen Elsa's son I assume?" Marta said.

"You assume right," Stian smiled. "Now we walk, this way."

Stian set off at a faster walk. Jorgen and Marta almost had to jog to keep him with his long strides. Soon they came outside a door. Stian knocked and open the door. A woman with platinum blonde hair that was done up in a French braid was sitting at a desk, dressed in a cyan blue dress. She had a quill in one hand and she was using it to scribble something onto a document that was sitting in front of her. Her braid almost tickled the document itself. Next to her, standing and leaning his head over so he could see what the woman was writing and was dressed in a high collar blue jacket over a white shirt and had blue pants on, was none other than Jack. When they entered the woman looked up and smiled at them, her blue sparkling at them. Jack also looked up. He grinned at Jorgen and Jorgen grinned back. Jorgen was still taken aback at Jack's sudden change in appearance.

"Mister Jorgen and his wife to see you, your majesty," Stian bowed.

"Thanks Stian," the woman said. "You may go."

The woman stood up and approached them. Jorgen could see a baby bump and knew that the woman was pregnant. Jorgen knew that this woman was no other than the famous Snow Queen, Queen Elsa, herself which meant that child she was carrying was going to be a future prince or princess of Arendelle, maybe even king or queen if Prince Leif didn't make it. She looked very different to how he pictured her. He had always heard that Queen Elsa was a dangerous woman that shouldn't trusted, that she was a woman not be meddle with as she has dangerous and freighting ice magic that she would use to imprison you in a block of ice. That gave Jorgen the idea that Queen Elsa was some old crone with dangerous dark magic but she wasn't. She was a young and beautiful woman who didn't look like she has ounce of darkness in her. Well, all the reports on Queen Elsa that he heard came from the king of Fellen himself. So it was naturally that they would describe a woman a lot darker and scarier than she actually was.

"So," Queen Elsa said still smiling. "Your Jack's friend aren't you?"

"Yes, your majesty," Jorgen said. "My name is Jorgen and this is my wife Marta."

"Please to meet you," Queen Elsa said shaking both their hands. Jorgen felt a little odd to be shaking hands, rather informally, with a queen. "Now, my husband here tells me that you are owed for your outstanding work with helping him out."

"Oh," Jorgen was struck by the fact that his friend Jack had just been revealed to be married to the Queen of Arendelle. He didn't realise that his arrangement with Jack was being handled by the Queen of Arendelle, herself. It felt rather strange for that to be happening. "Well maybe…"

"Well, Jack has told me all the details of the arrangement and I say, it is rather a small reward for what you did for him," Queen Elsa continued. "Well nevertheless, I have what you want all waiting for you."

"You do?" Jorgen's jaw almost dropped.

"Yes," Queen Elsa's smile got bigger. "It is a nice little farm near the water's edge. Gives you a great view of the ocean. I've already got some men working on it for you and I believe it's near where your daughter lives, so that's a bonus."

Jorgen could hardly believe his luck. Everything he wanted was rolled into one neat little package. He could hardly contain his excitement.

"I can have Stian take you down later," Queen Elsa said. "But first we have another favour to ask of you Jorgen."

"What is it?" Jorgen said.

"We require your help one last time," Jack said speaking for the first time. "We may need your knowledge of Fellen to help us win the war."

"You want me to betray my country, my wife's home, to help you win the war?" Jorgen looked a little confused while Marta looked upset at the idea. Jorgen knew that talking about this would upset her as she loved her country.

"Yes," Jack nodded. "You see we plan to sneak inside Fellen and to do this we need someone who knows the people, knows the layout of the land. That someone is you, Jorgen and we would appreciate the help."

"If Arendelle wins the war, what will it mean for Fellen?" Marta asked.

"Nothing," Queen Elsa said. "I have no interest in ruling someone else's kingdom. Basically what Arendelle will do it go in, get a surrender from Fellen and well, replace the king."

"Replace the king?" Jorgen had heard rumours of this but he thought they were just rumours and nothing more.

"Indeed," Queen Elsa said. "You see, Prince Edvard, the king's cousin, came to me with an interesting proposal. He would help us win the war if we succeeded in making him the new king of Fellen as the current king, King Diederik XII, was running the kingdom into the ground."

Jorgen had to admit that she had a point. Fellen was never the same since King Diederik XI's attempt to take over Arendelle ended in disaster and since his grandson had decided to do the same, Fellen was looking worst and worst as time went on. Jorgen had to also admit that he hated the current king. He thought he was a stuck up brat who didn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid vendetta against Arendelle. He had no experience in running the kingdom and usually allowed his hot head make the decisions. Well, that was what Jorgen heard from his friend Tomas, who was one of the advisors that was supposed to help King Diederik XII govern the kingdom. Jorgen wondered if Prince Edvard would be able to make a difference. He was certainty a lot calmer than King Diederik XII. He had a military background (he had served in the navy), he was sophisticated, he knew things about other kingdoms which could influence a trade or war, he was also intelligent and wrote poetry which if Jorgen had to admit was actually pretty good. But Prince Edvard was also inexperienced; he didn't know much about ruling a kingdom. However, once Jorgen thought about it, he would listen to his people and his advisors and learn as he went. So Jorgen had to finally admit that Prince Edvard would make a better king than King Diederik XII could ever be.

"Alright I'm in," Jorgen said.

"Really?" Marta said.

"What Queen Elsa says is true," Jorgen said. "If we help put Prince Edvard on the throne, then Fellen could be like it used to be. It could be profitable, there could more farms working, the forgotten mines mined, trade routes established and trading could actually go on. Fellen won't be this backwashed, forgotten kingdom only known for its hatred towards a kingdom that destroyed it in battle. It could be remembered for what it used to be remembered for, Fellen could be good again. But it can't if King Diederik XII is making all the decisions, he has done nothing to help Fellen. Queen Elsa is completely right. He is running Fellen into the ground."

Marta sighed. "You're right. King Diederik XII has never been a good king. I think if Prince Edvard does get the throne, he would make a much better king."

"So you agree?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she smiled. "Just as long as you come back."

"Don't worry," Jack said. "There is no danger to him, people won't suspect that meek and mild mannered famer is actually working for Arendelle to help secure its victory in the war."

"You see?" Jorgen said.

Marta smiled. "Just take care of each other. I worry and I don't like worrying."

"I agree," Queen Elsa said.

Jorgen knew that she would worry about her husband a lot and especially since she was carrying their child. It would be a nightmare for her to have to say goodbye to her husband once again.

"Don't worry, your majesty," Jorgen bowed to her. "I saved your husband once, I can certainty do it again."

"Thanks Jorgen," Queen Elsa said. "I knew we could rely on you."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Jack found himself on board a vessel that was bounded for Fellen. Next to him was Bunnymund who was looking at Arendelle with a kind of longing in his eyes. He didn't want to leave his son or his wife. Jack knew how he felt. He didn't want to leave Leif or Elsa. Their goodbye was still playing in his head.<p>

"_Now you be careful," Elsa had said to him by the castle gates. She had a sadden look in her eye which was a look that Jack had in his eyes. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye to each other. It was hard on both of them. Jack did want to stay in Arendelle with Elsa and help her with the pregnancy but he also had to go and fight this war. He was one of the best soldiers that the Arendelle army had left and so he was needed. Arendelle needed every able bodied man to help out with the war since the assault that Fellen had caused them to lose quite a number of their men and they needed everyone they could get as the more numbers they had, the better._

"_I will," Jack said. "I promise I will come back in one piece. I will be back to see you give birth to either my handsome son or our gorgeous daughter."_

"_You better or I'll kill you," Elsa smiled._

"_I think you better get in line," Jack said who had done a sideways glance to Anna who was giving him that look that said 'I don't want a repeat of what happened last time mister, so you better not screw this up.' If Jack was honest, Anna scared him, a lot actually. Jack thought that Elsa was also scared by her sister at times. There were times when Jack, and actually Kristoff, wondered who was the real Queen of Arendelle was._

_Jack felt a tugging on his pants and he looked down to see Leif tugging at them. Jack grinned at him and picked up him. He threw Leif into the air before catching him again. Jack loved seeing the look of delight on his son's face. Leif had been crying about Jack leaving but Jack had managed make him feel a lot better. _

"_I'll see you soon little man," he said. "You take good care of your Mama, alright?"_

"_Right Papa," Leif said._

_Jack gave Leif a kiss on the forehead and a giant bear hug. Jack then leaned forward and gave Elsa a goodbye kiss that seemed to go on for a few minutes._

"_Goodbye my love," Jack said. "I shall see you soon."_

"_You better," she muttered before she smiled. "I won't say goodbye as I know you're coming back."_

"_Indeed," Jack smiled._

_Jack then gave everyone a wave goodbye before dragging Bunnymund away from Tooth. He couldn't stop giving his son hugs and kisses for the last ten minutes now. Bunnymund had been a little obsessed with his new born son. Jack wouldn't say anything as he knew he would be like that with his future daughter or son. He was already like that with his own son. Bunnymund also waved goodbye to everyone at the castle gate and they headed down onto the docks._

Jack didn't want to go off back to Fellen but Jack felt a little better about this mission though. They had the advantage this time and the element of surprise. Fellen had no idea they were planning this mission. Also they had Jorgen on their side who would be able to tell them how to navigate all around Fellen without being seen. It was going to be quick and easy. Jack will be returning to Arendelle before he knew it.

"So, ready?" Rikard came onto the ship and smiled at them all.

"As we're ever going to be," Jack said.

The sails were then hoisted and the wind whipped through them.

"Hopefully this won't end up like last time," Bunnymund said. "The entire camp destroyed and basically our entire army gone in up in smoke."

"Nah, it won't be," Jack grinned.

"I like the confidence," Bunnymund said.

"So do I," Rikard said.

Jorgen came up to them, he looked a little shaken. Well, he was nervous. This would be his first military mission and a lot did ride on his part in the mission.

"You good?" Jack asked.

"Just promise me we won't get all killed," Jorgen said.

"I promise," Jack said with a smile.

Together, they looked out back at Arendelle and waved goodbye.

**A/N: So the final push to the war is just around the corner. What will happen? Will Jack survive? Will Bunnymund make it back to Arendelle? Will Arendelle win the war or will Jorgen or Prince Edvard betray them? ****Wait and see! ****Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	41. The Final Push

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Ah, sad music huh? Ah sounds like your crush and best friend are not who you think they are (based on what you've told me). I really don't like people who act completely different around other people. It's weird. Ah yes, your luv is my luv too. Ah story huh? Sounds exciting! Don't worry about your C, pretty sure I did worst in English myself. I really hated poetry. Okay, publishing a story is easy just go to publish in your account and click on new story then follow the instructions. Easy. **

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Ah well, I'm sure you would have done a better job on your test than you though. If it helps, I've failed a bunch of tests and it's worked out for me. You go have fun this weekend. Ah, interesting, I am also seeing MockingJay Part 1 on Saturday (although it will be on your Friday based off time difference).**

**Guest: Sometimes I listen to music but not that often. Ah, nothing specific. Just whatever comes up on my iPod.**

**TPATFan16: Pretty sure I can avoid that bow and arrow/gun (well maybe not the gun). **

**Chapter 41: The Final Push**

Jack and Bunnymund arrived in Fellen in the dead of night. Their ship had been disguised from head to toe to look like one of the Fellen ships returning from its voyage. The Arendelle flags it used to wave were no longer at the top of its mast. Now, a Fellen flag hung there and Jack thought it looked a bit creepy. He didn't like the look of it. Prince Edvard was also on board. He had to be. He was an essential part if their plan. Due to Fellen moving up their own schedule, they had to bring Prince Edvard into their plan. It was a risky move but they had to do it so that their plan had a decent chance of working. Plus if anything went wrong, he would be able to cover for them and he would be able to get through the customs with docking. Plus it would only look like Prince Edvard returning from his fake voyage to see what Arendelle was up to which would make them sailing into Fellen in the middle of the night less suspicious. Jack did know that Elsa didn't trust the guy that much as she couldn't read his motives but Jack thought he was a pretty cool guy. He would ask everyone how their day was every single day, he would talk strategy with him, Bunnymund and the Captain and he would help out on board the ship instead of lounging about in his cabin like how most upper class men or royalty would behave. Jack thought he was a pretty decent guy although he could see what Elsa was talking about. There would be times that Jack wasn't even sure what side he was on. Jack just hoped that he would be on Arendelle's side.

The ship sailed into the small docks. There wasn't much in the docks themselves. There were just a couple of places to dock and small harbour master's office. Prince Edvard said that there was another dock that was slightly bigger down near the other end of town but this dock would provide them with a better access to the castle. The ship docked in one of the ports and the gangplank was lowered. Jack knew that the easy part was over. The hard part was about to begin. Prince Edvard handed around Fellen solider uniforms for everyone and they placed them over what they were wearing. Prince Edvard told them to follow him and they did. Jack, Bunnymund, Jorgen and Rikard followed him off the ship. A man approached them carrying what looked like a parchment and a quill. He was looking down at his parchment when he came up to them. Jack figured that this man must be like the custom's officer.

"So who wants to enter-" the man's voice stopped dead when he looked up and he saw that his prince was standing in front of him. "Prince Edvard, so sorry, I didn't realise you were coming back to Fellen tonight."

"Yes, sorry," Prince Edvard said with a charming smile. "I would like to sign off that I have arrived back."

"Oh most certainty," the man said handing him a quill. "If you would just sign here," he pointed to where Edvard had to sign and he did. "Excellent," the man took back the quill from Edvard. "Now may I ask who your travelling companions are?"

"Oh they are just some of my best men," Edvard said slapping Jack on the shoulder. "They wanted a little action on the high seas."

"Ah new recruits are they?"

"Indeed," Prince Edvard said.

"Oh isn't that Jorgen, the farmer?" the man asked spotting Jorgen. Jack felt his heart start to race a little. He told himself that people would recognise Jorgen as he lived and worked in Fellen. There was a small moment while they all tensed up, all hoping that him recognising Jorgen wasn't something bad. The man gave Jorgen a smile before he returned back to Prince Edvard.

"Excllent," the man said again. He smiled at them all and they all felt relief sweep through them. Jack thought they may have missed a bullet right there. "Right, so that's it. You're all good."

"Great," Edvard said.

Edvard gestured at the others and they followed him out of the shipyard. They waited until they were all out of the shipyard before they spoke.

"That was close," Prince Edvard said.

"Yeah," Rikard said. "Too close for comfort, if he had realised something was up, our necks would be on the line."

"Indeed," Jack said. "So what's the plan now?"

"Okay, so Jack and Jorgen go with Rikard to open the gates and let through the rest of the army so we can use them to attack the castle," Prince Edvard said.

Jack nodded. They had to split up their army as it would look very suspicious if an entire army got off the ship. So the rest of the army had serectly docked in at the other edge and have been waiting for them to arrive.

"While Bunnymund and I along with the rest of the soldiers wait until you rendezvous with us near the castle," Prince Edvard continued. "Got it?"

"Yeah," they all said while nodding.

"Good," Prince Edvard said.

Jack, Jorgen and Rikard ran off in one direction, towards the gates, while Bunnymund, Prince Edvard and the rest headed in the direction of the castle. Jorgen led them through the back streets of Fellen which were away from the main streets. Jack knew that there would be at least someone out in the streets and they couldn't afford getting seen and that could mean that someone could be raising the alarm. At the moment, Fellen was on high alert for anything from Arendelle. The slightest mistake could cost them big time. Jack was thankful that they had Jorgen with them. He didn't think they would be able to find their way if they didn't have a guide. The sneakier and quicker they were, the more chance that the mission was going to end up being a success.

They made their way until they found the gate. As Prince Edvard promised, he had sent instructions ahead to have the guard change at the precise time that they had arrived. They had to move quite fast to get there on time as there hadn't been a lot of time to get there but they managed to get there just in time. They arrived just in time to see the guards moving away from their posts. Jack's heart was in his throat. They only had like five minutes before the new shift came on. Jack nodded to Rikard and they moved silently towards the gate. They could see the key swinging on a hook. Jack picked it up and opened the gates. He moved out and found the rest of the men waiting, hiding in the shadows.

Jack nodded for them to come with him and they followed him up to the gate where Rikard was waiting. They headed through the gates. Rikard waited until they had all gone through before he locked the gates. They moved quickly through the streets back to the castle. It wasn't until they had gone a while before Jack noticed that Jorgen wasn't with them.

* * *

><p>Jorgen was panicking. He had lost the others. He had taken some turn and figured that the others took the wrong turn. He was running through the back streets desperately hoping that they had just double back and hadn't taken a wrong turn which would take them to the village square. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears as he sprinted. He was getting quite nervous and wondered if he would ever find them again. The quite suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt someone collide with him. Jorgen fell headfirst into the street. He was the turned over and he felt a blow to his face.<p>

"You little sneak," the guy hitting him said.

Jorgen felt his heart sink. He knew that voice. He now knew who was hitting him and pounding him into the dirt. It was his brother-in-law, Morten. Morten slammed his fist into Jorgen's face and he could feel some blood trickling out of his nose and mouth. Morten may have gotten some easy shots in already but Jorgen was ready for his next shot. Morten tried to attack him again but Jorgen rolled to doge it. He then grabbed Morten's shirt collar and slammed him into the ground. Jorgen then threw in a few punches of his own and Morten put his arms up to defend himself which protected him briefly from Jorgen's punches. Morten then kneed Jorgen in the stomach and Jorgen keeled over. Morten then stood up and started to kick Jorgen again and again.

"You little bastard," as he said each word, his foot collided with Jorgen's torso. "You corrupted my sister. You made her leave to go to that…._place_."

"I didn't," Jorgen managed to get out.

"Yes you did," Morten said. "You made her go. You made her leave to the country we hate the most. You made her leave her family and friends. You made her leave her home."

Jorgen knew that trying to speak some sense into Morten while he was being beaten up, may not be the best of ideas. He decided to take some action. Morten was some city boy who didn't have an ounce of strength on him. Jorgen was a farmer. He had to lift heavy things every day for years. He was built like an ox which meant Jorgen could hold his own in any fight. Jorgen then grabbed Morten's foot when he threw it at him. Morten looked surprised to see this and a look of terror came across his face. Jorgen then pulled the foot up which caused Morten to lose his balance. Morten landed on the ground with a loud thud. Jorgen stood up and towered over him. Morten knew that he was outmatched by Jorgen and was now trembling.

"Never start a fight that you don't have a chance to win," Jorgen said, panting slightly.

"What are you going to do?" Morten spat at him. "Going to kill me Jorgen? Going to kill your wife's only brother?"

"Not that you wouldn't kill me if the tables were turned," Jorgen spat right back. "However no, I will not do something so barbaric and evil as that. Beating you to a pulp, I have nothing against, however."

Jorgen slammed his foot into Morten's torso and he let out a grown and curled up into the foetal position.

"Now let's get some things straight," Jorgen said. "I didn't force Marta to do anything. She followed me willingly."

"She felt forced to because she wanted to follow her husband," Morten snarled.

"She didn't have to," Jorgen said. "She could have easily have said no and stayed in Fellen with you. She came because in Arendelle, I could offer her a much better and easier life there than I could ever give her in Fellen."

"Yeah right," Morten snapped.

"Well believe what you want," Jorgen said. "She loves it in Arendelle. She is having fun with our granddaughter, son-in-law and daughter right now."

"She prefers it in Arendelle?" Morten spoke in a whisper and when he spoke, he sounded hurt.

"Yes," Jorgen said. "Like I knew she would."

Morten didn't speak for a while. Jorgen just hoped that he had finally gotten through to him. Morten was a hide nut to crack. Telling him that Marta was better off somewhere else hurt him but it as one of the only ways to get to him.

"Go," whispered Morten. It looked as if he finally made up his mind.

"What?" Jorgen said.

"Go and do whatever you need to do," Morten said. "I won't stop you nor impede you."

"Thanks," Jorgen smiled.

"Tell Marta, I'm sorry and I hope she's okay."

"Okay," Jorgen nodded. He paused on what he was about to say next but he managed to say it anyway. "You can come visit if you want. Our grandchild, she's adorable. She would love you."

"I'll think about it," Morten said.

Jorgen nodded before he sprinted off. He just hoped that Morten would keep his word and wouldn't do anything to disrupt anything. Morten did look genuine when he told Jorgen to go and do what he must. He just hoped that was real. Jorgen hurried back through the streets. He just hoped he would run into the others at some point. Jorgen's heart started to hammer harder and harder as time went on and he still didn't find them. The minutes ticked by and Jorgen got more anxious as they passed him by. The quite suddenly, for the second time, he bumped into someone. When Jorgen straightened up, he was glad to see Jack standing in front of him.

"Thank goodness,' Jorgen said a smile on his face. "I thought I had lost you guys big time."

"Us too," Jack said.

"What happened to you?" Rikard asked looking at Jorgen's bruised and bloody face.

"I got into a bit of a fight with my brother-in-law," Jorgen explained. "Let's do this quickly in case he says something. I don't think he will but just in case."

"Agreed let's go storm this castle," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund was waiting next to Prince Edvard. He had already gone ahead and ordered the guards to change their posts so their way would be all clear. They were currently waiting with the rest of their soldiers on Jack and the others. Bunnymund was starting to get a little impatient. Jack and the others were certainty taking their time. Bunnymund wondered if they had gotten lost on their way to the castle.<p>

"So what's going to be your first act as king?" Bunnymund asked him trying to break the awkward tension between them.

"I don't know," Prince Edvard shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe go for the cliché thing and get a statue built? Or maybe some kind of bust?"

Bunnymund smiled. Silence fell upon them again. Bunnymund kept wondering where Jack was. He just hoped that nothing had gone wrong. So much relied on so much that was beyond their control. So much relied on Prince Edvard as well. Bunnymund just hoped that he was true to his word. So much relied on Prince Edvard being on their side. So far, he hadn't done anything to earn Bunnymund's distrust. Bunnymund gave Prince Edvard another look. He was checking his pocket watch and was looking anxious. Bunnymund knew they were on a clock and the king could get suspicious at why the guards keep changing their posts. It was night time, so Bunnymund figured he could be asleep.

Suddenly Bunnymund heard a noise. Bunnymund jumped, convinced that it was Fellen soldiers coming down on them to kill them all. However it wasn't. Jack's smiling face emerged from the darkness and walked up to them. Bunnymund felt relief when he saw his friend completely intact and looking good.

"Shall we?" Bunnymund asked.

"We shall," Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>Jack entered the castle with the others firmly on his heel. They walked through the corridors and they didn't find any guards in the corridors. That made him glad they had put their faith in Prince Edvard. He had come through for the second time that night. They had no opposition so it looked like smooth sailing from here. Jack sent his men all around the castle to secure it and the sent some more into Fellen to make sure they had Fellen as well. Jack gave Bunnymund a look and he nodded. They both knew that this was it. They were either going to make it or break it. Jack just hoped the former would happen. Everything was riding on this mission. If Fellen somehow managed to overrun them tonight, then the war would be lost for Arendelle. Jack was not going to let that happen. He would do whatever it took to not let that happen. He would make Arendelle proud and help Elsa in any way he could.<p>

They ventured forth into the castle. Jack threw open the halls that led to the throne room. At the very end of the throne room was King Diederik XII. He was sitting on his throne at the other end of the hall. He looked bored with life and Jack was busy wondering why he was up this late. Maybe he couldn't sleep. He was dressed in his in his pyjamas after all. He looked up when they approached. His lips curled into something that was a half-smile, half-snarl. It looked almost as if he were expecting them to come. He didn't say anything. Jack didn't know what to do. Did they approach or speak? Prince Edvard signalled that they should approach and so they did. King Diederik XII didn't even do anything as they walked up to them. Jack held his head high so King Diederik XII didn't think he was weak.

"So," King Diederik XII said. "You have finally come. I was wondering what Arendelle had up its sleeve," he then turned to his cousin. "So you're the martyr who has decided to overthrow his own cousin? So much for family loyalty. I would have thought that you would have sided with me in the end but I gather not. Such a disappointment you are Edvard."

"I'm sorry Diederik but you are destroying Fellen," Prince Edvard said.

"I am saving Fellen," screamed King Diederik XII.

"No you're not," Edvard shook his head. "You are running Fellen into the ground just like how your father and his father before him did. It's time for that to stop. It is time for you to accept what you have done and accept that you cannot rule Fellen."

"Never," King Diederik XII said. "I would rather die than see you in my place."  
>"This doesn't have to end in death."<p>

"For Fellen's survival, there isn't anything I wouldn't do."

"The step down," Prince Edvard said. "Step down as ruler and allow me to take the throne. You are blinded by your hatred towards Arendelle. That is causing you to neglect Fellen and cause it to be fall into ruin."

"I will never step down," King Diederik XII whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Then I guess we will have to do this the hard way," Prince Edvard said not looking amused.

"Yes," King Diederik XII's face twisted into a smile and Jack didn't like it one bit.

Jack then got a really bad feeling in his stomach. He then got the feeling that someone was standing behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he got a couple of goosebumps. Jack then turned around and saw that they were surrounded by Fellen soliders who had come from nowhere, silently. Jack could see that Prince Edvard, Bunnymund, Rikard and the rest of the soldiers with them all looked shocked, scared and surprised all at the same time. Jack realised they were outnumbered. He looked up at King Diederik XII. He was grinning.

**A/N: What will happen now? Will they be able to make it out of mess they're in? Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	42. The Final Battle

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Ah that's cool about your grandma coming for thanksgiving. Ah, I hope its something cool that your stepdad has planned. **

**Chapter 42: The Final Battle**

Jack quickly evaluated the situation. There were himself, Rikard, Bunnymund, Prince Edvard and five other Arendelle soldiers on their side. That made eight of them on his side. There were at least a dozen Fellen soldiers, maybe more, slowly advancing on them, surrounding them which meant they were out numbed. They each had a sword raised and were looking rather intimidating but Jack wasn't intimidated. Jack looked back up at King Diederik XII. He was still grinning with that stupid grin that was on his face. Jack wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin of his stupid face. That grin was making Jack hate that king even more than he already did. The Fellen soldiers walked towards them until they had completely surrounded them.

"I will give you one chance to surrender and make the pain easy on you," King Diederik XII said. "I will offer you a quick and easy death if you surrender now."

Jack pretended to think about it. "Nah, I would rather take my chances with my own skills thanks." There was no way he was surrendering to this kid.

"I'm warning you Arendelle boy," King Diederik XII said pointing his finger at Jack. "Never speak out of turn at me."

"You're not my king," Jack said. "You have waged war against my home for no reason except to fulfil your stupid desire at payback. You clearly don't deserve my respect. So I will talk to you the way I like."

King Diederik XII glared at him. He didn't like the way he was being spoken to. He obviously thought that since he was royalty, he thought that meant that everyone must bow to him and make allowances and let him do whatever he wanted. He was probably use to that since he was a small child. Jack gritted his teeth. This man had no respect for others yet he demanded respect from them. Well, guess Jack would have to teach him the hard way. A ruler needed to understand his or her citizens. A ruler needed to rule a kingdom with honour and justice, be fair and just in everything that he or she did. A ruler needed to earn respect from his or her citizens so the ruler can ask, not demand, respect in return. A ruler needed to look after his or her kingdom and everyone in it and make sure that they are happy and welcomed in the kingdom. Elsa had taught Jack this. Elsa knew how to rule a kingdom so that everything was just and fair. She never thought or said she deserved respect but she asks for it, gracefully. King Diederik XII was no ruler. He was just a man on a big chair with an even bigger ego and attitude.

"Last chance," King Diederik XII said stroking his armrest.

Jack and the others didn't say anything. They were all thinking the same thing. They would rather die fighting than take the cowardice way out and surrender and die anyway. Jack looked over at Bunnymund and Rikard, two of his greatest friends in the world. They nodded to him and Jack nodded back.

"You know," King Diederik XII said. "I think I will let Prince Edvard live so that he can mull over what he's done in prison. Give him time to reflect on his failures, what do you think? Hmm?"

Prince Edvard glared at his cousin. King Diederik XII was trying to get under his skin, make him weep, make him crack. But Jack just hoped that he wouldn't. He needed Edvard to be at his best at the moment. Edvard, from what Jack has heard, was not a bad fighter and they needed all the help they could get as they were outnumbered. But that didn't mean that they were outmatched. Jack just hoped that these men had never been in a real battle before, that they were just boys and not men. Well if that was the case, Jack would have a hard time killing them. He didn't like it when it wasn't a fair fight.

Then quite suddenly it happened. One of the Fellen soldiers let forward, towards Jack, with his sword raised, ready to strike. Jack dodged the sword coming down and in one movement Jack shoved his sword into the man's chest. A look of terror came on the Fellen soldier's face as he looked down and saw a sword in his chest. Jack pulled his sword out and the man collapsed on the ground, dead. One down about a dozen more to go, Jack thought as he stared out at the mass of soldiers. They looked a little shocked at what had happened but then they looked more determined than ever to revenge their fallen comrade. Jack liked that kind of morale and honour in armies but not when he was fighting it. They would then close ranks and could potentially want revenge for their fallen comrade. King Diederik XII looked a little shocked at the early start and the fact that Jack had managed to win the first round. He looked a little angry and nodded at the men.

"Whatever happens," Jack muttered in Bunnymund's and Rickard's ears, "it was an honour to fight alongside you guys and to die with you."

"I feel the same," Bunnymund said.

"Me too," Rikard said. "So all for one?"

"And one for all," Jack and Bunnymund said together.

Jack threw his spare sword to Jorgen who caught it.

"Ever used one of those before?" Jack asked.

"A couple of times," Jorgen said.

"Good," Bunnymund said, "because now may not have been the best time to figure out how."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Jorgen said. "Well if I'm going to die, I would rather die fighting."

"That's what I was thinking," Jack said. "Well I can't die. My wife and sister-in-law would kill me if I did."

"So would my wife," Jorgen said. "Now that I think about it."

"My fiancé would join your wives in this massacre," Rikard said.

"Oh great, you finally proposed?" Jack said sounding relieved.

"Yeah I did it a few days ago and it slipped my mind telling you guys," Rikard said. "We were busy doing…other things."

"Well I would congratulate you and start planning your bachelor's party if we weren't in the middle of a battle that would determine if we would stay on Earth or leave it for all eternity," Jack said.

"Why don't we plan it when we get out of here?" Bunnymund said.

"Yeah, okay," Jack said. He took a look out at the soldiers that were on front of them. It was time for them to fight it out. "So on three then gents?"

Bunnymund and Rikard nodded.

"One, two," they all said together. "Three!"

Together all the Arendelle soldiers and Prince Edvard charged forward. The Fellen soldiers were taken completely by surprise. Some of them didn't even have time to defend themselves. Bunnymund managed slice through one of the soldier's neck before he had time to realise what was happening. The soldier that Jack was fighting didn't realise either. Jack shoved his sword multiple times into his chest before using his sword to slice open the man's neck. Rikard's soldier did realise. He put up his sword to block Rikard's attck but Rikard pulled out his knife and shoved it into the soldier's abdomen. The solider cried out with pain but didn't have a lot of time to do it. Rikard shoved his sword into the guy's shoulder and neck and when he pulled it out, the man collapsed on the ground. Prince Edvard took on two soldiers at once. He didn't like having to kill his fellow countrymen so he shoved their heads together and then against the wall thus knocking them out.

Jack looked around. The Arendelle soldiers had taken a lead. They had taken out a lot of Fellen soldiers already. They may have won the first round but more Fellen soldiers were coming. Jack gripped his soldier hard and went for it. He wasn't about to give up especially not when so much was on the line. The quite suddenly out of nowhere; someone collided with and pushed him to the ground. The Fellen soldier tried to slam his sword into Jack's chest but Jack rolled out of the way just in time. The sword got stuck in the hardwood floors. The Fellen soldier tried to pull it out but he couldn't. Jack slammed his own sword into the man's back and then pushed him to the ground where he lay bleeding and damaged. Jack then saw that Rikard was fighting three Fellen soldiers at once. Jack then realised that Rikard was losing. He was fighting his best and in one-on-one situations, he could easily outsmart or outmatch his opponent but fighting three-on-one was just not fair.

"Oi!" Jack yelled out at them. All four of the stopped and looked at him. "Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Jack said to them gesturing to the number problem. They grinned at him and Jack knew that they didn't care. One of them lunged at Jack but Jack grabbed him and using his momentum, threw him into the wall. The soldier collided with the wall and his head hit the wall with a loud thud. He then slid down the wall, unconscious. Jack then turned to the other soldiers. "Now this a lot fairer," he said.

The two Fellen soldiers raced at the pair of them. Both Rikard and Jack used their swords to defend themselves from the blows and then, in timing with each other, kicked both the Fellen soliders in the stomach. They both lost their footing and fell down onto the ground. Jack and Rikard stood over them and killed them but they did it quickly and painlessly. Rikard was instantly engaged with another soldier but Jack's eye caught King Diederik XII hovering near his throne. He was looking quite fearful as he realised that his army was being slowly defeated by a bunch of soldiers, well extremely well-trained soldiers, Jack added in his head. For the first time that night, King Diederik XII looked lost and confused. He had the numbers, there had been more Fellen soldiers than there had been Arendelle ones, so why were they losing? Jack grinned. He knew why Fellen was losing. Arendelle was just much better at training their soldiers than Fellen did.

"You've lost," Jack called out to him. "Give up now, do the honourable thing. Spare the lives you can."

He looked angry at what Jack was saying. He didn't say anything. He just bolted from the room by using a side door that was behind his throne. Jack followed him. The door came out to a room that looked quite similar to the council room back in Arendelle which made Jack think this was Fellen's council room. Jack saw King Diederik XII go through another door and Jack followed him. The door led to a hallway and Jack raced down it. He ran through it just in time to see King Diederik XII go through a hole in the wall that a painting once covered. A secret passage, Jack thought. He wondered if the Fellen manor was filled with them like the Arendelle castle. Jack remembered Elsa showing them all to him. That had been a fun day as he never knew that the Arendelle castle was filled with secret passages. Jack raced through the same hole and ran down the secret passage. The secret passage came out on a hilly terrain that overlooked Fellen. They were no longer inside the manor.

When Jack looked out he could see people fighting soldiers. For a second Jack thought that the citizens were fighting the Arendelle soldiers and then Jack realised that the citizen were not fighting the Arendelle soldiers at all but rather were fighting the Fellen soldiers. The citizens were revolting. Jack saw them pick up anything they could use as a weapon and use it to beat up anyone wearing a Fellen grey uniform. Jack saw them throw the soldiers through windows and slam them against lampposts. The soldiers were looking quite confused at the sudden uproar that had occurred. Jack looked just as confused as they did. How did they know that Arendelle was planning an uprising? How did they know when and why to revolt? Jack decided he better not question it. He decided to just go with it. After all, they needed all the help they could get. It didn't look as if Fellen was going to go down without a fight. Jack could see buildings starting to burn and saw the fire start to engulf the buildings. People were yelling, crying and running wild. King Diederik XII looked down at his broken kingdom. He looked lost and confused. It looked as if he couldn't understand what was going on. It looked as if he didn't understand the situation. Jack was standing right behind him. Jack could see King Diederik XII's reactions and facial expressions.

"It's over," Jack called out to him.

King Diederik XII didn't say anything. Jack wondered if he had even heard him or understood the situation that was being presented to him. Jack didn't know what to do next. Jack decided to say something.

"It's over," Jack called a little more loudly.

King Diederik XII spun round to face Jack. He looked wild and on his face was fierce and madden look. Jack wasn't prepared for what happened next. Jack felt King Diederik XII's fist on his face. Jack fell down and his sword dropped from his grip. Jack felt a little dizzy but in his blurred vision he saw King Diederik XII picking up Jack's fallen sword.

"You did this," he said in a dangerous voice. He started to advance on Jack. Jack crawled backwards, not taking his eye off King Diederik XII. "Everything was going great, everything was working out until you and you little band of thieves and bandits decided to take over my kingdom."

King Diederik XII swung Jack's sword at him with both hands but Jack rolled over to his left and he heard the sound of the sword colliding with the dirt. Jack looked up and could see King Diederik XII still advancing on him. Jack knew that if he didn't do something soon, he would be a dead man. Jack looked around, trying to find something that would be of use to him but all around him was mud, dirt, grass and weeds. A light then went off it Jack's head. He may just have an idea. Sometimes Jack did some pretty crazy ideas but he works with what he has.

"You ruined everything!" screamed King Diederik XII again. He sounded a lot like a spoiled child unable to have the last piece of cake because someone hadn't had a piece yet.

King Diederik XII tried to attack Jack again but he missed again. King Diederik XII was so distracted by his rage that he wasn't paying any attention to what Jack was doing which gave Jack the opening he was looking for. Jack then grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at King Diederik XII. The dirt went straight into face and into his eyes which temporarily blinded him. King Diederik XII threw up his hands to try and protect his face and eyes from the dirt. Jack took his chance, he had been given an opportunity and he was not going to waste it. He jumped at King Diederik XII and forced him to the ground. The sword in his hand, clattered to the ground. King Diederik XII and Jack fought on the ground. They rolled around for a while, each trying to get one up on the other. Jack then managed to get on top of King Diederik XII punch him squarely in the face. King Diederik XII then managed to punch Jack back and force him off himself. Jack fell down onto the ground and King Diederik XII picked the sword back up. Jack's advantage was now lost.

"Now," King Diederik XII said. "Where were we?"

Jack got his feet. He could taste blood in his mouth and there was mud and scratches all over his face, arms and neck. King Diederik XII then started his assault. He swung the sword again and again, each time he missed. Jack ducked this way and that way, he would go in any direction to avoid the sword. He didn't want his head cut off. He liked his head. It had the part of his body that Elsa loved the most, his shining, deep blue eyes which Jack liked it when Elsa got lost in them. Jack then backed up and then his foot and hand touched a large rock behind him. Jack gulped. He knew he was trapped. He was cornered. King Diederik XII grinned rather evilly at him as he advanced on him. He thought he had the battle won but it was not over yet. King Diederik XII swung the sword and instead of hitting Jack, it hit the rock with a loud clinking noise as metal hit rock. Jack thought he had avoided it but King Diederik XII swung his foot and Jack tripped up and his head hit the rock behind him. Jack's head was now pounding and Jack's vision went double and blurred. Jack put his hand to the back of his head and he could feel blood. He pulled his hand back and up to his face. He could see blood on his fingers.

King Diederik XII advanced on him. He swung the sword. Jack miscalculated it due to his pounding head and his blurred vison. Jack could feel a stinging sensation as the sword managed to cut deep into his shoulder. Jack got to his feet, his head still dizzy, and he looked at the cut. It was a long gash that didn't seem too deep but it was still quite painful. Jack was thankful that was all that happened. King Diederik XII looked a little outraged that he hadn't managed to kill Jack with that last swing but that just made him more determined than ever. Jack then gave one final lunge at him. King Diederik XII was taken entirely by surprise by this and the sword once again fell from his grip. Jack rolled King Diederik XII over and punched him again and again. King Diederik XII wasn't going to take it lying down though. He grabbed Jack's collar and threw him off him. He then started to punch him over and over again. Jack tried to reach the sword but King Diederik XII got him by stepping on Jack's fingers. Jack then grabbed King Diederik XII foot which he was using to crush Jack's fingers and somehow managed to pull him off his hand and then using all his remaining strength je managed to upheave him. King Diederik XII collided face first with dirt and the ground. Jack rolled him over and started to punch him with his good hand which left bruise marks all over King Diederik XII's face. The sword, laying only just a metre away, was forgotten.

King Diederik XII then grabbed Jack and threw him off him which took Jack by surprise. Jack landed only a few centimetres away but it gave time for King Diederik XII to get to his feet. He started to approach Jack but Jack kicked him right in the stomach with all his might. King Diederik XII stumbled backwards with a puzzled look on his face as Jack's kick had come from nowhere. The force of Jack's kick caused King Diederik XII to stumble backwards until he was at the cliff's edge. King Diederik XII looked as if he had been reprieved as he didn't go over the cliff but then the cliff's edge then gave away as an edge of the cliff that was weak, was broken off due to the weight that King Diederik XII placed on it. When the cliff's edge went down it took King Diederik XII with it. King Diederik XII fell off the cliff trying to grab something but he couldn't, there was no cliff to grab onto. Jack could see King Diederik XII terrified face as he fell off the cliff. Jack struggled over to the cliff's edge. Jack looked over the cliff's edge and saw him lying at the very bottom of the cliff, sprawled in an awkward position. He wasn't moving.

He was dead.

**A/N: So what will happen now that the king is dead? I wasn't going to have King Diederik be killed off but then it kind of happened. I hope that people liked what I did with that. So, yeah. Anyway. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)**


	43. Long Live The King

**Guest Reviews: No problem, we all get internet trouble from time to time. I know I have but at least now my Wi-Fi is good. With the chapters, I don't think you missed much. Just the final battle and sneaking into Fellen. I can't remember what you last read though. Ah good news indeed. Yeah I agree with you on Teen Titans, the old one rocked! You need to get your sister onto awesome stuff like Pokémon or SpongeBob. Your older sibling, its up to you to lead the way! Bad luck on your Mum. Sometimes that just happens in the world. It's quite a pain. Studying sucks. But you gotta study if you want to past exams or tests or assignments otherwise you are screwed when you get in there. My parents are doing the same thing to me. Although not at the moment as I'm done for the year, yay! I hope you managed to read my response but study hard and well! **

**FrozenSWLoKfan01: Ah, nice surprise. Sounds like a nice family thanksgiving surprise. Cool that your brother is in the Air Force. My brother is a Law Clerk. That is kind of a big difference. Does he get to fly jet planes and stuff? That would be cool and scary.**

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Misspelling? I'll go double check that. Thanks. But I don't think I was referring to a step. I think you're right on 'then step down'. I'll go on a massive hunt and fix it.**** It was quite late when I checked that chapter as my family decided a NZ trivia game night (which I came second on, yay, although I was basically one turn late as my father had snuck in the previous turn and won). What did you cook? Okay on the directions thing, basically uploading is when you have saved like a word document or something and cut and paste is literally how it sounds. You just cut and paste from what you have written from. I personally use doc uploader as I use word doc. Hope that clears some stuff up.**

**BlackIris: It's Rikard not Richard. I believe its the Scandinavian version though.**

**Chapter 43: Long Live The King**

"Long live the king," Jack muttered as he stared down at the mangled body that was once King Diederik XII. Staring down at the body made him feel a little queasy and a bit freaked out. He had seen dead bodies before but they had flashed by him in a rush during the heat of the battle. Seeing the broken body of what was the king just freaked him out a little. Jack then rolled over on his side and lied down and stared up at the night sky and took in everything that had happened that night.

The king had been killed. Jack didn't know to process this. What did this mean? Did King Diederik XII death mean that it was all over? Did his death mean that the war was finally over? Jack hoped so. Jack stood up. He could see the Fellen soldiers cowering away from the citizens. They had gotten the upper hand of the fight that was occurring down in the town. The fire was still burning it the town but people have started getting that under control. Jack could see people yelling at other people to get buckets of water.

"Jack!" the voices of his friends came from nowhere. Jack looked around and he saw the figures of Rikard and Bunnymund come into view. Jack waved them over and was grinning at them. "We saw that you had gone and wondered where you had gotten to," Bunnymund said coming towards him.

"I followed King Diederik XII out here," Jack said to them. "That kid decided to run off rather than be a man and stay and fight."

"Coward," Rikard mumbled.

"So what happened to him?" Bunnymund said.

"See for yourself," Jack said pointing down.

Rikard and Bunnymund looked down below them. They could see the body at the bottom at cliff. The body was positioned in an odd angle. One of the legs was bent in a way it should never be bent in. Both arms were bent in a sideways angle. There was dried blood over his face and in his hair and a pool of blood was underneath him which was slowly getting bigger and bigger. Bunnymund and Rikard both gasped as they recognised the body that was at the bottom of the cliff.

"Is that…?" Rikard said.

"Yeah," Jack said. "He kind of fell off the cliff…after I sort of kicked him when he came at me."

"Ah," Bunnymund said in a whisper. "Let's go back inside and tell everyone the news."

Jack nodded and followed his two friends back inside the manor. They found the Fellen soldiers and the Arendelle soldiers still in the throne room. The Arendelle soldiers had managed to take care of the situation. The Fellen soldiers were all on their knees begging for mercy as the Arendelle soldiers loomed over them carrying swords. They had won the battle. Prince Edvard was standing up the top of the hall with Jorgen by his side. Jack was pleased to see that Jorgen only had a few cuts and bruises and that he was okay.

"Jack, what happened to your shoulder?" Edvard asked looking at him with concern.

"Your cousin," Jack muttered a little darkly.

"Speaking of which," Edvard said, "where is he? I saw that you went after him after he disappeared. I would have thought he would have returned with him after you chased after him."

"Dead," Bunnymund said. "Jack and him got into a bit of argument and King Diederik XII accidently stumbled off the cliff and into a heap on the ground."

"But if he's dead," Jorgen said suddenly realising something, "doesn't that make Edvard the new king as he was next in line?"

"It does," Edvard said with a strange look coming over his face. "Wow, I thought this feeling of becoming the king would be something great but it's not. My cousin died. I just thought I would become king by my cousin abdicating in favour of me but that didn't happen. He died instead. He could have surrendered, he could have just given up and he would still be alive now. But he didn't. He decided to fight Jack and in the process, his life was taken. Man, this does not give me a happy feeling. I know the guy was a stubborn fool who couldn't see past his own nose but he was family. He was my family. We grew up together. We didn't have many friends as we were princes so we had to make do with each other. I knew I wasn't that much fun to play with. I preferred to burry my head in books, music and art rather than go outside and play sports and ride horses like he did. But he got me out there. I don't know if I would be the same man I am today if it wasn't for him."

"We understand," Jack said patting his shoulder. "He was your family, he was your blood. I know I would feel the same way if it was me."

"Thanks," Edvard said giving them all a smile. "Now let's get to work. There's a lot of stuff that needs to be done that the late king destroyed in his neglect."

"You might want to start on the town," Jack said thumbing in the direction of the town.

Prince Edvard looked slightly lost. "What do you mean?"

"The whole town is up and at em," Jack said. "They're going crazy out there. They're attacking anyone who is dressed like a Fellen soldier and destroying the town in the process."

"Why?" Bunnymund said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. To be honest, he had no idea why the citizens suddenly revolted. The only people that knew of the plan to invade Fellen tonight were just the people involved in it. As far as Jack knew, there could be no possible way that the citizens could possibility know about it. Then again, Jack could be linking two events that weren't linked at all. It could just be a coincidence that they revolted on the same night that Arendelle invaded. Maybe it had been a planned event that was set for tonight. Maybe they had decided that they had enough of their king and it was time to throw him off his throne and replace him with Edvard. Jack did know that there had been rumours about replacing King Diederik XII with Prince Edvard as a lot more people favoured the Edvard as the king rather than the actual king, himself.

"Well, I should go out there and stop it," Edvard said looking even more concerned than he did before. "They should know that it's over and the time for fighting is at a pass."

"Well you may be a tad late on that front," Jack said. "Just before Bunnymund and Rikard found me, they were basically finishing it up."

"I should still go out there and tell them what's happening," Edvard said. "Let them know that everything is alright now. Let them know that I'm now…king."

Jack nodded. "That's a good idea. They're your people now, they deserve to know what's been going on."

"They've always been my people," Edvard said. "They've been my friends, my neighbours, my fellow countrymen. I'm just now the King instead of the Crown Prince."

Jack grinned. Just based on what Edvard has been saying, he knew he would make a fine king. Jack just hoped that the vendetta against Arendelle didn't flow through his veins like it did his cousin, uncle and grandfather.

"Jorgen!" a voice suddenly rang out and they all looked to see who spoke.

* * *

><p>Jorgen looked up when he heard his name being called. The voice sounded familiar and the person looked familiar too. It was Morten, his brother-in-law. Jorgen was very shocked to see him standing in the throne room, grinning at him. Jorgen had never seen him grin at him before. It was rather nerve taking. Morten hurried over to them and started shaking Jorgen's hand quite vigorously. Jorgen was starting to get crept out. He had never experienced this kind of behaviour from him before. Normally he would get glaring looks, a scowl or two, maybe several insults and Morten telling him that he was doing something wrong, usually the way he was treating his wife. This would all occur in the space of ten minutes. Jorgen refused to be in his company longer. Marta would insist as she desperately wanted them to get along as she loved them both so very much. Jorgen would comply but only for her. He would usually get fed up with Morten after a while. Jorgen kept most of his insults to himself as he didn't want to get Marta upset.<p>

But now, he was grinning and shaking his hand as if Morten had won some kind of award. Jorgen gave him an odd look.

"You did it," Morten said.

"You knew I was planning on overthrowing the king?" Jorgen asked.

"Well it was kind of hard not to see it," Morten said sounding as if it was very obvious what Jorgen was up to.

"I just thought you knew I was with Arendelle," Jorgen mumbled.

"Well that too," Morten said. "But what else would you do with soldiers from Arendelle?"

"True," Jorgen said.

"So who is this guy?" Rikard said.

"Oh this is Morten, my brother-in-law," Jorgen explained.

"Your majesty," Morten said bowing to Prince Edvard and then gave a short nod of his head to the rest of Jorgen's companions.

Jorgen then got an idea. He pulled Morten aside which placed a bemused look on his face.

"You caused the riot," Jorgen said with an half amused, half impressed expression on his face.

"Well I knew you would need some help," Morten said. "What did you think I was going to do? Sit back and let you take all the credit? No! Besides I didn't really cause the riot, I just passed along some news to some of my friends and let it go from there."

Jorgen smiled at him. Morten did some pretty nice work despite it caused the destruction of the entire town. Jorgen was just glad that Morten acted with kindness towards Jorgen and Fellen. He did the right thing in Jorgen's eyes.

* * *

><p>Edvard headed into town. It felt weird to see the buildings and to think they were all now his. The entire landscape that surrounded him was now his. The land that was once belonged to his ancestors now belonged to him. It was a weird feeling. Growing up, he never expected to be king and that didn't bother him. He preferred being behind the throne rather than on it. He had thought that once after the throne passed to his cousin, it would pass to his children and then onto their children. Edvard was just glad that he had everyone behind him. The advisors wanted him to be king, his people now wanted him to be king, Arendelle wanted him to be king, basically everyone wanted to be king, well except for his late cousin but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.<p>

When Edvard entered the village square, he could see people all around him, all of them busy doing something. He could see people carrying water to put out fires that were obviously once massive but were now completely under control. He passed people repairing the things that they had broken while they had been rioting. He even saw a soldier tied to a lamppost. The soldier stared at Edvard with an expression that screamed help. Edvard gave him a shrug and a sympathetic look. Edvard walked further into town. Once people saw him, they stopped and gave him a big smile and a wave. Edvard called for silence and for people's attention which they gave him in an instant.

"So I would like to say thank you to everyone for helping out tonight," Edvard said which earned him a few cheers and a ripple of an applause. "So I decided that I should give you an update. The war between Fellen and Arendelle is officially over. I will be meeting with Queen Elsa to discuss conditions of a peace treaty which I would like to last for an extremely long time," Edvard paused as people took this in. "Also I would like to say that I know there are some of you that do hate Arendelle but the time for hatred and war is at a pass. We can live in a society that will rise above and be kind and generous to others so that it can teach others to be the same. Arendelle and Fellen, from here on out, will be aligned and I hope we can call each other friends." Edvard looked out and he could see some mixed expressions in the crowd, some were sad, some looked heartened. Edvard decided to carry on. "I speak this to you know as your new king as my cousin, the king, is dead," when Edvard spoke these lines there was a muttering in the crowd. Whispers carried through the crowd.

"The king is dead?"

"What happened?"

"I thought he would just abdicate."

"My cousin, the late King Diederik XII, fell to his death earlier this evening when he tried to kill a fellow Arendelle soldier who was offering him a chance to surrender and to save not only his life but the lives of others," Edvard explained. "He didn't take it and so what happened, happened because of that. I know he was a pain but he had been our king and my cousin. So please, a moment of respect for our late king." Edvard bowed his head as did everyone else. The only sound was a small ripple of a breeze that made them all shiver. "Now," Edvard said once the moment had passed, "let us renew Fellen. Let it be known as the kingdom that rose from the ashes that it once was. Let it become greater and grander than ever before. Are you all with me?" He shouted the last part.

"Yes!" everyone shouted back. "Long live King Edvard! Long live King Edvard!"

"Excellent," Edvard said. "For tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow we begin our quest to make Fellen the kingdom that will make all other kingdoms jealous."

There was a loud shout and cheer at Edvard's words. The biggest smile was plastered all over Edvard's face.

Jack was back in the throne room, helping to clean up the mess. He had previously been outside helping a few Fellen soldiers clear up the mess of King Diederik XII which was not something that Jack considered fun. He had been moved to a private area until the funeral that, according to Edvard, will take place in a few days once everything was back to normal. But now, he and everyone else was busy cleaning up the mess that the battle had caused.

"What do we do once this is all over?" Rikard said.

"We go home," Jack said.

"Home," Bunnymund said smiling. "Which is back to Tooth and Hugo. I must say, that does sound rather appealing."

"For me," Jack said. "It's back home to Elsa and Leif." A smile appeared on his face that matched the one on Bunnymund's face.

"And for me it's Eva," Rikard said with a sigh. "The girl of my dreams, the girl who I want to marry beyond anything else, the girl that I would love to grow old with one day and the girl who would bear my children and be a mother to them and let me be a father to them."

"So, how about that bachelor party?" Jack grinned at him which made Rikard laugh.

"But first let's get that shoulder of yours fixed up," Bunnymund said.

"Oh what?" Jack looked down at his shoulder. He had forgotten about the fact it had been sliced open only a few short hours ago. "Oh yeah," he said. "It doesn't hurt anymore but I do think it needs a clean. It's got some dirt and mud in it."

"Here let me," Bunnymund brought Jack down to the kitchens were he got a wet cloth and started dabbing at Jack's wounds. It stung a bit but it felt a lot better afterwards. He then pulled out a bandage and wrapped it tightly around Jack's wound. "There," he said looking at it proudly.

"Wow," Jack said sounding impressed. "You really know your medicine."

"That's because I have medical training," Bunnymund explained. "Thought it might be handy to know."

"Well I'm glad you did."

Bunnymund grinned. "Now let me see your head."

Jack allowed Bunnymund to examine his head and stich him up. Jack had to admit that after that, he felt a lot better.

"So what now?" Bunnymund asked.

"Home, I think," replied Jack. "It's finally time for us to go back home and live the lives that we have dreamed of for such a long time."

* * *

><p><em>Weeks Later<em>

Elsa was staring out her window in her study. She was worried, very worried. It had been weeks since she had heard anything from Jack. She had heard the news that Fellen had surrendered and that Edvard had been made king due to the fact that King Diederik XII had died in battle but there had been nothing on Jack or anything else in fact. Tooth had been worried as well. Not only had there been no word on Jack but there had been no word on Bunnymund either. Elsa just hoped that didn't mean the worst. She tried to convince herself that it was just a simple communication problem that they had tried to send a letter or something but had been unable to.

Anna had told her to stop worrying and calm down as Elsa worrying and stressing out wouldn't be good for the baby but Elsa couldn't. She had been worried for Jack ever since he left. She had paced up and down the halls, begging anyone for news about the war or on Jack. She had scrambled for any bit of news from someone. Elsa didn't want to say goodbye again to Jack. She just wanted to say hello and never say goodbye. When she got Jack back, she felt as if nothing could go wrong. She thought that they would have picked up where they left off and continued from there but the war had stopped that from happening. She just hoped that the war wouldn't claim him again. She knew she wasn't the only one who worried. She knew that Leif pined for his father. Ever since Jack got back the first time, he had done everything to make sure that Leif was happy and healthy. Leif had gotten into a routine of playing with Jack, having meals with him and being read to every night by Jack. Leif didn't like that was suddenly not happening. Elsa just hoped that she wouldn't have to tell Leif for a second time that he no longer had a father.

Elsa placed her hands on her baby bump. She was no five months pregnant. She hoped that this baby wouldn't grow up without a father. That would kill her to have to go through it again twice, alone. She didn't blame Jack for not being there the first time. He would have moved heaven and Earth to be there by her bedside if he had known and he would do it again. Jack had promised her that he would come back and she knew that Jack was a man of his word. He would return to her…at least that's what she hoped, that's what she begged whatever was out there for that to happen. She needed him back home soon. She needed him for their son and for their unborn child. She needed him for herself as well.

She didn't even hear the door open. She didn't even hear the footsteps in the room. She was too busy lost in her own thoughts, thinking about her husband and just wondering if he was alright.

"Hey," a voice behind her said.

Elsa stopped dead. She knew that voice. It had been a voice that had been in her dreams for the last several years. It was the voice that comforted her when she was sad. It was a voice that made her laugh. It was a voice that meant everything to her. Elsa turned around and saw the person that made her whole standing right behind her. He wore his usual grin and she could see a sparkle in his eyes. Elsa stared at his face. She couldn't believe it was really him. The man she had been waiting for all his time, for so long, she couldn't believe it was really him at last. She then rushed at him and he rushed at her. They both embraced each other tightly for several minutes. Elsa took in his touch and his smell. She felt so right to be finally allowed to hug her husband again.

They broke apart after a while and then they both leaned in to each other and kissed deeply. Elsa couldn't feel happier in this one moment. Jack had returned home and back to the place they both knew he belonged.

**A/N: Yay! Jack got back to Elsa! Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Please review =)**


	44. Returning Home At Last

**GeeklygirlJelsalover: Author notes, you literally write them in at the end of the documents. There is no super secret way to doing them. Ah sounds like a traditional thanksgiving feast (well I wouldn't know as I don't celebrate thanksgiving or know a lot about it). Ah school, have fun! Man I haven't been to school in like forever it feels like. **

**mackjoyo35: Well not a massive freak out as it would have healed by the time she saw it.**

**BlackIris: Ah okay, stupid autocorrecter.**

**maggie98: Used to? I still do! It's the best! I personally don't ship anyone with Ash but out of all the ships I would say Ash and Misty is the best. For May, I ship her with Brendon and with Dawn I ship her with Lucas. With the marriage, I would think so as Jack is best friends with Rikard. Ah exams, I have finished my exams. It's such a nice lush feeling. Well until the next semester starts and all that goes away. How could eating ice cubes make the baby fat? It's literally frozen water. **

**TPATFan16: Hopefully this has some of the stuff you are looking for. **

**Chapter 44: Returning Home At Last**

Tooth was in Hugo's room, tending to him. She loved spending time with him and took every opporuntity she got. She was, at the moment, using several of Hugo's toys to entertain him. Hugo would giggle and try and grab the toy. When he did, he would then throw it out of the cot in his excitement which would force Tooth to have to bend down and get it because if she didn't, Hugo would cry and cry for his lost toy. Crazy kid, she often thought. Tooth grinned down at Hugo. Tooth tickled Hugo's stomach which Hugo to giggle. Tooth picked him and bounced him up and down while talking in a baby voice to him. When she turned around her eyes fell on someone who was standing in the doorway. Tooth almost dropped Hugo in shock.

"Hey," he said.

"Bunny," she said with a massive grin on her face and using the old nickname that she gave him which always made him blush.

Bunnymund grinned back and walked over to her. He pushed a few loose strands of Tooth's hair before leaning in and giving her a kiss. When they broke apart, smiles were still on their face. Tooth passed Hugo to his father and Bunnymund took him with the most adorable expression on his face.

"Home sweet home," Bunnymund said.

* * *

><p>Rikard walked through the streets of Arendelle. He could see other Arendelle soldiers running to their friends and family. People looked so happy to be reunited with their loved ones. People were running to leap on the soldiers that they love. The soldiers were twirling around whoever was in their arms. It was a good sight. Rikard grinned to himself as he walked by. He journeyed down the familiar streets until he came to a familiar house. He knocked on the door and it flew open.<p>

The woman who opened it gasped and before Rikard knew it, she flung herself into his arms. It was Eva, the woman he loved. Rikard held her close in his arms and just took her in. Footsteps of other people could be heard but Rikard didn't even look up to see who it was. He knew it would be his parents as Eva was staying with his mother and father at the moment while her parents were overseas. He could hear his mother shriek with joy at the sight of him and his father calmly telling her to let Rikard and Eva have their moment together. Rikard could see out of the corner of his eye, his parents moving away.

Rikard and Eva broke apart several minutes later. They both grinned at each other. Eva wiped some tears out of her eyes and kept grinning at her fiancé.

"I knew," she said. "I knew, somehow, that you would make it back."

"It was you that kept me going," Rikard said. "I wouldn't let anything happen to me as I want to be able to come back at me."

"Good because if you had died I would have killed you," she laughed and Rikard laughed with her. "Do you want something to eat? Your Mum made some cake."

"Some cake would be nice," Rikard smiled and slipped his hand into hers.

Together they entered Rikard's house. Eva leaned against him and Rikard kissed her forehead. It felt so good to be back home at last.

* * *

><p>Jorgen walked through the farm door of the farm that had been gifted to him by Queen Elsa and Jack. He called throughout the house, informing everyone that he was home and that he was safe. Jorgen didn't get a reply back. He grew a little worried. Where was everyone? He thought as he walked through the house. The house seemed empty. Did Marta go out for a bit of shopping with their daughter and granddaughter?<p>

Then he saw her. She was sitting outside on her favourite chair. She was grinning at him with the grin that Jorgen loved so much. She stood up and walked over to him. She pulled him into an embrace and then kissed him.

"You're home," she said.

"I am," Jorgen smiled as he kissed her again.

"Papa!" Jorgen turned around and he saw his daughter carrying his granddaughter in her arms. She raced over to him to give him a huge hug.

"We missed you," she said.

"And I you," Jorgen said holding his family close to him.

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack was standing right in front of her. He was actually standing in front of her. He had returned and she couldn't be happier. Her husband, the father of her children, the light of her life, her one true love was standing right in front of her. Her features had lit up with joy and excitement as she gazed at him.<p>

"You're hurt," she said her voice full of sadness and concern as she noticed Jack's shoulder. There was a bandage there and she could only assume that there was a nasty cut underneath.

"Oh, you should see the other guy," Jack joked. "Nah, its fine. It doesn't hurt and it's healing."

"You sure?" Elsa had just noticed what used to be a long gash on the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm sure," Jack grinned.

"Papa!" came a voice from behind them.

Elsa had seen that Leif had entered into the room mere seconds before Leif noticed Jack. He was still wearing his blue and white striped pyjamas and carrying a brown stuffed teddy bear. Jack crouched down and put his arms. Leif ran right into them and Jack gave him a massive bear hug. Jack picked Leif up and placed one arm around Elsa and pulled her in for a hug as well.

"Welcome home Jack," Elsa whispered in his ear.

"It's good to be home," Jack whispered back giving Elsa a kiss on the forehead.

"It's good for you to be home."

"Man, you don't know how long I've waited for this."

Elsa smiled. "Try being hormonal and wondering where your husband is at the same time."

Jack thought about that for a moment. "Okay, you win."

Elsa giggled.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Anna was walking along the corridors of the castle. Well she wasn't exactly walking; she was more skipping and bouncing. Not only was she in a good mood but everyone in Arendelle was in a good mood. Prince, well rather now King, Edvard was over and he was over in Arendelle talking with Elsa. They were discussing some boring peace treaty and some kind of a trade alliance. Anna had been invited to listen in but she nearly fell asleep in the first five minutes of the talk. She had faked needing to go and check on her children despite already checking on at least five times before she actually walked into the meeting but then as Elsa said, they were her children and who knew what kind of mischief they got up to? Anna always resented this remark but she had to admit, there was always some kind of disaster before breakfast so she could see what Elsa was talking about.

When Anna walked along a random corridor, Anna found Jack coming out of a room with Leif at his feet. Anna approached them and they both jumped and looked guilty when she saw them. Anna found this odd. She knew that they were doing something they weren't supposed to or they were up to something. They had the same look that Josef had on his face whenever he was up to trouble. Anna folded her arms and gave them a piecing look.

"What are you doing?" she asked them.

"Oh just playing," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah playing," Leif agreed.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," Anna said referring to the beautiful hot summer day. "People may think you're…_up to something_," she lay great delicate on the last three words.

"Well, um, you see, um," Jack started to fiddle with his fingers. Anna raised her eyebrows. She knew she had caught them with their hand in the cookie jar. Well Anna had literally caught Leif doing that more than once but the metaphor still fitted. Anna waited from a response from the two. She had learned to be a patient woman. She had to be with the kids she had. Sometimes she had to wait hours for a response from Josef when he wouldn't admit what he was doing. It was just a waiting game.

"I'm waiting," Anna said in a bit of a sing-song voice.

Anna's eyes flickered from her brother-in-law to her nephew. She wondered who would crack first. Her money was on Jack. He would sing like a canary the minute Elsa looked at him. But then again that was Elsa. Although all Anna had to do was channel her inner Elsa and let it go from there. She stared at Jack with the same blue eyes that her sister possesses. She knew it was only a matter of time before Jack cracked. He was already trying not to look Anna directly in the eye. Jack took a step backwards. Come on Jack, Anna thought, break already, let me know what you and Leif are up to.

"Well?" Anna said.

"Surprise for Mama," Leif said.

Jack looked at his kid with a horrified expression like he couldn't believe his own son betrayed him like that. Anna relaxed her expression. She thought Jack would tell first but she guessed it was the mother in her that got Leif to talk. Anna bent down and gave Leif a warm smile.

"What surprise for Mama?" Anna asked. She was now interested in what was going on even more. She had just thought Leif and Jack had broken something, maybe like a vase that was a thousand years old. But it turned out something for Elsa.

"Big surprise," Leif said. "So ssh," he put his finger to his lips and Anna did the same.

"Okay," Anna whispered.

Leif smiled and then raced off. Anna then straightened up and looked at Jack.

"It's just a little something I'm putting together for her," Jack mumbled.

"Okay," Anna smiled again and then walked off. Her curiosity was not entirely satisfied but it will do for now.

Anna circled around and found herself back at the council room. She wondered how far along they were with the negotiations. She pushed the open the door and found them all still in a hot debate.

"What do you mean your rugby team is better than ours?" Edvard was saying. "The Fellen Phoenixes are much better than the Arendelle Snowmen."

"Oh please, we have won the Norway Championships for last six years in a row!" Elsa retaliated back. "That's not to mention we have won the Scandinavian World Cup for the last five!"

Anna rolled her eyes. Trust her to have to be the mature one here. That was highly ironic. She was usually the one being the one acting like a child. Anna cleared her throat loudly. She received the attention she wanted. Everyone in the room looked up at her and all of them had a sheepish expression on their face.

"How did we go from organising a peace treaty to discussing our rugby teams?" Anna asked trying to sound delicate.

"It just, well, sort of happened," Elsa mumbled.

"Are the kids okay?" Kristoff asked. Kristoff had stayed in the meeting earlier as he had been generally interested in the running of both kingdoms. Anna stared at him, not sure what he was talking about until something clicked in her brain.

"Oh yes," Anna said catching on. "Yes, they're fine. I saw them running about outside with nanny."

"Good," Kristoff smiled.

"Maybe we should get back to this peace treaty," Edvard said. "Your sister is right. We shouldn't be discussing our kingdom's sport teams."

"You're only mad because I was winning," Elsa said.

"Was not!"

"So was!"

"Um, concentrate?" Anna suggested.

"Right," Elsa cleared her throat. "Where were we?"

"Something about ice for wool," Kristoff said. "That's when we started discussing snow and then from snow we went to snowmen and then from snowmen we went to Arendelle snowmen and from there we arrived at battling rugby teams."

"Ah," Elsa said. "That's right."

"So we can supply some wool in exchange for ice," Edvard said. "It can get quite hot in Fellen and we have a ton of sheep."

"We may need some wool with a Snow Queen at our head," Kristoff joked which earned him a glare from both sisters in the room.

"Ice in exchange for wool is good," Anton said.

"Yes, I do believe I agree with my neatly dressed friend over there," Elsa said. "So that's one thing crossed off."

Anna gaped at them. "I've been gone," she checked Anton's pocket watch, "nearly three hours and you've only managed to discuss _one _thing?"

"We got a little side tracked," mumbled Elsa.

"Sheesh, Elsa," Anna said. "You're not me!"

"Apparently it's genetic," Elsa muttered.

Several hours and a very bored Anna later, the peace treaty and any trade agreements and alliances were finally finished. Anna realised she had left for a reason as she couldn't take the dullness of it all but she couldn't leave without sounding rude, so she had suffered in silence. At least she could look at something good; Kristoff was standing just in front of her so she could concentrate on him all that time. He would often turn around and give her a small wink which Anna resisted giggling at him. Oh how he teased her, it was sometimes too much for her to handle. Kristoff knew that which was why he did it. Well they had been married for a very long time; they basically knew each other so well that they could predict what the other was going to do. It was kind of great having someone that you love so much be your best friend. Anna had felt this way about Kristoff for a very long time now and she knew he felt the same way.

Anna followed Elsa and Edvard out of the room with Anton, Kristoff following her. The rest of the advisors were packing up and making final arrangements. Anna walked with the others until they got to the front door where one of Edvard's servants suddenly sprang into action and gathered up his hat and his coat before placing it on him.

"Well I look forward to a long and happy relationship with Arendelle," Edvard said.

"So do I," Elsa said. She paused for a moment and then spoke again. "May I ask a question?"

"Obviously you have just done so," Edvard laughed. "Sure go ahead."

"Your family hated Arendelle, hated my grandfather, hated me, hated my entire family but not you. Why not you?"

"My entire family didn't hate you," Edvard explained, "just my grandfather, uncle and my cousin. You have you to understand that my cousin and I were raised very differently. My father married a woman who didn't come from Fellen. My mother was some King's daughter from a foreign land. While my father was raised to hate Fellen alongside his brother, that all changed when he travelled the world with my mother by his side and he saw just how Fellen measured up to the rest of the world, not like that didn't have a bit of help from my mother. He found beauty in the world which inspired him to paint. I was brought up to love and to forgive while my cousin was brought up to hate and seek revenge."

Elsa didn't respond. Anna wouldn't have known how to either. Edvard's parents sounded like some pretty cool people. Finally Elsa spoke.

"That's quite a story," she said.

"It is, isn't it?" he said smiling.

"What's your mother doing now?" Anna asked. "I know your father died many years ago."

"Oh she lives in Paris," Edvard said. "My father wasn't the only one who liked to paint and write music."

Edvard gave her a short bow before he left. Anton said he would go finish up anything that was left and Kristoff mentioned something about finding the children for lunch. Elsa and Anna headed back up to Elsa's study so that she could do some more documents before she had her lunch and Anna went up there to provide a distraction.

"So what were you really up to?" Elsa asked as they walked.

"You knew I was bored?" Anna said.

"Anna I've known you your entire life. I can tell what you're thinking and feeling."

"Figures," Anna muttered. "Well," she said. "I just went for a wander around the castle."

"A wander?" Elsa asked. "What happened during this wander?"

"I ran into your husband and son," Anna said.

"Uh-oh," Elsa said. "I know what that tone means."

"Yeah," Anna said. "I caught them red handed."

"Doing what? Please don't tell me that Leif has copied Josef's idea to have Sven inside the castle. They know I don't like reindeers inside my nice quiet and clean castle."

"Not that I'm aware of," Anna lied. She knew already that Leif and Josef had Sven inside the castle last week. It had been Josef's idea which Leif had leapt upon in an instant. They had been playing and during this they broke some expensive looking vases, a nice coffee table, ruined a rug or two, got some mud on some very expensive paintings (one of which was Elsa's favourite) and on top of that somehow managed to smash a window or three. Luckily Elsa had been giving King Edvard a tour of Arendelle while this occurred (probably what prompted them to get up to some mischief in the first place) so she had no idea. Anna, Kristoff, Jack and Anton had a real clean up job on their hands. Kai and Gerda also helped along with some staff as the extra hands had been needed. They had managed to fix everything just before Elsa had even come home. She had made some comments about some missing things but Anna just brushed that aside saying that they had been moved for cleaning. She had accepted this and forgot about it a few minutes later. Anna had no idea how they managed to avoid a total catastrophe. Everyone had vowed not to say a word to Elsa because they wanted to avoid a complete melt down, long winded speeches and blizzards in the hallway. To this day, she still didn't know and Anna would like to keep it that way.

"Okay, so what _were_ they doing?" Elsa asked.

"Beats me," Anna shrugged. "Something about a surprise for you. That was all I could get out of them."

"You couldn't get a secret out of someone?" Elsa sounded amazed. "Have you lost your superpowers?"  
>"You know," Anna wondered out loud. "I may just have. I used to be able to get anything out of people."<p>

Elsa laughed as they walked towards her study. Elsa sat down at her desk while Anna sat down in her usual chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm bored," she said almost in an instant.

"You're always bored," Elsa said. "Why don't you go do something fun? Maybe Kristoff can take you sledding or something. You like doing that."

Anna looked at her sister. "Do the magic," she said sounding just like she did when she was younger. "Do the magic!"

Elsa gave her a look and then sighed. "Fine."

Elsa caused some snow and some snowflakes to fall from the ceiling. Anna watched them in fascination. She missed Elsa rolling her eyes and wondering to herself if Anna had ever grown up at all. However the snow magic keeping Anna busy allowed Elsa to smile and get back to her work.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update. Sorry if it was a little late but I was busy defeating the Pokémon League in Omega Ruby and that's right I did. Woo! Sorry, just a tad over excited. Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone had any last minute requests for the finishing up of this story (that's right this story is nearly at an end). Please review =) **


	45. More Surprises

**Guest Reviews: Ah okay, then. Painting on the computer? Using Paint or some other program? Bad luck with your Wi-Fi but yay school holidays! Are these your big holidays like how they're mine? A Christmas Party? It's November! Ah well, sounds like you had a lot of fun and that stuff sounded so good. English is indeed my first language. **

**Guest: I was already planning an epilogue so your request shall be fulfilled.**

**WickedMagic: Hmm, maybe. I'll try and do it in the epilogue. **

**BlackIris: Sounds like a cute little story idea you have there. I'll see what I can do in the next chapter though. **

**Guest: Excellent, you got the Harry Potter reference.**

**fanfics: Well if I was planning to extend this story that would be a good idea but sadly no as the story is drawing to a close. Also Jack is a rightful prince as he is married to the Queen and therefore is indeed a prince (not king as Elsa is the reining monarch so he's the Prince Consort). Although he can never assume the throne as he is not in the line of succession (but he could assume regency if Leif is too young, sick or absent to take the throne).**

**maggie98: Yeah sorry it is. Sort of finished what I wanted to do with this story. Glad you have enjoyed it though. **

**Guest: Yes that was indeed a Snape reference. Glad you picked up on that.**

**TPATFan16: No that's not what they're doing ($5 please) but I did use your idea a little.**

**Chapter 45: More Surprises**

_One Week Later_

Elsa was walking around the castle. She was wondering what had befallen her beloved husband and son. Anna had told her that they had been up to something recently and Elsa was quite curious to know what that meant. She had several theories but they were all a little ridiculous. One of them was that they were stealing her chocolate that Gerda had been putting aside for her. She hoped it wasn't that. She may not be as crazy as Anna when it came to chocolate but she would go crazy if someone was stealing her chocolate. Jack knew this so Elsa doubted that he would be as reckless to steal anything with chocolate in it from Elsa or Anna. Another theory was that they're hiding from her for some reason. Maybe since Elsa had been a hormonal lately due to the pregnancy, they didn't want to be near Elsa if she exploded. Elsa had been a bit edgy lately but Anna had told her that she was actually being pretty good. So why were her husband and son hiding from her? Were they playing some big game on her? Like was it some big game of hide and seek and they were hiding from her and she was it? That only worked if she was aware of it. Maybe it was a prank or something. Elsa didn't really know. Sometimes some really weird things go through Jack's head. One time he wore socks to bed while they were making love. Another time he did was he got rocks and glued them on paper and called it art. Yes, her husband could be even weirder than Anna and that was saying something.

Normally she would think that she had much more important things preying on her mind such as the fact that Arendelle had finally made peace with Fellen after more than a hundred years or the fact that they had secured a major trade alliance which would require a lot of paper work that she had to fill out. You would think that Elsa had more than enough on her mind without worrying what sort of silly game Jack and Leif were up but no. She found herself in council meetings often wondering what they were up to. It wouldn't start out that way, it would just happen. Someone would mention something which would make Elsa think of something and then that would make her think of something else and so on until she would come around to either Jack or Leif and then she would be right back to wondering what they were up to. It was seriously starting to annoy her. It was starting to affect her work too which was something that Elsa considered there would be hell to pay if that happened. She didn't like be distracted.

Elsa leaned against the wall of a random corridor next to a statue of armour. She sighed as she looked at it.

"What do you reckon?" she asked it. "You think Jack and Leif are up to no good or they're doing something cool?" She paused as if waiting for an actual response. She then sighed again. "And I'm talking to an empty suit of armour. I must be going crazy."

Elsa let out a long sigh.

"Elsa!" Elsa looked around to see who was talking to her. She didn't see anyone. Her head turned very slowly to the suit of armour.

"Did you say something?" she asked it.

The suit of armour didn't do anything. Elsa waited to see if it would do something. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe she had finally cracked due to the strain of her work. She figured it would happen one day and she guessed it happened today.

"Elsa!" the voice called out again.

Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin. The voice did sound as if it was coming from the suit of armour. But that's ridiculous. Inanimate objects like this suit of armour couldn't talk…or could they? Growing up Elsa thought the suits of armour could walk as she would find them in one place and then another the very next day. Of course, now, Elsa knew that they would have been moved for cleaning by a servant and then forgotten about where it went so the servant would place it another place but still, there was something about those suits of armour. Elsa leaned in close.

"Felip?" she said. She had nicknamed all the suits of armour. Elsa was quite bored growing up. She wanted a name that begun with 'Fe' as it was the chemical symbol for iron and this particular suite of armour had been made out of iron. She had considered calling it 'ferrum' as it was the actual scientific name but she called another suit of armour that already.

"Why are you talking to a suit of armour?" Elsa then realised that it was someone else talking. She turned her head and she found a very amused Anna standing next to her with her arms folded and her trying to suppress a laugh. She was carrying a sheet of parchment and a quill in her hands. Elsa wondered what that was for. Elsa felt a little embarrassed. She didn't want to be found going a little crazy.

"Because I wanted to have a decent conversation and clearly there isn't anyone alive in this castle to do that with," Elsa retorted.

Anna looked a little disheartened. She quickly recovered though. "Anyway, I came to find you as I need your signature," Anna brandished the piece of parchment, "I don't know what it is, Anton just said you need to sign it and I said I would be the messenger."

Elsa took the parchment and began to read it. It was just a drawn up contract of the treaty. Elsa carefully read it to make sure everything was in order before she signed it and handed it back to Anna.

"So seriously," she said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "Just taking a break, work has been tough."

"Okay," Anna said. "But you might want to sit down. Being that pregnant isn't good for the back or you. Remember Tooth? She was complaining unless she was sitting down and was nice and comfy."

Elsa smiled. She did remember. Tooth had a very hard time while she was pregnant. She had very bad back pains, had been quite hormonal and had horrible morning sickness. Although Tooth's morning sickness was nothing to compare to Elsa's morning sickness. When Elsa had gotten pregnant a second time, she had quite intense morning sickness. She had initially thought it was flu and but that didn't pan through. She had even had to go the doctor's a few time.

"Yeah, okay," Elsa said.

Anna smiled. "Well I better get this off to Anton before he has my hide."

Elsa laughed as she watched Anna bound off. Elsa then raced off herself. Anna had just given her an idea. There could be one person who would know what Jack was up to. She walked in the direction of the barracks. She soon found the person she was looking for walking right at her.

"Bunnymund!" Elsa said. She was sure that if anyone could help her it would be Bunnymund. He knows what went on in her castle. He had ears everywhere.

Bunnymund looked up and smiled at her. He gave her a short bow before straightening up.

"What can I do for you, your majesty?" he asked.

"Do you know what Jack is up to?" Elsa asked.

"Ah, getting straight to the point I like that," Bunnymund gave a short laugh. "I'm afraid that I can't help you there."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't," Bunnymund said. "I actually don't know what Jack is doing. All I know is that he's planning something but that's it."

"You have no idea what he's planning?"

Bunnymund shook his head. "Nope."

"Anna said that it's some kind of a surprise for me."

"Then that's probably it."

Elsa was a little let down. She would have thought that Jack's best friend would have some kind of clue or insight into what was going on with Jack. He would usually know everything that happened in the castle. This was definitely a first for him. Elsa decided that for the moment that she would just let Jack and Leif do whatever they needed to do.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

Elsa was working in her study. She was poring over yet more documents. Sometimes Elsa wondered if that was all that she did. Elsa sighed and signed again as she stared at the document in front of her. She placed that same document on a pile of documents that she had already looked through and signed. A knock on the door and Elsa called for whoever it was to come in. The door open while Elsa was looking down so she didn't immediately see who it was. She looked up and she didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw Leif standing tall with his hands behind his back. He looked so formal.

"May I help you?" Elsa said with a smile on her face. She tried to sound very serious which was a challenge as Leif looked so cute.

"His Royal Highness Prince Jackson of Arendelle would like to speak to her majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle on some very important business," Leif said in very important voice which made Elsa almost giggle.

Elsa cleared her throat and looked all important and regal.

"Please tell Prince Jackson that I am eager to speak with him," Elsa replied.

Leif bowed and headed outside. Elsa could hear two people talking in hush whispers and knew it was Leif talking to Jack. Clearly Jack was telling Leif what to do. She smiled. They obviously planned this. She could hear him ushering him back into the room. The door opened again and Leif reappeared.

"His royal highness, Prince Jackson," Leif said with a bow.

Elsa somehow managed to keep herself from giggling. Leif was just being too adorable. Leif stood back and allowed his father to walk in looking very important. Jack had his head held high and when he approached her, he gave a short bow.

"Prince Jackson," Elsa said. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Prince Leif and myself would like to escort you to the special surprise we have set up for you," Jack said.

"A special surprise? Sounds rather intriguing, I now have to see it."

Jack held out his hand and Elsa took it. Leif walked in front of them and he walked as if he springs attached to the balls of his feet. Jack led Elsa along the corridor which Elsa recognised as the route towards her bedroom but they passed the door to it. They stopped just outside a door a little further down from her bedroom. Jack paused outside the door.

"Behind this door," he said, "is our super top secret project. Are you ready?"

"Ready sir," Elsa said mocking a salute.

Jack smiled and he pushed open the door. Elsa gasped when she saw what was beyond it. It was a nursery decorated to perfection. The walls had been painted a light blue colour with little snowmen painted over the top. The little snowmen resembled Olaf quite strongly. Elsa wondered if Olaf had posed for them. There was a bookcase in the corner stacked with a lot of books and pictures. Leif brought one over and Elsa took it. It was a picture of their family and in the family was a drawing of a baby. Leif had even signed it. Elsa thought the painting was actually pretty good despite Leif not able to paint within the lines, the figures didn't have much in the way of features and they were stick figures. Elsa thought it just made Leif even cuter. Elsa gave Leif a kiss and told him the painting looked fantastic and that she loved it. That made Leif grin with joy.

Jack led Elsa over to where a cot was. Inside the cot was several stuffed toys including Leif's stuffed snowman. Elsa picked it up and smelled in its scent deeply. It smelled just like her son. She placed it back down in the crib and stared at Jack with tears of joy swelling up in her eyes.

"Oh check out the mobile," Jack said.

Elsa looked up. She could see a mobile hanging just above the crib. Elsa didn't know why she didn't notice it until then but she did. The mobile had little snowflakes hanging down made out of real ice. They were done so beautifully and looked so amazing. The sunlight caught them which made them sparkle in the light.

"Leif did them," Jack said. "I helped too though I don't know how much help I actually managed to achieve."

"Well done," Elsa said bending down to give Leif a kiss. "Mama is very proud of you."

"Mama likes it?" Leif asked.

"I love it," Elsa said giving him another kiss. She then got up and turned to face her husband. "And I love you," she said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"It was my idea," Jack said.

"Of course it was," Elsa smiled giving Jack another kiss. "I love it honey and I think the baby loves it to. The baby is kicking in excitement after all."

"The baby is kicking?" Jack said looking eager. Jack crouched down and placed his hands on Elsa's stomach. "Wow, the baby is really kicking."

"Because he or she loves what his or her Papa did," Elsa said.

Jack smiled up at Elsa who smiled back.

"I wanna feel!" Leif said placing his hands on his mother's stomach. He quickly whipped them back. "Wow, my sibling is really kicking."

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"So my new brother or sister is inside Mama?" he asked.

"That's right," Elsa nodded.

"How did it get there?" he asked.

Elsa gave a sideways glance to Jack.

"Maybe that's a conversation for when you're older," she said.

"Okay," Leif said happily bouncing away leaving his parents alone.

"That's one conversation you're having with him," Elsa muttered.

"Why me?" he said.

"You're the father," Elsa laughed.

"And you're the mother, mother trumps father any day."

"While that is indeed true, I'm delegating."

"Elsa!" whined Jack.

Elsa just waved to Jack as she left the room with a smile all over her face.

* * *

><p><em>Several Months Later<em>

The due date for Elsa's new baby came closer and closer. Everyone was getting excited although no one was more excited for it than Jack. Jack was not only getting excited but nervous as well. He was afraid of messing up as he wanted to be a good father and that was putting a lot of tension on him. He was having a lot of dreams that had to do with the baby. In most of the dreams, it was just all happy and everyone was wearing smiles. Those dreams would have Jack playing with his new child or reading to the child but then the dreams get darker and suddenly something happens. In one of the dreams the child is calling out to Jack but Jack can't reach the child in time and the child is whipped away but shadows. Jack would often wake up in a bit of a sweat and would luckily not wake up Elsa. She was too busy in a deep sleep.

After the third night of this in a row, Jack talked to Elsa about this. She soothed his fears saying that he already is a great father to Leif and she knows that he would be just the same to their unborn child. That made Jack feel a lot better. After that discussion, Jack no longer had the nightmares, just the pleasant dreams of him having fun with his family. However one night, Jack didn't wake up from a bad dream. Someone was shaking him awake.

"Just five more minutes Mama," Jack mumbled in his sleep. "School can wait. I really don't want to go do that Maths test. I didn't study."

"Jack," came the voice of Elsa. "Jack, wake up."

Jack opened his eyes. Elsa was sitting up in bed looking quite horrified about something. She was also gripping her stomach. Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up while letting out a yawn.

"Yeah?" he said in a sleepy voice.

"My water broke," Elsa said in a whisper.

Jack was now suddenly wide awake. He tried not to panic. Elsa was already panicking. He didn't want to panic too and make her more panicky. But unfortunately he was panicking. His wife was in labour and he didn't know what to do. Why hadn't that question crossed his mind when they were in all the doctor's appointments? Probably because Jack thought that there would be someone with them that knew what do to. Jack's first initial thought was to go get the doctor but he didn't want to leave Elsa alone not when she needed him. Another thought occurred to him. He could just shout out and see whoever came first.

Anna was lying next to her husband while enjoying a nice pleasant dream. Suddenly she heard shouting and yelling. It sounded like Jack calling out for something.

"Kristoff," she said, "go be a dear and tell Jack to shut up. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sounds like Jack is calling out for someone," Kristoff said sitting up. "I'll go see what is going on."

"Thanks honey," Anna said.

Kristoff got out of bed and made for the door but Anna called him back.

"Kristoff you can go but I think you should put some clothes on before you show everyone the thing I have claim to," Anna said.

Kristoff looked down at his naked body and grinned in embarrassment. Kristoff quickly got dressed and then headed out of the door. He came back only a few minutes telling Anna to get up.

"Why?" Anna groaned. "Is the castle on fire?"

"Your sister is in labour," Kristoff said.

Anna sat bolt upright. "It's time?"

"Yeah," Kristoff nodded. "I'm off to get the doctor as Jack doesn't want to leave Elsa. I think you better get in there before Jack faints."

"Gotcha," Anna said.

Anna quickly got dressed before she raced out of the door. She found Elsa screaming in pain while Jack held her hand and tried to coach her through it. Anna joined him in the effort. It was a while before Kristoff came back with the doctor. The doctor quickly examined Elsa and told her it would be a while before anything happens. Jack wouldn't leave Elsa's side even though it was customary for the husband to be off doing something else. Bunnymund and Kristoff had also disobeyed that custom too. Obviously Elsa and Anna knew some pretty decent men. Jack would keep up a string of encouragements while Anna set Kristoff out with updates every so often for the advisors who had all been woken. Anna had also set Kristoff to get Pippa and Mrs. Frost. They were waiting with Pippa alongside all the advisors in the council room. They wanted to be with Elsa but the room was pretty crowded with the doctor, Jack, Kristoff and Anna.

Anna had hoped that it would be a quick and easy birth but it appeared that maybe fate had something else in store for her. Time went on and soon sunlight could be seen through the crack in Elsa's curtains. Labour had been exhausting for Elsa. It had been very long and very painful. Anna remembered her painful labours. At least she was done with the whole having a baby thing well she might be. She didn't know what could happen in the future. Eventually the doctor said that it was time for Elsa to push. Finally, Anna thought, the labour had gone on long enough. Elsa pushed and pushed and pushed until they could hear the crying of Elsa's baby.

"Princess, your majesty," the doctor said. The doctor quickly cleaned up the baby and then handed her to Elsa who smiled down at her new daughter with Jack right beside her the way it was supposed to be.

"Hello," Jack said holding his new baby daughter's hand. "I'm Papa and this is Mama."

"And I'm big brother Leif," they looked up and saw that Leif had entered the room with Jack's mother and sister.

The Frosts made their way over to where Elsa was and Elsa passed their new baby daughter around the room. When she made her way over to where Anna was, Anna could see her own eyes which she shared with Elsa gazing back at her. Her niece had fallen asleep and looked extremely precious to her.

"She's so cute," she whispered to Kristoff.

"I know," Kristoff said. "She sort of reminds me of Heidi when she was born except different eyes."

"Yeah," Anna said. "I can totally see that."

Anna passed the baby back to Elsa who looked completely exhausted but happy with the day's work. Elsa looked at the baby with nothing but love consuming her features. It was the same look that Jack had.

"So what's my new sister called?" Leif said climbing on Elsa's bed so that he could be nearer his family.

"Her name is Sigrid," Elsa said. "Jack and I decided on it a few days ago."

"Princess Sigrid," Pippa said. "Has a nice ring to it."

"It does indeed," Mrs. Frost said. "I can't believe it! Second grandchild! Oh where does the time go? It feels just like yesterday Leif was being born and now Sigrid has come into the world. I can't believe this. I simply cannot believe this."

"It's so amazing," Pippa breathed. "She's so amazing."

"She is indeed," Elsa said. "She's perfect."

"Hello Sigrid," Jack said to Sigrid. "We're your family."

"And we will always love you," Elsa said.

Jack then bent down and gave Elsa a small kiss on the lips. When they broke apart they were both grinning at each other.

**A/N: So I hope that everyone enjoyed this update (and I also hoped that you all got the Harry Potter reference in the previous chapter). Anyway I knew a lot of you wanted Elsa to have a girl and truth be told her second child was always going to be a girl (as it has always been in my previous stories). Anyway, please review =)**


	46. The Epilogue

**Bonnie: That is a good suggestion, I have done it in the past but sadly I had already written this chapter before I saw your review.**

**JelsaFan0205: Thanks, I actually really couldn't though as I have done all I wanted to do.**

**WickedMagic: Well if I was going to do it, it wouldn't be my next story as my next five stories have been decided. Also doing Aladdin story would be a bit tricky. I could do the whole Jack (Aladdin) being poor rising to marry Elsa (Jasmine) but it could be tricky to do the whole genie, Jafar thing. So I probably won't sorry.**

**Guest: Excellent, you got the Harry Potter reference. Yes you have discovered another Potterhead.**

**Guest Reviews: How can you not have watched Harry Potter? Well at least you've read the books (they're fantastic). Yeah Ron and Hermione are one of my favourite ships in HP (along with James/Lily, Luna/Rolf, Molly/Arthur, Bill/Fleur, Rose/Scorpius, Harry/Ginny, Teddy/ Victorie and probably some others that I can't remember). I got the name Leif from a website that lists baby names which also lists the meaning. Ah I love Paint. I remember using it a lot as a child.**

**maggie98: Sigrid means beautiful victory.**

**TPTFan16: But you made a bet! Do I need to quote Joey from Friends to you?**

**FrozenSWLoKFan01: Sorry I didn't reply to your review earlier. I saw it to late. I actually don't celebrate Thanksgiving as I'm not American. So my Thanksgiving was like any other day. But super cool your one was awesome. **

**Chapter 46: The Epilogue **

_Five Years Later_

"Hurry up Leif," Elsa called down to her son. "Otherwise you'll miss it."

"Coming Mama," Leif said coming up the stairway and they could soon heard his thundering footsteps approaching them.

Leif soon join Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sigrid, Josef, Helena and Heidi on the roof of the castle. They were planning on watching a comet displayed across the sky. Astronomers had been telling everyone about this event for weeks. There had been a bit of a freak out that this meant the end of the Earth and that everyone was going to perish in a fiery pit of destruction but this was laughed off. The comets would just streak across the sky and light it up as they went. There was no 'end of the Earth' involved in this. Elsa had actually been excited to see this. It would be a first time she would see something like this unless you counted the Northern Lights which she saw a lot. She wasn't the only who was excited. Practically the entire of Arendelle was going to camp out to witness the lights as everybody wanted to see them.

Leif shivered slightly. He rubbed his hands up and down his arms trying to warm him up. Gerda (who was with them along with Kai) placed a coat around him which seemed to warm him up. Elsa put her arm out and Leif snuggled into her. Jack pulled Sigrid onto him and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. She grinned broadly as he did. It was a quite a chilly night and there was a cool breeze whipping around them. Elsa looked out and could see many people clambering in the square or climbing on their roof of their house to look up at the night sky. They had telescopes and binoculars in their hands in order to see the lights more properly. Kristoff had one of their set of binoculars at the moment. He was pointing it down at the village to see what everyone was doing.

"They've set up a massive telescope in the square," he said lowering the binoculars and pointing.

"Where?" Anna asked taking the binoculars. She looked through them. She quickly whipped them off. Everyone gave her a puzzled looked. "You do not want to know what I have just seen," she said.

Elsa had a feeling that Anna was right. She decided to focus on the town square. Even from this distant she could see that Kristoff was right about them setting up a telescope. People were already clambering to get into some kind of line.

"It's cold," Helena said suddenly wrapping her arms around herself and jumping up and down to try and get warm.

"How are you cold?" Heidi said. "You're wearing enough layers to survive a trip to the Artic."

"I dunno," Helena shrugged. "I just am."

"I'm boiling," Josef said taking off his winter's coat. He handed that coat to his sister who took it gratefully. She wrapped her it around herself and looked quite happy.

"How are you boiling?" Heidi said to him. She looked quite amazed at her older brother.

"Because Gerda made me wear like thirty different coats," Josef explained. "That's how."

"How much longer now?" Sigrid's whine cut through the air, interrupting her cousins' conversation. She stood up and started walking carefully over the roof. She looked very bored.

"You just have to be patient," Jack said to her.

"What exactly are we supposed to be seeing here?" Heidi asked looking through her binocualrs up at the night sky. "Because if the answer is stars, I can see that any night I want. I just got to look through my window."

"We're here to witness Halley's Comet," Elsa said. "It's one of nature's greatest phenomena. It only occurs every seventy five or seventy six years so be lucky you get to see it. You may never get to see it again."

"I will," Josef said. "I plan to live well over a hundred."

"Pretty bold move," Helena said. "You do realise that if any of us will see it, it will probably be Sigrid."

"Why Sigrid?"

"Because she's the youngest and she's a girl."

"What does 'being a girl' have to do with it?"

"Women live longer than men," Helena said before lowering her voice. "They need some time to themselves after all that trouble they had with the men in their lives."

Elsa laughed at her niece's comment. She could see Anna sniggering from behind her binoculars.

"When is this thing going to start?" moaned Leif. "I'm bored and cold."

"Leif," Helena said. "You have literally been out here twenty minutes. Calm down."

"But I'm bored and cold and now I'm hungry."

"Well then put a coat on, Gerda and Kai made sandwiches and if you're really bored we can play twenty questions."

"Okay," Leif said. "Got one."

"It's a meatball sub," Anna said from behind her binoculars.

"No," Leif said rather proudly.

"Okay," Elsa said. "Then it's a roasted lamb sub."

Leif gave his mother a look. "How did you know that?"

"You're just like your father," Elsa said getting up to look through the binoculars with Anna. "All you can think about is your stomach."

"Hey!" Jack said looking up at his wife. "How dare you accuse me of something as farfetched as that?"

"Sweetie do you remember what happened last night?" Elsa said.

Jack mumbled something that nobody heard but Elsa knew what it was. Elsa had tried getting Jack into the mood as she desired him. She had been bored all that day due to being overworked and she had looked forward to spending some time with her husband but all Jack could talk about was some delicious sandwich that he had gotten in the village for lunch. It put Elsa out of the mood and also to sleep. Jack had kept talking while Elsa just fell asleep. Elsa didn't even think he even noticed.

"Wow look at that," Anna said suddenly snapping their attentions.

"What?" Kristoff said.

"There's a massive light in the sky," Anna replied.

"Where?" Elsa asked.

"There!" Anna pointed.

"Anna, that's the moon!" Elsa said as she realised what Anna was looking at.

Anna then took her eyes out of the binoculars and looked up. The full moon gleamed down at them. It looked as if it was hinting as something with its sparkly glow. Anna looked a little embarrassed as she set down the binoculars.

"So it is," she said in a small voice.

"How much longer?" Sigrid and Leif whined.

"Well if you want you can go to bed," Jack said, "but you will miss the lights flashing across the sky."

Leif grumbled but he remained where he sat. Elsa knew that he didn't want to miss them. He found space to be rather fascinating. Elsa sat back down next to Jack. He was gazing out into Arendelle which lay before them. Elsa placed her head into his shoulder which seemed to almost fit perfectly.

"It feels strange that through everything that we've been through, that we can just sit here and enjoy a light display in the sky," Elsa said.

"I know," Jack said. "It feels like Pitch or that random Fellen king-"

"King Diederik XII," interjected Elsa.

"Yeah him," Jack said. "It feels like one of them should be burst through the streets of Arendelle after returning from the dead to ruin this moment for us."

"Yeah," Elsa said quietly. "It does feel that way." She was quite for a few moments. "You know sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I never agreed to be with you."

"You do?" Jack turned around.

"Yeah," Elsa said placing her hand on Jack's arm and gripping it. "I would have married some random royal or noble. I might have even married Pitch Black," both of them shuddered at this, "as he was being considered. It wouldn't have been a happy marriage, probably even an abusive one. It would have been one for convenience but the advisors, maybe not Anton and maybe Erik or Magnus, would have approved, especially Dierk. Man, he would have been over the moon with joy," Elsa let out a long sigh. "But it wouldn't have been with you. I wouldn't have my happy marriage filled with love. I wouldn't my dream family. I would just have some family that was based on convenience rather than love and respect."

"I often think of it to," Jack said looking up at the night sky. "I wonder who I would have ended up with. There was this girl once who lived by us. She was nice, my age and liked me. She ended up marrying someone else but if I didn't have you, I don't know what I would have done. Would I have married her? Or would I be destined to end up alone?"

"I think we were destined to end up together," Elsa said. "I mean despite my mind trying to tell me that you were off limits, that you were forbidden. My mind said no but my heart said yes. You also survived a war based on pure luck and chance. Out of anyone who could have gone on that scouting mission, you and Rikard were chosen. I think you guys were meant to get lost. It was so you guys would miss the onslaught and so you could come back to me and Rikard would be able to come back to Eva."

"Ah Eva," Jack sighed. "Plus if I hadn't survived, you probably would have been killed by Pitch."

"And Arendelle would be ruled by a tyrant," Elsa said. "There wouldn't be a peaceful night like this. It would be clouded by some evil."

"Anna would have either been killed along with Kristoff and their family," Jack said looking at his in-laws. "Maybe they could have found a way to escape to Corona where your friend lives with her family."  
>"Anna would still be broken though," Elsa said looking at her sister. Anna was being hugged and kissed by Kristoff. Both had smiles on their faces and were laughing. She couldn't imagine what Anna would have gone through if Elsa hadn't survived or if Kristoff or one of their children hadn't either. "She would have lost her mother, father and now sister and kingdom. It would have killed her."<p>

"So much could have happened and yet it didn't," Jack said.

"It must be fate," Elsa said. "That's what Anna would say."

"I like to think it was fate," Jack said. "Then it sounds like it was meant to be."

"This was certainly meant to be," Elsa said giving him a small kiss.

"Indeed," Jack said.

"Oh look!" Leif suddenly spoke. He stood up and looked up at the night sky.

* * *

><p>Bunnymund and Tooth were down by the docks with Hugo. Hugo had both hands clutched by his parents. They were swinging him back and forward as they waked. They were all wearing long fur lined coats as it was quite chilly. They stopped right at the end of the docks where they had a clear view of the night sky. Bunnymund had a pair of binoculars around his neck in case one of them wanted to use it to look up at the night sky. They had decided not to join Jack and the others on top of the roof. Tooth had wanted to go by the docks to get a much clearer look at the docks as it looked like some cloud coverage was making its way over to them. Besides the walk was nice in the cool crisp air.<p>

Bunnymund didn't know how Hugo was still awake. It was way past his bedtime and yet he was zooming around the docks. He was jumping off the pier walls (which weren't that high) and onto the docks below. Tooth told him to be careful but he still raced around.

"Crazy kid," she said.

"And we're going to have another one," Bunnymund said placing his hand on her stomach.

Tooth grinned and placed her hand over his. She was only a few weeks pregnant with their second child. They had wanted another child pretty badly and now they were finally going to have one. They had tried for a while but nothing seemed to have worked. Well something obviously worked as Tooth had come to him a few days ago and announced she was pregnant.

"Want to bet on the gender?" Tooth suggested. "Winner gets to pick name."

"I'll go for a boy then," Bunnymund said. "My family has a history of producing a lot of boys so I'll have the odds in my favour."

"Really?" Tooth said. "I have a feeling that it will be a nice sweet girl."

"Guess we'll see in nine months," Bunnymund grinned.

"I guess we will," Tooth leaned in to give Bunnymund a kiss but they were soon interrupted.

"Look Mama," Hugo shouted pointing at the night sky. "Look Papa! Lights!"

Bunnymund and Tooth turned their attention to the bright lights streaking across the sky. Tooth snuggled into Bunnymund and Hugo jumped on their laps and snuggled down as well. The three of them watched as the lights flickered across the sky.

* * *

><p>Rikard and Eva were in the village square together. They were holding hands and looking up at the night sky. They could see lights streaking across it. People were pointing and gasping as they watched. Little kids were yelling with excitement as they witness the event.<p>

"What a beautiful night," Eva said.

"It is indeed," Rikard said. "One to truly behold in."

Rikard and Eva had gotten married only a few years earlier. Elsa had insisted on throwing them the biggest wedding they could ever have hoped for as kind of a thank you to Rikard for helping Jack out with the war and everything. Naturally both Rikard and Eva refused but Elsa insisted. The wedding had been as every bit of fantastic as Elsa had promised. Rikard didn't know how they were going to pay back Elsa but Elsa said their friendship was more than enough. Elsa even had arranged for their honeymoon, two weeks in romantic Paris. Rikard didn't know how he was fortunate enough to get friends like Jack and Elsa but somehow he had managed it.

Rikard and Eva looked up at the night sky and took in the wonder that was the comets flashing across the sky. Looking up at the sky, Rikard took a moment to fathom the wonder that is space. It made him feel a little small thinking that he was just one man one on one planet in an entire universe. He looked back at his wife who smiled at him. When she did that, he felt like a much bigger man. He smiled back at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Yeah, life could be this good for him and he knew it was only going to get better.

* * *

><p>"It's starting," Pippa called out.<p>

Pippa was out in the back garden, resting on a chair. Her mother and her fiancé Oskar came running out of her mother's house and ran up to her. They pointed and gasped in amazement as they stared up at the night sky where they saw lights streaking across the sky. Oskar placed a warm coat around Pippa's shoulders and she drew it in for warmth. She smiled up at him in thanks. Up until then she didn't realise it had been cold. Oskar wrapped his arms around her as well and they both stared up at the lights streaming across the sky.

Pippa and Oskar had only just gotten engaged. Oskar was a local fisherman who Pippa had met about a year ago when she went down to get some fish for her mother. The type of fish she wanted wasn't for sale as they had all sold out. Oskar had overheard this and went down to personally catch her some of that fish for her. He presented it to her while she was on her way home, bitter with disappointment as not a single fishmonger had the fish she wanted. She had to contend with a fish that wasn't as good but she figured it would do. Oskar had followed her all the way to her house and presented her with neatly gutted and boned fish that was perfect for cooking. Pippa had insisted that he come in for dinner as a way to repay him. Oskar had accepted and their relationship bloomed from there. Pippa started making her way more and more often down to the docks to see Oskar as he went fishing with his friends early in the morning. Pippa had soon realised she was falling in love with Oskar and Oskar vice versa.

Oskar had gone to Jack only about a month ago to ask permission to wed Pippa as their father wasn't on the scene. Jack had agreed as he liked Oskar and believed he would be perfect for Pippa. This was something she agreed with. Oskar had proposed to Pippa underneath the moonlight and she said yes. They planned to get married sometime next year when it was nice and warm.

"They looked so beautiful," Pippa sighed.

"They do," her mother said.

"Indeed," Oskar said kissing Pippa on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Jack watched the lights streak across the sky. Elsa still had her head on Jack's shoulder and Jack had placed his arm around her, bringing her in closer.<p>

"Look at the pretty lights Mama," Sigrid said. "So pretty," she sighed.

"Indeed," Elsa smiled at her youngest child.

Jack pulled Sigrid onto his lap again and pulled her in for a hug. Jack then wrapped his arm around Elsa again. Leif then walked over to them and sat down in front of them. Elsa smiled at Jack. Sigrid then fell asleep in Jack's lap as the lights continued to go across the sky. Leif also then fell asleep against Elsa's legs. She didn't want to move in case she woke up and it looked like neither did Jack as if he moved it could wake up Sigrid. Elsa looked and saw Kristoff and Anna holding their three children as they looked up at the night sky. Elsa had time in this moment to reflect on what had happened over the last several years. Her kingdom had survived a war, she had brought peace to an old feud, she could have died more than once (she nearly did when she heard that Jack had died). Pitch had tried to take over her kingdom and nearly killed her. So much could have gone wrong, Pitch could be ruler of her kingdom, not her, he could have killed her, Jack could have died, her entire family could be dead as well but that didn't happen. Arendelle had been saved, Jack was alive and Elsa's family was okay.

Elsa looked back out at the lights streaking. She smiled up at them. They were almost like a sign that everything was alright. Elsa looked back at her family and smiled even broader. Elsa knew that there is no other place she would rather be than enjoying time with the people she loved and cared about the most, her loving family.

**A/N: So this is the final chapter. The inspiration came from me playing Omega Ruby and plus I thought it was a cute idea to do this. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. Big thanks to all who reviewed, faved, followed and of course read. I hope to read some of you guys thoughts on my other stories (got heaps more planned). Anyway, please review =)**


End file.
